Everybody is changing
by Nelvea
Summary: Lorsque des amis d'enfance déménagent subitement, qu'ils cessent de vous appeler, vous laissant seule. Comment réagiriez vous en les retrouvant subitement des années plus tard? Seriez vous prêts à leurs pardonner? Tous humains
1. Chapitre 1 Derniers moments

_Deuxième fiction, j'espère quelle vous plaira. Elle commence lors de l'enfance de nos héros. Vous vous en doutez sans doute, ces derniers sont humains. Je vous laisse apprécier et je compte sur vous pour me donner vos impressions._

_Bonne lecture à tous; Nelvéa._

**Chapitre 1: derniers moments**

L'école était bondée. Nous étions tous exités, nous devions passer bientôt devant nos parents pour leurs présenter un spectacle que nous avions monté avec nos enseignants.

Pour des enfants de notre âge, les fêtes de l'école étaient des moments priviligiés. Celle ci serrait la dernière. Nous avions tous hate de passer en 6ème. A la rentrée nous serions des grands, enfin, oui et non, maman m'avait dit que nous serions aussi les plus petit du collège. Ce qui m'avait fait un peu peur, je l'avoue.

J'engoissais pour la rentrée prochaine. Mais je me gardais bien de le dire à mes amis. Alice et Edward avaient toujours étaient là pour moi, et même s'il était dit qu'ils me suivraient dans mon année à venir, mon instinct me dictait que les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles que nous le pensions. J'avais la sourde impression qu'une nouvelle allait bientôt bouleverser nos existance à tous les trois, mais je ne savais pas à quel point.

Contrairement aux autres enfants de mon âge, je savais que mon innocence enfantine n'était pas développée de la même façon qu'eux. Ma mère me disait souvent que j'étais différente des autres petites filles, mais que ce n'étais pas une mauvais chose et qu'elle était fier de moi. Hier soir, alors que nous discutions toutes les deux, une phrase qu'elle m'a dite alors m'a particulièrement touchée, certainement bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais crue: _ｫ __ma chérie, ta différence n'est pas un mal, bien au contraire. Ne pas rentrer dans un moule est ta façon à toi de te démarquer, d'être libre et naturelle. Tu es exeptionnelle et tu dois t'accepter comme tel pour vivre en harmonie avec cette partie de toi même. Seuls les personnes qui se rendront compte de ta valeur mériteront ton amitié et ta confiance. Alice et Edward ne te laisseront jamais tomber, tu vaux bien plus pour eux que tout l'or du monde. Jessica n'a été qu'une erreur. Dit toi maintenant que tu auras appris quelque chose de cette histoire: ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rends plus fort. Je sais à quel point tu apprends vite, et foie de maman, je sais que tu deviendras une grande et belle jeune fille. Quelqu'un de bien. Je t'aime ma puce. __ｻ_

L'histoire que j'avais eu avec cette Jessica avait duré quelques mois. Je m'étais un peu disputée avec mes amis. Comme cela arrivaii à tous les enfants un jour ou un autre. Cette garce de Jessica, qui était jalouse de mon amitié avec le beau garçon au regard emeraude et aux cheveux bronze qu'était Edward m'avait alors tendue un piège machiabelique visant à nous séparer. Il semblerait que ma naïveté ne m'ai alors permis de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alice, qui elle avait bien sur tout compris avait essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux. Mais ma confiance en avait pris un coup. J'avais cru alors qu'elle voulait me garder pour elle, m'interdire d'avoir d'autres fréquentation en dehors d'elle et de son frère. Chose que je ne voulais pas accepter. Cette dispute avait été bénéfique à cette peste de Jessica qui m'avait prise sous son aile. Lorsque j'avais compris son petit manège, mes sentiments s'étaient bousculés en même temps que les mots dans ma tête. Je crois que lorsque ma jalousie de voir cette garce lui tourner autour c'était réveillée, des sentiments inavoués pour mon ami c'étaient eux aussi révélés à moi. Je refusais de le perdre. De les perdre. Jessica en avait pris pour son grade. Moi d'habitude si calme et réservée, je m'étais transformée en vrai furie et lui avait dit ses quatre vérités. Depuis, j'avais retrouvée mes amis. Mes véritables amis. Mais une gène était née dans notre relation et je savais très bien qu'ils m'en voulaient encore un peu. Je ne pouvais m'en blamer. Ce avec quoi j'ais du mal ressortait surtout de ce sentiment inconnue qui me prennait lorsque j'étais proche d'Edward. Je l'évitais et il le savait. J'avais peur. Je ne connaissais pas ça. Ce que les grands appelaient sans doute l'amour. Etais-je réellement amoureuse de lui? Je n'en savais rien, je ne savais plus...

Je connaissais les Cullen depuis le jardin d'enfant et je ne les avais jamais réellement quitté. Si cela venait à arriver un jour, je crois bien que ma vie partirait avec eux. J'étais totalement dépendante d'eux. Je les aimais à un tel point..., nous nous comprenions avec tant de facilité que je n'étais pas sure d'arriver un jour à retrouver une amitié comme la notre.

Alice et moi avions le même âge. Edward aussi. Il était en fait le fils adoptif de monsieur et madame Cullen. Le père de mon ami était le frère d'Esmée, et avait donné à son fils le nom de Masen. Cousin d'Alice, Edward avait très vite été pris en charge par ses oncle et tante et les aimait comme ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ces derniers étant décédés lorsqu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Alice était aussi exubérante et extravertie qu'Edward était calme et posé.

Mes pensées n'eurent la chance d'aller plus loin, la jeune fille me tirait par la manche en sautant partout. Me criant que c'était bientôt à nous. Je n'aimais pas me produire en spectacle devant tout le monde. J'étais si réservé que sans l'entousiasme de ma meilleure amie et le calme de son frère, ma nervosité aurait atteint des sommets. Edward me regardait et me susurait des mots d'encouragements à l'oreille. S'il avait pu entendre mon coeur battre, je suis certaine qu'il se serait rendu compte de me trouble lorsque j'avais senti son souffle dans ma nuque.

Lorsque la musique retentit, je sue que nous allions monter sur scène. Notre classe, avec l'aide de notre instituteur avait monté une petite pièce de théatre qu'elle avait elle même écrite. Nous nous apprétions à la jouer pour la première fois devant nos parents ce soir et croyez moi, le trac était bien là.

J'apperçue brièvement mes parents me faire un geste d'encouragement de la main. Puis, fis un pas dans les escalier menant à l'estrade et sous le regard de tous, pris la parole, sentant peu à peu mes joues rougir, puis redevenir normal à mesure que l'assurance prenait possession de moi.

Finalement cela n'avait pas été si terrible! Je n'avais fait aucune chutes et malgré quelques oublis de texte de mes camarades la pièce avait été un triomphe.

Nous sautions et courions partout tellement nous étions exités.

Conduisant mon regard vers mes parents, je les vis en pleine discution avec Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Bizarement, je ressentais que quelque chose se passait. Alors que les autres étaient occupés à autre chose, je m'approchais discrètement d'eux pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais seuls quelques brides de leur conversation me sont parvenues: _ｫ __partir __ｻ__, __ｫ __pas le choix __ｻ__, __ｫ __a été muté __ｻ__, __ｫ __grand-parents __ｻ__, __ｫ __fatigue __ｻ__, __ｫ __seuls __ｻ__, __ｫ __décidé au dernier moment __ｻ__, __ｫ __enfants pas au courant __ｻ__._..

Je savais alors que mes craintes étaient justifiés. Que j'allais être seule.

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je partis me mettre dans un coin, à l'abris des regards, pour réfléchir et ne pas montrer ma faiblesse devant les autres. Je ne voulais pas le _leur_ dire. Je ne voulais pas. Je savais qu'une foi qu'ils le sauraient, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

J'étais comme ça lorsque quelque chose me bouleversait. Je me mettais à l'eccart et moi seule était capable de me raisonner, de me reprendre en main et de trouver la force dont j'avais besoin.

Je pleurais, peurais tout mon être tant que je pouvais. Je relachais la pression de la représentation, ma peine et ma douleur de les voir partir. De leurs avoir fait du mal quelques mois auparavant avec ce qui c'était passé avec Jessica, les disputes de plus en plus nombreuses de mes parents, ma rentrée prochaine en solitaire, mon amour à sens unique, un amour qui ne serrait jamais partagé car je n'aurais plus jamais la joie de le revoir...

Lorsque les dernières larmes me furent arrachées, je m'essaya précipitament les yeux, et vis que ma mère me cherchait. Avant même de la prendre dans mes bras, j'ai su qu'elle avait compris que j'avais entendu et qu'il était tant de rentrer à la maison.

Sans même dire aurevoir à mes amis (j'avais peur de me montrer dans cet état devant eux et de devoir avouer la cause de mes yeux rougis et de mon expression plus triste que jamais).

Ma mère dit aurevoir aux parents Cullen et me mis dans la voiture.

Je crois qu'aprés ça je m'étais endormie et que mon père m'avait porté dans mon lit. Cette nuit là, mes rêves se firent tous plus graves les uns que les autres. Récoltant cauchemards sur cauchemards, je passais des nuits horribles, accrochées à mon oreillé à pleurer toujours plus. Ma mère ne savais pas tout ça. Elle me savait surtout bouleversé, mais croyait encore que Jessica en était la cause numéro 1. Mes larmes étaient silencieuses et mes nuits étaient pensait-elle paisibles. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de ça.

Puis, lorsque deux jours plus tard, un peu plus en forme, je reçue un appel d'Alice et d'Edward m'informant (d'une voix triste) qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à m'annocer, je savais que je ne pourrais plus reculer. Je savais que notre avenir était tracé, quoique nous voulions.

~*~

_ｫ __s'il te plait Bella, promet moi que nous resterons en contact! __ｻ_

_ｫ __toujours, je vous le promet __ｻ_

_ｫ __tu nous manqueras __ｻ_

_ｫ __vous aussi __ｻ_ furent les derniers mots que nous pûmes échanger avant leur ambarquement.

Alice m'avait avoué que ses grand-parents avaient besoin de l'aide de ses parents pour vivre. Ils refusaient obstinément d'aller en maison de retraite ce qui obligeait la famille à déménager à Chicago. Les parents d'Esmée étaient des gens sympatiques que j'avais rencontré une fois, et je ne pouvais leur en vouloir de vouloir garder les leurs auprés d'eux pour les dernières années qu'ils leurs restaient à vivre. Edward m'avait raconté ses craintes de les voir mourir sous peu. Il m'avait dit combien les voir vieillir l'avait inquiété. Il les savait plus faible chaque jour et cela lui faisait mal de les voir ainsi.

C'est ainsi que je les laissais partir, à la fin des vacances, vers un avenir nouveau. Je les quittais à l'aéroport aprés un douloureux _ｫ __aurevoir __ｻ_ et de dernières embrassades.

Mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler et j'en voulais à ma mère de m'avoir dit qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi. Mes seuls moments de répis étaient lorsque je les entendais au téléphone, et qu'ils me racontaient comment était leur collège. Je les entendais me dire que sans moi, ce n'était plus pareil, mais je leurs en voulais néanmoins un peu: ils étaient tous les deux alors que moi, j'étais resté à Forks, seule.

Ma rentrée à moi ne c'était pas bien passée du tout. Jessica me mettait tout le monde à dos, je m'enfermais de plus en plus dans ma solitude et mon mutisme. Les Cullen se faisaient de plus en plus discrets. De plus en plus distants. Seule. Voilà ce que j'étais.

~*~

Mes parents étaient de plus en plus sur les nerfs et un an aprés ces évènements, ils divorçaient. Il fut décidé que j'irais vivre avec ma mère à Phoenix et que mon père resterais à Forks. Depuis ce temps là je ne le vis qu'une fois par an, lors des vacances d'été pendant lesquelles il prenait deux semaines de congé pour profiter de ma présence.

Jamais plus je ne revis Alice et Edward. Ils avaient cessés de m'appeler au bout de quelques mois. Prétextant toujours des devoirs à faire ou des occupations qui semblait-il leurs prenait tout leur temps. J'avais du mal à les croire.

Le soleil n'arrivait pas à me redonner le sourire et ma mère avait fini par s'y habituer. Ma solitude avait atteint un sommet non réversible. Je n'avais jamais plus refait confiance à quiconque et mes démons me démangeaient. Ils m'empêchaient de vivre heureuse.

Lorsque je trouva enfin le moyen de les exorciser, je sue, lorsque ma mère fit la rencontre de Phil et que la tristesse de le voir partir souvent pour son travail sans avoir la possibilité de le suivre l'empêchait d'être heureuse, que la meilleure chose pour moi serait de revenir à Forks. Mon père me manquait et j'avais de nouveau envie de retrouver mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je me croyais guérie mais la vie est faite de surprises.

En février, je pris donc mes clics et mes clacs et troca le soleil contre la pluie.

A mon arrivée, mon père me fit cadeau d'une Chevrolet rouge que j'appréciais beaucoup malgré son âge avancé.

Me voilà donc partie pour le lycée. J'étais en première et je ne savais pas trop comment cette rentrée allait se passer. Une Volvo grise était garée sur le parking, ce qui me surpris, moi qui croyais que les gens d'ici étaient riches et peu fortunés...

Je descendis de voiture, puis me dirigea vers le secrétaria. J'avais des papiers à prendre et mon emplois du temps à récupérer. Je n'espérais qu'une chose: ne pas retrouver de nouvelles connaissances. Je n'étais pas sure d'être prête pour ça. En fait, je n'ai compris l'importance de ma décisions que lorsque, hier soir, aprés mon arrivée à l'aéroport de Seattle, je revécu en seulement quelques minutes, mon enfance dans ce coin éloigné.

Maintenant les dès étaient jettés et je n'avais plus le choix, je devais y aller. En prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeais vers le hall. Heureusement pour moi j'étais arrivé tôt. Le chemin vers mon casier ne me semblait plus être loin lorsque mon être sentie une menace arriver. Je relevais doucement la tête lorsque mon regard capta celui d'une jeune homme qui ne m'était pas inconnu. D'une beauté ravageuse, son regard emeraude était accompagné d'une cheveulure de bronze. Je connaissais ce visage..., cette profondeur...

Puis alors que je crue que mes jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter mon poids, une tornade me fit tomber à terre dans des éclats de rire. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Ils étaient là! Alice, aussi fine et soupple que dans mon souvenir s'excusa de m'avoir fait tomber et aprés m'avoir relevée, ni une ni deux, elle me resauta au coup à m'en empêcher de respirer.

J'entendis alors la voix la plus merveilleuse que je n'eu jamais entendue. Je compris tout de suite de qui elle était. Un dieu se tenait devant moi. Je sentis mes yeux briller lorsqu'il me pris à son tour dans ses bras, aprés avoir rabroué une Alice surexité. Il croyait à ce que j'avais crompris, qu'elle m'ai brisé quelque chose. En fait elle m'avait brisé le coeur il y a des années mais je ne pouvais pas le leur avouer.

Une fois le bonheur des retrouvailles passés, je sentis ma rancoeur revenir au grand galop et lorsque sèchement, je leurs dit de me laisser tranquille, que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je vis la tristesse et l'incompréhension sur leurs visages.

Mais comment pouvais je ne pas leurs en vouloir? Ils m'avaient laissé seule, avaient coupés les ponds, et là ils croyaient que j'allais leurs pardonner comme la naïve petite fille que j'étais des années auparavant? Non, Ho non! De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponds depuis ces années là, mais cette douleur que je croyais éteinte depuis des années n'a fait que s'intensifier à les voir si expensifs à nos retrouvailles. Voulaient-ils vraiment me revoir ou était-ce encore un mensonge de leur part?

Depuis quand étaient-ils revenus, comment avaient-ils pu penser que je le leurs aurais pardonné?

Qu'avaient-ils fait depuis toutes ces années?

Avaient-ils pensé à moi? Savaient-ils le mal qu'ils m'avaient fait?

Je mourrais d'envie de les pardonner. Nous étions petits à l'époque et comme je le disais, beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis ces temps là... mais étais-je prête?


	2. Chapitre 2 Remords

Je l'avais promis à mes reviewers -que je remercie vivement pour leur encouragement- voici donc le chapitre 2. Il faut dire que j'ai été particulièrement productive cette aprés-midi. Deux chapitres en même pas 24h c'est un miracle^^. Bon je dis ça mais, je ne suis pas sure de tenir un rythme de deux par jours pendant toutes les vacances...

_En tout cas, jespère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous et à très bientôt pour le chapitre prochain._

_~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~_

**Chapitre 2: Remords**

_POV Edward_

Quand je l'ai vu arriver, ma matin là, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter. Tout en elle montrait l'indépendance et une force de caractère impressionante. Je crois que si ma soeur ne lui avait pas sauté dessus, je me serrais enfui en courant. Elle faisait ressortir en moi tous mes sentiments enfouis. Bien sur que nous n'étions qu'enfant à cette époque là, mais j'avais un tel attachement pour elle, des sentiments si forts. Je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureux d'elle à l'époque. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'était petit. Mais je savais l'effet qu'elle me faisait et le mal que j'ai ressenti en la quittant. J'ai tellement cru qu'elle m'en voulait de la quitter comme ça. J'ai tellement cru lui avoir fait du mal lors de notre altercation avec Jessica, que j'en avais convaincu Alice de cesser de l'appeler. A chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone, la sentir si loin de moi me faisait mal. Je ne pouvais être loin d'elle. Elle était une partie de moi. On se complétait et l'un sans l'autre nous n'étions rien. Je me rappel nos confidences. Elle me comprenait mieu que personne et avec elle nous pouvions parler de tout. Nous étions jeunes et manquions d'expérience mais je crois que nous étions tous trois plus mature que la majorité des enfants qui nous entouraient. Eux jouaient, nous, nous préférions discuter. C'est lorsque Jessica avait commencé à me tourner autour et que j'avais senti les regards de Bella sur moi que j'avais compris qu'elle compterait pour moi plus qu'aucune autre fille existant sur terre. Tout pourrait nous séparer mais nous finirions par nous retrouver.

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé tomber. Parce que oui tout est de ma faute et sa réaction ne fait qu'ajouter à mon mal être.

Il faut que je lui parle... Mais qu'est ce que je lui dit? Non elle n'acceptera pas. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle perd aussi Alice dans l'affaire.

En parlant d'Alice, cette dernière m'en voulait. Je la comprenais. _Elle _nous traitait comme des étranger. Mais c'est ce que nous étions finalement non? Six ans que nous ne nous étions parlés. Six ans d'absence... Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais même envie qu'elle me passe un savons, qu'elle me cris dessu, qu'elle laisse sa haine envers moi transparaitre. C'était toujours mieu que cette froide distance qu'elle mettait entre nous non? Son indifférence était un coup de poignard dans mon coeur meurtris. Je n'étais pas encore totalement guéri du décé de mes grand parents et savoir que je venais de perdre une deuxième fois celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie me mettait dans un état proche du suicide. Bon ok... j'exagère. Mais je me sentais si mal que si une voiture venait à me percuter, je crois que j'acceuillerais la souffrance et les conséquences avec sourire. Bon daccord, encore une fois je dramatise. Elle finira bien par arrêter de nous en vouloir non?

Non?...

Tout d'un coup je me sens beaucoup moins sur de moi. Et cette peste de Jessica qui reviens à la charge. A croire que les années passent mais qu'elle a été la seule à ne pas changer!

Parce que oui, nous avions tous changé. J'étais devenu plus taciturne, solitaire. Alice avait noyé sa peine dans la mode. C'était Mme Shopping et voulait devenir styliste. Malheureusement pour elle, peu de monde se risquait à l'accompagner. Sauf Rosalie peut-être. Elle était de très bonne compagnie, mais elle avait tendance à faire dans la démesure. Elle aimait aussi l'organisation, l'évènementiel et je ne sais pas si elle ne choisira plutôt pas cette voie à l'autre. Sans doute est-elle aussi perdue que moi. Les vêtements lui faisaient oublier Bella. Mais maintenant que nous l'avions retrouvé, je crois que beaucoup de choses changeront encore.

Je ne peux et ne veux être loin d'elle...

C'est ainsi que se passa la matinée. Entre réfléxions et doutes. A midi, je l'avais trouvé seule à une table avec Angela, une jeune fille adorable qui était de bonne compagnie. J'étais heureux pour Bella. Elle n'était pas totalement seule au moins. Cette fille était arrivé en ville quelques années aprés notre départ à ce que j'avais compris. Nous, nous étions revenus aprés le décé de nos grand parents, à notre entrée en seconde. Cela avait été un coup dure. Nous les aimions beaucoup et les voir dépérir petit à petit nous rendait les choses difficile et n'avaient fait qu'accentuer mon mal être.

Alice et moi mangions avec Rosalie et Jasper Hale, des amis (Alice en pinçait pour le jeune homme mais chut!...). Toujours seuls, tous les quatre et à l'eccart des autres. Je regardais souvent l'endroit où était Bella et lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau et qu'elle tribucha devant tout le self, je failli exploser lorsque Jessica et ses amies dont Laurène pouffèrent de rire en lui lançant:

_« Alors, toujours aussi maladroite Madame Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Mettre-Un-Pied-Devant-L'autre? J'aurais crue cela aurait changé avec les années »_ et elles repartirent dans un fou-rire impoli et qui sonnait plus que faux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever à mon tour, pichet à la main, et de me diriger vers la fontaine -un peu à l'eccart- où était Bella. Ses joues avaient encore cette teinte rouge que je lui aimais tant depuis toutes ces années. En l'approchant, je pouvais sentir ce parfum qui m'avait tant manqué. Ce matin, en la prenant dans mes bras, il avait ravivé tous mes souvenirs de nos échanges, de nos conversations d'autrefois. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle était si naturelle. Une femme nue se serait jettée sur moi que je n'aurais eu d'yeux que pour Bella.

« _Ne l'écoute pas, elle n'en vaut pas la peine... »_lui dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

_« Parce que _toi _tu sais sans doute ce qui est le mieux pour moi? Tu m'as laissé seule pendant 6 ans je te rappel. Tu as, à l'instars de ta soeur, arrété de me donner des nouvelles aprés seulement quelques mois et tu penses savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi? »_ Son ton était grave et froid. Elle était dans un état de colère que j'ai cru un moment défaillir devant son regard de braise. Ses yeux chocolat n'étaient restés que quelques secondes plongés dans les miens, mais je pu y voir toute la souffrance et la rancoeur que je lui avait infligé.

_« Je ne voulais pas... Je... »_

Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de finir. Elle avait quitté les lieux, me laissant seul. Je regrettais amèrement. Entre nous cela avait toujours été si simple que je n'avais pas réfléchi en la voyant se lever. Je crois que j'aurais du y penser. Mais visiblement, elle m'avait beaucoup plus ensorcellé que ce que je croyais.

_« Alors? »_ me lança foidement Alice alors que je revenais avec le piché d'eau.

_« Je... » _ mais je m'arrêta, n'ayant pas la force de continuer.

_« crache le morceau Edward, c'est en partie à cause de toi que nous en sommes là! »_

Je n'eu d'autres choix que de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé. Et lorsque je voulu retourner mon regard vers la table de Bella, cette dernière était déjà partie.

J'avais besoin d'être seul. Alice due le comprendre car lorsque je me leva elle me souhaita _« à plus tard »_ et me laissa partir sans me poser de questions. Les autres se tournèrent vers ma soeur: « _Plus tard »_ l'entendis-je leurs répondre dans mon dos.

J'avais cours de Biologie tout à l'heure, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Cependant, je me rappelais la dernière fois où j'avais quitté les cours en pleine journée pour aller me promener avec Alice et le souvenir de la confontation avec les parents était tout sauf plaisant. Non je ne sècherais pas les cours aujourd'hui.

Bien. En regardant ma montre je vis qu'il n'était pas tard et que j'avais encore un peu de temps pour repenser à ce qui c'était passé. Je pris donc le chemin de la forêt et me laissa tomber, la tête entre les mains aux pieds d'un arbre. Ils avaient un pouvoir étrange sur ma personne: auprés d'eux je me sentais libre et en confiance. Il me suffisait d'en toucher un, de sentir son ordeur, ou de m'assoir à sa souche pour que mes démons se facent plus calmes. Grâce à eux je voyais les choses plus posément. C'était quelque chose d'étrange que de se sentir proche d'un être vivant qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses racines étaient enfouies dans la terre pour y rechercher de quoi vivre et grandir. Ses branches grimpaient dans le ciel, à l'affut de l'immensité céleste. Ses feuilles, d'un vert éclatant laissaient filtrer une lumière douce et tamisée qui donnait à la forêt l'ombre necessaire au développement de la vie. J'aimais vraiment la forêt. N'étais je pas moi aussi enraciné ici, à Forks? Mon essence n'était-elle pas ici? Ici avec Bella. C'était ici que nous étions nés, que nous avions vécus nos meilleurs moments et où nous revions de grandir. La lumière me touche mais ne m'atteint pas. Être heureux est diffcile. Aussi diffcile que pour le jeune pouce de trouver la lumière dans une forêt telle que celle ci. Seule une clairière pourrait lui donner cette chance. Celle de grimper jusqu'au sommet.

En regardant l'heure je vis que si je tardais trop je risquais d'être en retard. Je pris donc précipitament mon sac et me dirigea vers la salle de Biologie. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Alice ayant préféré les arts à cette matière, je m'étais retrouvé sur une paillace, seul. Ce que j'appréciais fortement car je n'aimais pas vraiment tenir la conversation. Seule ma soeur et autrefois Bella eurent la chance que je parle avec facilité avec elles.

Le prof arriva et quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte, interrompant un cours qui ne faisait que commencer.

_Elle_ me faisait face. Ses joues rouge la rendais absolument sublime et je compris que je rêvassais encore lorsqu'elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteil, à côté de moi.

A coté de moi?! Mais je croyais qu'elle ne me parlait plus?!

Elle du voir l'expression sur mon visage car elle me murmurra:

_« Il n'y avait aucune place ailleurs »_.

Et en effet, en regardant autour de moi, je vis que toutes les places étaient prises, sauf, celle qui juxtaposait la mienne.

Aprés ça, elle ne m'adressa plus la parole et se précipita vers la sortie à la sonnerie. Alors elle me détestait vraiment n'est ce pas?

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu n'es qu'un imbécile!

Et je courru à sa suite. Je bousculais tout le monde, on me crillait que la politesse exigeait que je m'excuse, mais je n'en avais cure. Je _devais_ lui parler. C'était impératif. Je savais qu'elle allait crier, pleurer, mais il fallait que sa sorte. Il le _fallait_ vraiment.

Je la trouvais près de sa voiture. Elle me tournait le dos.

_« Bella! »_ lançais-je. Je dus lui faire peur car je la vie tressauter et se retourner vivement en me jetant un regard noir.

_« Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi? »_

_« il faut qu'on parle »_ lui lançais je désespérément en tantant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la profondeur de son regard.

_« Pas maintenant Edward._ _Je suis_ fatiguée » Je compris à ce dernier mot que cette phrase avait sans doute un deuxième sens.

Sans doute avait-elle compris à mon regard que j'étais troublé car elle compléta:

_« regarde les me reluquer comme ça! »_ ses yeux firent un tour circulaire du parking. « _Si tu es venu toi aussi te moquer de moi, je crois que j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui, et si ce que tu as à me dire peut attendre demain, je pense que je pourrais être plus coopérative...Demain. »_

A ces mots elle s'engouffra dans sa vieille voiture. Une Chevrolet aussi âgée que mes parents (voir même plus) qui démarra avec un bruit inquiétant, puis quitta sa place pour s'éloigner progressivement.

Ses derniers mots me revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'était donc pas fatiguée de me voir, comme je l'avais compris au début, mais plutot de l'attention qu'elle apportait? Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas changer sur ce point là. Toujours aussi discrète. _« Coopérative »_, elle était donc daccord pour m'écouter? Pour que les choses s'arrangent entre nous? Me donnait-elle une chance de m'expliquer?

Lorsque ma soeur me trouva et que je lui racontais les derniers évènements, elle retrouva le sourire. Je ne fus pas surpris de la voir jeter des yeux noirs au lycée tout entier. Aprés tout, ils étaient eux aussi responsables de la mauvaise humeur de celle que l'on a envie plus que tout d'appeler de nouveau _'amie'._

C'est le coeur plus léger que je mis le contact de ma Volvo pour le diriger dans la forêt dans laquelle se cachait notre maison.

_POV Bella_

Je l'avais laissé là. Seul. J'avais vu ses yeux. Et si je ne m'étais pas un minimum raisonné, jaurais pu lui sauter au coup pour m'excuser. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop facile et bien trop tôt. Alors demain peut etre que je pourrais faire un effort. Aprés tout je lui avais promis. Mais je crois que sa va être difficile pour tous les trois. Les explications ne sont jamais mes tasses de thé et lorsque je suis en colère, mes mots se bloquent dans ma gorge et je perds mes moyens. C'est pourtant pas faute de savoir quoi dire. Souvent, aprés une altercation, je me repasse la scène dans ma tête comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle se passe. Je dois sans doute paraître une folle devant le miroir mais je n'en avais cure, personne ne me voyait.

En rentrant à la maison, je filla en haut faire mes devoirs, puis descendis faire à diner. Depuis que jétais arrivé, la cuisine m'avait été attitré. Loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre: à Phoenix, ma mère cuisinait peu et mal et j'avais vite pris les fourneaux. Phil m'aidait tant qu'il le pouvait mais j'avais tendance à vouloir tellement diriger qu'il était mieux devant un match à me laisser travailler. Pour Charlie c'était pareil. Il ne savait vraiment pas cuisiner et je me demande comment il a fait sans moi toutes ces années. Cela dit je ne me rappelais pas avoir eu d'intoxication alimentaire dans mon enfance. Disons seulement que mes parents se limitaient à des plats cuisinés tout prêt, souvent surgelés, ou à des choses simples tel que des pates.

J'entendis la clé dans ma serrure et mon père m'appeler.

_« Bella? »_ Qui d'autre, pensais-je.

_« dans la cuisine! »_

j'attendis un moment qu'il pose ses affaires puis le vis surgir dans la cuisine et s'assoir à table:

_« Alors cette journée? »_

_« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai retrouvé... » _ Je ne voulais pas le lui avouer mais j'étais heureuse de les avoir de nouveau prés de moi.

_« Les Cullen vont bien? »_ Je cru avoir mal entendu...

_« Tu savais qu'ils étaient ici? »_ J'étais sidérée.

_« Ca fait des années Bella! »_ Bien sur, j'étais la seule nouvelle cette années, comment puis je être aussi bête...

_« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit? »_ J'étais quand même encore un peu agacée et je voulais savoir.

_« Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire et je voulais te faire la surprise. » _Il s'arrêta un moment, jaugeant ma réaction, puis « _Je les ai inviter à venir manger demain, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas... je me suis dit qu'avec les retrouvailles, ... »_

Il du voir ma réaction car il lança : _« désolé si j'avais su que cela te dérangerais... je pensais juste bien faire... »_

Bien sur qu'il voulait bien faire, je ne lui en voulais pas. Cela dit je leurs en voulais encore et cela voulait dire que je ne pourrais échapper à leurs explication pendant longtemps.

_« C'est bien Charlie. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire je crois. Autant le faire devant un bon diner non? »_ Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

_« Bien »_ me dit-il.

Puis, sentant sans doute l'odeur du repas dans l'air il demanda:

_« on mange bientôt? »_

je lui répondis d'un air amusé _« C'est prêt je n'attendais que toi »._

_~*~_

Aprés le repas, je montais dans ma chambre. Je n'étais pas fatiguée. L'envie subite d'écrire me vint alors. Chose qui m'arrivait souvent lors de mes moments de trouble. La beauté d'Edward, la joie d'Alice de me revoir, les regards insistant de tous pendant la journée, les cours, la fatigue de mon déménagement... Tant de choses me trottaient dans la tête que je ne savais comment elle faisait pour ne pas exploser.

Ecrire me détendait. Parfois je me dirigeais plutôt vers la lecture. Je relisais en boucle le roman Les Hauts De Hurelevent d'Emily Bronteï. J'aimais aussi tout ce qui était classique. Le fantastique, la Science fiction et l'aventure me plaisaient aussi. Si l'auteur était bon, alors je lisais aussi des romans historiques. En fait en littérature, beaucoup de choses me plaisait. Ce que je détestais cependant se résumait aux romans policiers. Heureusement, la littérature était assez vaste pour ne pas m'obliger à lire un de ces livres.

Une autre chose qui me détendait: courrir. Oui daccord, je sais, je suis incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, on me l'a déjà dit. Mais souvent, mes chutes sont dues à des troubles, à ma façon d'être toujours tete en l'air et de ne pas regarder où je vais... Des choses comme ça.

Lorsque je cours, je me sens des ailes me pousser. Je sais c'est absurde, mais figurez vous qu'il m'est très rare de me casser la figure dans ces moments là. J'écoute de la musique en général. Cela me détend en même temps que l'exercice que je suis en train de faire et me laisse concentré sur mon but: ne pas tomber.

Ce soir c'était impossible, il faisait nuit et je ne connaissais pas assez les environs mais demain pourquoi pas. Avant le diner, cela serait une bonne idée.

Attention n'allez pas croire! Je cours, mais je n'ai aucune endurance. Je fait ça pour me détendre. Et souvent je cherche ainsi des endroits que moi seule connais. J'y reste parfois des heures...

Je suis trop tête en l'air je crois. Les étoiles sont mes amies. Les nuages mon pied d'estal.

Je crois que je divague, une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait pas de mal, surtout quand on sait les émotions qui m'attendent demain...

_~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~_

_Jaime pas vraiment poser cette question mais, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?_

_A très bientôt...._


	3. Chapitre 3 Faire Face

**Chapitre 3: Faire face.**

_POV Bella_

La journée avait été difficile. Je les avais croisé à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs mais je m'étais efforcé de les ignorer, de repousser le moment. J'en avais marre de jouer au chat et à la souris, mais j'avais peur de leurs dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. J'avais peur d'entendre ce qu'ils me répondraient en retour. Et puis que devais-je leurs dire? Que mon ton froid de nos _derniers moment_ ensembles enfants était du à un amour inavoué? Parce que j'aimais mon meilleur ami? Celui du moins qui l'avait été quelques temps plus tôt... Non je ne pouvais pas avouer ça. Je me rendais bien compte que mes sentiments étaient et avaient toujours étaient présents. Durant toutes ces années, je l'ai imaginé sous toutes les coutures, mais jamais au grand jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé aussi beau.

Cette nuit mon rêve avait été plus qu'hérotique et lorsque j'avais croisé ses yeux en cours de biologie dans la matinée, j'ai bien cru que j'allais fondre. J'avais les mains moites et incroyablement chaud. Je sentais le désir et les souvenirs de cette nuits... Non je ne devais pas... je ne pouvais pas. Jamais il ne ressentirait des choses pareilles pour moi de son côté. Il ne m'avait et ne me verrait toujours que comme une amie. Et quand bien même c'était le cas, notre différend n'était toujours pas réglé.

Mince! Le diner de ce soir! J'avais essayé de ne pas y penser mais tellement de choses m'y faisaient revenenir que je devais capituler. Ce que je savais, s'était que je devais parler seule à seule avec eux avant que nos parents ne s'en mêlent et que le repas ne commence. Sinon ils ne comprendraient pas, Charlie s'en voudrait et l'ambiance de la soirée serait des plus désagréables pour nous tous.

Je savais très bien que tout reposait sur moi, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête ou si j'avais vraiment envie d'arrêter de leurs en vouloir. Aprés tout, chez moi, tout marchait par la motivation... Est ce que j'aurais la force de faire ce pas là?

Je garais ma Chevrolet devant la maison, pris mon sac de façon négligée et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mon sac s'ouvrir et répandit son contenue sur le sol, à coté de ma voiture.

C'est bien ma veine... Si je voulais avoir le temps d'aller courir avant de me préparer pour se soir, je n'avais pas le temps pour les maladresse. Qui plus est, je crois qu'il me faudrait passer chez les Cullen pour m'expliquer avant qu'ils ne viennent. Décidément, je n'avais vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui... Rectification: je n'ai jamais eu de chance...

Mon sac ayant retrouvé son contenue, de pris mes clés et ouvris la maison. Je pris de quoi manger un peu, puis monta en haut pour me changer. Short, tee-shirt de sport... Baladeur, clés, basquettes,... Ha oui! Je filla dans la salle de bain, deux chou chou en main et essaya de dompter ma chevelure en un chignon correct. Parfait! Il ne faisait pas trop mauvais dehors et sortir ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je griffona un mot à mon père, même si j'avais prévu de rentrer à l'heure, et filla en direction de la forêt.

Je ne courrais pas vraiment. En fait je trotinais au grés de mes envies. Je m'arrêtais souvent, intriguée par une des particularités du paysage qui s'offrait à moi. J'avais oublié ma montre, mais il ne semblait être tard. Cette aprés-midi avait été courte au lycée, finissant mes cours plus tôt que d'habitude en raison de l'absence de ma prof de littérature, je pouvais la consacrer à ce que je voulais.

En marchant cette fois, je pris conscience de mon éloignement. J'étais, semble-t-il loin de chez moi. Mais ayant été tout droit tout au long de ma course, je ne me faisais pas particulièrement de soucis pour rettrouver ma route -malgré mon sens de l'orientation déplorable. Mince voilà que j'avais pas vu la branche qui m'entravais les pieds et que je retrouva brusquement nez à terre, mains sales et genoux en lambeaux. Youpis. Quest ce que je disais! Quelle journée de m*rd*! Flûte mais je pouvais pas regarde où je mettais les pieds!

C'est en me relevant que je remarquais ce qui me faisait face. J'étais arrivé à un endroit absolument magnifique. Des rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les nuages et illuminaient une clairière faisant face à une vue impressionante. Une carte postale d'un photographe de talent n'aurait pas eu d'aussi belles couleurs (même retouchées) que celles que j'avais devant les yeux. Absolument merveilleux!...

_« C'est magnifique n'est ce pas? »_ me dit le ténor qui m'avait rendue chèvre cette nuit.

Il était là, assis sous un arbre, à regarder le paysage qui s'étendait devant nos yeux. Son regard n'avait pas bougé de son observation.

Il avait du m'entendre arriver. Sans doute savait-il aussi que je m'étais cassé la figure. Encore une fois... Mais il ne rigolait pas comme je m'y serais attendu. Non il était calme. Il semblait attendre quelque chose... Bien sur. Une réponse de ma part sans doute! Suis je bête! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche, sans doute trop absobée par mes pensées.

_« je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. »_lui répondis je aprés un temps d'un ton qui se voulait le plus posé possible.

_« tu ne t'es pas fait mal? »_ Hein?

Encore dans mes rêveries je compris enfin qu'il parlait de ma chute de tout à l'heure.

Bah j'y étais tellement habitué aujourd'hui que je passais outre...

_« Non sa va merci... »_Je voulais changer de sujet. Ma maladresse était une chose. Mais certianement pas un sujet sur lequel j'aimais métendre. Je détestais que l'on me prenne pour une faible petite chose.

Je m'assis non loin de lui, au pied du même arbre, mais de façon à ne pas le toucher et à pouvoir admirer l'horizon. Au loin s'étendaient des montagnes fabuleuses sur lesquelles semblaient vivre des quantitées impressionantes de forêts. En bas de celles ci se trouvait une rivière. Elle devait être immense, pourtant à la hauteur où nous étions elle semblait plus que petite... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais monté si haut. Si j'avais su, jamais je serais montée. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose me dictait de continuer. Alors j'avais laissé mes pas me trainer. Tête d'âne va! -pensais-je avec un sourire. Qui s'effaça avec un dur retour avec la réalité...

Le temps passait et je crois que sur le moment, je n'avais pas vraieent réfléchit à ce que je disais. Finalement, c'était peut-etre mieu ainsi... :

_« Vous étiez partis... Vous m'aviez laissé seule... »_ Je m'arrêta un moment, le temps de trouver la force de continuer et vu qu'il s'appêtait à prendre la parole. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrête, j'étais lancé, à moi de continuer. Il me dira aprés. « _Non, s'il te plait laisse moi finir... Je... J'ai souffert lorsque vous avez arrêté de m'appeler. Lorsque l'on c'est perdu de vue. Que vous m'avez oublié... »_ Une larme coula sur ma joue mais je l'essuya vivement avec ma main avant de demander:

_« Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir ignoré. Pourquoi m'avez vous si subitement repoussé? Pourquoi m'avez vous fait ça? Pourquoi m'avoir menti en vous disant mes amis? Pourquoi Edward? Pourquoi m'avoir faut ça? Etais-ce l'histoire Jessica qui nous a séparé? Y avait-il autre chose? Sil te plait dit moi Edward. J'AI BESOIN DE SAVOIR! »_

J'étais devenue une vrai furie. J'étais frustrée. La peine et la douleur me revenaient aussi subitement que mes larmes devenaient incontrolable.

_Il_ se leva, puis m'obligea à me lever à mon tour, il me regarda dans mes yeux, puis essuya quelques larmes avec sa main. Il devait avoir froid parce qu'elles étaient jelées mais elles étaient réconfortantes et je me laissais aller contre lui. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, le martelait de coups, répétant ilaçablement _« Pourquoi? »,_ entre deux sanglots. Et lui me serrait de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Il absorbait mes chocs avec patience. Il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier. Il semblait dans un état de mal être aussi important que le mien. Pourtant il restait calme. Il attendait patiement que ma crise cesse. Des larmes silencieuses striaillent ses yeux brillants et lorsqu'il me regarda dans les yeux je due me mordre les lèvre pour ne pas embrasser les siennes. Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras, me communiquant sa chaleur et son odeur. Il avait mis une de ses mains dans une des miennes et la serrait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Je m'apperçue que je ne voulais pas qu'il la lâche. Elle lui appartenait. Du moins c'était ce que j'aurais voulue.

Lorsqu'enfin nous nous fumes suffisamment calmés, nous nous laissâmes tomber sur l'herbe sur laquelle nous nous allongions. Nous formions une forme de T avec nos corps. Moi ayant positionné ma tête sur son ventre chaud. Je me sentais mieu. Je n'avais toujours pas mes explications mais ma colère était partie, remplacée par de la tristesse. Mes larmes avaient effacé cependant une grande partie de la douleur que je ressentais mais j'attendais. J'attendais qu'il m'explique.

Mais avais-je vraiment envie de savoir? Voulais je vraiment savoir la raison de son silence? Etais je prête à lui pardonner sans savoir? Qu'en serait-il lorsque je saurais qu'il m'avait laissé tombé il y a des années parce que la distance nous avait séparé. Aprés tout, n'était-elle pas la seule cause de notre malheur? Devais je vraiment attendre de lui des excuses qu'il n'avait pas à me formuler?

Et puis ne dit-on pas 'Loin des yeux, loin du coeur'?

En regardant le ciel, je vis qu'il s'était assombris. Edward cherchait ses mots, dans un autre monde il ne semblait plus se rendre compte de ma présence. Les nuages recouvraient toute trace de la nuit naissante et l'odeur de la pluie à venir me titilla les narines.

Doucement je remontais mon poignet au niveau de mes yeux pour regarder l'heure. Il était vide et aucune montre ne s'y trouvait. Normal, il me semblait me rappeler maintenant que je l'avais oublié dans ma trousse en cours aujourd'hui. Dans un murmure je_ lui_ demanda:

_« Edward? »_

_« Oui? »_

_« Quelle heure est-il s'il te plait? »_

Il du prendre conscience du temps qui c'était écoulé et du silence qui avait suivi mon explosion car tout à coup je l'entendis dire:

_« S'il te plait Bella pardonne moi... je... »_

Mais je le coupais, je n'avais plus envie de savoir. Plus envie d'entendre ses remords, ses excuses. Pas maintenant. De plus nous allions être en retard si nous trainions encore ici.

_« Laisse. Plus tard s'il te plait. J'ai un diner à préparer et je ne tiens pas à être en retard. »_

Il me regarda un moment puis lacha dans un souffle, comme s'il revenait à la réalité:

_« Le diner... » _Et là tout s'éclaira. Il regarda sa montre: _« On a juste le temps. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, je me débrouille en cuisine. J'habite à coté. Je me change et te ramène, on sera chez toi dans peu de temps. Ça te va? »_

Il avait dit ça tellement vite que je me suis un temps demandé comment il s'y était pris pour ne pas se retrouver à cours de souffle.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_« Daccord, mais dépêchons nous alors. »_

~*~

Lorsque sa maison se découpa derrière les arbres, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à nos souvenirs qui me remontaient en mémoire. Je ne saurais compter le nombre de soirées que j'avais passé chez eux. Les crises de fou rires et les bêtises en tout genre que nous avions pu faire étant petits.

Qu'il était bon de revenir là...

Il me fit entrer dans le salon. Il était vide mais Esmée ne tarda pas à venir me saluer. Elle était toujours aussi douce et je ne fus pas surprise lorsqu'elle me pris dans ses bras. Son odeur aussi était la même. Mais je crois que j'aurais été incapable de la décrire. Les Cullen avaient toujours tous sentis incroyablement bons.

Carlisle aussi suivit le mouvement et vint me dire bonjour. Seule Alice se faisait discrète.

Je demandais brièvement à sa mère où elle se trouvait et je la trouvais dans sa chambre, de la musique entêtante aux oreilles. Il me semblait reconnaitre _Sitting Down Here_ de Lene Martin: musique que j'écoutais souvent lors de mes footing improvisés. Puis, une plus douce que je ne connaissais pas la remplaça. Sa douceur me fit sourire. A ces deux musiques je reconnaissais la Alice que j'avais toujrous connue. Celle qui m'avait sautée dessu à mon entrée au lycée hier matin, mais aussi celle que je connaissais étant petite.

_« c'est _Baby's romance_ de Chris Garneau. J'aime ce genre de musique. Elle est douce et me calme lorsque dans les mauvais moments... Edward aussi aime beaucoup. Le piano. Il adore ça. Il en fait tellement souvent que je me demande si il ne va pas finir par en faire sa profession. » _

Ses derniers mots avaient été dis sur un ton amusé mais je crois qu'elle croyait tout de même un peu à ce qu'elle disait.

_« Edward joue du piano? »_

_« he bien... oui. Il a commencé aprés notre départ pour... Chicago. Il s'ennuyait si tu savais. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi malheureux. Il souffrait mais il ne se confiait qu'à sa musique. Elle l'aidait en quelques sortes. Aujourd'hui il compose, mais ses... »_

Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Et en effet, elle avait réveillé en moi le mal de ces dernieres annèes sans eux. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis.

_« Je suis désolé Bella. Je... »_ Et je savais de quoi elle parlait. Elle ne parlait de ses appels. Du fait de m'avoir oublié. D'avoir rompu la promesse que l'on s'était faite de rester en contact.

_« Pas maintenant Alice, j'attend Edward. On se revoit se soir, d'accord? »_

J'atais en train de me retourner quand elle me hela:

_« Bella? »_

_« Oublie Alice, c'est du passé. Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait. Je... J'ai encore du mal avec ça, mais je crois que ma rancoeur est moins présente. Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser. Je veux juste revivre en paix avec mes souvenirs. Avec nos souvenirs. Je pense que je vous pardonnerais, mais... pas tout de suite.C'est trop tôt. ... C'est au dessus de mes forces... »_

Aprés cela je la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis referma la porte sur mes pas.

_« Tu es là... »_ me dit une voix derrière mon dos.

_« oui. Tu es prêt? »_

Il hocha la tête en gardant ses yeux dans les miens. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il sortait de la douche. Je me perdis un instant dans des pensées peu catholiques quand des mots sortirent de ma gorge:

_« Bien. Alors allons y. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux je crois. Le temps passe si vite... »_

Nous prîmes le chemin de sa Volvo en silence. En arrivant dans le garage je fut surprise du nombre de voitures qui y étaient entreposées. Mais il ne dit rien et me tient la portière ouverte pour que je m'assaye à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Le confort et le luxe n'étaient rien comparé à l'entêtante odeur d'homme et de cuire qui se propageait dans l'air.

Le garage s'ouvrit de façon automatique et nous fûmes à l'extérieur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

En route pour un repas qui, je l'espérais, se passerais bien...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Voilà voilà. Le prochain pour demain je pense. Des chances pour que je poste bientôt une nouvelle fiction 'We Are Broken' dont j'ai déjà écrits quelques chapitres et pour ceux qui connaissent 'Les temps du Passé', un nouveau chapitre pour bientôt (dont la révélation sur la prophétie...) _

_J'en dis pas plus. A plus tard et faites exploser ma boite mail. Je ne ferais pas de chantage mais j'aime connaître les impressions (ça motive pour _continuer ;D)...

_Bisoux à toutes & à demain._


	4. Chapitre 4 Diner & Nouvelle Inattendue

_Bonjour à toutes, voici la suite tant attendue._

_Comme toujours j'ai besoin de votre motivation pour continuer._

_J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience._

_Bonne lecture & à demain_

_~~*~~*~~*~~_

**Chapitre 4: Diner & Nouvelle Inattendue.**

POV Bella

Nous étions dans la cuisine. Dehors la nuit était tombée. Avant de nous mettre aux fourneaux je m'étais jetée sous la douche, puis j'avais enfilé des vêtements de tous les jours. Ce soir je n'avais pas l'intention de faire dans la dentelle. C'était donc jean, tee-shirt et veste.

J'avais encore les cheveux mouillés quand j'étais redescendue. Je les avais attaché en un chignon lache qui laissait ressortir quelques mèches et je me sentais vraiment mieu. J'étais apaisé maintenant et bizarement la proximité d'Edward dans la petite pièce de la cuisine ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Je m'étais attendue à être génée et constamment rouge comme une tomate, mais croyez le ou non, notre complicité était revenue et je passais un moment agréable avec _lui_.

J'avais été un peu troublée lorsque j'avais senti ses yeux sur moi. Ils pétillaient. Allez savoir pourquoi il me regardait ainsi. Peut-être une mèche de travers? Bah quelle importance...

Heureusement il avait détourné la tête lorsqu'il m'avait vu le regarder. Un peu plus et j'aurais été digne de ces adolescentes dans les films qui... bah justement!... se faisaient tout un cinéma d'un simple regard comme celui-ci!

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je m'étais sentie m'enflammer et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire fue de tremper mes doigts dans la farines pour lui en balancer un peu sur le tee-shirt qu'il portait et qui lui allait si bien. (Oui je suis sadique, surtout aprés de bonnes douches et des vêtements tous propres mais j'en mourrais d'envie et ça a eu le mérite de bien détendre l'atmosphère.)

Nous avions décidé d'aller au plus simple et de faire des spaghettis à la bolognaise.

Dailleurs pourquoi la farine était-elle sur la table? Ha oui! Hier soir pour me détendre (bah quoi j'aime la cuisine!) j'ai eu l'idée de faire un peu de patisserie. Desserts que nous mangerons ce soir aprés le repas. Visiblement j'avais oublié de la ranger...

Vous vous en doutez certainement nous avons beaucoup rigolés et l'état de cuisine était à l'image de nos vêtements. Tous blancs... (Nous avions évité les visages et les cheveux mouillés, disons que la farine et l'humidité ne font pas bon ménage...)

Nous nous étions débarbouillés et étions plongés dans un fou rire incontrolable lorsque Charlie arriva.

_« Bella?_ » Il ne changeait jamais...

_« Oui Charl... Hum -en m'éclairciçant la gorge- Papa, je suis dans la cuisine avec Edward!_ »

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son blouson et ses instruments de travail (arme, matraque...) et arriva dans la cuisine en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire pour serrer avidement la main d'Edward dans la sienne.

Ils conversèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, le temps que j'enfille d'autres vêtements, puis en regardant l'horloge au plafond je me rendis compte de l'heure tardive. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

« _Je ferais mieux de rentrer me changer. A tout à l'heure. »_

Et Edward parti sur un signe de la main.

C'est vrai que si ses parents l'avaient vu dans cet état là ils se serraient sans doute demandé si ne tornade ne nous avait pas rendue visite dans la cuisine pendant l'absence de mon père. Et allez savoir ce qu'Alice en aurait déduit...

Et c'était exactement le genre de choses que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache.

~~*~~

J'en voulais encore à mes amis pour ces dernières années mais j'avais décidé que cette soirée devait être agréable et croyais moi, aprés la fin d'aprés midi que j'avais passé, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup à me forcer. Disons seulement que ma rancoeur avait été momentanément oubliée.

Qu'il était bon de les revoirs...

~~*~~

Nous étions en train de finir de mettre la table dans le salon quand les invités arrivèrent. Quand le regard d'Edward croisa le miens, son clin d'oeil me fit sourire et lorsque je compris qu'Alice avait suivi notre échange je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter. Je retournais mon regard sur mon Adonis quand je le vis hausser des épaules. Il ne savait donc pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Haoutch! Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'espère qu'elle aurait oublié ses idées avant la fin du diner sinon, me connaissant je pense que des choses enfouies (dont ma furie de tout à l'heure) risquaient de refaire surface. Je n'étais pas vraiment prête à me retrouver face aux sous entendus de la jeune fille. Surtout lorsque l'on a aucun espoir et que l'on ne souhaite surtout pas que la personne concernée soit au courant.

Grrr!

Heureusement Carlisle et Esmée étaient arrivés eux aussi. Nous prîmes place à table. C'est mon père qui lança les hostilitées alors que nous mangions notre entrée. L'ambiance était bonne enfant et allez savoir pourquoi, les souvenirs revinrent très vites au grand galop et mon père se fit un plaisir de raconter ma petite enfance et les souvenirs ambarassants qu'il avait gardé de moi toutes ses années.

_« Bella se cassait la figure »_ par-ci, _« Bella se fait courser par un chiot »_ Par-là... (C'est Emmett qui aurait explosé de rire...

Ho non je ne savais plus où me mettre. C'est pas vrai faites le taire! Il était pire de mon cousin quand il s'y mettait. Ho non! Baillonnez-le je vous en pris au secours...

Je regardais Edward d'un regard exaspéré. Il était aussi mort de rire que la table entière. Moi, je me terrais au fin fond de ma chaise, les joues rouges, les mains sur mon visage. Fine barrière contre les moqueries me direz vous. En fait elles ne servaient à rien mais je n'avais pas trouvé mieu pour me protéger. Pathétique...

_« Et tu te rappels la fois où... »_ Fit mon père à mon intention. Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Voyant que l'Entrée était fini dans les assiettes, je pris les devants et commença à débarasser la table. Il ne se rendèrent même pas compte de mon absence. Seul Edward c'était levé en même temps que moi, pour m'aider à débarasser.

Cette aprés-midi nous avait vraiment rapproché. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui nous ramena à la réalité en amenant avec elle les dernières assiettes.

_« Alors les tourteraux... »_ Phrase à ne surtout pas dire...

Mes joues rougirent instantanément et mes yeux rieurs devinrent immédiatement tristes. Je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprés mais elle m'avait sans le vouloir, fait remonter toute ma peine en quelques instants. Je me rappelais soudain la gène de nos derniers mois ensembles à Edward et à moi. Je me rapplais son regard sur lui. Je me rappelais l'avoir attendu désespérément toutes ses années, priant pour qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié...

Oui j'étais irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Je partis en courant de la pièce. Il me fallait prendre l'air. Je le devais si le repas devait continuer sans ambuche...

Je ne pouvais pas sortir sans éveiller chez nos parents un besoin maladif d'explications alors je montais le plus doucement possible dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre et respirais à pleins poumons l'air glacé de l'extérieur. Je me sentais mieu à mesure que les larmes s'échappaient de mon corps. Je me sentais prête à redescendre quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à ma porte, puis me pris dans ses bras. Je restirais _son _odeur.

Lorsque j'étais petite, il me prenait souvent dans ses bras de cette manière. C'était ainsi que je me confiait à lui, que j'extériorisais mes peines, mes chagrins, mes douleurs, mes frustrations. Mais aujourd'hui les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. Il me consolait mais je n'étais pas capable de me confier. Mes sentiments m'appartenaient et devaient rester secrets. Jamais je ne serais en mesure de les lui avouer sachant pertinement qu'il ne ressentirait jamais les choses de cette manière me concernant.

~~*~~

Aprés ce moment de détresse et tendresse, je me repris et nous descendîmes les escalier en silence. En entrant dans la salle à manger, la suite du repas dans les mains, je m'excusa auprés de nos parents pour le retard, prétextant avoir trop discutés avec mes vieux amis (-haïe je grinçait encore des dents à les appeler ainsi,... mais qu'importe) et que nous ne nous étions pas rendus compte du temps écoulés. Bien sur, comme je m'y était attendue, ils ne dirent rien sauf de ne pas m'en faire, que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils en avaient appris un peu plus sur la sauvageonne que j'avais été des années plus tôt et dont ils avaient oubliés quelques périphéties. N'oublions pas qu'ils me connaissaient depuis ma toute petite enfance (Esmée me gardée lorsque ma mère avait trop de travail et elle du temps libre) et qu'ils m'avaient vu pendant quelques années.

Je savais qu'auparavant Esmée m'avait toujours considérée comme sa fille. Et je la remercia silencieusement de changer le sujet de la conversation lorsqu'elle vit mon regard vide et ennuyé.

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, notre Bella est devenue une magnifique jeune fille aujourd'hui. Mes enfants aussi ont eu leurs lots de situation embarassante... N'est ce pas Alice? Edward?»_ Fit-elle en me lançant un clin d'oeil discret visible de moi seule.

Et cette fois ci ce fut à mon tour de rire et à eux de se renfrogner.

J'adorais l'histoire d'Alice.

Elle était dans le jardin prés de la maison Cullen en train de faire de la balançoire. Lorsqu'elle vit que ses parents étaient revenus à l'interieur, elle avait voulu les rejoindre quand elle s'était prise la baie vitrée en pleine figure trop guillerette pour faire attention. En fait il s'avérait que ses parents avaient pour habitude de la laisser ouverte lorsque leur fille était dehors, mais cette fois là, il faisait trop chaud et ne l'avait qu'entre-ouverte. Erreur... bien drôle aux dépends d'Alice qui ne savait visiblement pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer...

C'était vraiment drôle lorsque je vis les regards noirs que nous jetait mon amie. Maintenant que ce n'était plus moi dont ont rigolé, je m'amusais vraiment en imaginant combien j'avais du paraître riducule aux yeux des personnes présentes à table ce soir.

Et Edward! Cette histoire, je la connaissais de la bouche d'Alice, qui autrefois c'était empressée de tout me raconter. Le jeune homme avait refusé de gouter à un plat d'Esmée préparé avec amour un soir pour une raison qu'ils avaient oublié. Pour punir leur fils, les Cullen lui avaient laché la très célèbre phrase: « _tu finis ton assiette ou on te le sert demain au p'tit dèj'! »_ (_Note de l'auteure__: du vécu pour beaucoup non? ;D ... pour moi oui en tout cas...)_

J'imagine qu'il avait vraiment du vexer sa mère pour la mettre dans des états pareils... Quoi qu'il en soit il ne s'était pas laissé faire et avait fini la soirée le ventre vide, dans son lit, à bouder. Pour se rebeller, il avait pris la décision de faire la grève de la faim. Tout cela dans l'unique but de prouver à ses parents qu'il avait du caractère et qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec eux.

Le comique de l'histoire tenait de la résolution d'Edward. Il avait flanché aprés deux repas à ne rien avaler. Une fois tout le monde au lit, il s'était relevé en douce, pensant tout le monde profondément endormi. C'était bien mal connaître monsieur et madame Cullen et s'étaient attendus à ce genre de maniège pour l'avoir vu dans le film qu'ils avaient vu en famille la soirée auparavant. C'était là qu'Edward c'était fait prendre la main dans le sac comme on dit. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur le pot de Nutella se trouvant dans un placard qui lui était accessible. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé dans la cuisine, il cachait maladroitement son buttin dans son dos. Mais c'était sans compter sur les preuves qui lui barbouillaient le visage. Du chocolat partout, il avait quand même réussit à lançait une phrase du style « _j'ai rien fait! »_avec l'innocence d'un enfant de son âge et les yeux d'un coker plus pris en faute qu'attendrissant... J'imaginais déjà la frustration de mon ami et l'hilarité suivie de la colère de ses parents qui heureusement ne lui en avait pas tenus rigueur.

Pauvre Edward. Aprés ça, il avait été privé de chocolat pour deux semaines, ses parents prétextant qu'il en avait avallé autant en une soirée qu'il n'en avalait généralement dans le temps impartie de sa punition.

Pour plaider sa cause, il nous raconta qu'aprés cet épisode il avait du mal à chaque fois que l'odeur du chocolat lui venait aux narines. Pour certains il éveillait le plaisir, pour lui c'était plutôt l'envie de fuir.

J'aimais beaucoup sa manière à lui de rigoler de ses erreurs et de ses bêtises. Sans doute devrais je prendre exemple sur lui dans l'avenir. J'admirais sa force de caractère... Et son rire... Une merveille.

Et la soirée se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je m'en voulais un peu de la façon dont je m'étais enfouie tout à l'heure et de mes larmes, encore et toujours. Qu'en avaient-ils pensé?

Mais le plus important c'était que maintanant c'était fini et que mon lit m'attendait. Nous étions vendredi soir et la vaisselle attendrait demain matin. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose: m'étaler dans mon lit pour m'enfouir dans les rêves que me lançait mon imagination débordante.

POV Edward.

Nos parents étaient comme les autres. Ils aimaient à raconter nos petites aventures d'enfants et à nous mettre dans l'embarras... Mais je du quand même avouer que c'était drôle jusqu'à un certain point. Jusqu'à ce que Bella ne se lève, le regard ailleurs, incapable de regarder quiconque en face, et rougis par des larmes sur le point de tomber. Je voyais qu'elle n'en voulait pas à son père, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé être mise sous les feu des projecteurs. Elle était très maladroite et son père avait donc un flot incalculable d'histoires à son propos.

Je crois que la phrase innocente à dévoilé en elle des choses qu'elle seule peut comprendre. Mais en quoi le fait de nous comparer à un couple l'avait-il mis dans un état pareil? Pourquoi était-elle si lunatique... Elle passait d'une émotion à l'autre sans arrêt... Sans doute était-elle bouleversé... Peut-être qu'elle nous en voulait encore, aprés tout, cet aprés midi n'avait été qu'une trève. Je ne m'étais pas encore expliqué avec elle. Mais que devais je lui dire. Que devais je avouer?

Mentir me déplaisait. Le lui dire me dépassait.

Je savais qu'elle ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiments à mon sujet... Je l'aurais su non?

N'est ce pas?...

~~*~~*~~

POV Bella.

Ce matin était plus que mouvementé. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire et trop peu de temps pour aller me balader. Dieu seul sait à quel point cela m'aurait fait du bien pourtant. J'avais vraiment besoin d'aller me changer les esprits...

J'étais les mains dans le liquide vaisselle quand mon portable sonna. Mince où était le torchon! Ha oui le voilà!

Je m'en emparais et regardais qui été mon interlocuteur.

_« Allo Papa? »_ Bien Bella, tu n'as pas flanchée pour une fois...

_« Bella? J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer... »_

Il me laissa languir quelques secondes quand il lacha enfin le morçaux.

_« J'ai eu Kristen au telephone. Son fils arrive bientôt à Forks pour finir l'année ici..»._

Ça pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle! Et pas des moindres... Voici enfin quelqu'un en mesure de me décontracter et en qui j'ai une confiance absolue malgré ses forberies et son humour à la noix... Il était tout pour moi: cousin, grand frère, protecteur. Avec lui je me sentais en sécurité... Et c'était grace à lui que j'avais réussi à me remettre de la perte de mes amis. Il m'avait sorti de la solitude dans laquelle j'ai trop souvent tendance à me terrer...

_« Quand est ce qu'il arrive? »_ dis-je vivement en coupant Charlie dans son blabla. J'étais tellement exitée que je crois que courir un peu ne ferait pas de mal finalement...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Alors alors qui est ce mystérieu nouvel arrivant?_

_Cela mériterait-il quelques reviews de votre part?_

_J'ai vraiment besoin de motivation, faute d'un programme qui plante tous les quatre matins j'ai du réécrire des passages que je n'avais pas eu le temps de sauvegarder [révélations sur Edward en l'occurrence...]... Grrr...! (oui je sais pauvre auteure de fanfiction... _

_Reviews? :D)_


	5. Chapitre 5 Arrivée

_Pour ceux qui se posent la question, non Bella ne pardonne pas aussi facilement... Et lorsque quelqu'un de protecteur viens jeter son grain de sel dans l'histoire, il y a toutes les raisons pour que la confrontation tant attendue face son retour..._

_Alors avez vous trouvé qui se cache derrière ce nouvel arrivant? C'est ce que nous allons voir tout de suite._

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

POV Bella.

J'étais vraiment très exitée à l'idée de revoir mon gros nounours comme j'aimais l'appeler.

Pourquoi ce surnom? Parce qu'il me faisait penser à une peluche que l'on a envie de prendre dans ses bras pour se réconforter. On dirais un peu les peluches Teddy Bear qui se vendent aux enfants d'un certain âge. De l'extérieur il est costaud et ses muscles sont à l'image de son humour: impressionants et protecteur. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'avec lui on ne s'ennuie jamais. Mais de l'intérieur il est aussi tendre que de la guimauve. Une vrai peluhe c'est bien ce que je dis... Carrure d'un ours, caractère bourrus et coeur en sucre... Mouai on dirait que je parle d'une sucrerie... Quand on pense c'est vrai que c'est drôle...

Bon, c'est vrai, il me tappe parfois sur le système aussi... Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime non?

Une semaine était passé depuis le diner avec les Cullen. La trêve n'était plus d'actualité... je crois que la phrase _'innocente'_ d'Alice (Je suis sure qu'elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose... Grr!) m'avait remis les idées en place...

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec eux, et je ne savais pas quoi leurs dire. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche pour leur dire un mot, ces derniers se coinçaient dans ma gorge et perdaient tous leurs sens. En fait le problème était que je ne savais pas quoi leurs dire... Pas tant que les choses ne seraient pas clair entre nous.

Bien sur que j'avais aprécié mon aprés midi là avec Edward, mais aprés les fou rires passés, les frustrations revenaient au galop et les malaises entre nous reprenaient du même ordre qu'autrefois, des années auparavant.

Pour aggraver le tout, ma maladresse se faisait de plus en plus violente. Je crois qu'en sept jours, je suis allée un nombre incalcullable de fois à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs l'infirmière m'avait déjà attribuée la médaille d'or. J'avais battu le records de l'école... Bon y a pas de quoi être fier, hein...

Tout ça pour dire que l'arrivée de mon grand frère barraqué ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Avec lui, mes chutes étaient casi inexistantes et mes malheurs lointains...

Ouai, m'enfin c'était comme ça à Phoenix, lorsque les soucis de nom Cullen étaient à milles lieux de moi...

J'espère juste que son côté grosse brute ne prendra pas le dessus. Je déteste quand il est comme ça... Je vous raconte pas la tête d'Edward s'il prend à Emmett l'idée stupide de me venger...

A coup sur il va me trouver trop laxiste. Ho non c'est pas vrai! Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est une grosse endouille à la tête aussi dure que de la pierre! Il est têtu comme une mule! Bon vous allez dire c'est de famille... Mais tout de même!

Non cousin, tu ne leurs feras pas ça sinon tu entendras parler de Bella la Furie (Bah quoi! C'est comme ça qu'il me surnomme à chaque fois qu'il me met en colère -Et il est très doué...). Je crois qu'une discution s'impose...

Mon père et moi avons tout préparé pour qu'il soit à l'aise ici. Nous avons débarassé le débarras de la pièce qui faisait autrefois chambre d'ami et avons remplis un maximum les placards de la cuisine. C'est un gouinffre!

~~*~~

Je finissais de m'attacher les cheveux quand Charlie m'appela...

POV Charlie

_« Bella dépêche toi un peu voyons, sinon je suis sur que l'avion de ton cousin sera déjà arrivé à l'aéroport de Seattle que nous seront toujours ici... »_

A coup sur elle était encore en train de bouquiner (ou de rêvasser)... J'avais appris avec les jours que lorsqu'elle avait un livre en main, l'arrêter était une malédiction. Pour elle le temps n'existait plus. Mais le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Bon en même temps ça l'occupait. Elle ne sortait que très rarement en dehors du lycée et de ses footings. Elle voyait Angela de temps en temps mais j'aurais quand même aimé la voir un peu plus souvent avec les Cullen. Aprés tout ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance non? Mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle? J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait passé ses nuits là-bas tellement elle aurait été contente de les voir...

Au lieu de ça j'ai l'impression qu'elle les évite comme la peste...

Bah de toute manière ce n'est pas mes affaires. Sauf si ce Edward lui a fait quelque chose! (Alice est trop douce pour lui faire du mal!) Si jamais c'est ça, je lui ferais sa fête moi à ce jeune homme. Je crois qu'il se souviendra du tableau...

*

Nous étions enfin dans la voiture, en direction de Seattle.

Mon petit Emmett... Je l'adorais ce garçon. Toujours le mot pour rire. Et puis il était toujours de bonne humeur et il était un des seuls à dérider ma petite Bella. Du moins c'était le cas lorsque petits nous les voyons, lui et ses parents aux fêtes de famille.

Il était le fils de ma soeur Kristen et de son mari Pete Savage*. Pete était dans l'équipe de Phil, le nouveau mari de mon ex-femme, Renée, la mère de Bella, et comme ce dernier, lui aussi avait été pris à Jacksonville. Ils s'apprêtaient à déménager mais mon neuveu, ne voulait pas se retrouver si loin de Bella et ses parents avaient acceptés de me le confier. Ils avaient posé deux conditions cependant: qu'il trouve un job et participe aux corvées de la maison. Ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup grandis depuis ces années... non?

Nous arrivions à l'aéroport. Ma fille avait du mal à contenir sa joie de le revoir. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte: sauter de la voiture et courir à la rencontre de son cousin.

J'aimais bien la voir ainsi. Elle était beaucoup mieux que dans ses moments taciturnes.

Elle sortit à vitesse éclair de ma voiture de police une fois celle ci garrée (elle allait quand même plus vite que sa Chevrolet...) et m'intima de me dépêcher. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareil. Je ne la reconnaissais pas... Mais qu'importe.

~~*~~

L'avion était arrivé. Les passagers débarquaient et lorsque ma fille et mon neveu se virent, ni une ni deux, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me demande bien comment Bella ne s'était pas étalée par terre. Elle avait filé si vite que c'est à peine si je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle avait bougé. Vitesse vampirique ma parole! Je les voyais se susurrer des mots à l'oreille. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux...

Cependant, le petit Emmett que je croyais trouver aujourd'hui avait bien grandi. Il me dépassait de trois tête! C'était un grand dadé à la carrure impressionante et au visage enfantin. On dirait un nounours, oui, vous savez Teddy Bear -la peluche?

~~*~~

POV Bella.

_« Emmett? »_ Dis-je dans un souffle.

_« Oui ma p'tite sauterelle? »_ je grimaçais à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule qu'il m'avait donné quelques temps auparavant. C'était une longue et initeressante histoire. Qu'importe...

_« Hum... Tu... Tu m'étouffes. »_

_« Ho pardon Bella je suis désolé. _» Dit mon bisounours préféré en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

« _Alors _Tedy _comment va le soleil de Phoénix? »_ cette fois c'est lui qui grimaçait à l'entente du surnom que_ je_ lui avais donné.

_« Bells tu sais que j'aime pas ce surnom! » _

_« J'aurais cru que tu aurais été moins ronchon en me retrouvant... »_

_« C'est pas de ma faute Bells, on dirait qu'ici le soleil a été mangé par les nuages... »_

J'étais morte de rire. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

_« mais c'est que t'apprend vite dit-donc! »_

_« Merci... -Non! Attend! Ça veux dire que c'est tous les jours ce temps là ici? Si j'avais su... »_

_« Et oui mon grand. Et ne t'avise pas de repartir t'installer de l'autre côté du pays avec les parents sinon Bella la Furie fera son grand retour et tu risques de ne pas apprécier. »_

_« Bouh! J'ai peur... »_

Nous étions tous les deux pliés de rire. Tout le monde nous regardait avec des yeux ronds mais on en avait cure. Enfin il était là... Forks me semblait déjà beaucoup moins vide.

_« Que c'est bon de te revoir! »_ Lui dis-je vivement.

_« ça ne fait qu'une semaine et je te manquais déjà? Oui je sais je suis unique, irremplaçable, ton gros doudou en sucre... Oups. »_

Tu ne sais pas si bien dire mon grand! Sans toi le monde ne serait plus le même... Bon en même temps allez pas lui dire que j'ai pensé ça sinon il va prendre la grosse tête!

Sa tête en prononçant ces derniers mots valaient tout l'or du monde. Je l'appelais tellement suovent comme ça lorsque nous étions entre nous qu'aujourd'hui, alors même qu'il détestait entendre ces mots, il les répétait automatiquement. J'en pouvais plus. J'étais rouge comme une tomate et j'en avais mal au ventre à force de rigoler.

Mon père s'approcha de nous et pris avidement la main de mon cousin dans les siennes.

_« Content de te revoir tonton Charlie! Je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser ici! »_

_« J'en doute pas une seconde mon grand. _

_En parlant de taille, Bella ne m'avait pas que tu avais poussé autant! Tu as de quoi concurrencer Géant Vert! Surtout avec toute la verdue qu'il y a ici...! »_ Encore une fois je pouffeais de rire.

Emmett sorti son plus beau sourire. Et discrètement me donna un coup d'épaule qui en plus de me la déboiter failli me mettre au tapis.

_« Hey! » _Dis-je en me massant l'épaule.

_« Pardon Bells... »_ mais à son regard fier, je vis tout sauf du remord. Sale gros ours va!

_« Bon, si vous avez fini vos gamineries peut-être pourrions nous prendre le chemin de la maison, Emmett a peut etre envie de s'installer mainetant qu'il est arrivé. »_

Charlie avait repris les choses en main. Avec mon cousin à la maison, les choses n'allaient pas être facile pour un père aussi solitaire que le miens...

Une fois de retour à Forks, nous déchargeâmes rapidement la voiture et déposâmes les affaires de mon nounours personnel dans sa chambre.

A peine avais-je le dos tourné qu'il était déjà en bas, une bouteille de bière dans la main, avachi devant un match aux cotés de mon père.

Ha les hommes... Tous les mêmes.

Lundi, il viendrait au lycée avec moi. Je peux dire que j'en suis bien contente. En plus du fait de ne plus être la nouvelle, j'aurais en plus mon garde du corps personnel préféré à mes cotés. C'est Jessic qui va être contente! (heureusement que s'était iranique, bonjours l'engoisse si elle commence à avoir des vues sur lui... Il faudra que je lui dise de se méfier, on sait jamais...)

En attendant, demain, nous avons prévu d'amener Emmett voir les Black, histoire de savoir s'ils seraient prêts à l'engager. Il adorait la mécanique et mon père était un grand ami de cette famille. Ils posédaient un garage qui était ouvert 7j/7. A ce que Charlie m'avait dit, Jacob, le fils de Billy (meilleur ami de mon père) y travaillait à plein temps, ayant arrêté ses études à l'obtention de son diplôme pour ce lancer pleinement dans le camboui et les moteurs.

Le père gérait les affaires et son fils réparait les engins. Il aimait particulièrement les vieilles voitures. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que mon père s'était procuré ma Chevrolet...

Le Garage des Black... Unique à des km à la ronde...

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_***** Pourquoi le nom de S_avage_? Connaissez vous la série _Les Savages_ diffusée un temps sur la TNT? Si oui vous aurez tout compris. Si non, bah c'est pas grâve, imaginez notre gros nounours en ours mal luné aux manières pas toujours très gentleman. Si on ajoutait en plus un humour... Hum oui décalé... Et bien je crois que c'est explicite. Lol_

_*_

_Alors beaucoup avaient pensé à notre blondinet préféré, j'ai nommé: Jasper à la place de notre Emmett international. _

_Moui je vois qu'il vous manque. Bon, ne vous en faites pas il prendra de l'importance bientôt, c'était prévu à l'origine. Mais pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait attention il est cité dans le chapitre 2 (remords) ainsi que sa soeur Rosalie. _

_*_

_Sinon..._

_Vous avez aimé? ^-^ (Reviews?)_

_A suivre: Chapitre 6: Chez les Black..._


	6. Chapitre 6 Chez les Black

**Chapitre 6: Chez les Black**

POV Emmett.

Je voyais bien que Bella me cachait quelques chose... Elle était à prendre avec des pincettes depuis mon arrivée et je ne l'avais vu comme ça qu'à son arrivée à Phoenix, des années plus tôt. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Lorsque j'en avait fait la réflexion à Charlie, il m'avait dit qu'il ne savait pas mais qu'il trouvait lui aussi son comportement étrange. Comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Une sorte de malaise. Bien sur, Charlie connaissait bien moins sa fille que moi qui avait vécu des années prés d'elle à Phoenix... Mais il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour le remarquer. Et si mon oncle l'avait remarqué, s'était que je n'étais pas loin de la vérité. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle... Peut-être ce soir, ou demain soir... J'aurais eu le temps de l'observer en cachette de cette manière... J'étais peut-être un peu lourd mais pas complètement idiot... et je tenais vraiment beaucoup à ma petite Bella.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais rencontrer les Black... Charlie ne tarrissait pas d'éloge sur les talents de mécanicien de Jacob et était plus que fier de me présenter à eux. Ils semblaient être des gens très bien d'aprés ce que mon oncle m'avait dit. Ils venaient de la réserve Quileute, la Puch comme ils l'appelaient.

Les indiens et le chef Swan étaient amis depuis très longtemps, bien avant la naissance de ma cousine. D'ailleurs cette dernière m'avait dit qu'elle ne le avait pas revu depuis son déménagement pour Phoenix et qu'elle nous accompagnait avec plaisir.

Le temps que j'aille me doucher aprés mon footing et nous étions dans la voiture.

~~*~~

Nous rentrâme dans le batiment. Billy (ou celui que je pensais être Billy) s'approcha de nous. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis le fauteil roulant qui le transportait. Lorsque je vis son sourire et son visage jovial j'eu tout de suite de la sympathie pour lui. Il s'emblait d'autant plus sympathique que je remarquait très vite son humour!

Oui, c'était sur, nous allions très bien nous entendre...

_« Alors voilà le jeune homme dont tu m'avait parlé... Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi grand... et musclés... » _Dit-il en me regardant d'abord, puis en fixant Charlie, puis en me re-regardant et en me faisant un clin d'oeil surmonté d'un sourire en coin.

Je n'eu d'autre réflexe que de bomber le torse. Ce qui n'eu que pour effet de les faire exploser de rire.

En entendant le bruit que nous faisions, un jeune homme sorti à vitesse éclair de sous la voiture qu'il était en train de réparer et lorsqu'il reconnu Bella, il couru lui dire bonjours. Ses mains pleines de camboui étaient à l'image de ses joues. Joues qui se retrouvèrent sur celles de Bella qui devenait d'un coup aussi sale que lui. C'était vraiment très drôle. Pauvre Bella, elle qui n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, même pendant quelques minutes, la voilà rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

J'avais bien envie de sortir une vanne, mais mieu vallait me contenir pour une fois, aprés tout on était là pour un entretient d'embauche.

Jacob me demanda de le suivre pour me montrer ce qu'il faisait et me demander ce que je savais faire.

Je fit aussi la rencontre de Seth, un jeune homme très agréable qure j'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

POV Bella.

Lorsque j'avais aperçu Jacob, dans son atelier, tellement concentré sur son travail, je n'avais eu qu'une envie: lui sauter derrière par surprise pour lui faire peur. Le genre de choses qu'il me faisait étant petits alors que nos parents passaient du temps ensembles et que nous, nous étions tous les deux, dehors, à nous amuser comme les gamins de notre âge.

Avec lui je n'avais pas la même amitié qu'avec les deux autres (Alice et Edward.) Avec lui, c'était plutôt du bon temps. On passait la plupart de nos journées à rigoler, à faire des bêtises. Je ne me confiais pas, je profitais, tout simplement. C'était simple. C'était pour cela que je l'apréciais.

Je n'avais pu m'empêché de rougir lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé. Il était si grand, et je l'avoue: beau. Il avait coupé ses cheveux autrefois long et en catogan.

Je crois, à en voir ses joues, que j'étais moi aussi, aussi noire de camboui que lui. Tant pis, une bonne douche était prévue ce soir de toute manière.

Il m'avait sussuré à l'oreille très discrètement:

_« Wouha, tu es rayonnante. »_ Il s'arrêta un moment, et dans un souffle _« Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir... »_

Hum, heu là j'étais vraiment génée... Jamais nous n'avions été proche _de cette façon_!

Je n'avais pas ce genre de sentiments à son égart et sentais mes joues rougir encore plus violement. (Si s'était possible!) Ho non je ne savais plus où me mettre. Et les autres qui rigolaient à voir ma réaction... S'ils savaient...

_« Jacob! »_ Lançais-je d'un air outré mais doucement tout en me défaisant de son étreinte. _« Tu n'as pas honte de me tenir ce genre de language? ... He puis cesse de faire l'enfant, je n'ai rien de particulier, je suis juste moi!... »_

_« C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai toujours appréciée Bella. Tu as toujours été fidèle à toi même. Tu sais, peu de monde a la chance de connaître des filles comme toi de nos jours. Je me sens comme... Chanceux! Et j'espère bien te revoir souvent. Passe dès que tu le peux, et puis ça fera plaisir à ton cousin... »_

Il détourna le regard un moment, lançant des oeillades à ce dernier.

_« D'ailleurs il a beaucoup de charme! »_ Me fit-il avec un coup d'oeil.

Alors là j'étais scootché! Avec lui je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Serait-il... gay? Non, pas avec ce genre de discourt... Du moins pas avec celui qu'il m'avait fait avant cette dernière phrase... C'était tout bonnement... Je sais pas! Ça fesait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu...

Heureusement je n'eu pas le temps d'être plus embarassée il amena Emmett faire un tour dans le garrage pour lui montrer son travail et lui expliquer ce qu'il aurait à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il furent rejoints par un autre jeune homme de nom de Seth à ce que me dit Billy lorsqu'il me vit les yeux rivés sur les garçons.

~~*~~

Nous étions de retour à la maison. Emmett avait obtenu le poste et commençait le travail dès lundi soir aprés les cours.

Dès que nous étions revenus, je m'étais empressée de monter dans ma chambre enfiler de quoi courir et j'avais été faire mon footing en forêt comme la dernière fois. J'étais au mileu des arbres. Je marchais vers la clairière de la fois précédente. Je crois que je n'étais pas rassasiée de ce que j'avais vu làs-bas et une puissance inconnue m'avais poussée à y faire un tour. Allez savoir... Peut-être étais-ce son côté apaisant... le fait que j'avais enfin trouvé le coin idéal pour révasser...

Oui j'étais rêveuse. Et heureusement pour moi, j'avais pensé à amener de quoi écrire. Mon calpin et un stylo noir que j'avais dans la poche de mon jogging. Oui j'écrivais toujours au stylo noir. Pourquoi? Bonne question...

Je les sortis donc lorsque j'arrivais... avant de regarder tout autour pour voir si j'étais bien seule. Ouf, personne à l'horizon.

Je commençais à gribouiller en quête d'inspiration... Oui la prochaine fois je devrais peut-être amener mon ordi portable... pas que je sois accro à la nouvelle technologie, bien au contraire... mais j'avais toujours plus d'inspiration qu'avec les moyens rudimentaires que j'avais entre les mains.

Avec un clavier, tout venait de lui même. Je n'avais pas à réfléchir. Mes doigts n'avaient qu'à courir sur les touches pour donner vie à des sentiments que je refoulais en moi, ou à des personnages qui étaient à ce que j'avais fini par remarquer, à mon image, ou l'image que j'aurais voulue donner.

Oui j'étais rêveuse, mais je crois que c'est ainsi que j'arrivais à analyser mes propres douleurs et peines. C'est ainsi que j'étais arrivé à pardonner, à oublier... Alice. Je t'avais tellement fait confiance autrefois... Pourquoi aujourd'hui n'étais je pas capable de faire un trait sur ce passé... Pourquoi étais-ce si difficile?

Tu as toujours eu un caractère facile à vivre. Tu as toujours été vive et expressive. Aujourd'hui ton exubérance de t'as pas quittée, mais ma confiance en toi a été brisée.

Oui je t'en veux... mais je sais aussi que ça ne sera pas le cas indéfiniment. Je suis rancunière à qui me fait du mal, mais il arrive un stade où malgré les difficultés je fini par pardonner.

Je t'en ai tellement voulu par le passé... Peut-être qu'aprés en avoir discuté avec toi, les choses seront mieu entre nous deux...

Alors que mon esprit divaguait, les lettres se couchaient sur le papier. A la place de l'histoire que j'écrivais habituellement, mes pensées s'extériorisaient d'elles même. Je ne les dictais pas, elles sortaient comme ça. Cela m'arrivais parfois, mais j'avais aussi du mal à me relire par la suite lorsque je faisais ça. J'avais mal... trop mal pour l'affronter en face.

Non je suis pas prête. Non je dis ça pour me protéger. Je suis une lâche, voilà ce que je suis...

J'étais troublée, j'étais... mal. J'ai mal. Et rien n'est capable de soigner ce mal là. Mon mal être m'appartient. Je sais qu'il faut que je m'en sépare... Mais comment faire lorsque l'on est habituer à souffrir, et que l'on fini par rechercher plus de soufffrance. Beaucoup font cela par le biai de souffrances physiques, moi j'ai toujours été différente. Moi, je recherchais une autre souffrance. Celle des autres. J'avais appris avec le temps à laisser les gens venir à moi pour s'exprimer, pour exprimer leurs peines, leurs maux... je m'en servais pour analyser mes propres maux. La lecture. Deuxième moyen que j'avais trouvé pour analyser et comprendre ce que je ressentais et ce que ressentais les autres. Je ressentais tellement facilement les émotions des personnages de fictions que cela en devenait parfois intolérable. Je m'identifiais à eux.

Ecrire me permettait d'organiser mes idées. Je me sentais plus forte, moins fulnérables à chaque fois que les mots se libéraient de mes mains, de mes doigts, du stylo qu'ils tenaient, de la feuille qui le acceuillaient.

J'étais encore une petite fille qui avait besoin d'être rassurée.

J'étais loin d'être la jeune femme calme et mature que les gens voyaient en moi. J'étais discrète, constamment à la recherche de ma propre solitude. De ma liberté. Parce que oui, pour moi, la solitude rimait avec liberté. Et le pire dans tout cela, je crois que... j'aime cette façon bien à moi de voir le monde...

Mes idées étaient à l'antipode de l'adolescent moyen.

J'étais un mystère à moi toute seule. J'en étais bien consciente et faisait en sorte que l'on ne me découvre pas.

Très peu pouvaient se venter d'avoir un jour eu le talent de percer ma carapace. (Emmett peut-être, mais il était sans doute le seul.)

Très peu pouvaient se venter de connaître le quart de mes pensées, de mes envies, de ma personne.

Je n'étais rien de mieu qu'un loup solitaire en mal d'amour. Un loup solitaire au mal-être pensant et aux raisons confuses.

Je ne savais pas si mon mal-être venait de ce que j'avais pris pour vrai, ou si... J'en sais rien. N'aurais-je pas due être heureuse de les revoir aprés toutes ces années?

Je m'en voulais de leurs faire la tête. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être capable de leurs parler. Pas encore. Mais je leurs en voulais de leur abandon. De m'avoir gaché... Et gaché quoi? Ce n'était pas de leur faute! Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix de partir. Il y avait la distance qui... Non, on aurait pu rester en contact. De nos jours avec la nouvelle technologie... Mais c'était si loin.

Je me sentais si mal. Je n'arraivais plus à faire face à mes pensées. Elles se bousculaient dans ma tête et m'entaillaient le coeur pour l'étaller dans l'herbe en mille morceaux.

Herbe? Mais j'étais où? Ha oui, la clairière...

_« Comment tu te sens. »_ Me dit mon cousin en venant s'assoir à mes cotés, m'accompagnant dans ma contemplation du territoire et me coupant à mes réflexions.

Il dut voir mes yeux rougis. J'ai du pleurer sans m'en rendre compte.

_« je t'ai suivi. Tu paraissais si déterminée que j'ai cru que tu allais déraciner tous les arbres de la forêt lorsque tu es partie... »_

Etrange, je ne me rappelle pas avoir d'été d'une humeur massacrante avant de partir. Mais... c'était Emmett, toujours à faire de l'humour. Il veux détendre l'atmosphère voilà tout... non?

_« Je te connais Bells. Tu es triste. Tu t'enfermes et aprés tu laisses la colère t'envahir. C'est ta manière à toi d'extérioriser. » _Wouha. Mon gros nounours était bien plus observateur que je ne le pensais. Et en y repenssant de plus près, je crois qu'il avait raison. Il me laissa le temps d'assimiler, ne voulant pas me brusquer, puis repris doucement...

_« mais j'en connais une autre. Et si tu me racontais? »_

Il avait tout bon. Et à peine avait-il trouvé le temps de me prendre dans ses bras que je commençais mon histoire. Je lui racontais tout. Toutes mes pensées depuis mon retour à Forks. Le reste, il le connaissait. Et je lui parlais d'Edward, de ma passion pour lui, mais de ma, non -de mes peurs- que j'avais le concernant. L'amitié d'Alice, sa spontanéïté. Je lui parlais de mes écrits, du raisonnement auquel m'avait emmené mon esprit peu avant qu'il n'arrive.

Pendant tout ce temps il s'était tu. Il m'avait laissé parler. Et maintenant que j'avais fini, il me laissait pleurer. Je me vidais de mes larmes. Mais il n'ouvrait pourtant pas la bouche. Les mots ne servaient à rien pour le moment. Le réconfort viendrait plus tard sans doute.

J'étais bien dans ses bras. Je m'y reposais tranquillement lorsqu'un bruit, derrière moi, me fit me redresser. _Il_ avait marché sur une branche qui avait craqué sous son poids.

M'avait-il entendu? A quoi pensait-il?

Son visage exprimait... quoi? Du dégout? De la haine? De la tristesse? De la jalousie? -De quoi! À quoi est ce que je venais de penser? Non reste sérieuse Bella. Il ne peut pas être jaloux? Surtout pas de ton _cousin_! Qui plus est quand tu sais qu'il ne ressent strictement rien pour toi et qu'il n'y avait plus de trace d'amitié avec lui... Quoique, nous avions quand même retrouvés notre complicité l'autre fois...

« _Edward? »_ Fis je dans un souffle en sa direction alors qu'il se retournait déjà pour s'enfuir.

_« Edward! _» crias-je plus fort pour le retenir...

Mais seul mon echo me revint. Il était parti. Et son expression ne me plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout...

_« Mais qu'est ce que? »_ Voilà que mon nounours préféré ce réveillait. Bah c'est pas trop tôt!

En attendant j'avais encore plus de problèmes sur les bras. Je venais d'en décharger une partie grâce à mon Tedy, mais voilà que les disputes recommençaient. J'en ai ma claque! Faut que ça cesse!

Et le plus tôt sera le mieu.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_**SVP faites moi part de vos impressions et de vos motivations pour que je continue. Si j'estime qu'il n'y a pas assez de commentaires je peux jouer l'auteur sadique et publier bien plus tard que prévu XD (vous voilà prévenus^^ ... j'ai dit sadique? Moi? ... Non... lol)**_

_Bon je vous rassure je ne suis pas l'auteur sévère que je laisse paraître (et là j'entend des ouf... dans tous les coins..^^)_

_Je remercie quand même vivement tous ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début (qui j'en suis sur se _reconnaitront... ;D). _Je vois tous les jours des gens qui me rajoutent dans leurs favoris ou qui me mettent en Alert et cela me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois. Mais le dernier chapitre a laissé à désirer... Seulement 3 reviews? N'êtes vous pas contentes de retrouver Emmett? Jacob ne vous a pas manqué?_

_Vous ne voudriez quand même pas retader l'intervention de Jasper dans les chapitres avenirs? ^^_

_Bon j'avais dit pas de chantage...mais ça me plait de jouer l'auteur désespéré qui fait son pitch pour ne rien dire. Je suis très douée dans les monologues vous trouvez pas?^^_

Si tout va bien à demain._.. sinon, bah il va falloir attendre quelques jours (Niark!^^ XD)_

_A suivre: ??... Hum bah c'est une surprise en fait Nah!_

_* _tire la langue de façon inncocente et enfantine avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de partir en courant *


	7. Chapitre 7 Vengeance du démon &

_Alors je vous rassure, je ne déroge pas à la règle, je reste à mes 1 chapitre/jours._

_Je suis contente de vous annoncer que je suis fière de vous. Visiblement, le message est passé et pour vour rendre la monnaie de la pièce je vous annonce un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Vous y découvrivrez un ensemble de POV différents, et d'actions en chaines qui auront pour finalité de nous amener au chapitre suivant, celui que _Vous_ attendez avec impatience._

_Alors j'ai tenu mes promesses et Jasper fait son entrée. Certains me l'ont demandé: un Pov d'Edward pour commencer et une explication qui s'approche de plus en plus._

_Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre pour les réactions. Je compte sur vous pour que vous restiez en éveil._

_Ho! et je tiens officiellement à vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé une correctrice qui commencera à me corriger dès lundi. Merci à _00Anabelle00_. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

**Chapitre 7: Vengeances du Démon & souffrances.**

POV Edward.

Je les voyais bras-dessus bras-dessous, riant aux éclats. J'en avais mal au coeur. Hier soir il la faisait pleurer, aujourd'hui elle lui pardonnait, elle... Comment pouvait-elle aimer une bruter pareille? Rien qu'à voir ses bras, on pourrait le prendre pour un joueur de catch ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre!

Qui plus est, je crois qu'il veux faire parti de l'équipe de Football Américain du lycée. Une brute sans cervelle! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver?

Bon, d'accord, je dois me l'avouer, je crève de jalousie. C'est moi qui devrait la tenir dans mes bras, c'est moi qui devrait lui dire mon amour! Et quand je vois _l'autre_ faire des yeux doux à Rosalie... Non mais pour qui il se prend! Il croit arriver comme ça, comme dans un moulin, et avoir tout le monde à ses pieds? Déjà Bella et il veut ensuite s'en prendre à mon amie. Parce que oui, Rosalie est aussi une amie. Et elle a le droit au respect. Je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à mes amies.

Quand je pense qu'il vient de la même ville que Bella! Phoenix. Pourquoi était-elle partie làs-bas d'ailleurs? Et pourquoi était-elle revenue?

Je connaissais la réponse. Un seule était possible.

Isabella Swan aimait faire souffrir les gens autour d'elle. Quoi de plus normal pour une fille dans son genre.

Je ne lui connaissais pas ce travers. Je crois qu'elle me dégoute. Qu'elle me dégoute vraiment!

Quand je pense que depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée d'Emmett Savage, -qui soit dit en passant était attendu comme le messie-, elle n'avait rien dit à personne de sa relation avec lui! Elle me laissait espérer... Non! Bon ok là je divague, je n'espérais rien, c'est peu être là le problème...

Ok, elle ne me parlait plus. Mais vous auriez vu les yeux de Jessica. Elle était pire que moi. Je crois que si elle avait pu elle serait lui aurait bien fait ravallé son sourire pour prendre sa place dans les bras de ce grand costaud sans cervelle. Le nouveau était sa prochaine victime. Heureusement, elle me laisserait tranquil comme ça! Bon débarras...

C'était bien connu non? Les joueurs de sports n'étaient pas intelligents..., et visiblement, lui ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

J'en pouvais plus de _la_ voir aussi rayonnante dans les bras d'un autre. Il me fallait de l'air. Ici il y avait trop de monde. On était dans les couloir du lycée et je savais que certaines salles étaient ouvertes à cette heure ci dans l'attente des élève. Pourquoi ne pas me diriger directement vers mon prochain cours...

Ho non la poisse. Et dire que j'avais cours de biologie... Je devrais peut-être sécher... Non. Si jamais je faisais ça... He puis zut. J'ai qu'à... qu'à... sortir. J'en peu plus j'étouffe.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se déclancha alors que je me dirigeais à pas de géant vers la forêt attenante. Peut importe ce que me dira mon père ou même ma mère, peu importe si Alice me fait la tête pour les 10 années à venir, je ne me sentais pas capable de me retrouver à côté d'_elle._

Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on discute, qu'on s'explique, mais j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur et que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver en face d'elle. Et qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire hein?

La vérité: je suis un lache. Un pauvre type qui s'épprend de la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde qui -soit dit en passant- est déjà casé et à qui je suis incapable de parler.

Non mais pourquoi je ne lui avais pas parlé aprés ses _« pourquoi? »_ de la derniere fois, à la clairière. Pourquoi ne lui avais je pas crié que j'étais fou d'elle.

Maintenant que _l'autre masse de muscle_ était arrivé... J'étais la poisse incarné. Même mon calme habituel se perdait dans ma frustration. J'en pouvais plus, je devais crier. Je devais extérioriser...

S'était lorsque je recommençais à voir clair dans les méandres de mon esprit bouleversé, que des pas lents et doux vinrent troubler la quiétude environnante. Ma quiétude... hum, non. Plutôt mes questions sans réponses qui n'avaient rien de calmes... Ces pas, je les reconnaissais pour les avoir entendu depuis toujours.

_« Alice, que viens-tu faire ici? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure-ci? »_ lui lançais-je alors qu'elle était encore dans mon dos...

_« Les cours sont terminés depuis un quart d'heure, c'est la pause de midi et ne te voyant pas à notre table habituelle, j'ai eu l'idée de te retrouver ici. Je sais que tu t'y terres dès que quelque chose te tracasse... Je nous ai apporté des sandwichs, me doutant que tu aurais probablement faim. » _Elle était si prévenante. Je ne la méritais pas...

_« Merci »_ lui répondis-je simplement.

Nous commençâmes à manger en silence.

_« Edward, que se passe-t-il? »_

voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle insista.

_« C'est Bella n'est ce pas? »_ Silence._ « Ecoute, je sais qu'elle nous en veux, mais... »_

_« Mais quoi Alice! »_ Un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. « mais_ ça va s'arranger? C'est ça que tu allais dire? »_

_« Bien sur, je... »_

_« Non Alice, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas si facile. Ça fait des lustres que cette histoire est finie. Mais il semble qu'elle en souffre encore. C'est même sur. Ellle me l'a dit... »_

_« Quoi? Quand? »_

_« Le jour où sont père nous avais invité à manger chez eux. »_

_« Raconte moi ce qu'elle t'a dit s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir. Il faut que je sache... »_

Le récit fut vite fait. Je lui racontais _ses_ pleurs, ses cris, les coups que j'avais reçu, ma douleur -non ce dernier point je l'avais gardé pour moi. Mes douleurs morales m'appartenaient.-... et pour finir mes silence...

_« Non mais c'est pas vrai! Non mais qui m'a fichu un frère pareil! Andouille! »_

Elle se leva précipitamment, ne cherchant même pas à essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues depuis un moment déjà.

J'allais me lever pour la rattraper lorsqu'elle m'ordonna sèchement de ne pas chercher à la rattraper, jurant comme un charretier d'être en retard en cours de sport. Tu parles d'une excuse, elle ne voulait plus revoir oui!

Avant de partir elle dit cependant rapidement:

_« Ne me demande pas comment je sais mais Je-Sais que tout s'arrangera. Mais tu dois lui parler. Aujourd'hui. »_

Et elle fit volte face, se dirigeant vers le lycée.

En regardant ma montre je vis qu'elle avait raison. Les cours allaient reprendre. Je pris la décision de redescendre plus tard lorsqu'il serait temps que je la conduise à la maison avec ma Volvo comme à notre habitude.

Je sentais qu'elle m'en voulait, mais il fallait vraiment que j'arrange les choses...

~~*~~

POV Bella.

Ce matin, Emmett était pire qu'une pile électrique. Il était vraiment fatiguant. J'avais hate de le laisser pour aller en cours. Lui était une classe au dessus de la mienne, donc j'aurais la paix pendant quelques heures...

Je ne me faisais aucun soucis pour lui, il était du genre à s'intégrer facilement, pas comme moi... mais ça, je me gardais bien de le lui rappler. Et lorsqu'en sortant de ma chevrolet garrée sur le parking bondé du lycée, je ne pu retenir un haussement d'épaule -sans doute peu convainquant- lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Rosalie et qu'il me demanda si je savais qui elle était. Je ne la connaissais que de vue et selon les dires d'Angela.

En voyant le regard qu'elle me portait -il faut dire que mon grand ours préféré avait décidé de mettre sa protection à exécution et de poser son bras sur mes épaules. Je me demandai bien ce qu'elle pouvait en penser... Emmett tu as une touche je crois -pensais-je plus pour lui même que pour moi... Ho non! Si il s'interesse à elle aussi?... Comment je vais faire! Elle traine bien avec Edward et Alice non?...

Mmh, je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en ce début de journée finalement et même si je rigolais aux blagues vaseuses de mon cousin, j'appréhendais de me retrouver face à Edward. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il allait penser de la vision qu'il avait eu hier?

~*~

Il n'était pas venu en cours de Biologie. Tant mieux, je n'avais strictement aucune envie de me retrouver face à lui. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que je voulais qu'il s'explique. Il me le devait!

J'étais au self avec Emmett et Angela et je voyais mon cousin chercher quelqu'un du regard. Déjà que tout le monde nous regardaient, imaginez la grâce et le tact de mon gros ours, je crois que vous comprendrez... Pauvre..Rosalie! Ho non s'il te plait Emmett, tout mais pas ça, je t'en supplie. Si elle le prennait à le regarder, je pouvais être sur que les Cullen ne tarderont pas à s'en rendre compte. J'avais une de ces poisses moi... Où étaient-ils au fait? J'étais pourtant sur d'avoir vu Alice ce matin, faute d'avoir vu son frère... En même temps il y avait tellement de monde...

J'allais me lever pour aller chercher de l'eau quand Miss Monde, se tourna brusquement vers moi, sorti sa jambe au dernier moment de sous sa table et me fit m'étaller de tout mon long sur le carlage du réfectoire. Des rires fusaient de partout et j'entendais les paroles de jessica, Lauren et leurs amies pouffs en tout genre.

_« Regarde un peu ou tu marches tête d'âne. »_ Me jetta avidement le Démon avant de se retourner vers son public et de jaser:

_« Vous avez vu cette cruche! Elle qui ne sait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre, je me demande bien comment elle est arrivée à se faire le nouveau. Une catin, voilà ce qu'elle est... Ho! Madame c'est fait mal? Tant mieu! Ho madame a son égo blessé? Encore mieux... De toute manière elle s'est fait tous les gars du lycée. Regardez comme ils la regardent tous depuis son arrivée...D'abord Edward, ensuite Mike, Tyler et maintenant Emmett. Je vais lui montrer qui est la plus garce des deux moi, vous allez voir elle va comprendre... »_

J'en pouvais plus, je devais sortir. Me cacher. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'étais complètement humiliée. Emmett avait voulu venir m'aider, mais s'était trop tard le mal était fait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que les cours se finissent.

Heureusement, la sonnerie était sur le point de sonner. Je me dirigeais donc vers les vestiaires du cours de gym et commençais à me changer.

Pour une fois s'était une bonne idée. Lorsque les autres, dont Jessica et plus tard, Alice, se freyèrent un chemin dans la salle pour mettre leurs survêtements, moi j'étais déjà dehors.

~~*~~

Mais s'était mal connaître Jessica et son esprit surdéveloppée d'une vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je n'avais jamais été aimé par Edward, Mike ne m'interessait pas et Emmett était mon cousin pas mon petit-ami!

Lorsque je rentrais dans les vestiaires, un peu aprés les autres, une fois le cours fini, espérant ainsi les éviter, une chose me frappa: la porte était grande ouverte. C'était anormal, quelle fille seine d'esprit laisserait la porte de son vestiaire ouvert quand elle savait que les gars ne sont pas loin et qu'elle se trouve encore en string ou autres sous-vêtements? Bon perso je n'aimais pas les dessous trop sexy et m'en tenais aux cullottes de grand mère. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de me faire reluquer par... Ho non c'est pas vrai!

J'allais entrer dans la pièce quand des mots connus de moi seule se firent entendre aux oreilles de... Ho non c'est pas vrai! Toutes les classes du gymnase de trouvaient là, à attendre la suite des mots de... Jessica! Cette fois je vais le lui faire payer. J'en avais assez! Mes pensées, mes peines, mes douleurs, mes frustrations, mes... au non! Mon béguin pour Edward! Ho non c'est pas vrai! Dites moi que je rêve, que je cauchemarde plutôt!

Bon sang, les larmes coulaient à vitesse éclair sur mes yeux et je n'essayais même pas de les arrêter. Elle arrivait presque à la fin de mon calpin qu'elle avait vraissemblablement trouvé en fouillant dans mon sac, quand Alice sorti en trombe du vestiaire, abattue, des larmes coulant encore sur son visage. Elle était suivie de prés par Jasper, de la douleur visible sur le visage.

« _Alice je.... »_ Essayais je vènement.

_« ça va Bella, j'ai compris. Pardon d'avoir espéré. Désolé de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. Sincèrement pardon. »_ Et elle m'obligea à lui ceder le passage pour s'enfuir se réfugier dehors. Elle n'avait intentionnellement pas croisé mon regard.

_« Que se passe-t-il ici? »_ Le Coatch était venu. Il se trouvait derrière moi et toisait le vestiaire d'un regard impassible et dur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié un prof de sport qu'en ce jour malheureux.

_« Tout le monde dans son vestiaire et que ça chauffe! »_

J'en profitais pour me hater de prendre mes affaire, je ne me changerais pas aujourd'hui, je rentrais directement chez moi de toute manière et j'avais besoin d'une douche froide. Glacée.

Toutes les filles quittèrent les lieux avant même que j'ai fini d'engouffrer mon jean dans mon sac. Bien entendu, je ne vous cache pas les rires et les insultes. Mais les entendre était une choses. Les penser à nouveau était pire encore. Non je voulais oublier.

Mon calpin gisait là, en plein milieu de la pièce. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Toutes les pages en avaient été arrachées. Toutes, sans exception.

Sur les couvertures restantes, un mot était écris au feutre noir:

_**« SALOPE »**_

Mes larmes redoublèrent et ce n'est que lorsque le Coatch revint pour fermer la salle, la croyant vide,qu'il me trouva et me dit doucement, de l'autre bout de la pièce:

_« Vous allez bien Miss Swan? »_

Ce qui n'eu pour effet que de m'enfermer plus sur moi même et d'essayer vainement d'essuyer mes larmes encore chaudes sur mes joues, pour les lui cacher.

_« Oui. Pardon Coatch, je dois y aller. »_

Avant de prendre mes jambes à mon coup et de me ruer vers ma voiture.

Il avait gelé cette nuit, et la journée n'y avait visiblement rien changée. Et quelle ne fut pas ma 'chance' lorsque je m'étallais lamentablement sur le sol, sous les rires de tous.

Cette fois j'en avais assez, j'étais au bord du rouleau. Et si je restais là, si je ne me relevais jamais?

Aprés ce qui venait de m'arriver je crois que rien de pire ne pourrait m'arriver.

POV Jasper.

Nous avions tout entendu. Tout de son intimité. Tout de sa propre peine. De son mal-être. De son amour.

Bella souffrait. Elle souffrait d'un mal lent qui semblait la tuer de l'interieur. Vous me direz, une amitié perdue ne peux pas tuer. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait été des années auparavant. Mais je peux vous assurer que si. Je le ressentais dans les écrits de Bella. Ceux que cette garce de Jessica avait lu à tout le gymnase, le criant peu aprés dans tout le lycée. Faisant jaser les murs.

Je n'arriavais pas à croire qu'elle se délectait de la souffrance d'autrui. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour faire une chose pareille!

Déjà la chute de Bella au self ce midi, ensuite ça!

La pauvre... Et quand je compris qu'Alice avait interprêté les choses de travers...

_« Les mots partent, les écrits restent » _M'avait un jour dit ma mère.Je crois que pour le coup, cela risque de rester longtemps. Surtout dans le coeur fragile de Bella. Les avis semblaient partagés dans le vestiaire qui nous réunissait tous. Beaucoup demandaient _« Jessica arrête, c'est pas humain de faire ça. »_ mais d'autres préféraient dire _« vas-y Jess! Elle le mérite cette garce! »_

Ne vous demandez même pas qui est derrière ces mots: Mike. Bien sur, il semblait complètement épris de Bella depuis le début et savoir qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Edward attisait sa colère de l'avoir repoussé _lui_, le Don Juan du lycée. Qu'elle ne fut pas son horreur de la voir bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Emmett, qui en plus, m'avait l'air d'un garçon très bien.

Non mais vraiment!

Rien n'avait été dit dans le calpin à propos _du Nouveau_ sauf qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de le revoir bientôt.

En fait c'était un journal intime, ni plus ni moins. Elle devait vraiment souffrir pour être amenée à l'amener ici. Erreur. Très grosse erreur de sa part même.

Je courais actuellement derrière Alice. J'essayais de l'arrêter mais elle était très remontée et ne m'écoutais pas. Elle cherchait son frère du regard quand elle s'arrêta devant sa Volvo. Edward n'était pas là et s'était maintant ou jamais si je voulais l'aider à y voir plus clair. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin, ça c'était un fait. Mais elle avait aussi besoin d'une épaule. Et je voulais être celui-ci. Je pris donc sa main dans la mienne et l'emmena à l'eccart, sur le banc qui juxtait le véhicule de son frère.

Elle était effondrée. Et c'est lorsqu'elle commença à se recroquevier sur elle même pour pleurer plus abondamment que je l'emmena vers moi, lui cuchotant des mots doux et réconfortants aux oreilles.

_« Ho Jasper je m'en veux. Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle. Elle souffrait. Elle a tellement souffert à cause de moi... Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai rien fait contre mon frère. Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas restée en contact avec elle. Elle me manquait tant si tu savais. Mon frère voulait qu'on l'oublie. Mais je n'ai jamais pu. Jamais. Et quand mes grand parents sont décédés c'était vers elle que je voulais me tourner. Mais je l'avais mise de coté. Et elle était partie Jasper. Partie à Phoenix. Loin._

_Et quand enfin je la retrouve, elle m'en veux comme autrefois. Si tu avais entendu ce qu'à lu cette peste de Jessica. Je... »_

_« J'ai entendu Alice, j'étais là. »_ Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je cru d'abord l'avoir coupée dans son monologue et commençait à m'en vouloir lorsqu'elle reprit la parole:

_« Aprés ce que tu as entendu je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Personne ne devrait rechercher ma compagnie. Je ne suis bonne qu'à faire souffrir ceux qui m'entourent. »_

Cette fois ci elle délirait. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus consciemment. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts pour remonter son visage et retrouver l'éclat noisette de ses pupilles.

_« Alice, tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Tu as une telle spontanéïtée, une telle joie de vivre. S'il te plait arrête de te sous-estimer. Tu es un rayon de soleil et si Bella a tant souffert, je crois que c'est parce qu'elle aussi avait besoin de lumière. De ta lumière. Mais aussi d'amour. Amour que symbolisait ton frère. »_

Elle ne me répondit pas, me regardant selement dans les yeux. Nous nous rapprochions dangeureusement l'un de l'autres, nos lèvres se frolaient... jusqu'à ce que je détourne la tête.

Mince quel crétint!

Je ne veux pas profiter d'elle, dans l'état où elle est... Mais j'ai tant envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, de lui montrer mon amour caché depuis si longtemps.

Je vis la déception sur son visage. Attendez elle voulait vraiment ce baisé qui avait été sur le point d'arriver?

Et puis zut.

Laissant mes pensées de coté, je fis une chose qui jamais ne m'était venu à l'esprit. J'étais spontané. J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et approcha mon visage du sien. Lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent la douceur de ses lèvres, je cru que le monde avait changé de couleur. Serait ce un arc en ciel autour de moi? (et non en dessus) ha moins que ce ne soit que la lumière décomposée de mon étoile. Une étoile qui me rendait mon baisé dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

Lorsque nos mondes se séparèrent, je cru qu'une météorite m'était tombée dessus. Et oui mon pauvre Jasper. Le monde tourne. Et ma belle était là, un regard différent du premier, triste, vide et désespéré. Je crois qu'il avait repris vie. Il était de nouveau jovial et malicieux. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et ne se lâchèrent que lorsque nous entendîme quelqu'un tomber. Puis pluerer de frustration.

Quelqu'un qui, en regardant de plus près, n'était autre que Bella. Une Bella effondrée. Une Bella à bout de nerf, sur le point de craquer, sur le point de ne plus se relever. D'abandonner.

Mon regard se porta alors sur un personnage au loin, qui descendait de la forêt et qui accourait vers nous. Edward. Lorsqu'il la vit, là, complètement avachie, il pris sa direction, pour se retrouver derrière elle.

_« Il faut que... »_

_« Non Alice, laisse le faire. Regarde. »_

POV Edward.

Je redescendais, l'esprit plus clair. Mais toujours en colère contre Bella. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je la reconnu, effondrée par terre, la tête entre les mains.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle était si fragile. Moi qui me sentais enfin prêt à m'expliquer avec elle, la voilà là. A quelques mètres devant moi. Visiblement pas du tout prête à écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. Mais il fallait que j'y aille.

_« Tu va bien? »_

_« Laisse moi tranquille. Toi aussi tu veux te payer ma tête? Vas-y je ne suis plus à ça prêt... »_ Son ton avait été glacial. Sa voix: cassée. Ses yeux étaient vides. Seul une tristesse sans fin, de la frutration et de l'humiliation transperçaient ses traits.

_« Bella, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais il faut qu'on s'explique. »_

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer. Elle se relevait, tenant de façon dangeureuse sur ses jambes, testant rapidement le verglas qui jonchait le chemin, et pris ses jambes à son coup, tribuchant une ou deux fois au passage.

J'étais derrière elle, la suivant lorsqu'elle se retourna pour me faire face. On était devant sa Chevrolet. Sa main, négligement posée dessus, était éccorchée.

Aucun Emmett nul part. Bonne nouvelle.

Lorsque son regard croisa le miens, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le voir si noir. Il était presque vampirique tellement il était glacial. Elle n'aurait pas été humaine, je crois qu'elle m'aurait sauté à la gorge.

Sans m'en rendre compte je reculais.

Mais mon ouïe m'avertie d'un danger encore plus grand que la tornade qui me faisait face. La furie qu'était Bella était une chose. Une voiture glissant sur le verglas en était une autre. Les roues essayaient tant bien que mal de s'accrocher dans un bruit de pneu assourdissant. J'étais comme une cible. La voiture arrivait vers moi, mes yeux s'ouvrirent de façon ahuries, mon poids se fit soudain lourd.

Quelle ne fut pas ma grande surprise lorsque des mains fines sérrèrent avidement les miennes et me tirèrent inextrêmistes vers elles. Nous faisant tomber tous deux sur le sol gelés. Nos regards se croisèrent. Nos corps étaient l'un sur l'autre. Ma bouche à quelques sentimètres d'elle. Je sentais son aleine chaude et fruitée se perdre sur mon visage. Je perdis tout à coup la notion de la réalité. Une seule chose me traversait l'esprit. Les lèvres de Bella. Je m'approchais dangeureusement lorsqu'une voix grave et allarmée se fit entendre derrière la voiture qui s'était encastrée dans celle qui jouxtait nos corps allongés, à la droite de la voiture de Bella, forrmant une seule de pond entre les deux engins.

_« Bella, Bella! rien de cassé? Ho mon dieu Bella! tout va bien? »_

_« Je suis là Emmett. Je suis vivante ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Emmett. J'aurais du m'en douter...

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Hum il fait chaud non? (enfin si ce n'est qu'Emmett casse un peu tout...)^^_

_Dans le chapitre 8 nous aurons les explications tant attendues de notre très cher Edward. Je garde le reste en réserve._

_Sachez que le chapitre que je vous ai offert aujourd'hui est un des plus difficiles que j'ai eu depuis le début. Ressentir tout cela en même temps que j'écrivais cette histoire m'a, et je ne rigole pas, fichu un sacré mal de tête lol. Il était vraiement très éprouvant, autant pour vous que pour moi. Et heureusement que je l'ai fait en plusieurs fois, sinon j'aurais eu du mal à tenir._

_Mais je dois quand même avouer que j'en suis fier. Comme on dit, c'est le résultat qui compte. Alors, peu importe le temps et les émotions que j'y ai mise, il est là!^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous savez ce que j'attend de vous._

_Bisoux à tous et merci de me soutenir. Vous êtes formidables._


	8. Chapitre 8 Explications

_Chapitre arrivé en retard, je vous demande pardon. Je ne savais pas comment exprimer mes idées et je ne suis pas sur de leurs avoirs données la qualité quelles méritent._

_J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira._

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu des explications._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Chapitre 8: Explications.

POV Bella.

Emmett. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il n'était jamais loin lorsqu'il s'agissait de me protéger.

Mais pourquoi _l'_avais-je sauvé? Tenais-je tant à lui que le perdre m'était insupportable? Tenais-je tant à lui que le laisser mourir ou même se faire blesser sous mes yeux...

Bien sur que je tenais à lui. Les sentiments que j'avais envers lui auparavant semblaient pitoyable comparés à la force de ceux que je découvrais ce soir. Ma peine s'était comme,... envolée lorsque je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras. Desquelles, soit dit en passant, je suis toujours prisonnière.

Nous n'avions pas bougés. Nos lèvres étaient éloignées de quelques centimètres et il me suffisait de franchire cette limite pour que...

Non Bella, je t'en pris, reprend toi. Tu ne peux pas te laisser dominer par tes sentiments. Pas maintenant.

Pour des milliers de raisons tu ne peux pas l'embrasser ni le prendre dans tes bras. Tu ne devrais même pas être heureuse de la position dans laquelle tu te retrouves avec lui.

Il n'est pas amoureux de toi ma grande! Met toi bien ça dans le crâne! Et essaye de l'embrasser et c'est une claque qu'il va te donner. Peut être que finalement ce serait le meilleur moyen pour te faire revenir à la réalité?

Non mais réveille toi. Rappelle toi la honte que tu viens de te prendre...

Jessica.

Voilà, les idées te sont plus clair maintenant n'est ce pas?

Non mais qu'est ce qui m'a prise de penser à embrasser l'homme de mes rêves aprés ce qui viens de ce passer! Et devant tout le monde en plus, sanchant très bien que tu te ferais repousser aprés.

Parfois je me demande si Jessica n'aurais pas raison. Isabella Marie Swan, tu es une idiote doublée d'une imbécile finie aux pieds palmés et à l'intelligence d'une truite.

_« Bella, Bella tu vas bien? » _Emmett! Non mais il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi.

_« Je... je crois que j'ai besoin d'air... »_ Edward me regarda d'un air affolé lorsqu'il se rendit compte des quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient.

_« Bella! Je... Suis désolé. »_ Me dit-il en se relevant vivement. Il me tendit une main que je ne pris pas, encore trop chamboulée par les évènements qui venaient de se passer.

Qu'est ce que je faisait ici moi au fait?

Je regardais autour de moi. Parking, voitures, accident, Edward, Chevrolet! Mais bien sur! Fin des cours. J'allais ni plus ni moins rentrer chez moi.

Emmett vint vers moi et me serra très fort dans ses bras à m'en casser quelques côtes. Je l'arrêtais avant:

_« Emmett! Lache moi... J'étouffe. »_ Quand je demandais de l'air, s'était quand même pas pour qu'il m'en prive quelques minutes aprés.

Il me regarda, jugeant mon état. Puis il s'exclaffa:

_« Mais, mais tu n'as rien! »_

_« bah non andouille! C'est Edward, pas moi, qui a failli se faire écraser. »_

_« Edward, ce fils de... »_

_« Emmett! »_

_« pardon Bella, mais il t'a fait tant de mal que je... »_ Mais il s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il tomba sur mon regard noir.

_« Bien, maintenant rentrons. »_ Je m'étais éccarté et avais eu l'intention de monter à bord de ma Chevrolet quand je m'apperçue qu'elle était bloquée par la voiture qui avait causé l'accident.

Edward était toujours là. Me faisant face, mon cousin un peu en retrait.

_« Edward? »_

_« Hum? »_ Me répondit ce dernier, encore en état de choc mais me regardant quand même dans les yeux.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. »_

_« oui » _Me répondit ce dernier, semblant attendre quelque chose.

_« Mais pas maintenant d'accord? »_

Il me fit un signe positif de la tête et s'apprêta à partir, lorsqu'il se retourna.

_« Au fait... Merci. »_

Je hochai la tête, mais il ne le vit pas, il était déjà prés de sa voiture. Avant de s'installer dans l'habitacle et de rejoindre Alice qui l'y attendait, il me fit un sourire en coin, vide, accompagné d'un regard qui se voulait chaleureux.

Alice lui avait-elle dit quelque chose de mes sentiments pour lui? Ceux qu'elle avait entendu de la voix de Jessica, lisant mon calpin...

Non je n'étais pas prête à revivre cette histoire.

Je ne savais pas si Emmett savait ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure en sport, mais il ne me fit aucune remarque.

Je pris mon sac et partie à pieds, avec mon protecteur pas si protecteur que ça aujourd'hui, à mes côtés. Heureusement, il ne me parla pas de ça, ni de quoique que ce soit de la journée et je pense que je lui en suis redevable.

Il me quitta devant le garrage des Black, tout excité à l'idée de commencer enfin à travailler.

Moi, je rentrais, seule. Je me dépéchais de monter mon sac dans ma chambre, de changer de tenue, et de filler faire un tour.

~*~

J'étais assise dans l'herbe de ma prairie. J'humais l'air parfumé qui m'entourrait. M'imprégnant des moindres fragrances qui composaient l'air ambiant.

Je n'étais ni bien ni mal. Un coquille d'huitre aurait eu plus de sentiments que moi en cet instant.

J'étais complètement amorphe. Dans un autre monde.

Ma plume couchait des mots sur le papier. Non. En fait j'avais prévu d'emmener mon ordinnateur cette fois ci. Je crois que je ne retoucherais plus à un calpin avant un petit moment.

J'avais laissé mes pensées vagabonder dans la tête des personnages auquels je donnais vie.

Je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais et des phrases sans fin imprégnaient mon esprit, l'embuant d'une floppée de questions sans réponses. Une seule personne aurait pu y répondre. Du moins à une partie. L'autre concernait plutot ma journée...

J'étais dans un état si rêveur que je me retrouvais piègée dans la peau d'Eyleen et Jolian*, des êtres fabuleux aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

Mon histoire racontait un amour impossible qui brisait toutes les règles de la vie et de la mort. Les vampires de mon imagination étaient le reflet de l'histoire que j'aurais souhaité vivre avec Edward. Un Edward qui était alors la perfection incarné, mais qui refusait de me transformer, un Edward qui me désirer qui se retenait par crainte de me faire souffrir. Un Edward si fantastique que je rêverais presque son regard sur moi. Je l'imaginais à l'autre bout de la clairière me regardant, moi, attendant un signe de sa part pour m'expliquer son secret, celui qu'il me cachait depuis le début.

Ha à la différence prés que mon héroïne avait une perspicacité qui me manquait cruellement. Je n'avais pas découvert le secret de celui que j'aimais, contrairement à Eyleen. Je ne savais pas ce qu'_il_ me cachait. Pourquoi il m'avait tant repoussé. Je ne savais pas ce que son esprit recelait.

J'allais m'étirer lorsqu'une ombre rentra dans mon champ de vision.

_Il_ était là.

Il me toisait de son regard. Attendant que je le repousse.

Je n'en avais pas envie. Je crois qu'aprés la journée d'enfer que j'avais vécu, une explication ne me ferait pas de mal.

Mon esprit était ouvert, mon coeur fermé. Il n'était pas question que je le laisse souffrir une fois de plus.

Je lui fit un hauchement de la tête et _il_ s'avança. Doucement. Il cherchait toujours la désapprobation sur mon visage. Mais je le laissais venir à moi.

Je voulais avoir mes réponses.

Je voulais clore cette journée. Un malheur de plus ou du moins... Je crois que je ne serais plus à ça prés...

Je savais que s'était facile. Mais je n'avais plus la force de lutter. Je crois que mes forces m'avaient abandonnées à l'instant même où me m'étais laissé tomber sur le verglas.

J'avais la tête qui me lançait. Mais ma migraine attendrait.

Je devais savoir. S'était vital.

_« salut... »_ Me fit-il doucement en s'assayant à mes cotés.

_« Salut... »_ Lui répondis-je en éteignant mes écouteurs et en me laissant porter par la douce mélodie du vent annoçant une pluie soudaine.

_« Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir... »_

_« Il faut qu'on parle. »_

Nous avions tous deux exprimés nos idées à l'unissons.

_« Et si on allait s'assoir à l'abrit sous un arbre pour parler sans se faire mouiller? »_ Cela me parraissait répondre à nos attente et il me le confirma en hochant de la tête, un petit sourire timide en coin.

Je fermais le clappé de mon ordinateur, attrappa ma veste qui trainait sous mon postérieur et me dirigeais vers la forêt qui nous dominait et nous encerclait de toute part.

Lorsque nous découvrîmes l'arbre idéal: un tronc immense et un nombre incalculable de feuilles, nous nous assimes à son pied et nous installâmes en silence, regardant tous deux notre clairière se faire assaillir par des trombes d'eau en quelques minutes.

_« Lorsque je ressens le besoin d'être seul, j'aime à me retrouver là, comme à présent, sous le tronc d'un arbre. J'aime à sentir la sève de l'immensité qui me soutient, remonter vers sa cime. En fait, je ne la ressent pas. Je l'imagine suivre son parcours. J'imagine la terre me transmettre sa force. J'imagine... »_ Il s'arrêta un moment. _« J'imagine la terre nourire ma peine. Je... »_

Il s'arrêta encore.

« _Tu dois me prendre pour un fou n'est ce pas? »_

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Puis, sans que je n'ai rien prémédité, les mots me vinrent tous seuls. Si vites que je ne pouvais les arrêter.

_« Edward tu n'es pas fou. Je crois que je fais pire que toi. Je... »_

_« Dis moi! Je veux savoir ce qui pourrait être pire qu'Edward, amoureux de la forêt... »_

_« je crois que tu t'identifie trop à Tarzan... »_ avais je répondu dans un petit rire. Je repris mon souffle, puis doucement...

_« Tu vois cet ordi? Il est mon exutoir. Grâce à lui, je crée un monde parfait, dans lequel je peux faire souffrir mes héros d'une peine que je ressens, dans lequel je peux tuer mes démons, ou les rendres plus agréables. Grâce à lui, je crée un univers qui me ressemble, qui est miens. Je suis comme,... Possédée lorsque j'écris. Le pire, c'est lorsque des milliers de choses tournent en rond dans mon esprit. Lorsque tout perd son sens. »_

_« Comme ton calpin... »_ Alors il savait.

Il sembla comprendre ma réaction et se repris:

_« Alice m'a expliqué. »_

Alors il savais.

Je repris mon souffle une fois de plus, puis, me lança à nouveau.

« _Désolé, continue. Pardon de t'avoir coupé. »_

Et je repris.

_« Cela ne m'arrive pas seulement lorsque je prend la place de l'écrivain pour extérioriser. Chaque fois que j'ai un livre en main, chaque fois que je m'imprègne des personnages dont je lis les aventures, c'est comme si je vivais avec eux. En eux. Edward, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'est que souffrir à la place des autres. Depuis... ce qui c'est passé il y a six ans... Je... je vis par procuration. Je souffre, mais mon pathétisme ne se limite pas à ma propre souffrance. Certains se mutilent les veines, moi, je me mutile le coeur. J'ai besoin de savoir Edward. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques... »_

Mes dernières phrases n'avaient été que des murmurent. Ma voix était errayée et sonnait rauque à mes oreilles. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment de rapport avec le reste, mais elles étaient vitales. Presques trop pressantes.

_« Et si je te disais que c'est de ma faute si tout cela est arrivé. Si je te disais que c'est moi qui ai ordonné à Alice d'arrêter de t'appeler, lui prétextant qu'avec le temps tu nous oublierais, que tu serais plus heureuse sans nous. Me fuirais-tu, encore? » _Une larme s'écoula doucement sur ma joue. Mon coeur se serra. Alors s'était donc lui le coupable. Il était donc bel et bien la cause de tout ceci.

J'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant mais je me retin, je devais savoir. Il me cachait quelques chose, et maintenant qu'il était sur le point de tout m'exprimer, autant qu'il me crache sa haine à la figure. Autant qu'il me brise le coeur en milles morceaux. Je crois que de toute manière, au point où il en est, recoller les morecaux devient une mission impossible.

_« Continue » _lui intimais-je.

_« Tu te rappelles cette histoire que nous avions eu avec... Jessica, en primaire? »_ Je hocha la tête. Le nom de Jessica me tordit l'estomac, mais je ne dis rien, attendant la suite.

_« si tu savais les sentiments que j'ai découvert à cette époque là, je... »_

J'en revenais pas! Il osait me parler de son amour pour cette garce! Aprés ce qu'elle m'avait fait! je...

Grrr! Je devais partir. Tant pis, je crois que j'avais compris de toute manière.

J'allais me lever quand... Une main me rettrapa. Il était debout à mes cotés, tenant encore ma main, m'intimant de rester.

_« Bella, je t'en pris regarde moi. Reste. Je crois qu'il y a méprise. »_

Je hochais encore la tête pour qu'il continue. De tout manière j'étais prisonnière de son emprise.

_« Ce n'est pas des sentiments pour cette garce de Jessica que je ressentais. C'était des sentiments pour... Toi. »_

J'étais sans voix. _« Si tu te moques de moi je... »_

_« Non Bella. Si tu savais combien j'ai voulu les refouller, combien j'ai souhaité les comprendre, les apprivoiser, puis t'en faire part... Jamais je n'ai eu le courage de le faire. Je sais bien que tu ce n'est pas réciproque mais... Tu m'obsèdes. Tu... Tout à l'heure, tu disais que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ta façon de te faire souffrir, de te mutiler. Sache que lorsque je joue du piano, cela me permet d'extérioriser, de la même manière que toi avec tes lectures. Tu cherches ta force dans tes personnages, tu te trouve dans deux que tu écris, tu te cherches dans ceux que tu lis. A moi, cela me permet de faire sentir au monde toute la douleur qui m'habite. Une façon que j'ai trouvée, un peu barbare je te l'avoue, de faire souffir ce qui m'entourent en même temps que moi. Les arbres sont la force et la patience que je n'est pas. La musique resprésente la douleur et le besoin de crier que j'ai en trop grande quantitié. »_

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné Edward? »_

_« Bella, j'ai mis fin à nos appels, parce que j'avais peur de t'avouer un amour inavouer que je n'osais moi même interprêter comme tel. Si tu savais combien je m'en suis voulu Bella. Je n'avais qu'une envie de retrouver, ici. A Forks. Je voulais te demander de ne pas m'en vouloir, que je reviendrais... Mais je voulais que tu sois heureuse, que tu refasses ta vie. Je pensais que tu vivrais mieux en me croyant loin de toi. Je me suis dis que la distance atténuerais ta peine. Bella je m'en veux tant si tu savais... »_

Sans que je ne la sentis partir, ma main droite se retrouva plantée sur sa joue. Enfin presque. Je m'étais arrêtée, allez savoir pourquoi à quelques sentimètrs seulement de son visage.

Visiblement, quelque chose m'avait arrêté. Ma colère et ma haine avaient laissé place à de l'incomprehension, puis, j'avais commencé à réaliser.

Amour! Il avait dit amour!

_« Tu... »_

_« Je t'aime Bella. Depuis tellement longemps que... Ecoute, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à que tu partages les mêmes sentiments pour moi, surtout que tu es avec Emmett,... je devrais mieux partir. »_

Je ne lui avais pas pardonné de m'avoir fait souffrir, mais comprenez moi bien. Les phrases qu'il a employé. La dernière qu'il a murmurré,... C'était, ni plus – ni moins que ceux que j'aurais moi même prononcée.

Je.. non c'est pas vrai! Alors toutes ces années, il me cachait ses sentiments, sentiments que je partageais?

Toutes ces années, j'ai cru qu'il me détestait...

_« J'ai cru que tu me détestais... »_

Attendez. Il croyait que j'étais avec Emmett!

_« Emmett est... mon cousin. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Excuse moi. Je pensais que tu le savais. »_

Il s'était déjà dégagé de notre proximité et était sur le point de partir. Mais ma réplique avait semblé le bouleverser. Il s'arrêta. Sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis fit volte face et me pris dans ses bras, m'encerclant son odeur, de sa chaleur. Et alors que nos yeux se connectèrent, une pluie de métorite aurait pue tomber que je n'aurais pas bougée.

Il était là, à quelques centimètres se moi, semblant attendre quelque chose avec... crainte et... impatience. La chaleur de son souffle me parvenait et m'envoutait. J'étais comme hypnotisé. Et ce n'est que lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes que je réalisais ce que je venais de faire.

J'avais passé une main dans sa chevelure bronze, l'autre s'attardant sur sa nuque. Il s'était rapproché de moi, me tenant par la taille. Ses deux mains étaient douces et leur emprise ferme mais assez lâche pour me permettre de m'enfuir si m'envie m'en prenait. Puis, je m'étais avancé et avait posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Avec douceur.

Le baisé qu'il me donna fut magique. Je sentais mes méandres douloureux de mon coeur se recomposer. J'avais l'impression que des papillons développaient leurs ailes dans mon ventre, faisant naitre en moi des dizaines de sentiments contradictoires. Mais auquels je ne voulais pas penser dans l'immédiat.

Son odeur me transpotait. Sa bouche m'obsédait. Ses mots, m'avaient ensorcelé.

Il m'aimait.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_*Eyleen et Jolian: Rapport avec ma première FF Les temps du Passé (A lire!)_

_*_

_Bon. Alors ce chapitre n'est pas une réussite. Je vous l'avoue, comparé à celui d'hier, il me semble bien pâle et moins bien écrit. _

_J'espère tout de même qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu._

_Pardon de l'avoir posté si tard, j'ai eu une journée chargée et j'ai eu en plus de ça une faiblesse DVD (ça faisait un bail!)_

_Bref, merci toujours et encore de votre soutient, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience._

_Je vous embrasse très fort._

_Et je vous dis à demain._


	9. Chapitre 9 Balade nocturne en forêt

_Je suis contente de vous savoir toujours au rendez vous pour la suite de cette fiction._

_Voici le chapitre 9._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapitre 9: Balade nocturne en forêt. (Explications 2ème partie.)

POV Bella.

Il se faisait tard et la fatigue reprenait le dessus sur mes envies ou même mes sentiments.

J'étais tellement perdue. Je ne savais plus où j'allais. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais vraiment.

J'aimais Edward, c'était un fait inchangeable. Mais qu'est ce qui me disait qu'il ne me quitterait pas une fois de plus. Qu'est ce qui me disait que _ses_ sentiments étaient aussi forts que les miens.

Je me posais toujours un nombre incalculable de questions dont peu avaient trouvé des réponses. J'étais dans les bras de celui qui avait emprisonné mon coeur. Le soleil se couchait sous nos yeux. Je savais qu'il nous faudrait rentrer. Qu'il nous faudrait rompre le silence paisible dans lequel nous nous étions emitoufflé.

Il me tenait dans ses bras puissants à la douceurs féline et majesteuse. Son odeur était un joyau inestimable et les rayons l'astre du jour couchant qui transperçaient à tranvers les nuages, donnaient à sa chevelure bronze une couleure indéfinie mais infiniment magique. Presque irréelle.

Son torse était dur mais incroyablement agréable. Confortable. Sa bouche cherchait la mienne et je m'emparais de ses lèvres, ne les lachant que lorsque le souffle me manqua. Lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit vraiment pressent et que je m'étais entièrement délecté de son touché. J'aurais aimé les gouter éternellement. Je voulais sentir son odeur à longue de journée. Mon égoïsme n'avait d'égal que le temps que j'avais attendu, en rêvant à un moment comme celui-ci, dans un coin de mon esprit.

J'étais sur le point de m'assoupir sans en avoir réellement conscience, le regard dans le vague, lorsqu'_il _me titilla la nuque avec son nez.

_« Nous devrions peut-être rentrer. »_ Je le savais, mais pour une fois depuis six ans. Pour une fois depuis ce temps, pour une fois depuis le début de cette journée malheureuse, j'étais bien. J'étais en sécurités. Je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter... pourtant Charlie m'attendait à la maison pour que je prépare le dîner et Emmett risquait de s'inquiéter bien plus de necessaire si je jouer les fugueuses. Surtout aprés la journée mouvementée (c'est le moins que je puisse dire) que j'avais eu...

_« Tu as sans doute raison. »_

~~*~~

Nous étions dans la forêt. Edward avait tenu à me ramener, et je n'avais pu refuser. Je ne me sentais pas de rentrer seule, dans l'obscurité du bois. Dans l'ombre des arbres. Dans le froid de la nuit et l'ombre de mes souvenirs.

Le chemin me menant chez moi était beaucoup plus long que celui qui nous ramenait chez les Cullen.

Et puis,... rester avec mon Adonis quelques minutes de plus ne me dérangeait pas. Ce qui me rendait nerveuse en revanche tenait plus des questions que j'avais encore à lui poser, mais que je ne savais pas formuler. Les mots se coinçaient dans ma gorge, comme s'ils étaient de trop dans la situation présente.

Mais je savais que je devais lui en parler. Sinon une gène impossible risquait de s'installer dans notre relation. Chose que je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Je crois qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose me tourmentait, mais il n'osait pas interrompre mes cheminements. Il attendait que je prenne la parole.

_« Il y a une question que je ne t'ai pas encore posé. »_ Son regard me toisa quelques minutes, puis reprit l'observation ses pieds.

_« Je t'écoute. » _Le ton qu'il avait employé était à la fois encougeant et prudent. Comme s'il n'était pas sur de quelque chose.

Légèrement stressée, le coeur battant la chamade, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lacha subitement ma question...

_« Je... Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée... Co..Comment se fait-il que... »_ Je n'y arrivais pas. Je pris une grande inspiration et repris:

_« Comment se fait-il que lorsque je suis tombée à terre, aprés mon cours de sport, et aprés ce qui s'était passé avec Jessica,.. tu étais là. Derrière moi, prêt à m'aider à me relever. Le plus drôle... »_ Pensais-je, _« C'est que tu es arrivé sans que je m'en rende compte. Sans que j'imagine une seconde que tu viendrais. Toi. Et puis, je... je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi dur avec toi. Je veux dire... Jessica à... Elle a révélé au lycée tout entier les sentiments cachés que j'avais pour toi et que je ne pensais pas partagés,... Des sentiments que j'ai depuis longtemps, mais que... dont je pensais la réciproque impossible. » _Je m'arrêtais une minutes.

_« Elle a lu mon calpin de notes. En fait je m'en servais un peu comme un journal intime et elle... et elle s'en est emparée. Elle m'a... complètement ridiculisée devant le lycée. Devant Forks. Je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de revenir en cours demain mais... Ce n'était pas là où je voulais en venir. Je pensais que tu aurais été en colère, que tu m'aurais enfoncée. Je pensais que tu m'aurais rejettée, encore une fois. Que tu m'aurais... détesté. Enfin plus qu'avant je veux dire. Depuis la rentrée, sauf le jour où _vous_ êtes venus manger à la maison. J'ai toujours cru que tu me détestais... »_

_« Bella... »_ Me coupa-t-il.

_« hum. » _Lui dis-je afin qu'il continue.

_« Je ne savais pas pour l'affaire Jessica. Avant que ma soeur ne m'en parle je veux dire. »_

« _ho! »_ La surprise sembla se peindre sur mon visage. Il réagit en me souriant doucement et en me prenant la main. Nos pas s'arrêtèrent et il me fixa dans les yeux attentivement.

_« Et même si je l'avais su je ne t'aurais pas repoussée, bien au contraire. Je crois que je t'aurais susurré à l'oreille ... »_ en disant ces mots il s'avança et me susurra doucement, son odeur entêtante me donnant le tournie (de la meilleure des façon).

« _N'ai pas honte de tes pensées. N'ai pas honte qu'elles soient criées sous tous les toits. Tu les as écrites. Tu les as pensées. Et tout dans ce qu'elles disaient sont vraies, belles et sensibles. »_

_« mais je croyais que... »_

_« Que je ne les avais pas entendues? Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Alice, elle, si. Crois moi, elle m'en a fait un rapport détaillé. Mais elle me cachait une information, me disant que si je voulais savoir, je devais te la demander. _» Il y eu un court silence.

« _J'imagine qu'il s'agissait de tes sentiments. » _ Il s'arrêta, me toisa de son regard verdoyant, foudroyant. Et repris, espiègle. _« Sentiments dont tu ne m'as toujours rien dit... »_

Je le quittais du regard. Oui, s'était à moi maintenant d'avouer mon amour pour lui. Mais ne les avait-il pas compris, depuis quelques heures maintenant que je m'évertuais à les lui faire comprendre?

_« Je... Je t'aime. »_ Ses lèvres se plaquèrent alors sur les miennes à une vitesse hors du commun, me laissant me délecter de la sensation d'infinie qui couvrait chacun de ses baisers. J'étais en feu lorsque nous nous séparames. Mes mains restèrent cependant perchée dans ses cheveux bronze, nos regards ne se quittaient plus, laissant transpercer entre eux tout l'amour qui nous voulions nous avouer depuis si longtemps.

_« Bella? »_

Pas de réponse, j'étais toujours dans ma contemplation.

_« Bella? »_

_« Hum... »_

_« Respire. »_

_« Ho! »_

Et tout d'un coup mes poumons se firent douloureux. Je respirais un bon coup, puis repris là où nous nous en étions arrêté un peu plus haut.

_« tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais séché les cours aujourd'hui. Est ce que ça a un rapport avec Emmett, lorsque hier soir je m'étais confié à lui? »_

Il me sourit.

_« S'était donc ça? J'ai cru qu'il t'avait fait du mal. » _Silence. _« En fait c'est bien lié à lui, c'est vrai. Mais plus encore à de la jalousie de ma part. »_

_« Jalousie? »_

_« Oui. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. _» Il du voir mon regard s'allumer au rappel de la révélation qu'il m'avait fait.

_« Que je vous ai vu hier soir à notre clairière, toi dans ses bras, m'a certes fait un choc. Mais... Lorsque je t'ai aperçu ce matin, si rayonnante dans ses bras. Je crois que la jalousie a eu raison de moi. Je ne me sentais pas capable de te faire face en Biologie, alors j'ai séché les cours. Souhaitant au départ éviter les cours que nous avions en commun, puis pris par mes pensées, j'ai fini par n'aller à aucun de la journée. Restant protégé dans les bois. Attendant, cherchant le meilleur moyen de te parler sans t'exposer mes sentiments. Ce n'est que lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, pendant l'accident, que j'ai pris conscience que si je ne t'en parlais pas, alors je n'aurais rien à te dire d'autre que des mensonges. Mensonges que je ne voulais pas inventer. Bella, je voulais tant te parler de mon amour pour toi... tout y était lié mais... j'étais persuadé que tu étais avec Emmett depuis des lustres, venant lui aussi de Phoenix et vous deux vous connaissant, que j'ai pris peur. Je n'avais qu'une certitude: tu allais me rejeter, te moquer de moi, et retourner dans les bras de ce gros ours mal luné. » _Mon regard se fit un peu moins jovial face à ce surnom. _« Oups! Pardon Bella, je crois que je suis encore un peu jaloux. »_ Et nous partimes dans un grand éclat de rire. Qui se solda par un baisé tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

_« Wouha. Je suis sans voix. Jamais je n'aurais cru t'entendre un si beau discours. »_ ce qui était plus que vrai. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir déclancher de la jalousie chez quelqu'un, et encore moins de l'amour. Surtout chez _lui._

Je lui volais encore un baiser, puis, me rendant compte de l'obscurité qui nous emprisonnait, je me décidais à lui susurer que nous devrions nous dépêcher.

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue avant, mais je grelottais.

_« Tu as froid. Attend. »_ Visiblement, s'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

Je le vis alors s'emparer de la veste qu'il avait sur les épaules pour me la mettre sur le dos. Je voulu protester mais mes protestations ne perdirent dans les lèvres qu'il avait, encore une fois, plaqué sur les miennes.

Autant vous le dire tout de suite... Lorsque notre étreinte pris fin, je ne me rappelais même plus de quoi on parlait.

Nous marchâmes quelques mètres, puis, débouchâmes devant la vaste propriété des Cullen. Les baies vitrées de la demeure étaient encore ouvertes, diffusant leurs lumières à travers l'obscurité de la nuit.

~*~

J'avais tenu à aller saluer les parents et la soeur d'Edward, et ce dernier semblait visiblement heureux que je veuille bien voir Alice. Surtout aprés ce qui s'était passé.

Mes rapports avec cette dernières avaient été étranges. Nous n'avions pas vraiment su comment réagir l'une face à l'autres, mais aprés quelques mots echangés, nous nous en sortîmes finalement avec une gêne commune. Mais sans mal, heureusement.

Edward m'avait alors pris par la taille, chose qui avait aparament autant surpris, que ravis sa famille, en voyant les sourires ravageurs qu'ils nous avaient envoyés.

Il m'avait alors susurré doucement, pour que moi seul l'entende.

_« Il faudra que tu lui parles. Elle s'en veux tu sais... »_ Et moi donc...

_« J'en avais l'intention. Mais pas ce soir, je crois que j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. »_

Il avait acquiéssé et peu de temps aprés, nous nous étions une fois de plus retrouvés sur les sièges confortables de sa Volvo.

_« Tu sais, ma mère va absolument vouloir que tu viennes manger à la maison un jour, maintenant qu'elle a cette idée en tête. »_

Je laissais échapper un petit rire.

_« Ne t'en fait pas, la prochaine fois je ne refuserais sans doute pas... C'est juste qu'avec Alice... »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Et puis que deviendraient ton père et ton cousin sans toi? »_

S'était vrai. Ils ne savaient absolument pas cuisiner, ni l'un ni l'autre.

_« Ils connaissent le numéros de la pizzeria par coeur! »_ Répondis-je d'un ton moqueur avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire en revoir tendrement.

J'allais sortir de la voiture lorsqu'il me dit :

_« Est ce que je passe te chercher demain matin pour aller au lycée? »_

Je repensais à ma Chevrolet restée, coincée, sur le parking du lycée, puis, aux rumeurs et à ce qu'en penserais cette peste de Jessica.

_« Avec Jessica, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu sais les rumeurs, ma pitoyable réputation,... et... et puis il y a Emmett... »_

_« Emmett? »_

_« Hum oui, il va au lycée aussi et... »_

_« Ne t'en fait pas, je passerais vous prendre tous les deux. Et pour cette garce, laisse la courir, ele n'en vaut pas la peine. Je t'aime et j'ai l'intention de te le montrer. Je me fiche des rumeurs et je pense que ça lui rabattrais le clappé. Je pense qu'elle est tout bonnement jalouse. Je n'ai jamais cédé à ses avances, et lorsqu'elle t'a vu dans les bras d'Emmett, te faire draguer par Mike... Je crois qu'elle t'en voulait de lui souffler l'herbe sous le pied comme on dit. Avant, elle était la 'reine' du lycée et avait tous les gars à ses pieds. Aujourd'hui, tu lui as fait de l'ombre et elle ne l'a pas apprécié. Rassure toi, je ne la défend pas. Je te montre juste par là qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'elle pense. Elle finira par t'oublier._ »

Il s'était arrêté quelques secondes et l'expression de son visage se fit espiègle:

_« Et puis je te protègerais de ses griffes... Enfin si tu veux bien? »_

Je lui souriais.

_« Moi je veux bien. C'est mon cousin qui va être jaloux maintenant. Lui qui se voulait mon protecteur... »_

_« Et bien disons que nous seront tous deux tes protecteurs. Comme ça tout le monde sera content? »_

_« Je ne me savais pas aussi fragile, mais je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »_

_« Bonne nuit Edward. »_

_« Bonne nuit Bella. »_

Et je rentrais à la maison. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, une masse géante me pris dans ses bras, avant même que mon père lâche son habituel: _« Bella? » « c'est bien tôt? »_

La soirée se passa bien. Je ne parla pas de ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce que je monte dans ma chambre et que ma grosse masse de muscles préférée débarque et me demande un récit complet et détaillé de ma journée. Que je lui fit.

Je ne le savais pas aussi comère.

J'avais du m'endormir en plein récit car lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais hors de mes couvertures, à mes côtés, le blouson d'Edward. Son odeur m'imprégnant les narines faillit me rendre chèvre et lorsque je vis l'heure sur le radio réveil qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit, je sautais du lit, à deux doigts de me casser une jambe. Décidément, mon coeur allait peut-être mieux, mais ma maladresse semblait elle aussi être de retour. Et en force s'il vous plait!

Et c'est avec le sourire que je rejoignis Emmett dans la cuisine pour me remplir la panse et attendre mon chéri devant la porte.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Alors, alors, ce chapitre? Il vous a plu?_

_Il était un peu plus calme que les précédents, raison pour laquelle il arrive plus tôt dans la soirée^^. Je crois que j'ai été suffisamment sadique avec les personnages pour l'instant. Je compte axer la suite sur quelque chose de plus 'joyeux', histoire de relacher un peu cette atmosphère lourde en révélations et en sentiments. (Ha moins que vous préfériez que je reste de l'ordre de la première partie de la fiction? Auquel cas je trouverais bien des ressources pour vous faire pleurer encore un petit peu plus?...^^)_

_Je pensais à mettre les couples à l'affiche, et à trouver de nouvelles intrigues, qui feront sans doute bientôt leurs apparitions, tout reste encore à voir._

_Je vous laisse sur ces mots, vous disant à demain pour le prochain chapitre et vous demandant..._

_**Avez vous aimé ce chapitre?**_

:D_ (Review?)_


	10. Chapitre 10 Règlement de comptes &

_Pas de blabla pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_(Merci à 00Anabelle00 pour son très bon travail de correction.)_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

**Chapitre 10: Règlement de comptes et réconciliation.**

POV Bella:

Je pense que si je n'étais pas au centre de toute cette affaire, j'en rirais à gorge déployée.

La tête de Jessica lorsque nous sortîmes tous de la Volvo était tout simplement comique. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui que j'avais parlé à Edward et à Emmett, je me sentais plus forte.

Elle s'attendait à ce que je sois effondrée après son coup bas d'hier, mais j'avais cette faculté, lorsque les choses devenaient trop lourdes, lorsque les choses allaient trop loin, de faire ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour montrer aux autres de quel bois je me chauffe, mais surtout, pour me prouver à moi-même que je n'avais pas à les craindre.

Je fonctionnais toujours en plusieurs temps, passant de l'anéantissement, à la déprime, puis à la colère. Mais la boucle n'était pas bouclée. Je crois que ce qui surprenait le plus de monde tenait de ma manière bien à moi de relever la tête à chaque obstacle. Cela ne se faisait pas toujours au rythme d'une journée. L'exemple le plus frappant tient de mes 6 ans de souffrances, ma colère de ces dernières semaines, puis, du pardon de la nuit dernière.

Bien entendue, je devais encore parler à Alice, mais tout n'avait-il pas était -ou presque- dit? Elle savait aujourd'hui ce que je lui reprochais, par le biais de mon calepin (et de Jessica). Mais nous devions discuter.

Revenons à la réalité. Je ne suis pas sur que les choses soient aussi facile dans le monde actuel que dans mes rêveries.

Jessica. Toujours la même rengaine mais à des degrés de plus en plus importants.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi superficielle? Je me demande si sa capacité à haïr les gens ne viendrait pas de quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose qu'elle se cache peut être? Quelque chose que personne ne sait. Une souffrance peut avoir un effet dévastateur sur beaucoup d'entre nous.

Nous pouvons soit nous enfermer sur nous même, craindre le monde, vivre dans la menace d'un prochain encore plus douloureux, aimer la douleur et la rechercher, la donner, mais aussi jouer sur une image, l'affiner pour qu'elle finisse par nous dominer.

Nous sommes maîtres de notre passé, même si nous ne pouvons le changer. Il nous appartient, régit notre vie. Il nous forge, mais nous ne réagissons pas tous de la même manière aux obstacles de la vie.

C'est ce qui nous différencie les uns des autres. De la même manière que les créateurs de mode diraient que chaque vêtement est unique, parce qu'il est porté de manière différente par chacun de nous.

Je crois que cette fille a quelque chose en elle qu'elle a du mal à accepter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le découvrir, mais si les choses vont trop loin, je saurais quoi faire. Je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds.

Une main d'Emmett dans ma nuque, les doigts d'Edward entrelacés aux miens, je franchissais les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de sa proximité. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. ça y était. Nous étions au même niveau qu'elle. Et allons y pour les... Rien! Elle ne disait rien! Je m'attendais à une remarque cinglante. Rien. J'aurais cru qu'elle allait me traiter de tous les noms, me rabaisser une fois de plus devant le lycée, mais rien. Elle avait juste la bouche ouverte. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je la dévisageais, elle changea d'expression, et un rictus de haine se dessina sur le rouge qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses lèvres. Peut-être était-elle juste en état de choc?

Vous connaissez la chanson _Elle a les yeux révolver_ (Elle a le regard qui tue,...) de Marc Lavoine? Pas que je sois fan (en fait c'est ma mère, mais cela n'a pas d'importance). Et bien les yeux de Jessica auraient tués n'importe qui sur leur passage (oui bah ok, je modifie un peu le sens de la chanson, mais imaginez la scène, vous comprendrez où je veux en venir. Non?..).

Maintenant que la bonne humeur m'était revenue et que j'étais en sécurité, proche de mon cousin et de mon copain. J'étais mal à l'aise devant tant de têtes tournées vers moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment pas comment réagir. Je me sentais rougir. J'étais contente dans un sens du petit effet que nous avions fait ce matin.

Il faut dire qu'être au bras de l'homme le plus beau du lycée était génial. Mais je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui aimait être la tête d'affiche. Non, décidément, m'afficher n'était pas mon truc...

Je n'aimais pas tous ces trucs d'image. J'étais moi, c'est tout. Et après ce qui s'était passé hier, je ne suis pas sure d'être bien vue dans ce petit lycée qu'était celui de Forks.

POV Jessica.

Les voilà. Ils sortaient de la Volvo. Attendez une minute... pourquoi y avait-il Madame Je-Ne-sais-Pas-Mettre-Un-Pied-Devant-L'autre et son copain Emmett dans la même voiture qu'Edward et sa soeur?

Hey mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là! Ils entrelacent leurs doigts, s'embr... Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! Me dites pas qu'ils sont ensembles! Ce n'est pas possible après ce que je lui ai fait hier! C'est moi qu'il devrait embrasser comme ça! Surtout après tout ce qu'elle lui en veuille autant...

Vraiment j'étais largué là. Mais, elle n'était pas avec Emmett? Emmett... il va falloir que j'aille lui dire un mot à celui-là... en plus d'être craquant et sexy avec ses muscles développés et son allure de grosse peluche, comment pouvait-il accepter une relations triangulaire pareilles?

Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à mon niveau, je vis leurs regards... ils jaugeaient ma réaction. Ha mince ils ont du remarquer ta surprise ma grande!... hurmf!

Je la hais! Ha bah c'est déjà plus crédible. Je vais te rabattre ton clapet ma grande... crois moi, la guerre ne fait que commencer.

Grrr! J'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose... vite avant qu'ils ne partent.

_« Alors comme ça tu officialises... C'est bien ce que je pensais... tu te fais tous les gars intéressants du lycée... chapeau pour une fille à la maladresse pareille. J'aurais jamais cru que tu te ferais Edward en plus d'Emmett... »_ Hum j'aurais peut-être due me taire moi...

Les deux hommes en question me jettèrent un regard noir.

« _Je vais te remettre à ta place moi, tu va voir! »_ Visiblement ce dernier n'était visiblement pas content. Je déglutis péniblement lorsque ses iris en colère trouvèrent les miens.

_« Emmett non! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis toi tu sais où est la vérité... » _La première partie de la phrase m'avait été dit droit dans les yeux. Pour le reste, elle avait braqué son regard dans celui de la personne concerné. Bella avait du répondant. J'aurais pas cru.

_« Jessica, si j'étais toi, je ne t'enfoncerais pas. Faire du mal est une chose dont nous savons que tu te délectes, mais je crois que ton petit jeu est fini. Tu en as fait trop cette fois ci. »_ Étrange, je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi doux. Mais attendez! Il me prend pour une garce! Mais qui est-il pour me juger celui-là.

_« Mais qui es-tu pour me juger Edward? »_

« _Tu as raison, toi seule le peux. Mais vois ça avec ta conscience. »_ Venant de lui, ces mots étaient blessants. On pouvait y sentir de la haine, et de la lassitude. Il semblait clame. Mais curieusement, un calme qui pouvait annoncer à tout moment une tempête dévastatrice. Hum, s'était donc juste une question de maîtrise de sois? Chapeau!

Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant un soutient qui pourrait m'aider. Les yeux d'une fille que je connaissais pour être une de mes amies se plantèrent dans les miens. Elle compris où je voulais en venir et son regard changea du tout au tout pour se retourner contre moi, aussitôt suivi par celui d'Angela et de beaucoup qui m'entouraient dans le parking:

_« Cette fois tu as été trop loin Jess. Ne crois pas que l'on te défendra. Tu as été injuste avec Bella. Et tu te trompes sur son compte. Dis lui Angela. »_

_« Emmett est son cousin. Tu étais tellement obnubilée par ta haine non justifié que tu ne t'es même pas aperçue de ce qui te crevais les yeux. Ils ont une complicité et des gestes, mais tout cela n'est qu'amical. Ils ne se sont jamais embrassés, ni tenus la main, ni regardés avec un regard amoureux. Regard que Bella partage avec Edward. »_

J'étais médusée. Je ne pouvais pas m'être trompé à ce point là. Qu'allaient penser les autres après ça. Non mais c'est pas vrai! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi!

Derrière moi, une voix grave s'éleva, la seule à prendre ma défense. Mike Newton.

_« M'enfin regardez tous! Elle est incapable de se défendre seule! Isabella... »_ Je suis sure qu'avoir utilisé son prénom en entier avait été fait bénévolement. « ... _est la pire les aguicheuses. Vous auriez vous comment elle m'a dragué ces derniers jours, ... »_

_« Mike, ne confond pas veux-tu? »_ Cette fois s'était bel et bien Bella qui avait parlé. _« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai refusé tes avances à maintes reprises que tu dois prendre tes désires pour des réalités. Tu avais peut-être l'habitude que l'on te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit, avant. Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle. »_

_« Et raconte leurs le chantage que tu as fait à Bella un soir pour qu'elle sorte avec toi? Je suis sur qu'ils devraient apprécier... »_

_« Ouais raconte nous Mike! »_ Dit une voix perdue au milieu de la foule qui s'était agglutinée devant notre joute verbale.

POV Bella.

_« Quoi mais je... J'ai jamais...? » _Je ne savais pas de quoi mon cousin parlait et cela m'intriguait.

_« Elle m'a tout dit vois-tu, alors si tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent à quel point tu es pathétique, tu la boucles. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle t'a remise à ta place, et de façon correcte qui plus est ce soir là! »_

Hum, mouais, il n'y avait jamais eu de chantages, cette tactique signée Emmett semblait viser à surprendre son adversaire pour mieux le mettre à terre en cas de danger. Il avait très bien compris que même s'il disait le contraire, personne ne croirait la négation de Mike au sujet d'un quelconque chantage. Surtout après ce qu'avait fait Jessica et qu'il avait soutenu ouvertement.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? »_ Le proviseur. Ça sentait le roussit.

_« Miss Stanley, Monsieur Newton. Et qui vois-je Miss Swan, Monsieur Savage, et... non! Miss Cullen et son frère! Que vous arrive-t-il pour que j'entende vos voix à l'autre bout du bâtiment? »_

_~*~_

Nous nous en étions sortis avec 4 heures de retenues seulement chacun mercredi après-midi. Le seul problème. Nous devrons faire nos heures de colles tous les 6. Nous ne savions pas encore ce qui nous attendrait, mais à en voir son visage, cela devait être quelque chose de particulièrement sadique.

S'était l'heure du déjeuné et je devais parler avec Alice tant que j'en avais le courage. Je me dirigeais donc vers la table habituelle des Cullen où Edward voulu me faire une place, mais j'opinais de la tête.

_« Alice, pourrions nous parler seule à seule? »_

Elle acquiesça et pris son plateau pour me rejoindre à une autre table un peu en retrait.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de constater le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Jasper. J'étais contente pour elle. Il avait l'air d'être un gars bien.

Je regardais autour de moi, Jessica et Mike mangeaient à une table éloignée. Seuls?! Il semblerait que j'ai peut être plus de soutient que je ne m'y serais attendue?

Lorsque Alice posa son regard sur moi, une fois installée, je senti mes joues rougir.

_« Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour hier. »_

_« Non Bella, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Ce que tu m'as dit, -même involontairement- par le biais de ce carnet, est plus que compréhensible. Non, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit te demander pardon aujourd'hui, c'est bien moi. Jamais je n'aurais du trahir notre promesse, jamais je n'aurais due arrêter de t'appeler. Je suis sur qu'Edward t'as déjà tout raconté concernant les raisons, mais sache que j'aurais due..., j'aurais pue m'opposer à sa décision.... Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Qu'est ce que j'ai été bête. »_

Elle s'était pris la tête entre les mains et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Tiens! Sur le miens aussi d'ailleurs...

La voir souffrir comme ça m'était insupportable...

_« Alice écoute moi. Regarde moi dans les yeux._ » J'attendis qu'elle s'exécute puis continuais. _« Alice, Edward m'a tout raconter. J'ai eu du mal mais je lui ai pardonné. Je_ vous _ai pardonné. A tous les deux. Maintenant si tu es d'accord nous pourrions reprendre notre amitié au début... »_

Et là se fut comme une tornade. Elle me sauta au coup, faisant tomber dans le même coup de vent la fourchette qui était en équilibre dans mon assiette. Cette dernière étala de la nourriture partout sur mon vieux Tee-shirt, me recouvrant de sauce tomate.

_« Ho Bella je suis désolé, si tu savais! »_

Ses yeux passèrent de la gène à un éclat de malice qui soudainement me fit étragement peur.

_« Lâche le morceau Alice, je suis sure que tu as une idée derrière la tête... »_

_« Est ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu le week-end prochain? »_ Ho s'était juste une sortie? Pourquoi pas...

_« Non Alice, pourquoi, tu pensais à quelque chose? »_ Erreur! Mal connaître Alice était une Très-Grosse-Erreur!

_« Shopping! »_ Fit-elle en sautant partout.

Je crois finalement que je vais vite regretter de lui avoir pardonné aussi facilement moi... Surtout quand elle me faisait les yeux de chien battu qu'elle me faisait actuellement... Pitié seigneur épargnez moi cette torture...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Ce chapitre n'est pas un de mes préféré, et pour cause, lorsque je l'ai écris je n'ai fait que penser à mes résultats du bac qui arrivent demain._

_J'ai dit penser? Non je voulais dire stresser._

_Bon en tout cas croisez les doigts pour moi. (Je n'en ai pas assez avec les miens...^^)_

_Le chapitre de demain sera sans doute selon mon humeur, normalement un peu plus d'Emmett et arrivée de Rosalie, le reste dépendra de mon imagination... _

_**(Hum si je me met à genoux ça le fait pas... mais si je demande gentiment avec les yeux de cocker...**_

**Reviews?... :D )**


	11. Chapitre 11 Shopping

_Alors j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai eu mon Bac avec Mention (Assez Bien). Je vous écris ce chapitre sous le contrecoup du stress: la fatigue. Mais avec un grand sourire et bonne humeur. _

_Ce chapitre n'est pas long, pardonnez moi._

_sinon, j'avais prévu de parler d'Emmett et de Rosalie, mais vous ne les verrez plus tard finalement. Je n'avais pas prévu les choses comme ça, mais je ne suis que la plume, les personnages vivent d'eux même, alors ne leurs en veuillez pas ... _;-)

_Bref, je vous souhaite un bon moment avec ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Chapitre 11: Shopping.

POV Bella.

J'étais avec Alice, Rosalie -que j'apprenais à connaître, et Angela -que j'étais prête à supplier de venir mais qui, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, s'était empressée d'accepter.

La Porche jaune de mon amie n'était pas vraiment ce que je qualifierais de 'discrète', et je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise...

Heureusement, et je ne savais pas comment les filles avaient fait,... mais elles avaient prévu mon manque d'enthousiasme et mon manque d'assurance. C'est alors avec un grand sourire malsain que je les vis sortir un CD gravé qu'elles insérèrent dans le lecteur. Rosalie, qui était devant appuya sur Play et une musique rythmée se mis en marche. Je cru reconnaître _Je veux tout_ d'Ariane Moffat.

Quelle ne fut pas ma hantise lorsqu'elles commencèrent à chanter à tue-tête:

« _Je veux tout! Toi, et les autres aussi, Aux 4 coins de ma vie... »_ Hum... elles chantaient faux, les vitres de la voitures étaient grandes ouvertes...

Je regardais dehors, essayant de les ignorer et je vis le panneaux marquant SEATTLE sur la chaussée et en fut tout de suite rassurée. Quoique...

_« Allez Bella! Chante avec nous... »_ elle reprenait sa chanson _« ...Je veux tout! Tout suite et ici!... »_

Outch et maintenant elles gesticulaient dans tous les sens... Bon d'accord c'était drôle! Voir un lutin se trémousser sur sa chaise à cette vitesse, en concert avec les autres, avait un côté comique.

Je commençais à me laisser aller quand nous croisâmes une voiture masculine... et devinez? 4 garçons nous lançaient des oeillades par la fenêtre alors que leur voiture se mettait à notre côté...

Et c'est reparti... Je rougissais à vue d'oeil quand Angela me dit tout bas:

_« Bella, tu n'as pas à être embêtée... On ne faisait que rigoler. Et puis tu sais, si les gens se retournent sur notre passage, ce n'est pas grave, nous ne les reverrons jamais de toute manière... et si nous nous faisons draguer... et bien cela n'a pas d'importance, nous avons toutes un copain, alors qu'importe! Et puis... C'est flatteur non? »_

Elle avait fichtrement raison. Pour une fois que je pouvais m'amuser librement... Cela ne me correspondait peut être pas, mais j'avais envie d'être une autre, plus libre de ses mouvements... Plus spontanée.

Et lorsque _You Belong With Me_ de Taylor Swift se fit entendre dans l'habitacle, je fus, étonnamment, l'une des première à chanter: (en me trémoussant)

_« You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said... »_

J'avais les yeux fermés, les filles rigolaient et je devais bien avouer que cela faisait du bien de lâcher prise, d'ouvrir les barrières et de rigoler à pleins poumons.

« _You belong with me! » _La musique continuait. Moi, je ne chantais plus... plus depuis que je _l'_avais vu.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes à un feu rouge, et que nous nous fûmes arrêtées, quelles ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque, tournant la tête pour regarder la ville, j'aperçue Edward, d'abord au téléphone, faisant de grands sourires, hochant de la tête et parler vivement, puis, raccrocher, vérifier dans la vitre d'à côté s'il était présentable et frapper à une porte. Porte qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_« You belong with me! »_

Non mais qu'est ce que...! Ho non c'est pas vrai! Une femme venait de sortir le nez et d'entrebâiller la porte. Elle sembla reconnaître Edward et le fit entrer, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui faisant la bise.

Il entra doucement, lui posant la main dans le dos.

Ho non j'y croyais pas! Edward a une maîtresse! Ho non bon sang c'est pas vrai! C'est quoi cette histoire! Je... Nous... Il! Je me sentais trahie. J'étais mal, j'avais envie de partir, de m'enfuir de... Je ne pouvais pas rester là, dans cette voiture, il fallait que je sorte. S'était le seul moyen pour que je me calme.

Visiblement, mon corps réagissait vite, parce qu'à peine avais je prise cette décision, j'ouvris la porte de la voiture et m'enfuie en courant. Les voitures klaxonnant alors que je leurs soupais dangereusement la route.

_« Bella reviens! »_

Il me semblait sentir quelqu'un sur mes talons, mais mes jambes ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles furent fatiguées. Longtemps plus tard, perdue je ne sais où dans une ville que je ne connaissait pas.

Je m'adossa alors à un mur que je n'avais même pas regardé, et en profitais pour laisser couler mes larmes à grand flot. Il m'avait trahi. Encore une fois. Et moi, comme une conne, je lui avait pardonné pour la dernière fois. Je le haïssais. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça! Comment Alice avait-elle pu me cacher ça? Est ce qu'elle était au courant? J'en pouvais plus. J'avais envie de crier, de m'effondrer. Non je ne savais plus. Je ne voulais plus rien. Rester là peut être. Pleurer. Je ne voulais plus voir aucun d'eux deux. Ils m'avaient trop fait souffrir, cette fois, j'en avais assez. Comment avait-il pu? Comment avait-il pu m'en vouloir de ma proximité avec Emmett, même si ce n'était qu'un quiproquo, il m'en avait quand même voulu pour ça! Quel hypocrite! Non mais quel CON!

D'habitude je n'étais pas vulgaire mais là j'en avais marre. Marre des bonnes manières, marre de faire des efforts. Marre de pardonner. Marre d'aimer.

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on me mente. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on me fasse du mal... N'avais-je pas assez souffert. N'avais je pas assez eu mal par le passé...

Qui en était la cause depuis toujours? Ceux que j'avais aimé le plus au monde.

Ne plus aimer. Ne plus pardonner.

Je sortis mon baladeur. Je ne savais pas qui était avec moi, qui cherchait à me parler. J'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais être seule. Je voulais ma solitude... Ma clairière me manquait. Je voulais courir aussi. Je voulais m'évader de ce monde, écrire. Je voulais écrire l'histoire d'une fille naïve qui se fait avoir une fois de plus. Une fille pour qui la souffrance n'a plus de limites.

La musique qui me parvenait aux oreilles: _Goodbye_ du groupe Archive, me calmais quelque peu. Les paroles étaient douces, mélancoliques.

J'étais plongées dans un état intermédiaire entre la dure réalité et mon imagination que je laissais naviguer, créant une fiction qui jamais ne verrais jour sur un papier. Je n'avais pas amené de cahier. Cela dit, j'étais plus libre de cette manière. J'avais l'impression, non pas d'écrire, mais de lire un roman. Cela allait vite, aussi vite qu'était venue ma douleur. Je m'identifiais aux personnages que je venais de créer. Je me perdais dans leurs vies mouvementées, dans la douleur récente du personnage principal, dans sa peine, son mal si profondément encré qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir y faire face.

J'étais là, les larmes me coulant sur les joues. Une des filles me parlait, je n'écoutais pas. Je n'étais pas vraiment là.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un cris strident se fit entendre que mon esprit embrumé se réveilla et que l'horreur, peinte sur le visage d'Angela m'alerta du danger immédiat auquel nous devrions très bientôt faire face. Un groupe de garçon un peu plus âgé que nous, se trouvaient là, à quelques mètres de nous. Ils semblaient avoir bu. Peur! Oui! J'avais peur!

Ils nous hélèrent, s'approchant petit à petit de nous, des sourires malsains s'affichant sur leurs babines retroussées, tels des chiens enragés.

Je savais ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Angela était à mes cotés. Choquée. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas. Elle sortie cependant son portable, commença à appeler Alice mais ils étaient trop près. Une seule solution. Courir. J'attrapais la manche de mon amie et la tirais à ma suite, lui intimant de se dépêcher.

J'étais prête à mourir ce soir, mais me faire violer ou agresser, ça, s'était au dessus de mes forces...

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Je m'excuse tout de suite, il est fort probable que je ne poste pas demain, un programme chargé m'attend et je ne suis pas sur de trouver le temps de vous écrire un chapitre. _

_J'espère cependant que vous avez apprécié celui ci, malgré qu'il soit si court._

_Pochain(s) chapitres : je continuerais sur la lancée de ce chapitre_

_Suivra_

_**PROCHAINEMENT: **__(l'ordre n'est pas définitif... tout dépendra de la suite des évènements et des réactions des personnages.)_

_*** **__Heures de colles explosives._

_*** **__Il y a de l'amour dans l'air (ou Comment une peluche tombe sous le charme d'une poupée.)_

_* Réconciliation difficile_


	12. Annonce! Ceci n'est pas un chap

**Annonce!**

PARDON! Pardon et 1000 Pardons!

Je sais que j'avais l'habitude de vous poster 1chapitre/jour et que cela fait 3 jours ce soir que je n'ai rien écris...

J'avais en tête de vous sortir un Double chapitre pour ce soir, mais partant en vacances demain, il m'a fallu préparer certaines choses, certaines n'étant pas prévu à l'origine...

Rassurez vous, ma Wifi est censé marcher pendant mes quelques jours de vacances au bord de la plage, et je vous posterais quelques chapitres, le plus que je pourrais (sur la plage, l'inspiration viens très vite.)

Donc, il vous faudra attendre encore un peu pour connaître ce que nous cache notre Edward, et qui viendra sauver Bella et Angela!

En attendant, je vous dit merci à toutes de me suivre et de m'encourager à continuer.

Je m'excuse encore une fois à celle à qui j'avais promis par review un chapitre plus tôt... Malheureusement, on ne fait pas toujours comme on veux et mon emploi du temps chargé des derniers jours ne m'a pas permis (soit trop fatiguée, soit pas le temps) de tapper sur mon ordi la suite d'Everybidy is Changing.

Sachez cependant, que cette histoire me manque à moi aussi, et que, ayant la suite en place pour quelques dizaines de chapitres, il ne me manque qu'à les coucher sur papier (ou plutot à les tapper sur mon clavier^^)

Bisoux à toutes, Bonnes vacances à celles qui s'en vont en vacances et A bientôt pour tout le monde!

Nelvéa


	13. Chapitre 12 Sauvetage In extremis

_Me voici en vacances, au bord de la plage._

_J'ai le bonheur de vous apprendre que ma wifi marche! Et que je pourrais donc poster mes chapitres sans encombre._

_Sans doute Un tous les deux ou trois jours._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**Et surtout! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review!**_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Chapitre 12: 

POV Alice.

Nous étions dans la voiture, Bella avait commencé à se lâcher et chantait les paroles de _You Belong With Me_ à tue-tête. Le feu passait au rouge, et c'est en continuant à chanter que nous nous arrêtâmes. Je savais qu'Edward avait rendez-vous dans les environs, à cette heure précise. J'espère que Bella ne s'apercevra de rien, c'est sencé être une surprise. De plus, il est très proche de Tanya et qu'elle le voit avec elle risquait un mettre un bazar monstre dans leur couple. Surtout connaissant Bella...

_« You Belong With Me... »_ La musique qui continue, nous qui continuons à chanter, Bella qui s'arrête, qui fixe quelque chose par la fenêtre. Ho non, qu'est ce qui se passe... Et ce feu qui ne se décide toujours pas à passer au vert...

Je tournais la tête vers l'extérieur pour regarder ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état lorsque mon regard fut attiré, par le visage de mon frère! Ho non! C'est pas vrai! Mais quel imbécile! Rectification, je ne suis pas mieux que lui! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de passer par ici alors qu'il devait aller enregistrer aujourd'hui! Le pire, c'est qu'avec Tanya il était toujours plus démonstratif qu'avec d'autres... Elle avait une sensibilité qui me faisait défaut et avait tendance à en jouer. Son charisme était impressionnant et savait comment s'y prendre pour caresser les gens dans le sens du poil... Elle s'était amourachée d'Edward à Chicago, mais cet amour n'était pas partagé, il s'agissait pour mon frère d'une très grande amie -différent de l'amitié qu'il avait envers moi, moi j'étais plutôt sa soeur. Pour moi, de le voir la tenir par la taille et l'embrasser de cette manière était normal, j'en avais pris l'habitude... mais pour quelqu'un comme Bella, qui était sa petite amie, et après les dures épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés ensembles, elle pouvait s'imaginer n'importe quoi! Mais que diable... Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le don de prévoir le futur! Je suis sur qu'aujourd'hui les choses m'auraient été d'un très grand secours!

Tanya était une fille bien, malgré son caractère revêche, charismatique et son style aguicheur...

Je la connaissais peu, mais je sais qu'elle avait beaucoup aidé Edward pendant sa période 'rébellion'. Elle avait su le remettre sur le droit chemin, là où j'avais échouée. Pour cela, je lui étais redevable.

Elle avait déménagé pour Seattle quelques mois avant que l'on apprenne notre retour à Forks, suite au décès de mes grands parents.

Sa famille avait la chance de posséder un studio d'enregistrement et en faisait aujourd'hui bénéficier mon frère.

Ce dernier avait une idée en tête, mais je ne savais pas en quoi elle consistait exactement. Il n'avait rien voulu me dire. Je savais seulement, parce que cela ne pouvait être que ça, qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau ou de quelque chose de semblable pour Bella.

Je ne savais pas où était ce fameux studio d'enregistrement avant aujourd'hui, mais si j'avais su, jamais je ne serais passé par là!

Je regardais derrière moi pour voir comment réagissait Bella, apparemment, ... Mal! Très mal!

Je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose qu'elle s'était déjà enfuit à toutes jambes, manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture, puis une autre. Ho non! Avec sa malchance légendaire elle aurait pu se faire renverser! Surtout que le feu était repassé au vert quelques secondes avant que je ne tourne la tête vers elle!

Heureusement qu'Angela l'avait suivi, parce qu'à l'allure où elle courait, je ne suis pas sure que nous aurions pu la perdre de vue très vite! Et il était plus prudent que quelqu'un l'accompagne, pour une multitude de raisons: elle pourrait se faire agresser, violer, se perdre... et puis l'état dans lequel je l'avait vu ne laissait pas de doute... il y avait des chances qu'elle retombe dans la déprime. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle était capable. Je la connaissais si peu en fait! C'est affolant! Et dire que tout est de ma faute! Jamais je n'aurais du... Non arrête et concentre toi sur la route, essaye de la suite à distance en voiture...

Hé mince Bella! Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire une fois là-bas!

Une seule solution! Il faut appeler Edward. Lui seul est capable de la raisonner. De lui expliquer, de la ramener.

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche quand Rosalie s'en empara et me dit avidement _« laisse, je m'en occupe. Toi continue de la suivre. »_

Je l'entendais parler...

_« Allo Edward? »_

Les paroles d'Edward n'étaient pas fortes mais j'arrivais néanmoins à saisir ce qu'il disait.

_**« Rosalie? »**_

« _Oui, c'est moi,... »_

_**« Attend qu'est ce que tu fais avec le portable d'Alice? Il se passe quelque chose? »**_

_« Edward ça concerne Bella! »_

_**« Bella? »**_Sa voix semblait tendue et anxieuse. Il n'eu pas le temps d'en demander plus que Rosalie continuait d'une même voix.

_« Écoute Edward, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, elle a s'est enfui, Angela l'a suivi mais... »_

Il la coupa avec empressement.

_**« Rosalie où étiez vous lorsque c'est arrivé? »**_

Je pris le portable des mains de mon amie et le mis à mon oreille. Je lui expliquais ce que j'avais vu et ce que j'avais compris. Il ne répondit pas.

Jusqu'à ce que...

_**« Et Mer-Deuh! Tu en es sure? »**_

_« Oui Edward,... »_ Flûte j'arrivais dans une voix sans issue, je l'avais perdu de vue.

_« Mince, Edward viens dépêche toi, s'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Angela viens de nous envoyer un message, je vais essayer d'y aller voir mais j'ai peur. S'il te plait dépêche toi! »_

_**« Je suis déjà dans ma voiture je te retrouve tout de suite. »**_ Me dit-il lorsque je lui eu donné la rue que nous avait donné Angela par sms et quelques informations supplémentaires sur la direction à prendre.

~*~

POV Bella.

Je courais, Angela sur les talons, secondée par des gars au caractère revèche et aux allures peu recommandables. Je ne savais pas leur nombre, je n'avais pas tenté de les observer, je n'en avais pas le temps.

Nous enfilions rues après rues lorsqu'une impasse nous interdit d'aller plus loin.

Nous pouvions encore rebrousser chemin. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru avant d'entendre des voix...

Je pris la main d'Angela et la regarda dans les yeux. J'étais sincère.

_« Ange, pardonne moi... »_

Elle n'eu pas le temps de me répondre qu'une voix masculine nous héla...

_« Alors mes poupées, on se promène? »_ Nous dit-il d'un air carnassier en se retournant vers ses copains qui pouffaient de rire.

_« On a de la chance ce soir,...on en a deux pour le prix d'une.... Profitez en les gars, je crois que c'est notre jour de chance.... »_

Cette fois mon courage c'était évanouie dans le néant, laissant la place à une peur sourde et tenace qui ne fit qu'empirer lorsque je pu enfin distinguer leurs visages.

Ils étaient déformés par la méchanceté et les bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils tenaient entre les mains n'avaient rien de rassurant. Leur démarche était instable et leurs voix n'étaient pas régulières. Ils étaient ivres!

Non mais pourquoi la réalité n'est-elle pas comme dans les livres... Où est mon prince charmant... Ha oui! Avec cette pétasse...

Je ne pu continuer mes réflexions, les gars se ruaient sur nous et bientôt nous encerclèrent, se disputant lequel d'entre eux serait 'servi' en premier et avec laquelle de nous deux.

Je tenais avec force la main d'Angela et je sentis une pression de sa main, lorsque je tournais rapidement la tête vers elle, je vis un sourire timide et suivi son regard. Il était accroché aux phares d'une voiture qui arrivait à très grande vitesse, finissant sa lancée sur un dérapage contrôlé pour se trouver à notre portée. Nos agresseurs s'étaient tous regroupés, un bras devant leur tête pour se protéger de la lumière. Ils voulaient nous empêcher de partir et je m'en rendis compte lorsque l'un d'eux m'attrapa le poignet et me jeta au visage de son halène puant l'alcool:

_« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça? »_

Ho non! Me dites pas que cette voiture est une nouvelle cargaison de voyous? J'en peu plus des types de ce genre... Rectification. J'en peu plus de la gente masculine.

Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir et choisi la meilleure solution:

_« Aïe!! »_

Je venais de lui enfoncer ma chaussure sur le pied, de continuer sur ma lancée en lui enfonçant mon coude dans l'estomac et avait pris mes jambes à mon coup pour monter en toute hâte à la suite d'Angela dans la voiture qui nous faisait face.

Finalement les princes charmant existent peut-être?

Ho non! Cette odeur, cette voiture, ce... Ho non! J'étais ni plus ni moins dans la Volvo d'Edward!

Ne rien dire. Ne rien dire. Ne rien dire.

_« Vous allez bien? »_

_« Oui! »_ Répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et puis tant pis pour lui!

Je ne voulais plus lui parler. Il m'avait tant déçu...

Il sembla se rendre compte que je n'allais pas bien, mais ne dit rien. Je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur mon visage.

J'avais mal, très mal...

Il s'arrêta déposer Angela. Celle-ci, encore toute retournée n'avait, elle non plus, pas bougé d'un pouce, et elle mis du temps à comprendre qu'elle était devant chez elle. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle me fit un sourire forcé, puis rentra dans sa maison.

Une fois la porte refermée, Edward me ramena chez moi. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. J'avais envie de m'enfuir. Loin. Ne plus le revoir. J'avais trop mal. Il m'avait tant fait souffrir...

Lorsque la voiture se stoppa devant chez Charlie, ni une ni deux, je me jetai à l'intérieur et pour m'effondrer derrière la porte. Heureusement, il n'était pas tard et mon père n'était pas là. Je pu donc laisser ma tristesse couler sans qu'il ne me surprenne.

J'en pouvais plus, je souffrais trop, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je me sentais comme un lion en cage, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de sortir. J'avais trop peur de me faire agresser à nouveau.

~*~

J'étais allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans mon oreiller. Il était tard et j'avais l'esprit vide. Je n'avais aucune nouvelles de mon 'cher et tendre' (tant mieux, je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais pu être compréhensive...).

Mon père était couché et ronflait à concurrencer la tondeuse. L'heure tournait, mais mon sommeil ne venait pas. J'étais dans un brouillard. Je n'avais plus envie de réfléchir. À quoi bon. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Je ne repris conscience de la réalité que lorsqu'un coup fut frappé. Non non, pas à la porte de ma chambre. Le coup venait, j'en étais sure, de la fenêtre.

Sans doute la pluie. Ou le vent. Je ne savais même pas si le temps avait changé. Cela ne valait pas la peine que je me lève. Quelle importance...

Un second coup, plus fort celui ci, fut frappé. L'insistance me fit relever la tête.

Je mis un moment à reprendre mes esprits. Mes yeux rouges me piquaient et lorsque je tournais la tête vers l'objet de mon embêtement...

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reconnue les yeux d'Edward perchés sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Visiblement, il semblait avoir du mal à tenir, mais tant mieux, un petit tour en bas, sans passer par la case 'Porte d'entrée' (pour rentrer chez lui illico) lui ferait du bien. Peut être devrais je le laisser là à poireauter toute la nuit?

_« Bella, s'il te plait ouvre moi. Il faut qu'on parle. »_

Je l'entendais derrière la vitre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauter au coup et l'embrasser? Mais il m'avait fait trop mal, comment pourrais je lui pardonner après ça?

_« Edward tu n'as rien à faire ici, va-t'en. »_

Mon ton était dur et froid.

_« Bella s'il te plait. Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu... »_

_« Ha bon! Parce que te voir dans les bras de cette greluche était selon toi une idée fausse de ma part? En plus d'être naïve, tu me crois aussi stupide et aveugle? »_

_« Bella, je te dois des explications... mais pour cela, laisse moi entrer. J'ai très froid et il commence à pleuvoir... »_

Hum, oui, peut être que je pourrais faire un effort. Je suis curieuse de ce qu'il a à me dire.

Ne pas flancher.

Une fois motivée j'ouvris ma fenêtre dans un bruit grinçant. Il se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Il me regarda dans les yeux, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter un mot, ma main atterrit sur sa joue. Cette dernière était rouge et les yeux de mon Adonis étaient rougis et brillaient. Non il avait pleuré!

Ne te laisse pas avoir. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Pas après ce qu'il ta fait...

_« Je t'écoute. »_ Lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit et lorsqu'il fut, lui aussi, installé (au pied du lit), j'attendis qu'il commence.

Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Du moins pas avant qu'il n'ouvre la parole. C'était lui le fautif! Ce n'était pas à moi de baisser les yeux, mais à lui! Ce qu'il faisait depuis que j'avais porté mon regard à son encontre...

_« Lorsque j'étais à Chicago... »_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je suis désolé qu'il soit arrivé si tard, la révélation dans le prochain épisode. Suivez les indices, je suis sur que vous pouvez trouver._

_Que pensez vous que notre Edward lui cache? _

_A vous de jouer. Une petite review ne serait pas de refus._

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_Bisous à toutes._


	14. Chapitre 13 Combat intérieur

_Alors j'ai écrit une partie du texte sur la plage, allongée sur ma serviette, à bronzer au soleil... (Non j'arrête je joue encore la sadique -pensée à tous ceux qui n'ont pas ma chance ;D )_

_Ce chapitre était attendu, j'ai pris le temps de l'écrire, de manière à ce qu'il soit le plus long possible et qu'il réponde à vos questions et à vos espérances._

_Bref, bonne lecture! _

_Mes chères revieweuses, je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos impressions par une petite review! (Mais géniales comme vous êtes je vous fait confiance sur ce point là!)_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_« _Je t'écoute_. » Lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos._

_Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit et lorsqu'il fut, lui aussi, installé (au pied du lit), j'attendis qu'il commence._

_Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Du moins pas avant qu'il n'ouvre la parole. C'était lui le fautif! Ce n'était pas à moi de baisser les yeux, mais à lui! Ce qu'il faisait depuis que j'avais porté mon regard à son encontre..._

_« _Lorsque j'étais à Chicago_... »_

Chapitre _13: _**Combat intérieur.**

POV Edward

Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer sans dévoiler mes plans. Lui mentir n'était pas la meilleure option, mais l'omission pouvait peut-être marcher dans la mesure où elle en saurait plus demain...

Lorsque j'avais compris ce qu'avaient en tête les agresseurs de Bella et d'Angela, je n'ai eu de cesse de me sentir coupable. C'était de ma faute si elles avaient failli se faire violer par cette bande de brute! C'était de ma faute si elle ne m'adressait plus la parole. C'était de ma faute si je lui avais gâché l'après-midi et si j'avais détruit notre couple... Une semaine! C'est tout ce qu'il avait duré! Et moi, je l'aimais depuis que j'étais gamin, me languissant de la revoir, espérant qu'elle me pardonne un jour... Elle m'avait pardonné, mais cette fois je ne suis pas sur que la femme que j'aime de plus en plus, de jours en jours, me pardonne.

Bien sur que c'était une erreur de jugement, elle ne savait pas la vérité et était trop vite arrivé à un sa propre explication. Alice m'avait tout expliqué. Elle m'avait dit comment, elle, en tant que femme, elle aurait réagi face à ce que Bella avait vu. Surtout après tant d'absence de ma part et tant de difficultés de sa part à me refaire confiance.

Je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Ou du moins l'espérais-je... Après tout, sa réaction n'était-elle pas une preuve de ses sentiments?... mais moi, j'avais tout gâché. Je l'aime comme un fou. Depuis que je suis avec elle, mon coeur explose de bonheur, j'ai l'impression que le monde prend des couleurs que je n'avais vu, des couleurs uniques...

Je l'aime, mais elle me prend sans doute pour ce genre de gars qui trompe la femme qu'il est cessé aimer dans les bras d'une autre...

Et parlons en de cette 'autre'!

Je n'ai pas trompé Bella! Je voulais lui faire une surprise pour la fête très spéciale qui devait avoir lieu demain, je devais seulement aller lui enregistrer une berceuse... _Sa_ Berceuse. Celle qu'elle m'a inspirée. Celle qui, le jour de notre premier baiser, m'était apparue à l'esprit comme si un troupeau de bison m'avait parcouru les sens, mais ne m'avaient pas piétiné, seulement effleuré. Comme si un puma c'était fait tendre à mes pieds et avait, comme un chat, frotté son pelage soyeux contre ma peau dans un contact unique et rassurant. Oui, c'était ça... Cette berceuse m'était venue subitement, presque avec violence, mais retraçait tout l'amour et la tendresse qui m'étaient inspirés par ma muse.

Elle était le rayon de soleil qui m'emprisonnait le coeur, là où j'avais brisé le sien...

Tanya.

Tanya était une amie. Une très bonne amie avec qui je suis proche depuis très longtemps. Elle avait compris en moi là où beaucoup ne voyaient pas mes problèmes. Elle avait su exprimer à voix haute des sentiments que je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui expliquer.

C'était une fille bien, même si elle était un peu trop charismatique et aguicheuse en public. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à jouer le jeux de la séduction que nous avions instauré il y a des années -et ce, à chaque fois que l'on se voyait. C'est un jeu, rien de plus... Pour éloigner les 'prédateurs'...

Alice m'avait dit lui déceler de l'amour pour moi. Amour que je ne vois pas autrement qu'amical.

Cependant, depuis le temps que je la connaissais, Tanya savait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi. Elle avait cette douceur envers moi que personne ne m'avait donné avant... Avant Bella.

Bella. Bella comme le jour, simple comme la rosée du matin, elle est ce qui me manquait depuis toujours. Elle est un souffle d'air frais sur ma nuque. Elle est la fleur délicate devant laquelle je n'ai de cesse de m'extasier, celle qui me fait tourner la tête, son odeur entêtante m'emmenant furtivement à voyager dans un univers lointain. Elle était le vrai et la raison, la beauté et la pureté, l'amour et ... l'éclat de mon coeur, ma moitié...

Ho Bella, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour que tu cesses de m'en vouloir... Je me doutais bien que dans la voiture, en rentrant de Seattle, elle ne me parlerait pas. Je n'avais voulu insister. Alice avait été clair sur sa réaction, sur ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Mais comment réparer mon erreur avant demain? Comment éviter que cette bêtise compromette ma surprise?

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée, la fraîcheur de février avait quelque chose de rassurant. Sentir l'air frais sur mon visage, alors que j'étais accoudé contre la fenêtre de ma chambre m'aidait à me sentir mieux et à réfléchir...

Eurêka! Ça y est j'ai trouvé!

Fenêtre, nuit, ... Il faut que j'essaie. Elle n'habite pas très loin et ma Volvo est à son poste. J'espère seulement que personne ne sera debout à cette heure, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée qu'ils me voient roder dans la maison dans l'espoir de rejoindre le garage sans faire de bruit, habillé et avec un blouson qui plus est!

~*~

J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte du garage, la main sur la poignée, je scrutais les bruits alentours.

La maison semblait dormir, j'attrapais donc mon manteau sur le portemanteau, et commençait à ouvrir doucement la porte, lorsque...!

_« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?! »_ J'ai tellement sursauté que j'ai cru frôler la crise cardiaque. La main sur le coeur, je me retourne, le regard noir, braqué sur ceux, rieurs, de ma soeur, qui, bien évidemment, me sort un sourire malicieux que je ne connaissais que trop.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! »_

J'avais chuchoté, ayant trop peur de réveiller les parents...

_« Je me suis levée pour aller prendre un verre d'eau quand je t'ai vu. »_ Son expression faciale était exaspérante. Son clin d'oeil me fit perdre mes moyens et je failli crier:

_« Non mais tu veux que je me fasse prendre où quoi? »_

J'étais en colère. Et plus je tardais, moins j'avais de chance de pour _lui _parler. Je pris une grande inspiration pour calmer, puis la regarda à nouveau, alors qu'elle commençait à sauter partout en demandant _« Je peux venir! Je peux venir! » _à tout vas.

_« Alice tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire! Tu me connais mieux que personne! »_

J'étais exaspéré... Comment allais-je me sortir de cette situation...

_« Mais tu peux avoir besoin d'un chauffeur? » _

Elle m'avait dit ça avec des yeux de cocker... Oh non! Pas les yeux de cocker!...

_« Alice... Non! »_ J'avais été ferme sur le dernier mot. J'avais besoin d'y aller seul. Je _devais_ y aller seul.

Elle sembla comprendre, même si son sourire se fana subitement. Elle me fit un signe positif de la tête auquel je ne pu retenir un _« Ouf... » _Perceptible de moi seul.

Cette fois, une pointe de tristesse transparaissait dans son regard. Oh non! Pas la tête de chien battue!

_« ... Mais j'ai besoin que tu couves mon escapade aux parents! Tu pourrais m'aider? »_

Cette fois je vis son sourire s'élargir!

_« Je leurs dirais que tu es parti chercher des croissant et des chocolatines. »_

J'acquiesça de la tête et ouvris la porte avec un dernier regard pour ma soeur. Elle me refit un clin d'oeil et je m'éclipsais dans le garage.

~*~

J'étais devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tout d'un coup, j'avais envie de jouer les Roméo! Mais avec une Juliette en pétard ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure des solutions.

J'examinais la structure de la maison. Elle était en pierre. Les prises semblaient faciles... Si je me tenais correctement au rebord de la fenêtre du salon, j'avais peut être une chance d'atteindre l'antre de la femme que j'aimais.

Une main après l'autre, j'escaladais la façade. Le froid me mordait les muscles, ma gorge était en feu, de la pluie commençait à me tomber sur le visage... J'étais pitoyable. Pitoyable mais fou. Fou d'_Elle_. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser penser de moi que j'étais un gougeât! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser une seconde de plus m'ignorer comme elle l'avait fait depuis ce qui c'était passé. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'enlève la confiance qu'elle m'avait enfin redonnée. J'avais droit au bonheur! Non? Je voulais être heureux, et je voulais la rendre heureuse. Ça avait été mon but lorsque j'avais été enregistrer cette après midi. Je voulais lui faire plaisir avec une berceuse qu'elle m'avait inspirée. Elle était ma muse. Mais pourquoi est ce que je m'étais montré si proche de Tanya! J'en pouvais plus de m'en vouloir. J'aurais du... Je ne sais pas. Je crois même que mes idées étaient idiotes, toutes. Peu avant que mon amie m'ouvre la porte, j'avais appelé pour réserver dans un endroit magique mais simple, à Port Angeles. Je voulais que ma douce ait droit à la plus belle première St Valentin qu'elle aurait pu rêver. Mais j'ai tout gâché. J'aurais du aller enregistrer plus tôt. J'aurais du aller autre part que dans le studio de Tanya. Mais je voulais que ce cadeau vienne de moi seul et mes parents étaient riches, c'est vrai... mais moi non. Je voulais quelque chose qui vienne du coeur. Quelque chose qui lui ressemblait. Elle méritait tout l'amour du monde. J'aimais tant la simplicité qui transparaissait en elle. J'aimais qu'elle soit différente. Je voulais que mon cadeau soit unique. Comme elle. Je voulais...

Oui, je voulais aussi revoir Tanya. Elle m'avait elle-même invité à venir et c'est ainsi que cette idée avait surgie en moi. Je ne pensais pas à mal.

De plus, j'avais parlé à Tanya de mon amour pour Bella. Au début elle s'en était trouvée un peu triste, mais je crois qu'elle avait remarqué comme un changement en moi. Elle m'avait dit clairement:

_« C'est fille est un miracle Edward. Tu sais, ce sourire que tu as en parlant d'elle, cet amour que tu lui portes... Longtemps, j'ai souhaité en recevoir de pareils de ta part. Je ne suis pas jalouse Edward. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Si tu l'aimes autant que je le pense, alors sache la garder auprès de toi, ou tu te perdras... »_

Après ça, nous avions été interrompus par un coup de téléphone de Rosalie qui me disait que ma Bella s'était enfuie de la voiture. Alice m'avait ensuite raconté toute l'histoire, me parlant du fait qu'elles -ma soeur et Bella- m'aient vu 'dans les bras de Tanya. Elle m'avait raconté ses suppositions et j'avais sauté dans ma voiture en deux temps trois mouvements pour les retrouver.

L'enregistrement que j'avais en tête n'avait pas pu se faire, et je prévoyais donc, si j'en avais l'occasion, de jouer demain à ma belle un air de piano, mais de la façon la plus romantique qui soit.

J'attrapais le rebord de la fenêtre de la femme qui avait emprisonné mon coeur quand je la vis. Elle paraissais effondrée, la tête dans son coussin. Ses épaules tressautaient et le souvenir de ce pour quoi j'étais intervenu me revint à l'esprit. Ces hommes, -sous qui plus aient- étaient nombreux. Deux jeunes femmes à leurs portés, ils en avaient profités pour se jeter sur elles. Je ne suis pas sur que je m'en serais remis si il leurs serait arrivé quelque chose. Je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de les regarder en face après ça. Mais il le fallait, j'étais responsable. Je devais payer. Peu importe les conséquences. Je crois que si _ils _étaient arrivés à leurs fins, mon côté lâche m'aurait maîtrisé. Je crois que j'aurais fuit, loin. Très loin.

Je ne supporte pas de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime, même si il m'arrive très souvent de le faire. Cette erreur aurait été trop grave pour être oubliée. Je crois que c'est déjà trop grave. Je suis un idiot. Qu'est ce que j'espère à aller la voir comme ça. Il faut te rendre à la raison mon grand! Bella ne veux plus de toi. Votre St Valentin est définitivement cuite! Tu es un idiot doublé d'un moins que rien. Tu ne la mérites pas. Toutes les plus grandes souffrances de sa vie tiennent de toi! Tu es la souffrance incarnée, le mal en personne! Tu te dis détester faire du mal autour de toi, mais tu ne fais que ça!

Non, vraiment, je devrais rentrer. Non! M'enfuir! Loin, très loin.... ne plus la voir. Elle sera mieux sans toi. Elle pourra vivre heureuse...

Arrête! Tu délires. Tu lui as fait du mal, mais tu peux encore arranger le coup, lui expliquer. Tu lui dois ces explications. Tu les lui dois...

Je mis donc fin à mon combat intérieur, frissonne pour la forme et frappe doucement au carreau pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle état calme. Belle.

_Toc Toc!_

Cette fois ci, après quelques secondes d'attente, elle se décide enfin à relever la tête, puis à la tourner vers moi!

Grand dieu! Ses yeux étaient rougis, des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux! Je n'avais qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras, l'étouffer dans mon étreinte. Je voulais sécher ses larmes. Du moins, c'était ce que me dictait mon corps. Il voulait la sentir prés de lui. Mon coeur, lui, voulait s'enfuir en courant, loin des sentiments douloureux qui me prenaient à la voir ainsi. Ma raison, elle, dominait. Elle me pressait de rester là où j'étais. Elle n'avait qu'un but, faire en sorte que je fasse ce que pourquoi j'avais escaladé la façade de la maison Swan.

Son regard était triste et surpris. Il marquait l'étonnement, mais je voyais de la haine... Ho non! Pitié tout, sauf ça!

Je ravalais difficilement ma salive. Faire face.

_« Bella, s'il te plait ouvre moi. Il faut qu'on parle. »_

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, perdu dans les limbes de ses pensées...

Dieu que j'aimerais pouvoir lire en ses pensées à cet instant même!

_« Edward tu n'as rien à faire ici, va-t'en. »_

Aïe, je le pris comme un couteau dans le coeur.

Bien fait mon grand! Tu l'as mérité après tout...

_« Bella s'il te plait. Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu... »_

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Elle me prenait pour un gougeât alors que mon but été de lui faire un cadeau...

_« Ha bon! Parce que te voir dans les bras de cette greluche était selon toi une idée fausse de ma part? En plus d'être naïve, tu me crois aussi stupide et aveugle? »_

Se croyait-elle vraiment naïve? Pire... elle pense que je la crois stupide et aveugle... Hallelujiah! Je ne suis pas sur de sortir vivant de cette galère... Non mais pourquoi ne suis pas tout simplement resté chez moi?

Ha oui! Parce que je l'aime et que je veux arrêter de la faire souffrir.

Réfléchi...

Ha oui!

_« Bella, je te dois des explications... mais pour cela, laisse moi entrer. J'ai très froid et il commence à pleuvoir... »_

Bien Edward! Elle va te prendre pour une moviette maintenant! Parler du temps qu'il fait dehors! Non mais quel idiot ma parole!

Attendez! Ça marche!

Youpi!

Mmm... Ma joie est de courte durée. Son regard est noir, voire glacial et sa souffrance me transpercent le coeur.

Tout d'un coup je ne sais plus que dire.

Elle me tourne le dos, et d'éloigne vers le lit en me disant qu'elle m'écoutais.

Mince! Par où commencer?!

Peut-être par le début. Il faut qu'elle comprenne ce qu'est Tanya pour moi. Il le faut...

Je m'assis au pied de son lit, face à elle. Je scrutais son visage angélique, j'admirais ses traits d'une finesse et d'une douceur qui lui étaient propre. J'admirais sa simplicité et sa beauté. Je l'aimais. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser intimider par mes sentiments, je devais lui expliquer.

Ses yeux étaient baissés. Je la regardais toujours. Lorsqu'elle remonta enfin son regard vers moi, en l'attente d'une réponse, je me sentis honteux. Alors je baissais les yeux. Il y avait une telle force en elle...

Je lui devais une explication. C'était vital. Sinon, cela nous détruirait tous deux, je le savais...

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et commença mon douloureux récit...

_« Lorsque j'étais à Chicago... »_

Je fus interrompu par les ronflements bruyants de son père. Mais il ne se réveilla pas, et je du continuer. Coûte que coûte!

_« Lorsque j'étais à Chicago, c'était difficile pour moi... Je me suis beaucoup renfermé sur moi même. La vie me paraissait triste, sans intérêt. Alice était là, mais il y avait des choses quelle ne pouvait comprendre, des choses qu'elle ignorait... Ma bulle prenait de l'ampleur à mesure que je progressais au piano. J'y mettais toute mon âme, tout mon coeur... Plusieurs fois, ma famille a voulu m'emmener voir un psychologue, craignant que je ne fasse une dépression pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient... Alice était là. Elle a toujours été là... Mais _toi _tu n'étais pas là. Tu me manquais. Je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier. Je le voulais... Mais ce manque... Il y avait toujours une douleur sourde qui me vrillait la poitrine lorsque je revivais nos moments, nos rires... lorsque je sentais une fleur de freesia par hasard, lorsque je voyais des yeux identiques aux tiens sur une autre personne... C'était moi qui avais voulu que l'on cesse de se parler. J'en ai toujours été conscient, mais... »_

Une larme me coula soudain sur la joue que j'effaçais en vitesse. Pourvu qu'elle ne l'a pas vu...

Elle me regardait dans les yeux, ses prunelles semblaient ne pas comprendre où je voulais en venir, mais il fallait que je continue, il fallait qu'elle sache... je repris donc...

_« J'en ai toujours été conscient, mais, je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais mais je ne regrettais pas. Comment t'expliquer... Je suis amoureux de toi depuis tout ce temps Bella, mais je savais que nous avions très peu de chance de nous revoir un jour... la distance nous séparant était trop grande... nous étions trop jeunes... Et puis j'ai pensé... non. J'ai voulu; que tu m'oublis. Je me suis rapproché de mon piano. Mon seul ami. Il me permettait d'extérioriser... Après avoir jouer, je me sens toujours chambouler, même aujourd'hui... mais les choses deviennent plus clair en moi lorsque le ou les morceaux se finissent et m'apaisent une fois mes points noirs éclaircis. Un jour, alors que je jouais à l'école de musique en attendant mon professeur avant le cours, une jeune fille d'à peu prés mon âge c'est approché de moi. Elle avait la langue aussi pendue qu'Alice, mais elle avait ce regard. Pas le même que le tien. Non. En fait il s'agissait plus de l'éclat qui transparaissait dans ses traits... »_

_« Ne m'en dit pas plus, je sais, j'ai compris... » _Elle m'avait coupé, la voix grave et enrouée... Sans doute du aux larmes qui coulaient sur son magnifique visage. Elle avait mal, une fois de plus...

_« Non Bella! Tu ne sais rien, tu n'as rien compris. Tanya n'est qu'une amie. Elle a su voir là où personne avant elle n'avait compris. Elle a su me remonter le moral, m'expliquer mes erreurs, elle m'a permis de redresser les épaules là où je me serais avachi devant les autres. Grace à elle je m'en suis sorti. Alice était là... mais Alice était plutôt ma soeur, alors qu'elle, elle était l'amie qui savait exprimer mes sentiments à voix haute avant même que je ne comprenne qu'ils me possédaient. Elle savait par un seul regard ce qui m'attristait. Elle n'est qu'une amie Bella. Une amie très chère à mon coeur, avec qui je suis très proche, dans les deux sens, parce qu'on agirait presque comme un couple par moment, du moins c'est un petit jeu qu'elle a instauré il y a longtemps à chaque fois qu'on pouvait être vu par un public. C'était notre manière à nous de repousser tous ceux qui auraient pu s'intéresser à nous. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien que j'estime. Que j'estime beaucoup... mais que je n'aime qu'amicalement. Pas comme je t'aime toi... »_

Elle restait sans voix. Je savais que c'était dur à avaler. Mais il le fallait. Pitié qu'elle me croit...

Durant mon monologue, j'avais baissé les yeux. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait penser. J'avais peur de son regard. Un regard qui me dirait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Qu'elle ne me croirait pas...

_« Alors cet après-midi, ce n'était qu'une visite amicale? »_

Non, pas vraiment, je voulais te faire un cadeau, mais il est tombé à l'eau...

POV Bella.

J'étais abasourdie. Alors j'avais tout faux. Il n'allait la voir que comme une amie... Et moi... j'étais, Non! Jalouse?! Waouh!

Lorsqu'il me fit un signe positif de la tête je crue que mon coeur allait exploser! Il ne m'avait pas trahi! Il ne m'avait pas trompé! Il m'aimait!

_« Je t'aime Bella. »_

Sa voix était douce et chaude. Il s'était mis à genoux, et s'était rapproché de moi... Son visage, à quelques centimètres du mien. Il ne semblait attendre que mon consentement pour s'avancer un peu plus...

Mais je fus plus rapide et j'emprisonnais ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mots d'ordre: sensualité et amour. Il était doux, ses lèvres étaient un paradis auquel, et je le croyais maintenant, j'étais seul à y goûter. Elles étaient sucrées et bougeaient avec volupté. Je cru que le monde s'était arrêté, des étoiles tournaient devant mes yeux, mon souffle s'arrêta, je fus submergée par la beauté du moment, et je ne ressaisirais qu'une fois ce moment magique terminé.

Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres des miennes, une impression de vide m'envahie et je ne pu résister longtemps et l'attira une fois de plus contre moi, mêlant ma langue à la sienne dans un baisé aussi furtif qu'agréable. Une main sur sa nuque, une autre dans le creux de ses reins, je l'emmenais à moi sur mon lit. Je continuais à l'embrasser avec sensualité et laissais mon coeur prendre possession de mon corps. Ma raison, elle, avait capitulée depuis des lustres.

J'étais bien.

~*~

Ses bras musclés m'enserraient la taille alors que ma tête emprisonnait son coup. Il m'embrassa le front, puis des mots que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir lui redire un jour me revinrent en mémoire.

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Bella, bonne St valentin... »_

Je me redressais sur mes coudes, gardant mes jambes embriquées dans les siennes pour regarder mon réveil, sur la table de chevet de ma chambre.

Il était minuit et sept minutes. Alors comme ça, on était le 14 Février? Je ne savais pas que j'en étais déjà là... Le temps été passé si vite depuis mon arrivée ici...

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Subitement, je fus septique... Il me cachait quelque chose. Je le voyais dans ses yeux...

_« Edward, tu me caches quelque chose... »_

_« Demain ma puce, demain... »_

Il regarda l'heure une fois encore, puis se repris...

_« Enfin plutôt dans quelques heures je dirais... »_

Son regard rayonnait, une pointe de malice transparaissait dans ses yeux émeraude. Il était beau à en couper le souffle. Mais je voulais en savoir plus...

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester quand il m'embrassa avec envie, me faisant retomber sur le lit. Il m'emprisonnait la nuque, sa main gauche était posée sur mon ventre, j'avais chaud, très chaud...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?_

_J'attend avec impatience vos reviews, en les espérant nombreuses..._

_Bisoux à tous et à toutes!_ ;D


	15. Chapitre 14 Il y a de l'amour dans l'air

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous toutes pour votre soutient. Merci aussi de me suivre à chaque chapitre, ainsi que de m'avoir ajoutée dans vos favoris ou en alert. _

_Je remercie aussi chaleureuseusement tous ceux qui me laissent chapitre aprés chapitre, nombre de commentaires, chacun d'entre eux me faisant extrêmement plaisir._

_Grâce à vous toutes, mes très chères revieweuses, j'ai enfin atteint les 100 reviews._

_Ça se fête non?_

_Cela va sans dire, Merci ma bétâ 00Anabelle00 pour son travail et son aide pour rendre ces chapitres les mieux écrits possibles._

_Que direz vous que l'on ouvre une bouteille de champagne et qu'on continue les réjouissances avec un chapitre chaud en couleurs? (et des plus longs...^^)_

_Bisoux tout le monde et Bonne lecture!_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_« _Je t'aime. _»_

_« _Je t'aime aussi Bella, bonne St valentin... _»_

_Je me redressais sur mes coudes, gardant mes jambes imbriquées dans les siennes pour regarder mon réveil, sur la table de chevet de ma chambre. _

_Il était minuit et sept minutes. Alors comme ça, on était le 14 Février? Je ne savais pas que j'en étais déjà là... Le temps été passé si vite depuis mon arrivée ici..._

_Je le regardais dans les yeux. Subitement, je fus septique... Il me cachait quelque chose. Je le voyais dans son regard_

_« _Edward, tu me caches quelque chose... _»_

_« _Demain ma puce, demain... _»_

_Il regarda l'heure une fois encore, puis se repris..._

_« E_nfin plutôt dans quelques heures je dirais... _»_

_Ses pupilles rayonnaient, une pointe de malice transparaissant dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il était beau à couper le souffle. Mais je voulais en savoir plus..._

_J'ouvris la bouche pour protester quand il m'embrassa avec envie, me faisant retomber sur le lit. Il m'emprisonnait la nuque, sa main gauche était posée sur mon ventre, j'avais chaud, très chaud..._

**Chapitre 14: Saint Valentin.**

POV Bella.

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Son odeur me faisait soupirer de délice, sa bouche, sur ma nuque, m'enlevait toute pensée cohérente de l'esprit. Nous étions imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, dans une position des plus inattendues. Seul barrière à nos désirs charnels réciproques: Nos vêtements. Je rêvais qu'il me dépossède de ce tee-shirt superflu,... mon jean devenait pesant, presque une torture. Ses mains n'étaient pas assez baladeuses, trop respectueuses... J'en voulais plus! Mais ça allait si vite entre nous... Peu importe _l'envie_... Non! Le _besoin_ est trop grand!

J'ai besoin de lui, de sentir son corps contre moi, je veux que ses mains m'explorent, que se soit lui _le_ premier. Je voulais qu'il m'aime!

J'approfondis notre baiser, le rendant plus sensuel, je le remplace par la suite par un plus exigeant. Un plus... entreprenant.

La chaleur en moi était pire qu'un volcan en éruption. Comment un homme pouvait-il me faire réagir ainsi? Comment était-il possible que je ressente tant de désir pour l'homme qui possédait mon coeur? Comment était-il possible d'aimer autant!

Si les réconciliations amènent à ça, alors j'étais prête à me disputer en permanence avec lui, rien que pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sa bouche sur la mienne. J'aimais quand il posait sa main sur mes reins, j'aimais quand se faisait si doux...

J'attrapais délicatement le lobe de son oreille avec mes dents, mordillant sensuellement sa partie inférieure. Je jouais ensuite avec, grâce à l'extrémité de ma langue, rendant le moment encore plus sensuel... Lorsque je le sentis réagir, le sourire aux lèvres, je ne me doutais pas qu'il allait se venger!

Il plaça ses mains à des endroits sensibles, attendant une réaction de ma part. Ses yeux, dans les miens, semblèrent trouver l'objet de leurs attentes. Ses mains commencèrent alors une douce torture qui avait nom chatouilles, mais sadisme du sadisme mais avec sensualité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Soudain, les chatouilles se firent plus intenses. Il suffisait d'une caresse à un endroit précis pour déclancher mes rires. J'essayais tant bien que mal de les contenir mais visiblement, mes efforts étaient vains. Sa main se fit caresse subtile dans mon dos. J'étais bien, mais sa peau électrisait la mienne. Il l'effleurait de ses doigts, mais cela ne faisait que rendre les choses encore plus excitantes...

Puis, elle passa sur la colonne vertébrale et descendis jusqu'à ma cuisse. Lorsque sa main trouva l'intérieur de cette dernière, j'étais à la fois calme et le coeur battant la chamade. Le feu en moi était à son paroxysme, l'excitation mêlée au relâchement de la pression de ces derniers jours fut de trop et je ne pu retenir un soupir de contentement bruyant. Je me tortillais tout en riant de bonheur. J'étais bien. La bouche d'Edward recouvrait la mienne pour m'éviter une effusion de cris. De peur de réveiller mes deux marmottes qui me servaient de père et de frère. Du moins c'était ce que je croyais!

Car...

... Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans la maison.

Comme un déchirement, _il_ s'éloigna avec rapidité de moi! Me laissant entre plusieurs sentiments. Mêlant contentement après ce qui venait de se passer et tristesse qu'il ait mais fin à notre étreinte, qu'il ai abandonné mes bras avec tant de brusquerie... mais surtout, si vite. Je le regardais sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise tout bas l'objet de son sursaut.

POV Edward.

Il était tard, les bras de Bella m'emprisonnaient dans un monde irréel de délices et de désirs. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'aimer autant. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de désirer autant!

Si nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis si peu de temps, si je n'avais pas tant de respect pour elle et pour son corps, si je n'étais pas chez elle avec la possibilité inopinée que quelqu'un vienne nous déranger dans notre cocon, je crois que je n'aurais pu résister à son appel...

Je ne réfléchissais plus, mon cerveau tournait au ralentit, ma raison disparaissait à mesure que nos caresses se faisaient pressentes. J'étais en ébullition.

Je compris et commis ma perte lorsque me bouche pris contacte avec sa nuque. Son coup était une merveille à damner un saint! Il était doux et son parfum était tout simplement magique. L'odeur de freesia me faisait perdre la tête. J'étais littéralement en extase devant la pureté de sa peau. J'y goûtais avec plaisir, sentant mon désir décupler et ma perte s'approcher.

Ce fut pire lorsque le lobe de mon oreille devint l'objet de son acharnement. Il me fallait trouver une parade pour la faire arrêter, sinon je crois que je serais capable de lui sauter dessus, de la déshabiller sauvagement et de lui faire à mon tour des supplices de la sorte.

Maîtrise toi Cullen, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça! Tu n'es pas dans un film, les choses ne se passent pas comme ça dans la réalité!

Soudain, une idée me vint, que je m'empressais de mettre à exécution.

J'aimais l'éclat de son rire. J'aimais la pureté de ses mouvements lorsqu'elle se contorsionnait sous mes chatouilles...

Un soupir et un cris trop fort me firent prendre conscience que deux hommes, l'un armé, l'autre à la poigne de fer, étaient dans les pièces d'à côté et que nous risquerions de les réveiller. Diable! Que se passerait-il s'ils nous voyaient dans cette position, à cette heure-ci, dans la chambre de Bella!

Je crois que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort! Et celui-ci se concrétisa lorsque j'entendis les pas éléphantesques d'Emmett dans le couloir. Je savais que c'était lui car la chambre de Charlie était à l'opposé.

Pitié que j'ai le temps de me cacher!

Je m'écartais à regret de Bella, la laissant interrogative sur le lit, le visage soudain fermé. Triste. Ho non! S'il te plait Bella. Je déteste quand tu as ce regard!

_« Emmett! »_ Visiblement elle compris tout de suite et se leva en sursaut, m'embrassa très rapidement sur les lèvres, puis me poussa vers sa fenêtre, me suppliant de faire attention.

Un dernier bisou et je fut en bas, de chez elle, sous sa fenêtre.

_« Je passe te prendre à 18h ! Alice veut te voir dans l'après-midi! Je t'aime! »_

J'avais chuchoté cela de façon bruyante, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle me comprenne. Elle hocha la tête, et mima avec ses lèvres un _« Moi aussi. »_ Son sourire était magique, mais il se fana lorsque j'entendis une voix grave dans sa chambre et qu'elle se détourna de sa fenêtre.

Je partis donc en courant, avant que son cher cousin ne me surprenne et que je figure, la tête hors de mes épaules, encadrée sur l'un des murs de sa chambre. Je détestais cette idée. Heureusement que je m'étais garé dans la rue d'à-côté. Le bruit d'une Volvo démarrant à tout allure dans la rue de ma belle à cette heure-ci, alors qu'_il_ l'avait trouvé à la fenêtre, n'aurait sans doute pas aidé à son mensonge...

POV Bella.

Lorsqu'il me fit comprendre qu'Emmet était sur le point de surgir dans ma chambre, je me sentis tout de suite plus détendue. Enfin non. Disons que j'étais contente de savoir que je n'avais rien fait de mal. C'était rassurant. Par contre un problème se posait à nous! Edward devait se sauver et j'étais encore pleine de désir pour lui.

C'est à regret que je le vis descendre rapidement par la fenêtre. Je vérifiais qu'il atterrisse entier en bas, le regardant de ce regard attendris qu'une femme attendrie peut donner à son Roméo en fuite.

_« Je passe te prendre à 18h ! Alice veut te voir dans l'après-midi! Je t'aime! »_

Alice? Mais pourquoi? Ne souhaitait-elle pas plutôt voir Jasper? Cela aurait été normal! Et puis moi je voulais voir mon bien aimé! Le voir lui!

C'est avec un hochement de tête que je lui répondis, répondant à sa déclaration pas un simple « _Moi aussi »_. Bon dieu que je l'aimais! Et ce soir plus encore.

Comment avais je pu imaginer une minute qu'il puisse me tromper?

Je lui fit un sourire qu'il me rendit immédiatement, puis la voix tonitruante de mon gros nounours préféré fit éruption dans ma chambre.

_« Bella? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure? Pourquoi tu es encore habillée et à la fenêtre? Tu ne comptais quand même pas faire le mur? »_

Emmett et sa protection rapprochée...

_« Je me suis endormie sur mon livre et je ne m'étais encore changée. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais envie de voir les étoiles... »_

_« Bella? »_

_« Hum? »_

_« Il n'y a pas d'étoile à Forks, pas quand il pleut... »_

Oups, j'avais oublié ce détail... changeons de sujet.

_« Et toi Emmett que fais-tu debout à cette heure? »_

_« J'ai entendu un cri qui m'a réveillé... » _Flûte! _« ... et j'avais soif alors j'ai voulu descendre chercher un verre d'eau, quand j'ai vu de la lumière sous ta porte. Alors je me suis inquiété. Ce n'est pas toi qui a crié j'espère? »_

_« Non Emmett rasure toi... »_ Vite, trouver quelque chose... _« C'était un chat dehors! »_

_« Tu es sure? Parce que je sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil... peut-être as-tu fait un cauchemard ou... »_

_« Non Emmett, ce n'était pas moi! »_

_« Bien... n'en pêche que malgré ce cris, j'ai entendu des voix, dont une masculine... »_

Mais il ne lâchera donc jamais l'affaire?!

_« Emmett, essayerais tu de me dire que dans mon sommeil je m'exerce à l'imitation de voix masculines? » _

Je rigolais en essayant de paraître outrée mais en fait je préférais ça, plutôt qu'il sache que mon petit ami m'avait rendu visite dans la nuit et que nous avions échangés des caresses... hum. Plus ou moins osées dirais-je!

~*~

Après ça, nous étions partis nous recoucher chacun de notre côté. Au moment où je voulu éteindre la lumière, mon portable vibra et un message d'Edward s'afficha:

_**« Je t'aime pour toutes les femmes que je n'ai pas connues, Je t'aime pour tout le temps que je n'ai pas vécu. »**_

C'état des vers du poème _Je t'aime _de Paul Eluard. Il était si romantique... Je comprenais par ce message qu'il me disait être la première à avoir aimé. Non! Était ce possible? Quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que lui? Et le deuxième vers... voulait-il dire pour lui que comme moi, il n'avait pas vécu avant de me revoir? Étais-ce possible?

Il me disait m'aimer, marquant la profondeur de ses sentiments... Je croyais ce genre d'homme perdu au fin fond du 19ème Siècle?

Certes, à l'époque, j'aurais reçue une lettre postale... mais c'était si bon de savoir qu'il avait choisi ces vers pour moi, puisés dans les écrits d'un poète de talent...

Peut après, mon téléphone vibra derechef, m'annonçant un nouveau message:

_**« N'est-ce pas, mon amour, que la nuit est bien lente  
Quand on est au lit seule et qu'on ne peut dormir ?  
On entend palpiter la pendule tremblante,  
Et dehors les clochers d'heure en heure gémir.  
L'esprit flotte éveillé dans les rêves sans nombre.  
On n'a pas, dans cette ombre où manque tout soleil,  
Le sommeil pour vous faire oublier la nuit sombre,  
Ni l'amour pour vous faire oublier le sommeil. »**_

Wouha! Alors là j'étais scotchée. Du Victor Hugo cette fois! _N'est-ce pas, mon amour, que la nuit est bien lente? U_n poème peu connu de ce poète, mais particulièrement rempli de sens en cette nuit mouvementée...

Je l'empêchais de dormir! Je lui manquais? Il rêvait de moi?

Ho que cette nuit va être longue! Pitié que demain arrive vite... Je n'ai qu'une hâte, me retrouver de nouveaux dans ses bras, sentir de nouveaux son odeur, goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres...

C'est avec l'esprit ailleurs, le coeur gonflé d'excitation et d'amour, et l'espoir que demain arrive vite, que je me laisse glisser dans les bras de Morphé, rêvant de mon Roméo, de ses mots et de nos étreintes...

J'étais irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen...

~*~

POV Emmett.

Ce matin avait quelque chose de spécial. La Saint Valentin était un jour heureux pour tous les couples du Monde... Principalement les couples vivants aux États-unis. Chez nous, cette fête était très importante. Même si, un peu trop commerciale à mon goût...

Je ne suis pas un grand romantique... Je n'ai pas de petite amie... Je suis seul. Bah, c'est pas un problème... Seulement... le visage de Rosalie m'obsède... J'ai pu lui parler un peu au lycée... Mais, ... Hum, comment dire... Elle a tendance à m'intimider. Avec elle, je suis ailleurs, dans un monde tout autre... mais elle est si belle, si douce, si gentille! J'ai peur de tout faire foirer... une fois de plus. (Je suis un vrai manche à ballais en matière de femme! Pourquoi ne s'interesse-elle pas à des sujets plus simple que les vêtements et le maquillage, tel que les voitures, la mécaniques et autres choses?)

Cette fille mérite quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas bête comme ses pieds comme moi. Elle a le droit au bonheur... Et qui sait! Peut être l'a-t-elle déjà trouvé chez quelqu'un d'autre?

Grrr! Je ne suis pas sur d'aimer cette fête finalement... si je ne peux aimer la fille qui ma emprisonné le coeur...

Hé oui! Croyez le ou non, je suis un gros nounours. Dur à l'extérieur, tendre à l'intérieur... Au coeur fondant fourré au noisettes... Non! Pardon, je m'égare...

Je suis comme ça moi, j'aime mais je fais peur... je suis peut être trop impressionnant... Enfin, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir eu des copines dans le passé... mais toutes n'avaient pas nom Rosalie! Peut être que je ne lui plait pas...

C'est le coeur lourd que je descendis dans la cuisine. Charlie avait laissé un mot disant qu'il était allé à la pêche.

~*~

Je me versais un verre de jus d'orange quand ma cousine fit son apparition.

_« Coucou cousine! Bien dormie? »_

_« Comme un bébé... »_

Elle était encore en pyjamas. Brassière grise la mettant en valeur, pantalon blanc à rayures verticales... je ne la savais pas aussi sexy ma petite Bella!

_« Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça? »_

_« Hum, rien, je te t'avais jamais vue habillé de cette manière pour dormir! Où sont donc passés tes vieux pyjamas ridicules, trop petits pour la plupart... »_

_« Tu l'as dit toi même, ils étaient trop vieux, ridicules et trop petits pour la plupart... »_

POV Bella.

Enfin, c'était plutôt parce que j'avais compris que si Edward m'avait vu dans mon accoutrement habituel, il se serait enfui en courant... Alors j'ai mis ce pyjama plus sexy que m'avait mis ma mère dans ma valise avant mon départ de Phoenix... '_Ho cas où!_' m'avait-elle dit.

POV Emmett.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel elle mis quelques tartines à griller, puis elle le rompit en disant:

_« Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui toi? »_

Hum, aurait-elle, elle, quelque chose de prévu? Le '_toi_' de la fin de sa question le laissait supposer... Y allons avec subtilité...

_« Non, je dois seulement aller travailler... »_

_« Mais on est dimanche! »_

_« Tu sembles oublier cousine que le garage est ouvert 7jours sur 7. »_

Elle grommela quelques minutes, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire éclater de rire.

_« Quoi? »_

Son ton me montrait qu'elle était vexée... Ho, pauvre petite chose...

_« Aurais-tu besoin de ton Teddy préféré pour te protéger? »_ J'avais accompagné ma phrase d'un grand sourire ridicule comme je savais si bien les faire.

_« Hum... Suis-je si prévisible? »_

_« Oui. » _Ton neutre, net et précis. Je laissais flotter quelques secondes, puis repris rapidement:

_« Raconte tout à Tonton Emmett! »_ Elle éclata de rire, puis entama avec une rapidité effrayante:

_« Y a Alice qui veux me voir cette aprèm, j'ai peur que ça ait un rapport avec ma sortie de ce soir avec Edward. »_

Aurais-elle peur de son amie? Non... Si! Rien qu'à voir sa tête je pouvais le deviner...

Elle m'écouta rire quelques minutes, se retenant à grande peine de me rejoindre dans mon hilarité, puis se lâcha.

Elle semblait se détendre, peu à peu... C'était une bonne chose.

_« Je suis désolé ma belle, cette après-midi, je suis bloqué au travail, tu va devoir affronter tes démons toute seule, comme une grande! »_

~*~

Le garage était silencieux, seulement troublé par le bruit des outils.

J'adorais mon job! De plus, aujourd'hui, j'étais le seul à travailler. Les gars étaient chacun avec leurs copines respectives, Billy, lui, était à la pêche depuis ce matin, avec Charlie.

Je commençais à fatiguer. Je me relevais donc et sortis une bouteille du mini frigo mis à notre disposition. Puis, mis un peu de musique.

_Rock Around The Clock _de Bill Haley retentit dans le garage, raisonnant de façon assez peu discrète.

Être seul le jour de la Saint Valentin dans un lieu comme celui-ci, un endroit dans lequel je me sentais si bien, dans lequel je me sentais chez moi, à l'aise, avait du bon.

_« One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock,  
Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock,  
Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock, rock,  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight. »_

Je saisis une clés à mollettes dans la caisse à outils, fit un demi tour sur moi même, mis l'objet que je tenais dans les mains prés de ma bouche en tant que micro improvisé, puis, je regarda fixement devant moi la voiture qui me faisait face, tournant le dos à l'entrée du garage...

Je commença à me déhancher tel que j'imaginais le chanteur le faire sur scène. Hop d'un coté, Hop de l'autre, demi-tour les yeux fermés, et on recommence! Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche! Et en rythme s'il vous plait!

Droite, Gauche, Droite, Gauche... Mon play-back avait quelque chose d'extrêmement drôle. Je m'amusais comme jamais...

Je posa ma clés à mollettes et pris le balai qui me faisait face pour le transformer en guitare. J'étais dans le rythme, me déhanchant toujours... J'étais vraiment doué! C'est que je m'y serais presque cru!

Lorsque la musique pris fin, j'éclatais de rire, souriant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sourire qui se fana en quelques instants. Instants qui me suffirent à entendre le doux son qui me parvenait aux oreilles.

Derrière moi, une femme riait de façon amusée et... Non! Attendrie?!

_« Rosalie? »_

Alors là j'étais en plein rêve! C'était ça, mes rêves les plus fous commençaient à naître sous mes yeux. Elle était à tomber tellement elle était belle.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai quelque chose sur le nez? »_

Ho non si tu savais...

_« Non. »_ Je ravalais difficilement ma salive, continuant à la fixer dans les yeux.

_« Tu es magnifiques... » _Ho merde! J'ai vraiment dit ça? Ho non! Je suis mal...

_« Pardon, je... Il faut que je me remette au travail, mon client attend sa voiture pour demain et j'ai du pain sur la planche... »_

_« Attend! Tu répares tes voitures de collection? Et une Brick Skylark 1954 qui plus est! Wouha,... » _Cette fois ci je cru vraiment découvrir un élan d'admiration pour moi! Non, était ce possible! Et elle semblait s'y connaître en voiture en plus!

_« Je suis impressionné, je ne pensais pas qu'une femme comme toi pouvait s'intéresser à ce genre de choses... »_

_« M'intéresser? Tu plaisantes! J'en suis digue! Une vraie passionnée! »_

_« Wouha, alors là je reste sans voix. Tu m'impressionnes... »_

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue et un éclat de malice passa à travers son regard. Elle s'avança vers moi, touchant d'une main le capot de l'engin qui était à côté de nous et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche. Son odeur m'embauma la poitrine et je cru défaillir lorsqu'elle me demanda:

_« Puis-je t'aider? Je pourrais peut-être t'être utile? Et puis tu sais... j'ai déjà réparé plusieurs voitures de collection dans le passé! »_

Tout d'abord, son regard s'apparentait à quelqu'un de pris en faute, mais ensuite, il reprit confiance et c'est avec sûreté et fierté qu'elle m'apprit qu'elle connaissait le métier presque mieux que moi. Bon dieu est ce qu'une fille pareille existait vraiment?

_« Bien sur, j'en serais ravi, mais... excuse moi de te poser cette question, mais... ne devrais tu pas passer ta Saint Valentin avec ton petit ami plutôt que dans le cambui et dans un garage avec moi? »_

Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'elle me réponde qu'elle n'avait personne, et qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi rêveur... Pitoyable...

_« Je suis libre comme l'air et j'aime les vieux garages pleins de cambuis! Si ça ne te dérange pas que je te tienne compagnie cependant... »_

Elle avait baissé les yeux, elle était belle à en mourir. Je sentais mon coeur cogner contre ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Elle voulait passer du temps avec moi! Elle voulait réparer cette vielle bécane avec moi! Elle était célibataire! Elle aimait les vieilles voitures!

Wou-ha!

_« Emmett, tout vas bien? »_

Et elle s'inquiétait pour moi en plus de ça!

_« Je... Juste... Wouha. Bien entendu que cela ne me dérange pas! Bien au contraire, je me sentais un peu seul ici... »_

Bravo, alors là t'as touché le fond...

_« Hum, oui... »_ Elle rigolait. Se moquerait-elle de moi? Pourquoi?

_« Très beau déhanché au fait! »_

Et c'est ainsi que sous les rires nous nous trouvâmes à chahuter comme deux gamins...

A l'heure qu'il est, nous étions en train de faire un cache cache improvisé derrière les voitures du garage. Lorsque je la vis, je lui sautais dessus, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal en tombant, je lui attrapais la taille et la nuque et retint mon poids de mes coudes pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Heureusement que j'avais des muscles! Comme quoi, la muscu' ça sert à quelque chose!

Ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres des miennes étaient la tentation personnifiée. J'étais en prois à une vive excitation, je n'avais qu'une envie, poser ma bouche sur la sienne, l'embrasser avec fougue,...

Elle fut plus rapide que moi. J'étais encore dans ma contemplation quand elle se releva doucement, posa ses bras sur ma nuque et m'envahie les sens de son étreinte fantastique, irréelle.

Ses lèvres étaient sucrées, son haleine, chaude. Sa bouche bougeait avec une telle légèreté que j'avais l'impression d'être une grosse brute à côté d'elle. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais la casser d'un seul baiser... Mais elle me rendit la tâche plus facile en l'approfondissant. La sensualité était de mise. Bon sang que je l'aimais! Oui c'était ça! J'étais amoureux!

Je retire ce que j'ai pensé ce matin! J'adore les jours de Saint Valentin!

~*~

POV Bella.

J'attendais avec angoisse l'arrivée imminente d'Alice. Cette furie était pire qu'un troupeau de bison lancé à vive allure, lorsqu'il s'agissait de -et j'en étais persuadé- mon apparence.

Ma tirelire qu'elle voulait me reluquer avant mon rendez-vous de ce soir!...

Et le grand moment où je vins lui ouvrir la porte apparut...

Elle était toute excitée. Elle me pris dans ses bras, me murmurant un désolé par rapport à ce qui c'était passé hier et desserra son étreinte. Elle me sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et me montra son attirail...

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Pitié! Ayez pitié...

Lorsqu'elle vit mon expression elle compris tout de suite et me susurra:

_« Ce jour est très spécial. S'il te plait Bella, fait cet effort pour moi... Pour Edward. »_

Ses yeux de cocker étaient absolument irrésistibles et mon malheur s'abattu sur moi lorsque les mots sortirent tous seuls de ma bouche, murmurant un _« Mmm... » _affirmatif.

Je me repris, essayant de vaincre une fois de plus le démon qui me faisait face par une tirade bien trouvée:

_« Mais tu n'aurais pas du te déranger pour moi Alice! C'est la fête des amoureux aujourd'hui... C'est avec Jasper que tu devrais être... pas avec moi... »_

Pitié que ça marche, que ça marche, que ça marche...

_« Mais non voyons, ça ne nous dérange ni l'un ni l'autre... »_

Ugh! Loupé!

_« ... Tu es sure? »_

Un dernier petit espoir pour la route...

_« Mais oui! Et puis je lui ai dit de passer me chercher chez toi en même temps qu'Edward. Rassures-toi, nous partirons chacun de notre côté après, mais... J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas au moins? »_

_« Pas le moins du monde! »_

Pourvu qu'elle s'en aille!... Petit sourire forcé avant qu'elle ne me traîne dans ma salle de bain, à l'étage...

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Alice, bien au contraire, je l'adore... mais j'aimerais tant être dans les bras d'Edward... C'est avec lui que je devrais être! Pas dans ma salle de bain à subir ce martyr atroce...

Discrètement, prétextant avoir une envie pressante, assise sur les cabinets, je sortis mon portable de la poche de mon jean pour envoyer un message d'appel à l'aide à mon bien aimé:

_**« Pitié. Au secours s'il te plait! **_

_**Elle va me tuer à force de fer à lisser et produits quelconques... **_

_**Tu me manques, reviens moi vite.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**Ps: Je t'aime. »**_

J'attendis quelques instants, histoire de me remotiver.

_« Tout vas bien Bella? »_

_« Oui Alice! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps! »_

_« J'espère bien! On a pas fini tu sais! Il nous en reste encore la moitié à faire! »_

_« Grrr... »_ Je grommelais. Mais elle allait me rendre chèvre ma parole!

_« Pardon? »_

_« Hum, oui. D'accord! »_

Alors que je me levais, mon portable vibra une seconde, m'annonçant une réponse à mes attentes.

_**« Promis j'arrive bientôt.**_

_**Le temps est long sans toi.**_

_**Tu me manques.**_

_**Courage. Après ça la soirée est à nous. **_

_**Rien qu'à nous…**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Edward. »**_

_**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**_

_Hi hi, j'en entends déjà grommeler. Et oui, que voulez vous, on ne change pas!^^ _

_Je vous promet que la suite arrive bientôt, cette fois ci, romantisme à l'appuie, je vous enverrez dans un moment magique tel que nous en rêvons toutes..._

_Ha l'amour... _

_12 pages Word quand même ce chapitre! C'est que ce n'est pas rien quand même!_

_Je vous laisse, je vais écrire la suite. Normalement elle devrait arriver dans très peu de temps, je l'ai en tête, alors autant l'écrire tant que c'est encore chaud... Pour votre plus grand bonheur ..._ :D

_Ha très bientôt tout le monde._

_Sinon, vous connaissez la chanson... (Review? :D)_


	16. Chapitre 15 Valentine's Day

_Je dois bien avouer que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai du en faire plusieurs jets avant d'arriver à celui ci! _

_Pour moi, cela a un accent de romantisme aigue. J'y suis peut être allée une peu fort sur les évènements de cette journée spéciale, mais le fait qu'elle soit si peu fêtée en France et que ma dernière St valentin était, comment dire... décevante -a joué sur mon envie d'en faire quelque chose de magique, peut importe le côté pompeux lol. _

_Bref, j'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de vos espérances_

_Bisous à toutes._

_&_

_Bonne lecture!_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Chapitre 15: Valentine's Day

POV Bella.

La robe-pull qu'Alice m'avait apportée, -il faut bien le dire elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié...- était fantastique. À la fois chic, élégante et sensuelle, son confort était des plus remarquables. Elle était d'un bleu ardoise séduisant et me mettait vraiment en valeur. (Heureusement pour moi, elle avait pris en compte la météo et le froid glacial extérieur!) Le fait qu'elle soit fluide m'aidait à me sentir bien.

Elle m'avait donné un faux-col gris pour me tenir chaud le temps du voyage, des collants noirs transparents et des bottes noisette vintage.

Le pire avait sans doute été les sous-vêtements sexy qu'elle avait tenue à me faire porter, mais de peur de la froisser et à cause de ses yeux de coquer, je m'avais résisté longtemps...

J'avais eu du mal à accepter un tel attirail de vêtements, préférant mes vieux habits usés et à la qualité hyper coûteuse que voulait me faire porter Alice. Le fait qu'elle m'apprenne qu'il fallait être bien habillé pour dîner dans un endroit tel que celui où Edward avait prévu de m'amener me fit comprendre que ces vêtements n'étaient pas choisis au hasard. Cependant, cela me troubla. J'espère qu'il allait rester simple tout de même, je détestais les 'trucs' en grandes pompes...

C'est dans l'angoisse j'entendis mon père (revenu plus tôt de sa journée à la Puch et à la pêche) ouvrir à mon petit ami et à Jasper.

J'avais peur de descendre. Heureusement (ou malheureusement, c'est selon), mon amie n'en avait pas totalement finie avec moi...

_« Reste un peu tranquille Bella! »_

Quelle tortionnaire! Nan mais je vous jure!

Elle était en train de m'appliquer une touche de fond de teint sur le visage. Suivirent ensuite blush, mascara et pour finir une touche de stylo noir en dessous des yeux. Hallelujah! C'était de façon discrète...

Je crois que ce coup ci j'étais fin prête.

J'entendais les hommes discuter en bas. J'espérais que nous ne les avions pas trop fait attendre et que Charlie ne leur aurait pas fait peur avec ses armes de services... Les pauvres! Je n'oserais plus jamais les regarder dans les yeux s'il faisait une telle chose!

Alice me tendit le petit sac qu'elle m'avait trouvé, me pria de faire attention. Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, elle descendit les escaliers à tout allure et je l'entendis sauter dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

C'était à mon tour maintenant. Un pas après l'autre, je franchis les marches qui me séparaient de la révélation: Allais-je lui plaire attiffée ainsi? Où allait-il m'emmener? ... tant de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit que j'en ratai presque une marche! Bravo Bella! Quelle entrée en matière...

Je me repris tant bien que mal, tachant cette fois ci de descendre tout en douceur, surveillant les marches de prés (de risque qu'une s'éclipse d'un coup et que je m'effondre par terre, après un roulé boulé aux pieds de l'escalier... Des fois que...? Bah quoi? On ne sait jamais! Vaut mieux être prudent!). J'apparue enfin aux yeux de tous. Ils étaient très beaux. Mon père, fidèle à lui même, avait un sourire immense sur le visage et se trouvait un peu en retrait. Jasper, lui, avait un costume gris, élégant. Ce dernier, ouvert, laissait entrevoir une chemise bleue, qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux, un ton plus foncés, mais de la même couleur.

Mon homme, lui, était habillé d'un caban bleu marin. Ce dernier mettait admirablement en valeur l'émeraude de son regard, amplifiait par la beauté magique du bronze unique de ses cheveux. En finissant de le détailler, je remarquais qu'il portait un pantalon noir qui lui allait parfaitement. En remontant mon regard, je remarquais une rose entre ses doigts qu'il me tendit lorsque j'arrivais à son niveau.

Au moment où il me prit la main, le monde alentour n'existait plus. Ses yeux emprisonnaient les miens, mon sourire était sien.

Alice, Jasper et mon père étaient absents dans la bulle qui nous appartenait. Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes avec une avidité inouïe. Il m'avait tant manqué!

Sentir sa langue sur la mienne avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de rassurant. Je m'envolais vers un ciel sans nuages, dans un univers sans accroche, dans lequel l'amour était roi et où nous étions seuls au monde.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte claqua violement que nous nous séparâmes-en transe-, sous le regard amusé de ma meilleure amie, attendrit de son copain et gêné de Charlie.

En tournant mon regard vers la porte, je remarquais un Emmett, les habits dans tous les sens, haletant, les cheveux en bataille, la braguette ouverte. Je ne pus retenir un fou rire, la situation était quand même comique non? Celui-là ne changerait donc jamais! (Qu'importe, c'était comme ça que je l'aimais mon cousin.)

Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas seul au garage aujourd'hui... Un sourire malicieux parcourut mes lèvres, alors que je reprenais mon sérieux.

Puis, je sentis Edward m'embrasser la joue et me dire dans l'oreille: _« On y va? »_

C'est ainsi que nous quittâmes, la maison, bras dessus, bras dessous, prêt à passer une soirée en couple.

Alice alla s'installer dans la voiture de Jasper, alors que moi, je grimpais dans la Volvo de l'homme que j'aimais.

Son odeur, embaumant l'habitacle, avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Je vis à peine la voiture de nos amis se diriger à l'opposer de la notre, trop absorbée par le doux parfum de mon amoureux...

C'est lorsqu'il me dit amoureusement:

_« Il n'y a pas de mots assez beaux, pas de mots assez fort, pour te crier mon amour,_ _pour te crier ta beauté. » _que je me rendis compte que les pensées m'avaient envahies tout le trajet jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se retourna vers moi:

_« Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir. » _Il baissa la voix, et comme pour lui même: _« Tu es toujours magnifique... » _Son regard retrouva la route, mais sa bouche cherchait à dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, le visage souriant et lui répondit:

_« C'est à Alice qu'en revient tout le mérite... _» Mes joues se réchauffaient dangereusement sous les compliments qu'il me faisait.

_« Bella, tu as toujours été d'une beauté enchanteresse pour moi. Aujourd'hui plus encore. Ne te dénigre pas s'il te plait... » _

Dans ses yeux brillait tout l'amour du monde et un sérieux qui me laissait stupéfaite. Alors il me trouvait véritablement jolie? J'avais toujours été belle pour lui?... Wouha...

J'en étais bouche bée, mon coeur battait de façon sourde, m'emmenant dans un univers magique. Je _l'_aimais d'une façon si intense... si il savait à quel point!

_« Je t'aime tant si tu savais... »_

Si je n'étais pas maître de ma propre existence, je me serais crue dans un film d'amour, ou dans un roman à l'eau de rose... C'était si beau...

_« Où allons nous? » _lui demandais-je dix sourires et regards plus tard. Il fallait changer de sujet, sinon, j'avais peur de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il conduisait... Et je n'avais aucune envie de finir ma soirée à l'hôpital... Ce moment était trop beau pour être gâché par un accident de la route.

La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge d'un carrefour perdu au milieu de nul part.

« _C'est une surprise... »_ Me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

~*~

Nous arrivâmes devant un petit cinéma. Il se détacha en vitesse après m'avoir chuchoté tendrement à l'oreille « _ne bouge pas » _ponctué d'un tendre baiser dans le coup.

Il contourna sa Volvo, arriva à ma hauteur, et m'ouvrit la porte. Il me tendit une main que je m'empressais de serrer pour m'aider à sortir de l'habitacle. Main que je ne lâchais sous aucun prétexte. Nos doigts, tendrement emmêlés les uns dans les autres, étaient complices, joueurs. Il me mena devant les affiches. Plusieurs choix se posèrent à nous. Des films sortis à toutes époques vraisemblablement. Je remarquais _« Raison et Sentiments »_ de Jane Austen, la version dans laquelle jouent Hugh Grant et Kate Winsley. Je vis aussi _« Le Come-Back » _dans lequel Hugh Grant était aussi à l'affiche. Le troisième film était « _Shakespeare in Love ». _Un film que j'avais adoré lorsque je l'avais vu alors qu'il passait sur une chaîne de télévision.

_« L'amour est à l'affiche ce soir... » _Me dit-il. Et il avait raison.

_« Que dirais-tu du Come-Back? » _Il m'embrassa les cheveux et me répondit _« Je suis pour! »_

_~*~_

Le film était très beau. Je reconnaissais Edward dans le rôle d'Alex Fletcher (même si leurs caractères étaient différents, un je ne sais quoi les rapprochait. Peut-être l'instrument de musique? Allez savoir!...)

La musique _Way back Into Love_ était à elle seule la traduction de mes années sans _lui. _Comme si ces paroles étaient destinées à mes oreilles...

Lorsque les personnages s'embrassaient, un baiser langoureux me rapprochait de l'homme que j'aimais. Comme s'il était jaloux que les protagonistes aient droit à un bisou, alors que lui n'était pas encore en train de m'en donner un.

Le film se finissait sur une musique pop alors qu'il me prenait la main pour m'emmener à l'extérieur. Nous marchions doucement, profitant de l'instant présent. Les mots étaient inutiles, seul les cercles qu'il traçait sur ma main me rappelaient que je ne rêvais pas...

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait des siècles, j'étais bien. Sereine.

~*~

_« Où sommes nous? » _Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à ma question. Nous marchions vers le restaurant rustique qui nous faisait face. Son visage trahissait une certaine tension, mais aussi beaucoup d'émotions.

_« Edward? »_

_« Pardon ma chérie, j'étais dans mes pensées. »_

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les portes extérieures. Son regard se figea dans le mien. Ses traits se détendirent et il prit de nouveau la parole:

_« C'est ici que mes parents se sont rencontrés pour la première fois il y a des années. Dans ce restaurant. » _Il laissa flotter un moment, le regard dans le vague, puis, repris:

_« Ma mère était serveuse ici, mon père était en étude de médecine et était venu avec des amis à lui. Ils devaient avoir la vingtaine je crois... » _Il regardait un point inconnue derrière mon dos. « _Ma mère était enceinte. Enceinte et mariée. Mariée à un homme qui la battait... »_

Je retins mon souffle. Jamais je n'avais été mise au courant de cette histoire...

_« Un soir, alors qu'elle allait fermer le restaurant et que Carlisle et ses amis étaient retardataires, finissants leurs verres; un homme, le mari d'Esmée, est venu la chercher au travail. Cette dernière avait beau lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait que lorsque les derniers clients auraient quittés les lieux, il ne la cru pas. Il... » _Je crois que certains mots, ou passages de l'histoire de ses parents, avaient du mal à sortir. Mais je le laissais faire. Je voulais savoir et quelque chose me disait qu'il avait besoin de m'en parler.

_« Il l'a traîné hors du comptoir, sous l'oeil médusé de mon père et de ses amis, et a commencé à la frapper. Violement. Avant que mon père n'ai eu le temps de s'interposer, un coup mal placé l'avait fait tomber à terre, laissant à ses pieds une marre de sang. Elle était crispée par terre... »_

_« Tu veux dire que... qu'elle... »_

Il hocha la tête. _« Elle avait perdu l'enfant. Oui. »_

_« Après ça, elle s'est enfuie en état de choc pendant la bagarre, laissant le soins à mon père de tirer le portrait à cet homme odieux. Quelques jours plus tard, il fut retrouvé mort: une crise cardiaque. Personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé, et personne ne l'a jamais su. Après la perte de son bébé, ma mère a voulu se jeter d'une falaise. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter dans le vide, un bras la retenu. Et c'est ainsi que ce lieu a pris de l'importance aux yeux de toute la famille. »_

_« Je suis sans voix, je... Wahou. »_

Il acquiesça, me tirant vers un banc.

_« Tu sais le pire dans tout ça? »_

Je lui fis non de la tête.

_« Carlisle et Esmée ont beau être mes parents adoptifs, oncle et tante dans la réalité des choses... cette histoire me touche quand même beaucoup. »_

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

_« Tu vas me prendre pour... »_

_« Mon coeur, tu aimes ta famille, il n'y a rien de plus beau que ça. »_

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes à une vitesse incroyable. Il mettait tant d'ardeur dans ses caresses que c'est à regret que nous dûmes nous séparer, le froid nous mordant la gorge. Mon ventre, lui aussi le traître, réclamait que l'on le nourrisse par un couinement dont lui seul avait le secret. Aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau de Mammouth. Je crois que sur le coup, j'aurais aimé ne pas être humaine, ne pas avoir à me nourrir... Sauf s'il s'agissait des baisers de mon bien aimé. Eux, m'étaient désormais vitaux, une drogue me permettant de rester en vie. Le délice suprême de l'amour sur ma bouche... Le... Bon OK je retourne sur Terre. Mais quand même! L'amour a ce petit je ne sais quoi qui vous fait planer par un rien. Une étreinte suffirait presque à vous faire oublier jusqu'à votre nom... J'exagère? Pas pour si peu...

C'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment. Savoir que cet endroit avait réunit Mr et Mrs Cullen donnait un petit quelque chose de spécial à ces lieux. Comme si l'atmosphère était chargée de quelque de spécial, d'unique.

La table que mon Adonis avait réservée à son nom était à l'écart, proche du feu de cheminé qui brûlaient sur un pan du mur. La salle était circulaire, vaste. Ses pierres étaient un malin mélange de granit et de brique rouge. De grosses poutres en bois donnaient à la pièce un côté agréable et convivial. Je me sentais particulièrement à l'aise dans cet endroit réchauffé comme il le fallait. La décoration était accompagnée de plantes multiples, qui donnait un côté vert à ce superbe intérieur.

L'endroit était pourtant chic. À des tables jouxtant la notre, des couples étaient habillés en habits de soirées, tous plus élégants les uns que les autres.

Mon homme défit son caban, laissant apparaître une magnifique chemise blanche à fines rayures noires. La coupe du vêtement lui aillait incroyablement bien et j'eu le souffle coupé de voir à quel point il était sexy, les flemmes du feu adjacent jouant sur ses traits.

Je due reprendre mes esprit, une serveuse approchait de nous et nous tendit des menus pour que nous fîmes notre choix.

Je remarquais avec jalousie les coups d'oeil qu'elle envoyait à Edward. Cette pimbêche n'avait dont rien d'autre à faire que de reluquer mon petit ami?

_« Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça. »_

Il me regarda, surpris.

_« Arrêter quoi? »_

_« Ça! N'as-tu donc pas conscience de ton pouvoir de séduction? »_

Cette fois, il paraissait plutôt amusé.

_« Mon pouvoir de séduction? » _Me demanda-t-il en répétant mes mots et en fronçant des sourcils.

_« Bien sur que oui ton pouvoir de séduction. Ne sais-tu donc pas à quel point tu es capable d'éblouir une fille par un seul de tes regards? Par ta prestance même tu pourrais rendre n'importe qu'elle fille amoureuse de toi... »_

Il ne répondit pas, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir, mais avec tout de même un sourire en coin.

_« Elle doit sans doute être en train de te pouffer dans les cuisines, à vanter ta beauté à toutes les femmes du restaurant... » _

Visiblement, il avait compris tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Son expression ne s'en fit que plus attendrie.

_« Tu es jalouse? »_

_« Je... Je... » _Ho mon dieu! Dans quoi est ce que je m'étais encore fourrée... à force de parler sans réfléchir, voilà ce que l'on gagne... Bravo ma grande!

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer qu'il me devança.

_« Certains disent que la jalousie est un vilain défaut, pour ma part, je dirais que la jalousie rend l'amour plus vrai. Une sorte de preuve de son authenticité en somme. »_

Alors là j'étais soufflée. Il n'avait rien contre la jalousie. J'étais vraiment impressionnée.

La serveuse nous interrompis une fois de plus dans nos regards amoureux.

Une fois qu'elle eu pris nos commandes, je pris conscience de la musique qui raisonnait doucement dans les lieux. Je reconnue aux paroles une chanson de Cheryl Crow, _The first cut is the Deepest. _Je fut cependant surprise de l'entendre chantée par James Morrison,... mais qu'importe...

Nos plats nous furent servis. Nos discutions étaient passionnées, pleines de surprises. A croire que je le redécouvrais chaque jour. Il y avait tant choses que je ne savais pas à propos de lui...

Nos mains étaient croisées sur la table. Nous attendions nos desserts que nous venions de commander. Je sentais Edward stressé. Pourquoi diable l'aurait-il été? Je ne comprenais pas...

Je comprenais d'autant moins qu'il se leva subitement, me fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers le piano placé au centre de la salle. Il alla parler avec quelqu'un de la régie et les lumières se firent tamisées, la musique s'éteignit.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Notre table était placée à seulement quelques mètres de l'instrument, et lorsqu'il s'installa sur la banquette faisant face au piano, je cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter.

Des notes raisonnèrent alors, douce comme de l'eau de source. Les premières notes de la chanson du film de tout à l'heure, se firent entendre...

W_ay Back Into Love _semblait l'avoir ébranlé autant que moi...

Une voix se fit entendre au micro, alors qu'un homme avançait en costard dans la salle.

_« Veuillez applaudir comme il se doit le talentueux Edward Cullen. Jeune Bella Swan, cette berceuse est pour toi. »_

Des applaudissements se firent entendre partout autour de nous.

Allez savoir pourquoi, je compris que je devais me lever et _le_ rejoindre prés de l'instrument.

Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas. Je m'assis à côté de lui, l'embrassant rapidement mais avec force au passage, puis entendis les premières notes de la mélodie jouée par l'homme qui m'avait emprisonné le coeur des années auparavant et qui l'épanouissait aujourd'hui d'une telle manière que les mots me semblaient bien vides pour traduire ce qui se passait entre nous aujourd'hui.

Ses doigts touchaient le piano à une vitesse impressionnante. _« Ferme les yeux... » _Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, en se penchant alors que les notes continuaient de flotter dans l'air ambiant.

Cette berceuse était spéciale. Je ressentais tant de choses à la fois... Amour inconditionnel, joie, peine cachée, regrets pour ce qui c'était passé des années auparavant,... Toute notre histoire était inscrite dans les notes qu'il me jouait ce soir. Me laissant divaguer ma la musique, elle m'envolait vers un univers dans lequel la simplicité régissait la vie. Un univers magique dans lequel l'amour était roi, dans lequel nous nous devions d'oublier les mauvaises épreuves, n'en gardant que le meilleur, ce que nous en avions appris, pour avancer dans la vie dans une nouvelle direction qui n'appartenait qu'à nous...

Par cette musique, je me retrouvais soudain transportée dans un univers merveilleux, un univers nouveaux dans lequel mon bien-aimé et moi gouvernions notre destin pour le rendre plus stable. Plus spécial.

Je me sentais si apaisée que lorsque la mélodie cessa, je mis un moment à rouvrir les yeux, de peur de briser cet enchantement qu'il avait mis en place avec tant de professionnalisme.

J'entendis derrière moi retentir des applaudissements vigoureux alors que je croisais le regard d'Edward, chargé d'appréhension. Il semblait attendre un mouvement de ma part. Je lui fit un sourire immense, pas aussi grand que l'amour que je lui portais alors... mais, -je l'espérais-, suffisant pour lui exprimer la puissance de mes sentiments en cet instant magique.

Je ne résistais pas longtemps avant de lui sauter au coup et d'emprisonner ses lèvres contres les miennes dans un baiser langoureux, long et changé de tendresse.

Sa langue était si douce... si douce que j'en oubliais que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Nous regagnâmes notre table main dans la main, sous une nouvelle valve d'applaudissements qui me faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nos doigts étaient encore liés sur la table; nos pieds se faisaient caresses sous la table (rester loin de lui pour une soirée allait être une torture après ça!).

_« As-tu aimé? »_

Comment pouvait-il penser ne serait-ce une seconde le contraire?

_« Edward, c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait faite. C'était tellement beau! »_

Un sourire repris place sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

_« Je ne la connaissais pas. Qui en était le compositeur? »_

Il sembla troublé.

_« Je... C'est moi. Je... »_ Les yeux qu'il avait baissés se relevèrent soudain. _« C'est vrai? Tu as aimé? »_

Je m'approchais de lui par dessus la table encore vide de nos desserts et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, puis me retira, nous laissant un goût d'inachevé sur les lèvres, lui laissant au passage quelques mots murmurés à l'oreille _« Cette réponse est-elle suffisante? »_

Il m'aurait décroché la lune avec un regard pareil -S'il avait pu bien sur!

J'avais, je crois, la Saint Valentin dont rêvait chaque fille... Bon, en même temps, il avait à se faire pardonner. Chose qu'il avait admirablement bien réussit, je dois le dire.

_« Bella? »_

Il baissa le regard sur nos mains.

_« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit hier... »_

Je... Comment? Que voulait-il dire? Pourquoi?

Il dut voir mon froncement de sourcils, car il entama très vite, de peur sans doute que je ne m'enfuie en vitesse ou autre chose ridicule que faisaient les femmes contrariées dans les films.

Moi, j'étais juste curieuse. J'appréhendais cependant ce qu'il allait me dire, et c'est avec un visage fermé que j'attendais la suite tardive de ses explications sur ce qui c'était passé la veille.

_« Tu sais qu'hier je suis allé voir Tania. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est: pourquoi... »_

Il laissa flotter un moment pour que j'assimile.

_« Si je suis allé la voir, ce n'était pas pour lui rendre une visite amicale. Je... Ses parents possèdent un studio d'enregistrement. Il y a deux ans, après qu'ils m'aient entendus à un concert que je donnais avec mon école de musique, ils m'avaient proposés de m'en servir, me prédisant un brillant avenir dans la musique. Je crois qu'ils avaient espoir que je perce un jour dans le métier, sans doute grâce à eux... peu importe. »_

_« Où veux tu en venir Edward? »_

Le ton que j'avais employé était chargé du trouble qui m'envahissait. Je fus désolée de voir que ce dernier l'avait touché.

Il reprit néanmoins:

_« Si je suis allé là-bas hier, s'était dans l'espoir de t'enregistrer sur CD la berceuse qui t'était destiné et que tu m'avais inspiré. Celle que viens de te jouer »_

Me l'enregistrer? Pour moi? Que je lui avais... inspirée?

Quel romantisme! Je rêvais n'est ce pas? Hein? Plus belle chose ne pouvait pas être possible? Si?

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre...

_« Avec l'appel d'e Rosalie et d'Alice, et l'agression, je n'ai pas pu faire l'enregistrement. C'est pourquoi je me suis arrangé pour pouvoir te la jouer ce soir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas? »_

J'avais été idiote de réagir ainsi hier après-midi! Plus encore de ne pas lui faire confiance. C'était si beau ce qu'il voulait m'offrir! Non! Ce qu'il m'avait offert!

_« Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. Ce morceau était magnifique. Les gens autour ne nous me semblaient inexistants. Et... c'est à moi de te demander pardon. Mon comportement d'hier était ridicule. Jamais je n'aurais due réagir ainsi. De plus, j'aurais dû demander à Alice. Tu ne m'en veux pas? »_

Je baissais mon regard, de peur de croiser le sien. Je sentis sa main serrer la mienne plus fort, semblant vouloir me réconforter.

_« Je serais incapable de t'en vouloir même si je le voulais. »_

~*~

_« Tu grelottes? Tu as froid! »_

Nous étions sortis dehors, derrière le restaurant. Nous étions assis sur un banc jouxtant la forêt, en quête d'un moment de solitude. Le restaurant était magnifique et mais le monde avait quelque chose d'oppressant après un certain temps.

J'avais posée ma tête dans le creux de son coup, assise sur ses genoux, avachis tous les deux et regardant au loin. Ses mains jouaient avec les miennes, essayant, malgré le froid de sa peau, de me réchauffer un peu.

_« Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas. »_

En réalité, je n'avais aucune intention de quitter ce petit cocon que nous nous étions forgés. J'étais si bien...

Avant que je n'eu le temps de protester, il enleva son caban et me le mis sur les épaules.

_Sa _chaleur et _son _odeur m'embaumèrent alors les narines. Je respirais avec délice le parfum de l'homme que j'aimais, le plus discrètement possible cependant...

Il me fit sauter doucement de ses genoux et me pris la main pour me mener dans sa voiture, garée sur le parking.

Cette journée prenait fin, trop vite à mon goût. Maudit soit Charlie et son couvre feu...

Demain, les cours reprenaient, j'avais eu la chance d'avoir le droit de sortir ce soir, d'habitude, il me l'aurait interdit...

Je n'oubliais pas mes heures de colles qui devaient avoir lieu mercredi après-midi. Devoir me retrouver avec mes amis, le lycée vide avait quelque chose de sympathique, peu importe la tâche qui nous serait allouée... La plus grande ombre au tableau était sans conteste Jessica.

Mercredi ne serait sans doute pas un jour agréable avec elle dans les parages...

Mais peu importe, après la soirée que je venais de passer, je crois que rien ne pourrait me l'assombrir. Même pas elle... À moins que les séparations jusqu'à demain soient à elles seules des sujets de mécontentement et de frustration?

Si seulement je pouvais dormir prés de lui...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Quelque chose me dit que beaucoup d'entre vous rêveraient d'être à la place de Bella pour une soirée comme celle là? _

_(je vous rassure moi aussi!)_

_Pour une fois que ce chapitre est plutôt calme, je trouve ça reposant, pas vous?_

_J'espère recevoir plein d'avis de votre part, vos reviews me font toujours vraiment plaisir, même si je ne vous remercie pas assez pour toutes celles que vous me laissez. _

_Bisous à tout le monde et RDV au prochain chapitre._


	17. Chapitre 16 Retenue retenue Part1

_Ce chapitre est d'un ton humoristique._

_Et oui, après le grand romantisme, rire un peu fait du bien, vous ne croyez pas?_

_Par contre j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Plusieurs réécritures, une imagination qui ne veux pas se coucher sur papier... (Enfin s'écrire sur les pages word...) _

_Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je me suis démenée pour vous faire plaisir, donc j'attend un grand fair-play durant ce [...] Stop! (Bon oki je sors la tête de Mme Bibine -Harry Potter) -Pardon j'avais envie de la sortir depuis longtemps celle là. XD_

_Non, en fait j'essayais de vous dire que j'attends vos impressions avec impatience._

_Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. _

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture. (et reprend mon sérieux -enfin pas pour longtemps avec ce que je vous ai mijoté! hihi!^^)_

_Bisoux bisoux!_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Chapitre 16: Retenue retenue... (Partie 1)

POV Bella.

Le week-end était fini, la semaine bien entamée et nous étions aujourd'hui mercredi après-midi, jour de retenue et de torture pour les élèves qui y avaient le droit. J'avais eu des échos plus ou moins drôles d'élèves m'ayant racontés leurs heures de colles aux cotés de notre très cher proviseur: Mr Volturis.

Ce dernier est d'origine Italienne. Et, croyez le ou non, il se prenait pour un roi. Son châteaux se situerait entre ces murs, entouré de sa cour prestigieuse faite du corps enseignant, du personnel d'entretient, ainsi, bien évidemment des élèves qui faisaient office de son 'petit peuple'. Oh joie... Aujourd'hui, notre rôle serait plus considéré comme celui des gueux qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à punir...

Je sens que cette partie de la journée va être dure... Heureusement, Edward était là pour me soutenir! Hallelujah!...

Partout sur les murs étaient affichés des poster informant les élèves du bal de la Saint Valentin qui devait avoir lieu vendredi soir.

J'avais une haine prononcée pour les bals...

L'an dernier à Phoenix, après avoir été lâchée au dernier moment par le copain avec qui j'avais accepter d'y aller, j'étais restée sur le banc toute la soirée. Je n'avais dansé qu'une seule fois, et... ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé...

Je dois bien avouer que je m'en rappellerais à vie de cet bal! Je m'étais complètement ridiculisée devant tout le lycée! (Et il était trois fois plus grand que celui de Forks!) En fait, c'était très simple. Ma mère avait insisté pour que je mette des escarpins, je les avais additionné une robe longue (cachant mes horribles genoux!) ... Robe sur laquelle j'avais trébuché et qui en se déchirant admirablement sur toute sa partie inférieur avait dévoilé mon popotin à tout ce petit monde alors que j'étais écroulée sur le gars le plus populaire du lycée et qui ne pouvait -soit dit en passant- pas me voir en peinture...

Bouh! Rien qu'à repenser à tout ça j'en avais des frissons...

La danse et moi... hum... on n'est pas amies! Loin de là! Croyez moi! Je suis un vrai manche à balais, j'ai deux pieds gauches et une malchance d'enfer!

Une question ce posait cependant...

Pourquoi Edward ne m'avait-il pas demandé d'y aller avec lui? On était ensemble après tout? Et il ne connaissait pas mon aversion pour ce genre d'évènements, ni pour ceux en grande pompe prisés par les Américains... dont les bals faisaient partis.

Je mourrais d'envie d'être invitée par mon petit ami mais je ne voulais pas y aller. Chose encore plus étonnante! Je serais capable d'y aller rien que pour lui... ça y est je deviens dingue!

Oh malheur! Voilà que je débloque et que je commence à penser n'importe quoi! Ça promet pour la suite de la journée...

Je sentis un coup de coude qui s'était logé dans mes côtes. Ouïe! Elle ne pourrait pas faire attention! Et le proviseur qui s'apprêtait à parler... Grrr! Et cette femme derrière lui, qui était-elle?

Jeune, les cheveux longs, blonds et ondulés, elle devait avoir la trentaine. Son regard, lui, par contre, n'avait rien de très engageant. Il était noir et dénué d'humanité. Elle nous regardait comme de la viande que l'on emmenait à l'abattoir... Youpis! On sera sans doute servis à manger aux autres élèves demain midi!

En même temps, temps que ça me maintient loin de Jessica Stanley et de son toutou que j'ai nommé s'il vous plait: Mike Newton...

Mouais... son nom ne lui sied guère... Ho peu importe!

Regardez un peu les yeux noirs qu'il me fait! (J'ai une de ces envies de lui tirer la langue de façon puérile...)

Bon sang mais ne va-t-elle pas laisser mes côtes tranquilles? Je vais avoir des bleus partout si elle continue à ce rythme là...

_« Quoi?! » _Mon ton était sec et froid. Ma meilleure amie me fit une petite moue, puis commença à s'affoler dangereusement. Et tout en chuchotant, elle me dit nerveusement:

_« Bella! J'ai complètement oublié le bal qui arrive bientôt à cause de tout ce qui c'est passé ces dernières semaines, je ne sais même pas qui a été sélectionné comme possibles de roi et de reine! C'est horrible! » _Elle s'arrêta un moment, les yeux exorbités: _« Ho-Mon-Dieu! » _En coupant chaque mots: _« Bella! Au mon! Les robes! On n'a pas de robes! L'angoisse... »_Elle paraissait complètement affolée. Elle continuait de parler, bougonnant pour elle même plus que pour converser avec moi. J'entendais par moment: _« les plus belles robes déjà parties », « Pas le temps d'en confectionner une... »..._

_« Alice... Je n'irais pas au bal! Et pour ce qui est de ta robe, tu as le temps d'y aller ce soir, la retenue se finit à 18h si tout vas bien. »_

Elle sembla réfléchir. Pendant ce temps là, je pris de temps de regarder qui était avec nous dans cette après midi de torture. Je vis Stanley et Newton, Emmett, Alice -bien évidemment- et bien entendu son magnifique frère qui me faisait les yeux doux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy dans cette chemise grise... Elle faisait ressortir ses yeux, ses...

_« Bella? Bella? BELLA! »_

J'avais été tirée de mes rêveries par Alice, visiblement je ne l'avais pas entendue.

Grrr!

_« Quoi Alice! On va finir par se faire repérer! »_

_« Miss Cullen et Miss Swan? __Si je nous vous gênons dans vos bavardages, veuillez nous en excuser... »_

Et merd*uh! On était repéré... Et en vue de la façon dont il nous avait parlé, je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement. Le 'Roi' n'aimait pas être contrarié. 'Son Altesse Royale' avait une sainte horreur que l'on se moque de lui. Les bavardages étaient pour lui quelque chose d'inacceptable. De plus MO-sieur ne donnait que trois avertissements. Les sentences étaient souvent terribles, une fois les trois Gong sonnés.

_« Pardon Monsieur. »_ Dîmes nous en coeur, en baissant les yeux et en faisant une tête de chien battu (la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer un temps soit peu...)

Merci Alice. A cause de toi, je risque quelques heures de plus de cette torture...

_« Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'à la fin de la semaine se tient le bal donné en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin. Je vais donc composer deux équipes. Trois d'entre vous iront s'occuper du décor, les autres iront nettoyer le lycée. Je ne veux pas un mot. Je veux que tout brille et je veux de la créativité. Suis je bien clair? »_

Hum, j'avais dit Roi? Pardon, je pensais plutôt: Général... Oui chef! Ha vos ordres chef!

Non mais je vous jure!... Je débloque complètement moi aujourd'hui!

Bon, en même temps, temps que je ne suis pas avec Stanley et Newton, tout va bien... Entre amis, on peut tout surmonter. Même le pire des dictateurs.

Hum... quoi qu'il serait peu être mieux d'être attitrée au décor... (Qui sait, si jamais je me retrouvais les fesses par terre d'avoir glissé sur quelque chose...)

Et puis je me sentais particulièrement créative aujourd'hui!

SVP tout sauf les toilettes!

_« Messieurs Newton,Cullen et Savage, avec moi je vous pris. Miss Stanley, Swan et Cullen, allez voir Vicky, Hum... Victoria. Pardon. Miss Rodriguez ici présente..., elle vous expliquera les tâches qui vous attendent. »_

En disant ces derniers mots, il avait dangereusement rougit, du front aux oreilles.

Alice et moi nous regardâmes d'un air entendu, amusé et surpris. Il y avait quelque chose entre Mr Volturis et cette 'Vicky'.

Houlà, l'expression d'Alice ne me plaisait pas... Elle préparait quelque chose. Ça sent mauvais... (Enfin façon de parler! Je vous rassure...-Quoiqu'aprés avoir vu l'accoutrement de la femme au regard de glace j'avais peur que mes peurs ne soient exaucées... Aïe.)

Houlà! Attendez! Retour en arrière. '_Miss Stanley, Swan et Cullen_!' Ho misère! Je suis avec Stanley! Ho misère. Je vais devoir me coltiner ma pire ennemie depuis le primaire pendant toute l'après-midi... Jessica. Je... Ho non! Ça sent bon les coups bas ça!

_« Help! » _Furent les seules paroles que j'eu le temps de chuchoter à l'oreille d'Edward alors que l'on se séparait chacun de notre côté. Son clin d'oeil me fit reprendre confiance. Si sa se trouve, il arriverait peut être à me retrouver où que je sois entre ces murs! Peut être qu'il a aussi un côté super héros que je ne connaissais pas?

Nous arrivâmes -'Vicky', Stanley, Alice et moi- devant les sanitaires.

_« Bien. Les produits sont dans le placard à balais que vous voyez là. » _Elle nous montra une petite porte ouverte, se trouvant juste derrière nous. « _Vous avez 4h pour 1/ Récurer les toilettes: Garçons et Filles. 2/ Nettoyer les couloirs. Et de 3/ effacer les tableaux de toutes les salles de classe. »_

Elle nous regarda avec ses grands yeux de chouette mal lunée. Du haut de sa trentaine, elle se croyait en droit de nous donner ce genre d'ordre... Grrr! Je la détestais!

_« Je vois que les regards et ce silence parlent d'eux même. » _En disant cela, je vis son regard me fixer. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, peintes d'un rouge à lèvres rouge pulpeux qui ne lui allait absolument pas et qu'elle avait malencontreusement étalée sur ses dents. Puis, retourna son regard sur les autres.

_« Vous me trouverez dans la salle des professeurs, en compagnie de votre Proviseur -en cas de soucis. Je repasserais voir où vous en êtes toutes les heures -Toutes les demi-heures si je vous entend parler! Faites attention à vous mes demoiselles. J'ai l'habitude des gamines dans votre genre. Vous ne me faites pas peur. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris? »_ Harpie va! Son regard nous analysait tour à tour. _« Sur ce, je vais vous laisser vous amuser. » _Ne cache pas ta joie surtout! « _Vous avez du travail. Il vous est interdit de diviser les tâches entre vous. Tout doit être fait dans l'ordre. Est-ce bien clair? J'attends de vous un travail d'équipe! »_

Bien entendu, le plus désagréable en premier...

Elle nous lança un regard hautain droit dans les yeux auquel nous ne répondîmes pas. Le fait qu'elle comprenne nous suffisait amplement. Non?

_« Bien. Vous allez apprendre ce qu'Amitié veut dire. Allez, au travail. » C_ela dit, elle tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière. Nous laissant là, plantées comme des imbéciles, seaux et attirails chacune à la main.

Je sens que l'après-midi va être longue... très longue...

Pitié Edward. Sort moi ton beau cheval blanc et viens à ma rescousse. Je t'en supplie!

Voix Off.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une contrée non loin d'ici... (Oups, désolé je m'égare.)

Je disais donc: Pendant ce temps là, dans une salle du lycée, non loin de celle-ci...

POV Edward.

_« La salle de théâtre a été mise à votre disposition pour faire les décors que vous trouverez sur ce papier que voilà. Avec le matériel que vous trouverez derrière moi. » _Il déposa la liste sur le piano. Je déglutis assez difficilement. Un piano! J'allais devoir passer mon temps à peindre je ne sais quelle bêtise en forme de coeur alors qu'un piano se trouvait à ma portée!

Il dut suivre mon regard car il me dit d'une voix froide et méchante. _« Interdiction de jouer du piano Cullen! Ais-je été clair? »_

_« Oui Mr le Proviseur. » _je baissais les yeux vers le sol. Ho Non! Torture! Ni Bella, ni piano! La vie est mal faite et Volturis diabolique... Il faisait tout pour nous faire passer les 4h les plus désagréables de notre vie. Grrr!

Bon, j'avais une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle. Mauvaise: Newton était dans mon groupe et cette garce de Stanley se trouvait avec Bella. Moi, impuissant.

La bonne nouvelle cependant: Emmett était là. Et avec lui, ses 'doigts de fées' -ironique- et ses idées farfelues. Il trouvera bien un moyen de nous rendre cette après-midi plus agréable.

J'avais remarqué l'échange de regard qu'il avait eu avec Alice. Tous deux préparaient quelque chose. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper.

En tout cas, quand Volturis verra le massacre que le cousin de Bella aura fait au décor, je suis sur qu'il sera content de nous voir partir!

_« Une fois que vous aurez fini, je compte sur vous pour tout emmener au gymnase où aura lieu le bal, comme tous les ans. Vous disposerez vos 'oeuvres' suivant ce plan que notre très chère organisatrice a mis en place. »_

Il regarda nos visages éberlués. Non mais il croyait vraiment que l'on pouvait créer la décoration du bal? Il est fou! Il a du fumer quelque chose!

_« Vous en aurez pour un petit moment alors bon courage. Je ne veux cependant pas vous entendre parler ni vous plaindre. Vous me trouverez dans la salle des professeurs en cas de problème et je repasserais vous voir toutes les heures. Sur ce à tout à l'heure. » _

Et il tourna les talons. Nous laissant là, la liste à la main.

Mike s'en empara et la déplia. Il s'agissait en fait d'une feuille double dans laquelle était indiquée toutes tâches que nous aurons à faire.

_« Passe moi ça Newton. » _Hum, si Emmett commençait comme ça, je crois qu'il risque d'y avoir une bagarre prochainement...

~*~

POV Bella.

L'heure passait. Nous, nous frottions, récurons, nettoyons. Nous n'avions échangées que peu de mots depuis le début.

_« Non mais c'est pas vrai! Je vais bousiller mes vêtements avec la javel si je continue! Grr! Je me serais amusée au décor... Là je joue les cendrillons, mon prince charmant à des kilomètres de moi... »_

Ça, c'était la réaction bougonne d'Alice.

_« Et dire que je partage cette retenue avec ces deux sorcières. Je récure les toilettes! Moi! Ho... et quelle puanteur! C'est abject! »_

Bon... ça, vous l'aurez compris, c'était Miss Stanley qui se la joue princesse des glaces. (Oui le poste de Reine est pris par Victoria de très peu! Si si! Je vous l'assure!)

Moi j'étais plutôt plongée dans mon imaginaire. Essayant de passer outre ma pénitence. J'imaginais Eyleen et Jolian dans des situations complètements farfelues... Oui, ça avait le dont de me faire rire. Faute de ne pouvoir rire avec quelqu'un pensant des années, j'avais trouvé ce système pour me remonter le moral. J'écrivais en quelque sorte mon histoire en même temps que j'astiquais le sol. Je n'aurais qu'à la coucher sur papier en rentrant chez moi.

Bon, il est vrai que si cette tâche ne me rebutais pas tant que mon ennemie jurée et ma meilleure amie, c'est en partie parce que depuis que je suis petite, j'ai du m'occuper seule du ménage chez moi -que ce soit avec Renée ou avec Charlie.

~*~

Voilà maintenant 2h15 qu'elle bougonnait dans son coin, nous insultant de tous les mots, mais n'osant pas nous regarder en face. Elle faisait son travail, mais jamais plus. Elle était calme mais froide.

J'en pouvais plus. Me faire traiter de tous les noms était une chose, mais au bout d'un moment, ça en devint laçant et je commençais dangereusement à m'énerver...

Jess arrête ou je vais te faire taire moi...

Jess...

Ho et puis zut! Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de me raisonner, ma stupidité me sortie de la bouche à une vitesse record:

« _Jessica! Arrête de ruminer et dit moi en face à quel point tu me détestes! J'en ai assez de t'entendre baragouiner des mots sans suites! Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin!? »_

Ouïe, j'y avais peut-être était un peu fort sur le coup. Mais j'en avais marre, c'était compréhensible non? J'ai toujours une patience... hum, hé bien pour faire plus simple, je n'en avais pas.

Attendez une minute. C'est moi qui viens de lui dire ça? Alors qu'elle restait sagement dans son coin? Non mais qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête! Mais je suis malade ou quoi!

Autre chose stupide: En disant cette tirade, j'avais trempé ma serpillière dans mon seau, complètement idiot. Avec la force que j'y avais mise, mon jean s'était retrouvée plus arrosé que jamais. Il me collait à la peau désagréablement, ce qui ne fit rien pour me détendre. Un jean mouillé, ça a tendance à tirer vers le bas. Et puis, c'est lourd...

J'avais les mollets complètements submergés... super. Mais un problème plus important se posa a moi. Les yeux de Jess étaient posés sur moi et je sentais sa colère me transpercer.

Houlà. Ce qu'elle fit à cet instant là ne me plu pas, mais alors pas du tout...

Elle pris son seau d'eau, avança vers moi, le visage fermé. Elle leva le seau d'eau, et croyez le ou nom, me voilà dégoulinante d'une eau salle qui a servi à nettoyer le sol des couloirs du lycée. J'étais mouillée jusqu'aux os. J'en aurais presque rejeté de l'eau par la bouche si je m'étais retrouvée dans un film hollywoodien...

Pour une douche froide, c'est une douche froide.

Pire encore! Un sourire se tendit sur mes lèvres! Non mais vous y croyez? Sourire alors que ma pire ennemie venait de me verser un seau d'eau sale sur la tête... On aura tout vu...

En même temps, je l'avais cherché... C'est tout moi ça. Ne dit-on pas l'arroseur arrosé? Bah pour le coup j'avoue que j'avais été servie! Et en beauté en plus!

Elle me regarda comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Bien sur! L'expression de mon visage sans doute...

Je pris à mon tour mon seau rempli à ras bord d'un liquide verdâtre, je l'approcha d'elle, j'eu le droit à des « _S'il te plait Bella! Non! » _Trop tard! Elle était aussi mouillée que moi sur ce coup là.

J'entendis quelqu'un glousser. Je regardais derrière moi... Rien. Je regardais en direction d'Alice, je crois qu'elle nous prenait pour des folles. Sa bouche était grande ouverte. Elle me fit rire à mon tour, mais qui riait en même temps que moi... Je regardais à nouveau ma pire ennemi quand me rendis compte que c'était elle qui, les lèvres retroussées, riait à gorge déployée...

Alors là je ne comprenais plus rien!

_« Où sont passés les célèbres 'Madame Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Mettre-Un-Pied-Devant-L'autre', ou bien 'Cruche', 'Sorcière' et Cie? »_

C'est vrai quoi, je lui versais un seau d'eau sur la tête en guise de vengeance, et elle, elle riait! J'aurais cru qu'elle m'aurait envoyé des injures plus grosses qu'elle, mais non! Qui aurait cru qu'une chose pareille arriverait un jour?

_« Tu as eu du courage de me parler comme ça et de me balancer ce seau à la figure. Surtout après ce que je t'ai fait, comment je t'ai parlé et... . » _Elle s'arrêta, le regard dans le vide. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi? Surtout après ces années où on c'est toujours disputées, ces années de haine...

Soudain, une chose me saute à l'esprit. Mais oui! Voilà j'y étais... je savais pourquoi le comportement de Jess avait changé de cette façon!

_« Et si on faisait une trêve? » _certains me diront: _« Une trêve après ce qu'elle t'a fait? Mais pourquoi? Elle n'en vaut pas la peine! »_

A ceux là, moi je leurs répondrais... « _A chaque haine sa propre source. A chaque méchanceté sa propre souffrance... »_

Oui. Jessica avait souffert par le passé, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Personne n'avait eu des yeux assez puissants (non je ne suis pas extralucide. Lucide seulement suffira.) pour la percer à jour.

Je n'en suis pas fan, mais regardez les films policiers et les profilers qui essayent de comprendre la pensée d'un tueur. Pensez maintenant que je sois capable, allez savoir pourquoi. Allez savoir comment, de la comprendre. Attention! Je ne dis pas que je lui pardonne, ce qu'elle m'avait fait! C'était encore trop frais dans ma mémoire... mais je crois qu'on peut continuer à en vouloir à quelqu'un, continuer à la détester, mais aussi la respecter.

Je ne lui pardonnerais sans doute jamais son geste (-ses gestes) envers moi. Ce qu'elle avait fait en dévoilant mon intimitée (mon 'journal' si je peux appeler ça ainsi) à tout le lycée, tout comme je ne lui pardonenrais sans doute jamais de m'avoir brisé à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais je 'vois' en elle une souffrance qu'elle cache au plus profond d'elle-même depuis longtemps. Une de celles que l'on camoufle par une trop grande assurance, une trop grande estime de sois. Une de celles que l'on s'évertue à cacher par une célébrité et une méchanceté profonde et absurde.

La dernière fois, j'avais en effet pensé à quelque chose de ce genre. Mais son comportement de cette aprés-midi viennait de me montrer que j'avais raison.

Elle souffrait mais depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle l'avait transformé en haine.

Peut être que les choses étaient logées loin dans son coeur, mais elle ne pourra faire un pas en avant que lorsqu'elle aura compris l'objet de son mal-être. Parce que oui. Il s'agissait d'un mal être profond. Pour le déloger, je connais plusieurs méthodes pour y avoir eu recours: parler, écrire, lire... mais elle semblait plutot renfermée sur elle même niveau sentiments. Peut etre qu'en essayant avec de l'humour les choses passeraient plus facilement?

Pour que j'arrive à mon but, j'avais besoin de sa confiance. C'était vital.

~*~

Un peu plus d'une heure était passée. Je regardais ma montre: 16h54. Notre tortionnaire ne tarderait sans doute pas à venir voir où nous en sommes...

Alors que nous entendions des pas dans le couloir, je sentis -et entendis- soudain mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

Alice, qui l'avait sans doute entendue, se trourna vers moi, me demandant qui c'était.

A son côté, Jessica avait levé les sourcils, me demandant d'un regard si c'était moi.

Je le sortis de ma poche, me laissant voir le nom de l'expéditeur. Edward. Intérieurement, je sautais de joie.

Je n'eu pas le temps de le lire que les bruits de talon se se rapprochaient dangeureusment. Je me dépêchais de le ranger dans mon jean et de reprendre de quoi nettoyer quand une voix surgit de derrière le mur:

_« Je vois que ça avance vite. Si vous avez fini avant que prévu, je pourrait toujours vous trouver une autre activité! A ce rythme là, autant ne pas s'en priver... »_

Elle tourna le dos et repartit sur ses pas. Nous laissant là. Blêmes. SVP, tout sauf des corvées en plus. J'avais mal aux mains, le dos en compote. Plus qu'une heure à tenir...

Une pause ne me ferait pas de mal...

Ha oui! Mon message.

Je l'ouvris rapidement,

_**« Rendez-vous dans 15 min devant le gymnase. Je t'aime. A tout de suite. Edward. »**_

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore inventés.

~*~

Le lycée était fait de deux bâtiments. La salle des professeurs se trouvait entre les deux, ou plus tôt à la fin du deuxième bâtiment, le gymnase se trouvant entre les deux. Il nous fallait donc passer devant la salle des professeurs pour accéder au point de rencontre.

Ça n'allait pas être facile. Nous avions embarqué Jessica avec nous, histoire d'être sure -on ne sait jamais- qu'elle n'aille pas nous dénoncer ou quoique ce soit. Dire 'Faire une trève', ce n'est que des paroles, et même si je l'avais percé à jour, je n'avais pas entièrement confiance en elle.

Alice passait devant. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, prés d'une porte et regarda si la voix était libre. Nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir vide, à petits pas, pour ne pas faire de bruit. C'était à peine si l'on se laissait le temps de respirer.

D'un coup, une chaise bougea! Je sentis mon coeur s'arrêté, pétrifié à l'idée de nous faire prendre.

Puis, le silence se refit de nouveau. Nous respirâmes mieux, ne voyant aucune porte s'ouvrir.

Nous avancions à pas légers. Un peu comme dans les dessin animés ou certains films. Dès que quelque chose se faisait entendre, comme des... Non! Vous ne croirez pas! Des grognements! Oui!

Je disais donc, oui. Quand quelque chose se faisait entendre, nous nous faisions toutes petites, cachées prés des portes ou des distributeurs.

Cette situation aurait été marrante si nous n'avions pas eu à risquer notre vie (Bon, j'y vais un peu fort là.), si nous n'avions pas eu à risquer tous nos mercredis après-midi, pour rejoindre les gars en devant passer devant la salle des profs!

Nous y allâmes en douceur. Ne pas se brusquer surtout! Le moindre bruit pourrait causer notre perte, notre...

ça y est! J'étais devant la salle des profs. La fenêtre qui donnait vers l'intérieur nous offrait un paysage des plus... embarrassants! Ho Bon Sang! Mais dites moi que je rêve! Je rêve, hein, c'est ça?

J'avais devant les yeux mon Proviseur et 'Vicky' à moitié à poil, sur un bureau à faire des choses... HEurk! Peu catholiques...

Non mais je n'en revenais pas!

Quand j'allais dire ça à Emmett... Hum, rectification, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée qu'il le sache! Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Emmett Savage. Il serait capable de débouller dans cette salle, de leurs faire le plus grand des sourires, de prendre son portable et de leurs demander _« Sourirez! ». C_ela va sans dire, l'affaire s'ébruiterait dans tout Forks en moins de quelques minutes. Le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour l'envoyer à Rosalie... et vous voyez le tableau...

Jessica avait la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'Alice pouffait de rire.

Je dus presque les pousser dehors à grand bras pour les faire bouger de là. Personnellement, je n'étais pas vraiment accro à ce genre de scènes. J'étais plutôt dégoûtée par rapport à ce que je venais de voir... mais passons.

Edward. Je devais me concentrer sur lui. Derrière cette porte, là, à quelques mètres.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu se passa...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Bon oki je vous l'accorde je suis un peu barge de vouloir caser: Aro Volturis et Victoria. La méchante Victoria..._

_J'ai du recevoir un coup de soleil sur la tête moi lol_

_Sinon, j'espère que ces évènements vous ont plus? Pour ma part je dois bien avouer m'être beaucoup amusée à les écrire. _

_Sacré Emmett n'est ce pas?_

_Je remercie au passage ma correctrice pour sa grande aide et ses conseils._

_**En attendant la suite du chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensé? Avez-vous aimé? **_

_**Alors, qu'est selon vous cette chose inattendue qui va tout remettre en question?**_

_(Partie 2 en cours de préparation)_


	18. Chapitre 17 Courons Part2

_Je remercie chaleureusement chacune d'entre vous pour vos encouragements. C'est grâce à vous que nous approchons aujourd'hui du 20ème chapitre. Encore, un petit effort et nous y seront..._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un agréable moment._

_PS: ne soyez pas trop dures avec Jess..._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**Chapitre 17: Courons... (Retenue retenue partie 2)**

POV Bella.

_Edward. Je devais me concentrer sur lui. Derrière cette porte, là, à quelques mètres._

_C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu se passa..._

Tout arriva très vite. Je me pris les pieds dans les fils d'un énorme aspirateur (Vous savez, de ceux qu'ils utilisent dans les grandes surfaces...). Je sentis mes genoux flancher, mes avants bras protéger mon visage. J'entendis un bruit sourd, puis, le sol froid taper sous moi. Il était dur et sans vie. Moi, j'étais entière. Je crois. Des bleues sans doute, mais là n'était pas le plus grave.

En tombant j'avais fait du bruit. Nous étions si prés du but...

Alors que j'entendais la poignet d'une porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos, je criais aux filles:

_« Courrez! »_

La porte de sortie n'était qu'à quelques mètres et le temps que les deux zigotos qui nous encadraient se rhabillent, nous avions peut-être une chance de sauver notre peaux...

Je m'étais relevée si vite que j'en avais la tête qui tournait. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire de chichi, si je me faisais prendre... je n'osais même pas y penser.

J'atteignis la porte en un temps record. Alors que je fonçais dehors, buste en premier, à moitié recourbée sur moi même, les mains devant, je faillis tomber à terre. Si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas retenu et encerclé ses bras sur mon corps pour me soutenir, je crois que j'aurais encore chutée tête la première contre le bitume. Edward me tenait fort contre lui, mais malgré l'appel de son corps, le besoin de son odeur et de ses caresses, le moment était mal choisit pour ce genre de tendresse. Loin de là...

J'osais un œil vers la porte derrière moi. Derrière elle se trouvait ce que je redoutait tant. Je fit signe à celui que j'aimais de me suivre. Il haussa un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension, mais ne dit rien et me suivit.

_« Bella! » _Me cria Alice, alors qu'elle me voyait me mettre sur le côté, prés de la porte, de façon à ce que je puisse regarder ce qui se passait par la petite fenêtre qu'elle possédait, tout en restant cachée.

Je vis alors les deux personnages sortir de la pièce et rechercher dans les salles l'objet du bruit qu'ils avaient entendus. Nous avions eu chaud. Très chaud. Un peu plus et...

Ho ho! Les choses changes! Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil de notre côté et d'un même pas se dirigèrent vers nous. Ho non!

Je fit signe aux autres de se baisser et de rentrer dans le gymnase en vitesse. Pourvu qu'ils en aient le temps...

_« Viens m'aider. » _C'était Edward. Il me proposait que l'on les retarde en bloquant la porte. Chose qui marcha à la perfection car ils n'y comprenaient plus rien. J'entendis même son 'Altesse' demander à un gars du personnel d'entretien d'intervenir. Visiblement notre tactique avait marché, les autres étaient en sureté dans le gymnase. Mais pour combien de temps...

Le temps qui leurs suffit à tourner le dos, nous lâchâmes la porte et nous cachâmes derrière en retenant notre souffle. Si nous nous faisions pincer, nous serions deux à en payer le prix. Au moins nous étions ensembles. C'était le plus important. Je le vis se pencher pour m'embrasser rapidement les lèvres puis, relever très vite la tête pour reprendre sa place initiale. On entendait maintenant des voix se rapprocher et discuter avec force.

_« Mais je n'y comprend rien Monsieur le Proviseur, cette porte fonctionne très bien, je ne comprend vraiment pas où est le problème... »_

_« Traitez moi d'incapable tant que vous y êtes Riley! Faites attention à ce que vous dites. »_

Il y eu un silence pesant pendant lequel personne n'ouvrit la bouche, puis, d'une petite voix, le dénommé Riley* répondit à son supérieur:

_« Pardon Monsieur, j'aurais du rester à ma place Monsieur. »_

_« Bien, brave petit... »_

Cette fois ci, c'était Victoria qui avait parlé. Sa voix était alors hautaine et méchante.

J'avais envie de bouger et de me rebeller contre ces dictateurs, mais ce n'était ni le jour, ni le moment.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas trainant vers le gymnase, mon petit ami me pris par la main et me fit signe de me baisser et de ne pas faire de bruit. C'est alors qu'il me traina à sa suite dans une course silencieuse, seulement rythmée par le bruit de nos pas et de nos souffles saccadés.

_« Nous devrions être en sécurité ici. »_

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans les coulisses d'une salle que je ne pensais pas retrouver dans ce petit lycée. Il nous avait amené dans la salle de théâtre. Des décors de toutes sortes ornaient le sol de l'estrade, tous plus roses les uns que les autres.

J'étais émerveillée par la quantité d'objets. Même si le rose criard qui ornaient les créations était d'un goût peu raffiné... il avait au moins le mérite de taper à l'œil.

Je n'eus le temps de faire un pas de plus dans la pièce qu'Edward me plaqua contre un mur avec force, ses lèvres emprisonnant mes lèvres de bonheur. Sevrées de caresses depuis bien trop longtemps, elles répondirent à son baiser avec plus ferveur que jamais. Cette situation était existante et rendait le moment encore plus singulier.

Nous dûmes nous séparer rapidement, des pas d'hommes se faisant entendre aux alentours.

Edward me cacha dans les rideaux noirs qui encadraient la scène. Un bisoux volé au passage. Il empoigna alors un cœur rose bonbon peint de façon maladroite et fit mine de vouloir rejoindre l'extérieur, chargé de son 'lourd' tribut. Mais c'est qu'on y aurait presque cru! Il m'avait caché ses talents de comédien!...

C'est alors que Riley arriva, bougonnant, seul. Lorsqu'il vit mon aimé, il lui lâcha sèchement entre les dents:

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là toi? Tu devrais être avec les autres dans le gymnase! »_

Ho non! Les autres s'étaient fait coincés... Ho mince...

_« Non, en fait je faisais la navette entre les deux pour emmener tout le décor qui reste ici. Je m'apprêtais à leurs ramener celui là d'ailleurs. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous en charger... »_

Je vis le bonhomme reculer d'un pas, le regard barré d'une ridicule grimace. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir transporter un gros cœur rose bonbon jusqu'au gymnase...

_« Non merci... Hum. Bien. Du bruit a été entendu dans les couloirs, n'aurais-tu pas vu quelque chose d'étrange passer par là par hasard? »_

Edward fit semblant de réfléchir à la question, puis répondu par la négative. Une fois le bonhomme repartit, je me dépêcha de ressortir de mon trou et de retourner vers les salles qui m'attendaient pour le nettoyage des tableaux. Pour cela nous dûmes ruser. Nous cacher de façon à ne pas nous faire prendre par inadvertance. Je faillis à deux reprises me casser la figure sur le sol encore mouillé mais réussi à garder l'équilibre grâce à mon merveilleux prince. C'était vraiment drôle. Il faut bien l'avouer.

J'en ouvris une au hasard, laissant la porte ouverte au passage, je m'emparais d'une éponge que je trouvais dans un seau posé non loin et commençais à frotter alors que mon chéri se cachait en vitesse sous le bureau des professeurs.

Nous étions essoufflés, mais essayons quand même de modérer notre souffle, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons.

Jusque là, nous nous étions plutôt bien sortis je crois... Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. C'était moins une. Des bruits de talons, visiblement énervés et pressés se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Victoria ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle avait quitté les deux hommes et se dirigeait avec soin vers le chemin que nous lui avions tracé en laissant la porte de cette pièce ouverte.

Je la regardais du coin de l'œil. Elle avait remis son tablier à l'envers, ce qui faillit me faire rire. Heureusement, je réussis à reprendre mon sang froid. Je penserais à ce détail plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle me vit à l'œuvre, affairée à nettoyer le tableau qui me faisait face, je pu sentir son regard dans mon dos me bruler.

Pitié, qu'Alice et Jessica s'en soient sorties...

Je feignis de ne rien savoir et jouais mon rôle le mieux que je pu, ne sachant pas vraiment mentir, je tentais quand même quelque chose.

_« Mademoiselle. Que se passe-t-il? »_

_« Tiens Miss Swan. Je vois que vous avancez dans votre travail. Sauriez vous où sont Miss Cullen et Miss Stanley par hasard, cela m'éviterait de les chercher. »_

Vous connaissez le célèbre dessin animé La Panthère Rose et sa musique légendaire? Et bien imaginé les notes de musiques avec la scène ici présente:

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, je vis le jolie minois d'Alice passer dans le couloir, me faisant un coucou au passage et me mimant un _« Bon courage! »_ avec les lèvres. Elle repartit ensuite prestement vers la salle la plus proche. Du moins l'espérais je. Derrière elle suivait Jessica. Cette dernière me fit un faible sourire en passant à mon niveau et suivit Alice sans sa course folle. Elles étaient vraiment comiques à essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible.

_« Vous les trouverez dans les salles à côté de celle ci je pense. »_

Ouf! Nous l'avions échappé belle!

~*~

POV Emmett.

D'un commun accord, parce que nous commencions à fatiguer dangereusement, que nous ne rigolions pas assez, que nous les filles nous manquaient et qu'Edward était en manque de sa Bella... Tout ça avait précipité les choses jusqu'à ce moment très précis.

Nous étions au point de rendez-vous (Pas très loin de notre 'lieu de travail' dans lequel nous avions pour tâche de transporter les objets roses que nous avions du peindre et découper (Beurk du Rose! Je détestais le rose, mais j'aimais _la _Rose.) Ha Rosalie, si tu étais là... Mais tu n'y es pas justement alors il va falloir faire avec...

Le plus dure sera pour les filles. J'espère qu'elles n'auront pas trop de difficulté pour passer devant la salle des professeurs...

Nous attendions, regardant notre montre de temps à autre lorsque nous entendîmes le bruit de quelqu'un tomber. Ho bon sang j'espère que ce n'était pas Bella...

J'entendis ensuite du grabuge dans le couloir menant à la porte nous faisant face. Alice et Jessica en sortirent prestement. Derrière elle, se trainait avec difficulté Bella. Enfin se trainait... elle était plutôt arrivée tête baissée les mains en avant et les jambes instables, si Edward (Que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir bouger) n'était pas venu la retenir de tomber, cette dernière se serait sans doute échouée par terre, tête la première.

Elles étaient essoufflées, mais vivantes. C'était le principal. J'ouvris la porte du gymnase (on nous l'avait laissé ouvert pour nous permettre d'emmener le décor que nous avions peint. Quand je pense que j'ai encore du rose partout...) Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Alice avait crié _« Bella! ». _C'est seulement lorsque je la vis s'avancer de la porte qui risquait à tout moment de s'ouvrir que les choses se firent plus clair dans mon esprit. Mais elle est malade ou quoi? Elle n'a donc aucun instinct de survie?

Elle fit signe à ceux qui étaient restés non loin d'elle de se baisser pour nous rejoindre et de se réfugier dans le gymnase alors qu'elle demandait à Edward de la suivre.

D'un seul coup je vis son visage s'alarmer et Edward se poster devant la porte, la retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait en essayant au passage de ne pas se faire voir par nos chaperons.

Je l'entendis ensuite demander de l'aide à Bella. Nous n'eûmes que le temps de rentrer que j'entendis des voix arriver. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elles disaient. Je me dépêchais de grimper à l'escabeau et d'empoigner la boule à facette pour la mettre en place pour vendredi soir.

Pendant ce temps là, les filles filèrent dans les vestiaires. Nous laissant là, seuls face aux tornades qu'elles avaient déclenché de par leur boucan d'enfer.

Je vis alors Mr Volturis et Victoria arriver dans la salle. Derrière eux se tenait un homme d'âge moyens aux cheveux abîmés et au visage tordus de malhonnêteté.

Mike et moi nous tournâmes vers eux alors que notre Proviseur disait doucement à l'homme mystérieux (sans doute un homme du personnel d'entretien, rien qu'à voir son accoutrement.):

_« Riley, allez voir si vous trouvez Mr Cullen en salle de théâtre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous tenons notre fugueur. »_

Ho mince! Edward!

Je tâchais de reprendre une tête normal et fit un grand sourire et à la blonde qui me regardais d'un œil mauvais. 'Vicky' avait certes des formes avantageuses mais je crois que son caractère aurait suffit à faire fuir tous les hommes intéressés par ses fesses rebondis et son rouge à lèvre criard. (bah quoi? Je suis un homme non?)

Elle avait mis son tablier à l'envers et ses cheveux étaient rangés d'une façon étrange. Étrange. Oui c'était bien le mot. Ses yeux avaient beau envoyer des éclairs, un sourire satisfait et... Non! Coquin! Se trouvait sur ses lèvres.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire?

C'est là que la réponse me vint toute seule à l'esprit. Lorsque Rose et moi... Rose... Pardon, hum. Oui. Après... elle avait elle aussi un sourire de ce type...

Non!! Serait-il possible que...! Wouha! Si le lycée savait ça...

POV Jessica.

Depuis le début de cette histoire, je me demandais pourquoi est ce que j'avais accepté de faire une trêve avec Bella et Alice. C'est vrai quoi, ce sont et ont toujours été mes pires ennemies! Pourquoi ce revirement du jour au lendemain...

Au fond de moi, je connaissais la réponse, mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. C'était avouer avoir tord. C'était avouer que pendant toutes ces années, je n'avais fait que jouer un rôle, pour me préserver des réalités, cela voulait aussi dire qu'_elle _était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un à qui j'avais fait du mal délibérément dans le but de lui faire ressentir une humiliation qui ne la concernait pas. Je voulais lu faire ressentir un mal qui me ressemblait mais dont elle n'était que la marionnette...

J'avais beaucoup souffert pendant mon enfance. Un mal aggravé par le rejet de Bella mais aussi et surtout le rejet d'Edward. Il m'a toujours rejettée. Même lorsqu'il est revenu au pays, quelques années auparavant. Il restait toujours avec sa soeur et les Hales. Rosalie et Jasper avaient réussis à s'incruster dans la fratrie Cullen, alors que moi, je me faisais repousser sans cesse.

Peut-être que cela avait nourrit ma haine. Pas seulement envers eux. Cette haine était présente depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle touchait à tout, et tout le monde. Je pouvais ressentir chacun des déchirements de mon cœur lorsqu'une réflexion bien choisit m'atteignait.

J'avais appris à me cacher derrière une bande 'd'amis'... tu parles, des amis. Ce n'en était pas. Jamais je ne m'étais confié à un seul d'entre eux.

Seulement... Avec eux, je pouvais dominer. J'avais un ascendant sur eux. J'étais un peu la reine des abeilles. Je pouvais diriger. Chose qu'il m'avait été impossible de faire dans le passé. Un passé désormais lointain mais qui me maltraité de l'intérieur. J'avais ce mal-être... ce mal....

Pourquoi m'avait-elle à semi-pardonné après ce que j'avais osé lui faire... Ma conscience -Oui, j'en avais bien une- me rendait malade de toute cette histoire. Je m'en voulait, mais sur le coup... cela m'a semblait être le mieux à faire.

Pourquoi est ce qu'_elle_ réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend alors que je suis moi incapable de rien...

Elle avait Edward. Elle l'avait toujours eu, avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Je voyais les regards qu'il lui portait alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Je voyais la tendresse qui les liés alors même qu'aucun des deux n'avaient compris leurs sentiments mutuels.

Comment est ce que je m'en rendais compte alors que je n'étais qu'une petite fille à cette époque là? Parce que tout simplement, je rêvais que l'on me regarde ainsi un jour.

Mon enfance n'a été qu'un puis de malheurs et de souffrances. Même à Forks il est possible de cacher ce genre de chose. Le genre de phénomènes qui peut briser une famille entière.

Je ne suis pas. -Pardon. Je n'étais pas une petite fille normale. Toujours à l'écart, j'observais le monde qui m'entourait. D'abord d'un œil envieux, j'ai fini par détester ces enfants qui jouaient, puis grandissaient ensuite dans l'indifférence et l'inconscience la plus totale.

Nous avons tous une partie de nous qui réclame quelque chose qu'elle ne peut obtenir. Pour moi il s'agissait d'amis, de normalité et de bonheur.

A la maison, les choses se passaient mal. Mon père était... méchant. Violent.

Mais cette histoire fait trop mal, je...

_« Jessica, tu vas bien? »_

C'était Alice, elle me sortais de l'enfer dans lequel j'allais m'enfoncer. Encore. Lorsque je commençais à me rappeler mon passé de la sorte, le monde n'existait plus, je restais plongé dans mes souvenirs malheureux pendant des heures, lâchant quelques larmes de temps à autre, je devenais alors lugubre et odieuse. Mon mal-être qui ressortait. Pas comme si je n'étais pas tout le temps odieuse, je crois que sur ce point là, je pouvais avoir droit à une médaille d'or de la pire salope de l'univers, mais quand je suis dans cet état de souffrance, je ne contrôle plus rien, je m'enferme où je peux et reste seule à en crier.

M'enfermer. Oui. Je vis dans une bulle depuis toujours, secondée par un masque visant à éloigner les gens.

Je repris peu à peu conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Alice et moi nous étions réfugiées dans les vestiaires, à bout de souffle. J'avais ensuite entendu des gens arriver dans le gymnase, pour apparemment, vérifier si nous étions bien à nos poste à faire nos corvées...

Que l'après-midi avait été longue...

Je regardais ma montre: 17h27. Nous n'avions plus qu'une demi-heure de nettoyage à faire et nous seront libre. Youpis.

_« Victoria, allez voir où en sont Miss Swan, Miss Cullen et Miss Stanley je vous pris. »_

Ho ho! Ça sentait mauvais toute cette histoire.

_« Jessica, viens, suis moi, je connais un chemin rapide pour rejoindre notre lieu de torture. »_

Elle emprunta un couloir que je n'avais remarqué. Ce dernier était sombre et caché derrière les salles auxquelles nous avions droit, mais je crois que j'étais quand même bien contente qu'il existe.

Nous le traversâmes en courant et c'est au bout de quelques secondes seulement que nous atteignîmes une porte coupe feu.

Je voulu passer devant et l'ouvrir lorsqu'Alice me plaqua contre le mur, main devant la bouche, me faisant signe de me taire. Peu de temps après, nous entendîmes des pas précipités, teintés des bruits de 'sabot' de notre tortionnaire. Ses escarpins faisaient tellement de bruits que je me demandais comment est ce qu'elle pouvait travailler avec un accoutrement pareil.

_« Merci » _Dis je en baissant les yeux à Alice. Sans elle, je me serrais sans doute embrochée une douzaine d'heures de colle supplémentaires...

Allez savoir pourquoi, je n'arrivais plus à soutenir son regard. Peut-être que le fait d'être seule avec celles que j'avais toujours vues comme des ennemies, sans mes acolytes pour me pousser à cracher mon venin... me faisait du bien. Bella m'avait remis les idées en place au début de notre retenue collective. Je crois que bien des choses me paraissaient désormais plus clair.

Vous savez, frotter le sol, ou récurer les toilettes était certes affreusement dégueulas mais j'ai au moins appris une chose essentielle cette après-midi. Il faut faire face à nos démons et arrêter de se mentir. Je crois que c'était une manière pour moi de me prouver que mon père avait tord lorsqu'il me dévalorisé sans cesse...

A cause de lui j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre, je n'étais plus moi-même. Au fur et à mesure que les années étaient passées, j'étais devenue plus désagréable que jamais. A longueur que je prenait de l'assurance, je pourrissais dans un désir plus profond de célébrité. D'abord au collège, où je m'étais entourée des plus populaires, j'étais aujourd'hui la pièce maitresse d'une bande de pouf avec pour guise de cerveau un petit pois de la taille d'un grain de sable.

Non mais qu'est ce que je foutais avec elles?

Je valais mieux que ça, je n'étais pas cette garce que je voulais montrer. Je voulais changer. Changer...

Edward. Je ne l'aurais jamais. Je n'avais même plus envie d'essayer. Voir Bella sourire et rire aprés que je lui ai versé ce seau d'eau sur la tête ma fait comprendre quelque chose. Et oui, même le plus petit détail peut nous donner une leçon. En ce qui me concernait, les réactions des gens à mon égard me donnaient une raison ou pas d'agir de telle ou telle manière avec eux... allez savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque son rire avait retentit à mes oreilles, je crois que c'était un peu comme un Gong qui une fois sonné vous remettait les idées en place. Soudain, je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle était une personne censé, normale. Elle n'avait pas cet air boudeur et introvertie que je lui avait vu à son arrivée. Elle semblait respirer le bonheur, et je savais que c'était grâce à Edward. Peut être que j'allais les laisser tranquilles finalement. Ils méritaient le bonheur. Ils y avaient le droit.

Et moi aussi. J'avais remarqué, que faute de ne pouvoir avoir une Bella qui l'ignorait complètement, Mike Newton semblait m'apprécier. Il était sans doute le seul aujourd'hui dans ce lycée. Sans lui, après ce que j'avais fait à Bella il y a quelques jours, je me serais retrouvée à manger seule. Les autres avaient raison. Je ne vaux pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à moi. Pas après ce que je lui avais fait... Il fallait vraiment que je m'excuse. J'en ai assez de me sentir coupable. J'en ai assez d'en souffrir silencieusement.

Et elle méritait mes excuses. Ma conscience me le dictait. Peut être qu'ainsi, elle comprendrait que je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que je voulais le laisser paraître. Du moins je l'espère...

C'est en baissant le regard (après avoir inspecté le couloir) que je suivis Alice à pas lents et prudents. Nous faisions très attention à faire le moins de bruit possible. Heureusement que le bruit d'une discutions couvrait le plus lourd de nos pas.

En tournant la tête, j'aperçus Bella, seule dans la pièce. Tenant une éponge mouillée qui goutait sur la petite estrade, elle semblait parler avec Victoria. Je lui fit un sourire d'encouragement alors que je continuais ma course silencieuse. Je l'entendis répondre à 'Vicky' en lui disant qu'elle pourrait nous trouver dans les salles à côté de la sienne. J'étais soulagée que l'on s'en sorte si bien. Et rassurée qu'elle nous couvre ainsi...

J'espérais qu'Edward ne s'était pas fait prendre....

~*~

POV Bella.

Enfin, nous étions enfin sortis de notre enfer. 18H avait sonné au carillon et nous laissait enfin libre. Ho joie! Je crois que j'allais aimer les forêts et le calme de Forks après cette torture! Rester enfermer avec 4h de corvées sur les bras, ça fait mal aux dos et ça fatigue...

Nous étions aux portes du bâtiments. Les garçons nous retrouvèrent avec enthousiasme et après un gros câlin à mon gros nounours d'Emmett, je pu enfin me plonger dans l'odeur merveilleuse de mon petit ami. Edward me serrait lui aussi dans ses bras en une étreinte passionnée. Le monde qui nous entourait n'existait plus et nos langues se retrouvèrent avec délice. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir là avec moi... Il m'avait tant manqué pendant ces 4h! Même si, officieusement nous n'en avions passés que 3 séparés l'un de l'autre.

_« Bella, ce n'est pas pour t'affoler mais les magasins ferment à 20h et nous n'avons toujours aucune robe de bal pour vendredi soir... »_

Ho non le bal... Edward ne m'avait toujours pas demandé et le souvenir de celui auquel j'avais déjà assisté me laissaient un goût âpre dans la bouche.

_« Alice, je... »_

_« Le bal?! Ho mince le bal! Bella, j'espère que ça va sans dire, on y va ensemble hein? Ho bon sang j'espère que tu n'avais pas déjà un cavalier... »_

He wouha! C'était Edward. Il paraissait affolé! Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir dans un état pareil à cause d'un bal un jour...

Après avoir passé une après midi à peindre des cœurs et à les accrochés dans la salle il venait enfin de comprendre qu'il avait oublié de m'inviter. M'enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais...

_« Mais non bêta! » _Lui répondis-je avec une petite tape sur l'épaule et un sourire en réponse à sa question concernant un éventuel autre cavalier. _« Je... je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'y aller... »_

Après avoir entendu des pourquoi fuser dans tous les sens, je fini par leurs raconter l'histoire. C'est un regard abasourdis pour la plupart, amusé d'Emmett et absent de Mike et Jessica, que je retrouva après mon récit.

_« Mais si tu veux qu'on y aille, peut être que je pourrais faire un effort... »_

J'avais dit ça en voyant le regard d'Edward. Il paraissait à la fois triste, contrarié, haineux,... Un ensemble de sentiments se dessinaient sur son visage et j'avais peur qu'il s'agisse de la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir y aller... Avec moi en tout cas.

Je pouvais bien faire un petit effort pour lui... surtout après la merveilleuse soirée qu'il m'avait fait vivre la semaine dernière. Et puis, c'était la soirée de St Valentin, ce n'était pas comme la soirée disco que nous avions eu à Phœnix...

Avec lui je me sentais protégée, je me sentais en sécurité.

Après la dernière phrase que je lui avait dit, j'avais vu ses yeux briller, puis se rétracter.

_« Je ne veux pas t'obliger... »_

Je tournais son visage fermé vers le miens et pris ensuite ses doigts dans les miens.

_« J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. C'est la St Valentin Edward. Et tu es mon valentin. »_

Ses iris scintillèrent et il m'embrassa de manière passionnée et très amoureuse. Tendre à souhait, son baiser avait un goût de remerciement. Je devais donc comprendre qu'il était ravi de pouvoir m'emmener au bal.

Alors que je m'abandonnais dans ses bras, j'entendis alors Alice houspiller:

_« Bella si tu veux une robe avant la fermeture des boutiques, je te conseille de te détacher des bras de mon frère et de te précipiter dans la voiture que tu vois là. »_

Elle me montrait la Volvo d'Edward. « Il vient avec nous? » Elle paraissait agacée.

_« Mais non triple andouille, tu imagines vraiment Edward faire les magasins avec nous? »_

Non, en effet...

_« D'accord, mais il faut que je passe chez moi d'abord pour prévenir mon père. »_

_« Oki mais fait vite alors. On te rejoins làs-bas. Ho et au fait! »_

Elle venait de se tourner vers Jessica.

_« Si tu veux venir... »_

Cette dernière rougis. Hé voleuse! C'est à moi les rougissements... pensais-je en souriant.

_« Hum... heu, c'est a dire que... Je n'ai plus de cavalier... et je ne voudrais pas m'incruster »_

Là elle paraissait affreusement gênée. Du jamais vu!

_« Jess... Hum. »_

C'était Mike cette fois-ci. Il venait de s'éclaircir la gorge, peu sur de lui...

_« Si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble... »_

Et beh c'est qu'il y en avait des retardataires finalement..._ J_e la vis accepter d'un hochement de la tête puis j'entendis Alice crier: _« En voiture et plus vite que ça! On a du pain sur la planche les filles! »_

C'était vraiment une furie excitée lorsqu'il s'agissait de vêtements... J'en avais presque peur! Et je mentais pas!

~~*~~

Nous y étions enfin... et depuis tellement longtemps que la vendeuse en était verte. Elle aurait due fermer depuis 45min déjà... Je la comprenais au fond... moi aussi je voulais rentrer chez moi.

Alice venait de nous trouver à toutes nos robes pour la soirée.

Une fois que nous ayons toutes payé nos robes (mon porte monnaie était vide et mes chevilles souffrantes), nous reprîmes la voiture pour rentrer à Forks.

Alice mis le lecteur en route et demanda à Rosalie (Que nous n'avions pas manqué d'embraquer dans notre aventure -Elle s'était étonnée de la présence de Jess, mais n'avait pas fait de réflexion) et demanda à ce que cette dernière mette un certain CD se trouvant dans une certaine boite de la voiture.

Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais lorsqu'elle mis le son et que ce dernier retentit dans l'habitacle, je ne pu retenir un cris de joie. J'adorais cette musique!

_Révolution _des Beattle retentissait avec puissance dans la volvo. Sur les refrains, nous reprenions toutes en cœur. Suivit de prés par _I want to break free _de Queen.

_« I want to beak freEEee! »_

Alice avait une pêche d'enfer ce soir. Mais une personne restait muette dans cette voiture.

_« Que se passe-t-il Jessica? »_ On avait fait une trêve non? Je devais au moins être gentille avec elle et lui demander comment elle allait faisait parti de ce que je devais faire.

_« Bella. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander... »_

J'acquiesçais rapidement, me demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

_« Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi après ce que je t'ai fait? »_

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, cherchant les mots justes.

_« Peut-être parce que j'ai compris que tu avais un masque depuis tout ce temps et que c'est un peu grâce à toi si je me suis rapprochée d'Edward. Tu as en quelque sorte accélérée les choses... »_

_« Je te demande pardon Bella. Jamais je n'aurais du te faire autant de mal... »_

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, le regard dans le vague. Puis repris doucement (du moins aussi doucement que pouvait lui en laisser la possibilité la musique à fond d'Alice)

_« Je ne me supporte plus depuis cet épisode... » _Bien entendue, elle savait que je saurais où elle voulait en venir. « _... Je t'ai mal jugée... depuis des années... »_

Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya prestement.

_« Et si on reprenait les choses à 0? Pas que je te pardonne...certaines blessures sont trop profondes pour être oubliées aussi facilement... mais nous pouvons apprendre à mieux nous connaître... Qu'en penses-tu? »_

Elle était bouche bée. Je ne la vis pas réagir, avant qu'elle me prenne par surprise et m'enlace gentiment. A l'avant, les filles semblaient effarées, n'y comprenant, visiblement, rien.

_You Found Me _du groupe The Fray me parvint aux oreilles. Cette musique était magique. J'adorais l'écouter en boucle alors que j'écrivais mes histoires. Elle était magnifique...

Avoir fait ce semi-pardon (je ne savais pas comment le qualifier) avec Jessica me rendait plus heureuse que je ne l'aurais crue. Je crois que j'avais eu raison de penser qu'elle ne montrait qu'une image. Une image brouillée par la haine et une souffrance passée qui la torturait encore aujourd'hui.

Demain était un jour tout autre. Aprés l'épuisement de cette journée, éreintante au possible... j'avais hate de retrouver mon lit douillé.

Une seule peur me tordait le ventre et elle avait pour nom: Bal de la Saint Valentin du lycée de Froks.

Cette épreuve serait peut être facile avec un cavalier comme Edward, mais je ne cessais d'appréhender ce moment spécial et chargé de mauvais souvenirs...

_« Les filles? » _

_« Oui Alice? » _lui répondîmes toutes en cœur.

_« Soirée pyjamas/karaoké samedi soir? »_

Son sourire avait quelque chose de machiavélique. J'étais sure qu'elle nous préparait quelque chose de spécial...

Ce week-end promettait d'être éreintant...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_*Riley: Despote de Victoria dans Hésitation.(Au physique différent de celui du livre pour le bien de la fiction.)_

_Comment se passera le bal de notre princesse favorite? Arrivera-t-elle à faire impasse sur son passé? Quel passé douloureux nous cache cette pauvre Jessica? _

_Que va-t-il se passer dans la suite de l'histoire?_

_Des questions auxquelles vous voulez des réponses n'est ce pas?_

_Beaucoup d'entre vous auraient préféré une Bella rancunière, mais le but d toute de chose n'est-il pas d'avancer dans la vie? Faire un pas en avant plutôt que deux pas en arrière..._

_Avant que je n'édite ce chapitre, j'avais posé une question à vous toutes concernant Jess et une éventuelle apparition dans la bande. C'était un peu risqué, mais j'ai compris que vous n'aimez pas ce personnage, l'avis a donc tranché: Contre! Lol_

_RDV au prochain chapitre et laissez moi des reviews_


	19. Chapitre 18 Tremblement de terre

_Alors tout d'abord pardon. Ce chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps a arriver. J'en suis consciente. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'écrire plus tôt pour plusieurs raisons. _

_Je suis repartie en vacances à la plage la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration doublé d'une wifi qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête._

_j'ai aussi été obligé de rentrer en catastrophe chez moi à la moitié de mon séjour car j'ai trouvé un travail (je suis aux 35h) jusqu'à ce que commence mes cours à la fac..._

_Bref, vous l'aurez compris, tout y était (fatigue, peu de temps, d'imagination et d'énergie) pour que le chapitre se fasse tard._

_J'ai eu une idée en me baladant après le travail, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez. Perso je pense que ça change beaucoup de Twilight mais cela peut donner une nouvelle vie à cette fiction pour laquelle je commence à m'essouffler et à manquer de mots pour exprimer mes quelques petites idées._

_RE-Bref. Voici le chapitre tant attendu, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Bisoux à toutes et A plus tard._

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

A Forks, la quiétude ne fait pas long feu. Le temps change vite et la pluie tombe souvent. Mais une chose est sure, l'orage n'est rien, comparé à l'évènement qui va se produire sur cette petite bourgade dans quelques heures à peine...

POV Edward.

_« Allez les filles! Dépêchez vous! »_

Je savais que je n'avais que peu de temps avant le bal, mais je devais parler avec Bella. C'était important.

J'avais cette information au fond de moi depuis quelques jours déjà, mais je ne savais pas comment le lui annoncer, comment le lui dire... Cela faisait si peu de temps que nous nous étions retrouvés... Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de me rendre à l'évidence, mais la date approchait et j'allais devoir faire un choix... Un choix difficile qui pourrait bien me briser mais que je ne pouvais pas refuser...

A peine commençais-je à me replonger mélancoliquement dans mes pensées que je vis un ange descendre -non pas du ciel- mais des escaliers... Elle était si belle... Elle était si... Wouha. Somptueuse.

J'avalais ma salive péniblement et la pris dans mes bras. Son odeur m'était délice et semblait me faire revivre à chaque fois que je la humais. Ses yeux, brillants, étaient teintés de malice et de courage. Je l'embrassais furtivement, puis, l'emmena vers l'extérieur.

_« Ne tardez pas trop... ET FAITES ATTENTION! »_

_« Oui Alice... » _Lui dis-je alors que nous allions partir « ... A tout à l'heure. »

~~*~~

Nous arrivions prés de notre endroit préféré. Tout était calme, la nuit nous encerclait et seuls les phares de ma Volvo nous permettait de ne pas tomber dans les ravins qui nous entouraient. Nous circulions sur une des nombreuses routes de campagnes de Forks. Cette dernière était dangereuse car elle suivait un chemin escarpé montant dans les montagnes. Étroite, elle était cependant la seule menant à la clairière qui était la notre et dans laquelle je souhaitais me confier à Bella. Le seul lieu dans lequel je serais sans doute moins nerveux, malgré la nuit tombante.

Alors que tout semblait calme, les choses changèrent alors au tout au tout en quelques secondes seulement! Le sol se mit soudain à trembler. La voiture me devenait incontrôlable, la panique commençait à nous prendre, Bella et moi. Je lui pris la main dans un moment de lucidité, tentant toujours de maintenir ma trajectoire. C'est alors qu'un de mes pneu creva et envoya l'engin auquel j'étais au commande, dans le vide.

Je ressentis une multitude de chocs, pendant notre descente, je tentais un regard vers ma belle, et son regard à la fois terrifié et courageux me glaça le sang.

N'avez vous jamais ressentis en un instant le besoin immense de vous évaporer de ce monde? De tout quitter? De tout renier? Même ce que je vous aimez le plus au monde... parce que vous pensez que c'est non pas la meilleure chose à faire pour vous, mais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour les autres?

Je n'avais pas peur, je n'en avais pas le temps, pas l'énergie. Je voulais mourir et si la chose n'était pas possible, je voulais m'éloigner. Sans moi, Bella ne serait pas dans cette voiture. Sans moi, Bella n'aurait jamais souffert. Sans moi... La vie aurait été sans doute bien meilleure pour tout le monde...

Je m'en voulais d'être aussi lugubre alors que la mort m'attendait dans quelques minutes, mais les choses qui me retiennent me semblent trop inaccessibles. Presque... distantes, insaisissables, ...

Les choses avaient changées en un temps trop court. Depuis que Bella était revenue, je riais, j'étais heureux. Mais n'étais je simplement pas une autre personne? Ne jouais-je pas un jeu avec moi même?

J'aimais Bella. De tout mon coeur. Depuis toujours et pour toujours. Mais ce que disent les autre est vrai. Elle m'a changé, et ce que j'étais avant... me manquait.

Ma solitude me manquait, ma musique me manquait... mon piano.

.... ..... . ... ... ..

.

Le vide m'emportait. Je sombrais. Dans un dernier fracas, la voiture retombait sur le capot, nous laissant seuls, Bella et moi, dans la mort et l'obscurité...

Je n'eus la force que de faire une chose avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

_« Au... se..cours... » _Je laissais tomber mon portable, ma main ouverte. Mes yeux se fermaient à une vitesse et une force improbable alors que j'entendais des voix hurler faiblement dans l'appareil toujours en marche.

_« Edward, Edward où êtes-vous? Bon dieu Edward, répond... »_

**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée.**

POV Bella.

Le soleil haut dans le ciel m'indiquait que l'heure du déjeuné approchait (Tout comme ma montre d'ailleurs...). J'étais en cours de littérature, le prof nous parlait des romans classiques français, il nous exposait des auteurs tels que Flaubert, Maupassant, Paul Eluard... J'aimais lire et la littérature en général et ce cours m'aurait parut intéressant si mon esprit ne s'était pas trouvé ailleurs, vers un futur que je redoutais... Parce que oui. Je redoutais la soirée de ce soir, je redoutais de me retrouver une fois de plus en mauvaise posture sous les projecteurs, je redoutais de perdre une fois de plus mon cavalier... non je ne doutais pas de lui... de moi seulement. Que pouvait-il me trouver? N'étais-je pas une fille simple et normale? ... Non. À y repenser non. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normale. Je suis différente. Mais ma différence n'était-elle pas le problème? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas comme tout le monde? Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai perdue mon innocence aussi tôt de par ma vie 'mouvementée'?...

C'est vrai quoi! Pourquoi est ce que j'étais là, perdue dans mes pensées, en plein cours de littérature à avoir peur pour quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut être pas? Qui n'arrivera pas... N'est ce pas?... Alors que les autres s'enthousiasmaient face à l'évènement qui allait avoir lieu. Il étaient insouciants et...

Rho que j'en avais marre de ne plus savoir où j'en étais... de ne plus savoir où je voulais aller... ne plus savoir qui j'étais, ni ce que je valais... Je m'étais empêtrée dans un torrent de questions sans réponses qui m'embrouillaient l'esprit et faussaient mon jugement.

Bien sur que tout n'était pas noir. Si je partais défaitiste, je pouvais être sure que tout se passerait mal. C'est lorsqu'on se dit sans arrêt : « je vais pas dire ça, je vais pas dire ça, je vais pas dire ça... » et puis cela vous lâche au dernier moment, faute d'y avoir trop pensé. Je devrais être heureuse, j'ai le meilleur des petits amis, j'étais entourée de gens que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient en retour... j'avais même fait 'la paix' avec ma pire ennemie.

Non je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

Un bruit strident se fit entendre dans le bâtiment. Tout le monde se ruait hors de la salle de cours, me laissant là, seule, les yeux encore braqués sur la fenêtre. Je due lutter contre moi même pour m'extraire de ma contemplation et sortir, le pas trainant, et rejoindre un self dont je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir la porte. Je voulais être seule, seule avec moi même, seule avec mes questions et ma morosité. Sans doute avais-je besoin de reprendre confiance en moi.

Une annonce se fit entendre par les hauts parleurs:

_« Chers élèves, votre attention s'il vous plait! Ici votre proviseur. Vous le savez sans doute déjà, les jours de bals, les cours se terminent plus tôt que les jours normaux. C'est une tradition de Forks qui vous permet ainsi de vous préparer convenablement. Je vous annonce donc officiellement que les cours prendront fin cette après-midi à 15h précises. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous... »_

Ça y était, la bombe était lancée. Je suis maudite n'est ce pas?

Pas que le fait de finir les cours plus tôt me déplaise... Ce qui m'embêtait le plus en fait était de savoir qu'Alice n'allait pas me louper une fois qu'elle m'aurait trouvée. Je la voyais déjà en train de jouer à la poupée avec moi... Pitié tout sauf ça! J'avais horreur qu'elle fasse ça!

Une seule solution! Sécher le repas de midi!

Je m'éclipsais alors subtilement de l'attroupement qui se formait aux portes du self pour m'enfoncer vers la forêt. J'avais besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir.

Je touchais les arbres qui m'entouraient, je m'imprégnais de leur odeur. Je marchais toujours quand une poigne de fer me retint par le bras.

_« Où étais-tu Bells, on te cherchait partout! » _Emmett. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser un peu tranquille pour une fois...

_« 'mett laisse moi tranquille... »_

_« J'te comprend pas Bells. »_

_« Moi non plus.... »_

Il me tira un peu plus et me força à planter mes yeux dans les siens.

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma belle... »_

Est ce que devais lui dire... non je ne devais pas. Il ne devait pas savoir pour...

_« J'ai peur de revivre la même chose qu'il y a un an Emmett. »_

Et là il compris. Je vis ses yeux luire dans l'obscurité et je le sentis me presser contre lui à m'en étouffer.

_« Écoute moi Bella. Je suis là et je te protègerais. Le problème Jessica est derrière toi,... »_

_« C'est pas les autres qui me font peur Emmett. C'est moi. Je doute de tout ces temps ci. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Je suis perdue. »_

Je laissais mes larmes couler. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me trouver bête à pleurer pour une broutille pareille. Surtout que savais parfaitement qu'Edward ne me lâcherait pas, j'avais cette lumière au fond de moi qui me chuchotait que tout se passerait bien, que ma robe ne se déchirerait pas... mais j'avais peur. C'était une douleur sourde qui ne me lâchait pas. C'était normal, mais j'angoissais. J'appréhendais...

~~*~~

_« A vous voilà tous les deux! » _ Alice...

Nous étions revenus, une fois mes larmes coulées. Les avoir laissé sortir m'avait fait un bien fou. Je me sentais un peu patraque mais mes démons m'avaient quitté.

Alice me sauta aux bras, mais celui que j'attendais le plus la fit partir... pour mieux prendre sa place.

_« Tu m'as fait peur... » _ses bras puissants m'enserraient dans une étreinte désespérée.

_« Désolé... »_

Ma voix se perdait sans ses bras, alors que je humais avec délice son odeur.

_« Il n'est pas trop tard, viens manger un peu. »_ Je le regardais dans les yeux. « Seulement tous les deux. » Me dit-il en me le chuchotant aux oreilles et en mettant son front sur le miens.

_« Je t'aime. »_ Lui chuchotais-je alors que je reprenais notre étreinte là où nous l'avions laissé.

~~*~~

POV Edward.

Le gong avait sonné, 15h était passé.

J'avais retrouvé Bella à la fin de son cours, sa main emprisonnait la mienne. Cette dernière était moite et semblait nerveuse.

_« Bella dépêche toi! Tu en sais pas le nombre de choses que j'ai prévu! C'est absolument crucial que nous partions sur l'heure! »_

Alice... Toujours Alice...

Je devais parler à Bella coute que coute. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire auprés des oreilles indiscrètes et pour cela, j'avais prévu un petit passage à la clairière avant d'aller danser. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle facile. Ni pour elle, ni pour moi. Mais c'était intenable. J'en pouvais plus de garder cela pour moi... Il fallait que je lui en parle.

_« Avant d'aller danser il nous faut parler. Je t'aime. »_

A peine avais-je fini de le lui chuchoter à l'oreille que ma sœur me l'embarqua dans une après-midi qui ne va pas en finir.

POV Bella.

Alice m'avait prise en otage à la fin des cours, me laissant à peine le temps d'embrasser mon cavalier. (J'aurais au moins pensé prendre la Volvo! Mais non! Elle avait prise sa voiture de sport jaune canaris. Une horreur! Surtout pour moi qui aimais la discrétion! Et je ne vous parle pas des moteurs qu'elle faisait vrombir à toute puissance dès qu'elle le pouvait...)

Elle m'avait entrainé chez elle, me disant que chez moi il n'y aurait pas assez de matériel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me faire vivre... pauvre de moi....

Alors que nous arrivions chez elle, ses parents eurent à peine le temps de me dire bonjours qu'elle m'agrippas le bras et le tira violemment dans sa chambre, prétextant _« Désolé, pas le temps. » _d'un ton ferme. Elle était impossible...

_« Mais Alice, qu'est-ce que...? » _Je n'eus pas même le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait qu'elle m'enferma dans son dressing. Celui-ci, dans l'obscurité, me paraissait déjà immense; mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je pus voir une fois la lumière allumée. Cette pièce était presque aussi grande que sa chambre. Une vraie caverne d'Ali-Baba pour qui aime la mode, la haute couture et les vêtements... pour ma part je suis plutôt à l'opposé de tout sa. J'aime la tranquillité et la simplicité. Je déteste tout ce qui est trop osé, tout ce que j'appellerai: du superflu.

_« Alice? »_

_« Hum... »_ me répondit-elle de derrière la porte.

_« Pourrais-je savoir ce que je fais, enfermée dans ton dressing? »_

« _Bah tu te changes pardi! »_

Bien sur... suis-je bête... ça coule de source... Non mais elle en a des bonnes elle! Et pour mettre quoi?

_« Alice... »_

_« Oui Bella? »_

_« Je veux bien me changer -même si je trouve qu'il est trop tôt...- mais, je ne suis pas aller chercher ma robe chez moi... »_

_« J'ai été la chercher. Mais ce n'est pas elle que je veux que tu mettes, mais la tenue décontractée qu'il y a dans le petit panier à coté de toi. »_

Alors là, si je m'y attendais...

~~*~~

Une fois que j'eus enfilé mon attirail -trop sexy à mon gout si vous voulez mon avis...- je dus sortir de ma cachette... Elle m'attrapa par le bras, m'asseyant de force sur une chaise, face une coiffeuse. Je me voyais dans la glace qui me faisait face. Je pouvais discerner clairement mes cernes et la fatigue dans mon regard. J'apercevais l'éclat brillant dans mon regard, je me sentais vide. Pourquoi me demanderez vous? Si seulement je le savais... J'étais en train de tout remettre en question. Pourquoi Edward m'aimait-il? C'est vrai non, je suis une fille normale sans intérêt...

_« Bella? Houhou Bella! »_

Hum quoi? Mince Alice...

_« Oui? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle? »_

J'essayais de me cacher derrière ma mèche de cheveux, mais visiblement cela ne marcha pas...

_« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas? »_

Pourvue que ça marche, pourvue que ça marche...

Elle se mis à mes cotés, s'agenouilla à ma droite en mettant une main sur ma cuisse, et de ses yeux de chien battue elle me fit parler sans que je m'en aperçoive.

_« Je sais pas, depuis ce matin je me sens triste et nerveuse sans savoir pourquoi. C'est idiot je sais, mais c'est sans doute le rappel de mon bal précédent qui me fait cet effet... ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. »_

Je ne fut pas sure qu'elle me crue, mais elle fit comme ci. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle mis de la musique. J'entendis alors raisonner un des CD du groupe The Fray. Je l'aurais pensé moins mélancolique, plus excentrique... mais j'aimais son choix.

Il me permettait de me sentir plus vivante.

Pourtant, la menace de quelque chose d'important m'enveloppait, comme pour me mettre en garde. Mais que pouvait-il m'arriver? Que pourrait-il arriver dans cette petite ville de Forks? Après tout, ici, tout était calme et répétitif,... Cette menace n'était qu'un effet de mon imagination aggravé par la soirée qui s'annonçait et que je redoutait...

~~*~~

L'heure du bal approchait. Ça y était, ma tortionnaire m'avait enfin laissée sortir, suite à l'appel d'Edward. Mon sauveur.

Lorsque j'aperçus ses yeux, je me suis demandé une seconde comment un homme aussi beau, élégant et magnifique, pouvait aimer une femme comme moi.

J'étais chanceuse. Incroyablement chanceuse...

Lorsqu'il m'emmena à sa voiture et que je me séparais des autres, je pris enfin conscience qu'il voulait vraiment me parler. Je l'avais oublier. Je n'y avais plus vraiment repensé depuis qu'il me l'avait lâché rapidement à l'oreille...

POV Alice.

Jasper était venu me chercher. Il me tenait par le bras et nous franchissions enfin la porte qui nous amenait à entrer dans ce bal de la St Valentin.

Les musiques défilaient et je dansais avec mon cavalier à toutes les danses. Je savais qu'il ne me fallait pas m'inquiéter pour mon frère et Bella, mais une menace sourde m'interdisait de baisser ma vigilance. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Mon prince m'encerclait de ses bras, mon corps était collé au sien quand soudain une chose inattendue se passa. D'abord des tremblements légers, le sol se mis alors à bouger de façon dangereuse, les vitres à exploser, certains éclairages à tomber ou à exploser?

Je sentis Jasper me plaquer contre le sol et m'encercler le buste de ses bras pour me protéger. Je n'entendais que ce grognement sourd et lointain ponctué des hurlements des jeunes de mon lycée. La lumière vacillait, nous laissant bientôt dans le noir. Seul la musique continua quelques minutes avant de s'éteindre d'un seul coup. Nous plongeant dans un silence morbide et inquiétant.

Plus rien me venait troubler le calme ambiant qui semblait avoir pris possession de la salle. Le sol continuait à trembler, mais nous ne l'entendions plus. Seul le bruit et la lumière de la boule à facette illuminée faiblement par la lune me permit alors de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Je regardais quelques secondes, avant que l'objet ne touche le sol, la ou les personnes se trouvant dessous.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'entendis une voix crier à son encontre:

_« Jess Non! » _ Un gros BAM nous appris qu'elle avait été touchée. C'est lorsque je me permis de regarder et que j'entendis les cris et pleurs de toute part que je compris la signification de ce à quoi je venais d'assister. Un élève courageux s'approcha de la jeune fille inconsciente, il tata son pou. Mis son oreille sur son coeur et...

Un déchirement rompis le silence du moment. Un cris rythmé par des pleurs m'appris que mes craintes étaient justifiées...

Jessica venait de mourir....

Soudain, une réalité me fit revenir sur terre. Une alarme dans ma tête me fit prendre conscience d'une chose horrible.

Edward et Bella. Comment allaient-ils? Où étaient-ils? Et les autres... et...

Le son assourdissant avait disparut depuis quelques minutes, ainsi que le tremblement insupportable du sol.

A cet instant, je n'eus la force de retenir mes larmes, et c'est contre Jasper que mes pleures rejoignirent ceux des autres, laissant place à l'impuissance et l'épuisement.

Une, non, plusieurs ambulances se firent entendre au loin.

Mon père en sortis à vive allure, le portable à la main, une lampe torche et sa trousse à pharmacie dans l'autre.

_« Alice! Alice où es-tu? »_

_« Ici papa... »_

Déjà les ambulanciers prenaient en charge les plus blessés d'entre nous.

_« Comment vas-tu? Tu vas bien? Toi aussi Jasper? »_

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je voulais savoir s'il avait des nouvelles d'Edward et de Bella.

_« Edward a appelé au secours. Je ne sais pas où ils sont ni comment ils vont, mais ça doit être grave. Il n'a eu le temps de me dire que trois mots avant, je crois, de tomber dans l'inconscient. J'ai peur... »_

Papa n'avait jamais peur, ne le montrer jamais...

C'est dans la panique que je l'encerclais de mes bras, le serrant le plus fort possible.

_« On va les retrouver... On va les retrouver... » _Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

_« Où sont Charlie et Bella? » _Cette fois, c'était Emmett... Je regardais le visage de mon père et l'entendis murmurer dans le lointain...

_« Je ne sais pas... »_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Mhumm Oui, d'accord, ce n'était absolument pas prévu à l'origine. (en même temps il est très difficile de prévoir un tremblement de terre... :D) mais j'espère que cela vous aura quand même plu..._

_***se prépare au lancé de tomates...***_

_La suite fera sans doute un bond de 5 ans dans le futur. Vous comprendrez alors la totalité de ce que je ne vous ai pas dévoilé aujourd'hui. Soit:_

_Que sont devenus Edward et Bella. Que voulait-il lui révéler, mais aussi qui est mort dans les proches de nos héros et qu'est ce qui pourrait faire progresser l'histoire..._

_Bref, je vais me mettre à un chapitre par semaine je pense. J essaierais d'écrire un maximum mais je ne vous promet pas du régulier. (pour les raisons citées en début de chapitre)_

_Je vous embrasse toutes très fort. Et vous dit à bientôt dans une fiction plus que mouvementée par ce coup de théâtre (et oui, encore...) et un futur inconnue à l'horizon._

_Je me permet quand même de vous demander... Review? :D _


	20. Chapitre 19 Quand tout bascule de nv

_Vous l'avez compris à merveille: J'aime les retournements de situation!^^ (et le sadisme aussi... mais sa aussi vous le saviez déjà^^.) _

_Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu et que nous ne m'ayez pas tenue rigueur du temps qu'il a mis a arriver. J'avais en effet, vraiment des doutes quand à votre réaction et je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir soutenue dans la voie que j'ai donné à nos personnages et au fils de cette histoire._

_Pour vous répondre à toutes et à tous, vos questions trouveront une réponse dans ce chapitre et les chapitres à venir. Vous comprendrez pourquoi le choix et la décision d'Edward le torturaient et l'obligeaient à se remettre en question. _

_Pour finir, je veux répondre à celles qui m'ont demandé pourquoi tuer Jessica. Tout d'abord, sachez que vos avis m'ont incliné vers le choix de l'éloigner de nos amis et non d'entrer dans leur groupe. Ensuite, il est important de savoir que sa mort c'est écrite d'elle même. Elle était aussi inattendue que ce tremblement de terre^^. Pour finir, je tiens à préciser que ce qui confirme mon choix tiens en partie du fait qu'elle me gênait pour la suite des évènements et qu'il me fallait un décès subit._

_J'ai aussi une révélation à vous faire. Ce dernier point n'est pas totalement anodin. C'était une façon pour moi de faire ressurgir une période difficile de ma mémoire. _

_Voilà quelques années, alors que j'étais en 2nd, un des élèves de mon lycée c'est défenestré après avoir mis le feu au bâtiment, les élèves à l'intérieur. _

_Voyez, j'aurais pue faire pire pour la mort de Jess (j'avais de la ressource^^). Vous savez, un décès dans un établissement scolaire marque et rapproche les élèves. C'est quelque chose qui les touche profondément... Mais cela peut aussi les éloigner..._

_Bref je parle trop et je vous raconte ma vie, je ne devrais pas vous embêter avec ça._

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise._

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

**Chapitre 19: Quand tout bascule de nouveau...**

_BOSTON, 5 ans plus tard._

POV Bella.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

Il m'avait lâché ces mots à la figure alors qu'une dispute avait suivit la décision dont il venait de m'informer la teneur, alors que j'attendais au chevet de mon père, dans le comas depuis deux mois...

_« J'ai été reçu au Royal Northern College of Music de Manchester, en Angleterre. » _

Il m'avait lâché ça comme une bombe.

_« Mais tu n'as que 17 ans! Tu n'as même pas passé ton bac... »_

J'avais vu ses yeux fixer le sol d'un air coupable.

_« C'était avant que tu ne reviennes à Forks. J'avais envoyé une demande pour faire un diplôme spécial, qui en 1 an et demi me donnerait l'équivalence d'un bac avec en plus une formation musicale qui m'inclurait qui me permettrait ensuite d'entrer au conservatoire. »_

Je ne disais rien, j'étais tétanisée.

_« Je leur ai envoyé un CD avec certaines de mes compositions. Voici la lettre que j'ai reçu. »_

Il me tendit un papier sur lequel je pouvais lire qu'il était -au dire du jury- un des pianistes les plus doués de sa promotion.

_« Wouha. »_ Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Puis soudain la colère me prit. Elle m'enveloppa et les mots sortirent de ma bouche d'une violence que je ne lui connaissait pas. Ils étaient à eux seuls la signification de mon malaise, de ma peur, de mon désespoir et de ma déception.

_« Quoi? Attend! Cela veux dire que tu t'en vas? Tu t'en vas encore! Tu me laisses après ce qui c'est passé. Tu me laisses seule alors que mon père est dans le comas. Tu... » _Cette fois ci des larmes de colère coulaient sur mes joues. Que je ne cherchais pas à retenir.

_« Tu sais quoi! Vas y! Tente ta chance! Mais entre nous c'est fini d'accord! J'ai assez pleurée comme ça. Tu m'as suffisamment fait souffrir Edward. Bien sur je suis contente pour toi. Tu sais quoi? Tente ta chance. Part. Je n'veux plus te voir, c'est fini... »_

ça y était. La bombe était lâchée.

J'étais en larme. Mes yeux rouges me lançaient alors que le regard d'Edward me montrait qu'il encaissait les coups. Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais le laisser partir sans rien dire alors qu'il m'avait dit m'aimer? Ne plus me quitter...

J'avais été idiote.

Bien sur, j'étais contente qu'il soit prit au conservatoire de Manchester... sans doute étais-je égoïste de réagir ainsi... mais ce qu'il m'avait appris m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Un tremblement de terre, un père dans le comas, un bras dans le plâtre (suite aux conséquences du tremblement de terre), le décès de Jessica avec qui je m'entendais enfin a peu prés bien et que je voulais apprendre à connaître et maintenant ça...

je me sentais las. Je me sentais seule. J'étais seule. Seul Emmett me soutenait mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait, lui aussi, besoin d'air.

Vous savez. Plus l'évènement que vous subissez est violent et ses conséquences sont mauvaises, plus vous changez intérieurement jusqu'à vous en perdre vous même parfois.

J'avais mal, très mal. Voyant mon malaise, il avait rajouté cette phrase. Sa dernière qu'il avait ponctué d'un baiser sur le front.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »*_

Jamais existé... Jamais existé... Le monde ne pourrait vivre sans qu'il n'ai jamais existé. Je suis moi parce qu'il a existé. Je serait tout autre sinon! Je n'ai vécu que pour lui pendant des années. Je le retrouve et serait prête à mourir pour lui... mais il me quitte à nouveau. Je...

_« Madame? MADAME? »_

Hum quoi?

Je regardais autour de moi. Soudain, tout me reviens.

_« Désolé... »_

Je regardais la personne qui me faisait face. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux muscles bien sculptés sous sa chemise blanche. Ses yeux, émeraudes, et ses cheveux en bataille châtains clairs m'avait envoyés une image si nette d'Eward tel que je m'en rappelais que mes souvenirs avaient ressurgis de ma mémoire, me broyant le cœur et m'emmenant ailleurs, dans un passé douloureux et lointain.

Je repris contrôle de moi même. Reprenant mon activité là où je l'avais laissée.

Codes barres après codes barres, je passais les articles du client se tenant devant moi, avec minutie. Je fini par arriver à la fin et annonça la couleur:

_« 72€ 96 s'il vous plait. » _

Alors que le jeune et bel homme sortait la monnaie de sa poche, je repensais à mon père.

Ce dernier était décédé deux semaines après le départ d'Edward. Me laissant plus seule que seule avec un Emmett qui ne pouvait plus rien pour me faire aller de l'avant. J'étais devenue un légume sans vie. Alice essayait de me trainer dans des boutiques pour me changer les idées, me disant que c'était le meilleur des remèdes... Pour elle. Pour moi, c'était d'un ennui mortel, une corvée que je faisais, la plupart du temps, les oreilles dans mes écouteurs, me berçant de musiques tantôt mélancoliques, tantôt violentes.

Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de rejoindre ma mère à Jacksonville où elle vivait maintenant avec son nouveau mari, Phil.

J'avais beaucoup souffert. Je m'étais attaché à Edward, à Forks, mais surtout à mon père, à ma vie là-bas, à mes amis là-bas...

Tout cela avait disparut. La petite ville n'avait été que ruines après le tremblement de terre, le souvenir de _mon amour_ là bas, de mes quelques semaines de bonheur m'avaient changé.

J'avais décidé de me lancer dans la photographie, laissant mes livres de côtés, j'avais aujourd'hui trouvé un point d'appui grâce à l'image et à l'Art. J'y prenais beaucoup de goût car cela me rapprochait de la personne que je voulais comprendre. Moi même.

J'étais dans une sorte de quête spirituelle. Se rechercher sois-même avait quelque chose de passionnant mais aussi de très difficile. Il fallait être prêt à s'accepter, défauts comme qualités. Il fallait faire face à ses cauchemars, faire face à sa vie passée, à sa vie d'aujourd'hui et à sa vie futur.

Je m'étais donc inscrite au _Massachusetts College of Art, _dans lequel j'étudiais ma deuxieme année, de licence.

Selon les professeurs qui m'enseignaient mon art, j'avais un talent inné pour faire ressortir la vie et les sentiments là où on ne les attendrait même pas. Personnellement je me trouvais médiocre, mais je prenais plaisir à immortaliser le monde qui m'entourait.

Pour payer mes études je travaillais. L'héritage que mon père m'avait laissé ne me permettrait de vivre un temps. Il me permettait en outre de payer mon loyer et ma nourriture, mais j'avais du mal à boucler les fins de mois et travailler un peu ne me faisait pas de mal. En plus de voir du monde, j'étais fier de m'offrir ainsi le luxe de faire des études. Vous savez, les études aux États-Unis coûtent la peau des fesses de nos jours, et mon université n'en démordait pas.

J'avais un rêve. Parcourir le monde au grès de ma plume et de son fourreau (ce dernier était représenté par mon instrument de travail: mon appareil photo. Voici encore une des raisons pour lesquelles je travaillais (et dieu sait combien il y en avait.) L'équipement numérique, et tout le matériel de tout bon photographe qui se respecte n'était pas donné.

_« Au revoir Monsieur, passez une bonne soirée. »_

Les journées étaient longues. Entre études et travail, fatigue et recherches, clichés et écrits, je ne savais plus où trouver du temps pour moi. Emmett m'avait retrouvé à Boston où il fini par décrocher un poste dans l'équipe de foot Américain de la ville. Il était dans l'équipe des grands aujourd'hui... Et il était célèbre...

J'étais fier de lui. Il était parvenu à toucher sont rêve, laissant derrière lui ce qui doit l'être. Son père aurait préféré le voir jouer du Baseball, mais il était tout de même fier de son fils. Comme il disait _« Les Savages ont le sport dans le sang. » _Je peux vous affirmer qu'il avait raison.

Après une relation à distance pendant un an, Rose l'avait rejoint ici.

Elle était aujourd'hui mariée avec mon cousin et si j'en croyait son ventre rebondit, et sa joie de vivre, elle n'allait pas tarder à nous annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.

J'avais du mal à imaginer mon gros nounours père, mais le voir ainsi était plus étrange qu'autre chose. Il était lui même un grand enfant... Cela dit, je savais qu'il s'en sortirait. Il avait un don pour certaines choses, et quelque chose me disait que celui ci, il le détenait...

_~~*~~_

_Brown University, PROVIDENCE, État de Rohde Island._

POV Edward.

Je parcourais à pas de géant le parc d'un vert flamboyant qui me séparait de chez moi. Ma journée c'était finie sur un cours plus ennuyant que les autres. Je m'étais efforcé d'écouter attentivement, de prendre un maximum de notes, mais l'envie n'y était pas.

J'insérais la clés la porte dans la serrure de mon appartement, le cœur battant, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience.

A peine avais-je mis la main sur la poignée qu'une flèche m'avait emprisonnée dans ses bras chauds. Je humais avec délice son parfum fruité, me laissant aller contre son cou que je parsemais de baisers, je nous fis tomber sur notre canapé, l'encerclant encore de mes bras puissants.

_« Ho ma puce tu m'as manqué! »_

Elle était partie pendant deux semaines en voyage pour son travail. L'humanitaire était bien, mais la savoir au loin me meurtrissait, son manque me devenant presque insupportable. Elle était médecin et aimait à partir avec la célèbre association des Médecins Sans Frontières aider le plus de personnes possibles dans les pays pauvres ou lors de catastrophes naturelles pour secourir les populations.

_« La prochaine fois, viens avec moi, je te manquerais moins comme ça... »_

Elle m'avait dit ça alors que je parcourais son corps de chatouilles. J'arrêtais mon supplice pour la regarder dans les yeux attentivement.

_« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. J'ai encore me études à finir, et tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre des vacances improvisées comme ça. »_

Elle m'embrassa alors passionnément après m'avoir dit dans un souffle un « _je sais » _déçu.

Au diable mes études, je voulais être avec elle. Ses cheveux bruns me chatouillaient le cou et m'aidèrent à prendre une décision qui peut-être la ravirait.

_« Et que dirais-tu de partir ce week-end à Boston en amoureux. Je sais que ce n'est pas loin, mais au mois cela nous changerait! En plus il nous faut trouver un nouveau chez-nous là-bas... Nous allons déménager dans quelques mois... »_

J'avais ponctué ces mots d'un sourire ravageur auquel je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas. Madie avait trouvé un poste à Boston et j'avais décidé de l'accompagner là-bas. Je continuerais mes études à Harvard, mon dossier étant été reçu. Boston et Cambridge n'étaient pas très éloigné, ce qui nous permettrait d'être ensemble tout en continuant nos activités chacun de notre côté mais de se retrouver après. Ma lettre était encore dans ma poche. Je la lui sortie et elle la parcourue rapidement des yeux.

_« Mais-C'est-Gé-Nial! »_

Elle avait ponctué chaque syllabe d'une baiser tendre sur mes lèvres. Toute excitée elle me pris la main et m'emmena près de notre ordinateur qu'elle avait allumé en vitesse pour chercher des adresses dont nous aurions besoin pour notre week-end.

_~~*~~_

POV Bella.

Je terminais enfin le travail. Le temps avait été long, j'avais les muscles qui me tiraient et je n'avais qu'une envie, retrouver mon chez moi et les miens.

Je marchais jusqu'à mon appartement. Je traversais une place bruyante, faite d'une multitude de magasins et de restaurants trop chers pour moi, quand soudain un visage attira mon attention. Ce visage avait changé, ses traits s'étaient affinés, ses épaules s'étaient élargies, ses cheveux, eux, avaient toujours le même désordre. Mais ce qui me troublait le plus était le regard qu'il avait pour la jeune femme en face de lui. Jeune, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, elle avait une allure simple et ses vêtements avaient leurs propres styles. Je ne voyais que son dos mais j'imaginais déjà un visage que je ne voulais pas voir. Hors de question.

Elle tenait une main que j'avais tenue autrefois, moi aussi. La douceur que véhiculaient ces deux corps me fit me sentir toute petite à côté d'eux...

Mais que diable faisait-il ici alors que je le croyais en Angleterre!

C'était quoi cette histoire? Je...

Je n'avais regardé qu'une seule fois. Mon unique coup d'œil pouvait m'avoir trompé n'est ce pas? N'est ce pas...

Et si ce n'était pas lui? Après tout, il était loin et cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas vu maintenant...

Oui. Sans doute n'était-ce pas lui.

Je continuais ma route, m'arrêtant une fois pour prendre du pain. J'avais pressé le pas, je ne voulais pas savoir si cet inconnu au visage familier m'avait vu.

J'introduisais ma clé dans la serrure et c'est avec bonheur que je sentis deux petits doigts potelés m'attraper la main pour me trainer dans le salon.

_« Maman! Kate a préparé le dîner! »_

Kate était ma colocataire. Elle prenait soin de ma fille, Wendy**, quand je travaillais ou que j'étais à mes cours. Voici une autre raison pour laquelle je m'enfermais derrière une caisse lorsque j'avais des moments de libre.

A trois ans, ma petite poupée était très éveillée. Son père... y penser me faisait mal.

Je la pris dans mes bras et partie vers la cuisine en l'embrassant.

Avoir un enfant jeune est déroutant. Je me rappelais les difficultés que j'avais eu au début de mon nouveau rôle de mère, que je devais concilier avec mes études (que j'ai mis pendant deux ans entre parenthèse) et les différents travail que j'avais du exercer pour m'en sortir, seule.

Elle, elle était mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de vivre.

J'avais souffert pendant longtemps de l'absence de son père. J'avais aimé ce dernier. Énormément. Mais il était mort, dans un accident de voiture, avant même de voir sa fille naitre.

Je retenais mes larmes difficilement, mais il me fallait y faire attention, je connaissais Wendy et lorsqu'elle voyait mes yeux briller, les siens prenaient eux aussi une tristesse qui n'était pas la leurs. Je me devais d'être forte pour elle. Elle était si belle, si insouciante...

Elle avait les cheveux bouclés de son père et ses yeux verts. De mon côté elle avait hérité la couleur brune de sa chevelure d'ange, et de ma peau clair. Elle avait aussi certaines de mes expressions du visage et un nez à l'identique du miens. Elle était vraiment très belle et j'aimais à sentir son odeur enfantine lorsque nous rigolions toutes les deux avant d'aller nous coucher. J'aimais sa tendresse.

Avec elle, j'étais moins seule.

_« Ta journée c'est-elle bien passé Bella? » _

Ha force de nous voir et en vivant ensemble, Kate était devenue une amie très importante pour moi. Cette dernière faisait les Beaux-Art et peignait donc tellement que l'appartement, déjà petit, croulait sous les toiles de toutes tailles et de toutes beautés. J'aimais à regarder ses œuvres.

Elle, cultivais l'amour de la peinture où moi je cultivais celui des clichés en tout genre. Autant vous dire que chez nous, la couleur ne manquait pas et qu'il faisait bon vivre.

J'aimais à prendre ma fille en photo, prendre des clichés de Kate concentrée sur sa toile.

Le plus drôle avait sans doute été lorsqu'elle avait voulu apprendre à Wendy à peindre. Imaginez cette dernière en blouse blanche les mains d'une couleur inconnue et recouverte de la tête aux pieds de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Moi, mon appareil en main, l'avais prise sous toutes les coutures et m'étais extasié devant sa joie de vivre et sa petite bouille à croquer.

Je me demandais comment est ce que j'avais fait pour avoir une fille pareille, alors que j'avais toujours été quelqu'un de banal et de taciturne. C'était à n'y rien y comprendre.

J'embrassais son petit nez coquin avant de m'assoir à table lourdement.

_« Épuisante. En plus de passer lentement, les gens n'étaient vraiment pas aimables. C'est pas croyable ce que les gens peuvent être ronchons! »_

Je la regarda alors dans les yeux en faisant une grimace et nous partîmes dans un fou rire qui promettait une bonne soirée.

_~~*~~_

POV Edward.

Les jours étaient passés très vite depuis mon week-end à Boston. Nous avions trouvé un petit appartement à mi chemin entre l'Hospital de la ville et l'université Harvard. Aujourd'hui était le jour du grand déménagement. Les cartons jonchaient le sol. Je n'attendais que l'aide de quelques personnes pour commencer à tout charger. Je regardais ma montre de temps à autre tout en soufflant de frustration. Mais que faisaient-ils!

Soudain la sonnerie retenti. Ha eh ben les voilà enfin!

_« C'est pas trop tôt! »_

Alice et Jasper émergèrent alors de derrière la porte. Ma sœur ne tarda pas plus de trente secondes avant de me sauter au coup et de me boucher les oreilles avec son cris strident.

_« Je suis si contente Edward! On va être dans la même ville tu te rends compte! »_

Et oui... Alice habitait aussi à Boston. Nous étions tous venus nous installer dans la région après les évènements de Forks. Tout du moins après la remise des diplômes. Quand je dis nous, je voulais d'abord dire eux. Pour ma part, j'étais encore en Angleterre à cette époque là, peinant dans mes études et perdant le goût de la musique. Que faisais-je ici dans ce cas? Bonne question. En fait, le piano, la guitare et les autres instruments que je maitrisais avaient perdus de leurs charmes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je ne m'habituais pas à la vie en Europe, je me sentais seul, abandonné des miens et j'ai fini par tout abandonner. J'ai tout lâché le soir d'un concerto que je devais donner. Seul. Devant un public de plusieurs milliers de personne, au piano.

Après cela, j'ai retrouvé les autres dans le Massachusetts et repris des études normales, me spécialisant dans la Sociologie du développement, j'étais maintenant pleinement heureux, amoureux et je m'apprêtais à déménager.

_~~*~~_

POV Bella.

Les mois avaient passés à une vitesse impressionnante. Je me dirigeais vers la Bibliothèque Publique de Boston, comme d'habitude pour aller réviser. Inutile d'user de l'essence pour un si court chemin. En plus de polluer la couche d'ozone, cette dernière était très chère et un véhicule était encombrant et difficile à garer.

Le bâtiment était magnifique et immense.

Alors que j'avançais dans le parc, je sentis un homme me frôler en courant. Il faisait son jogging et ses cheveux bronze en bataille flottaient au vent. Sa démarche était sure et rapide, son parfum embaumait encore l'air ambiant me faisant une fois de plus repenser au passé. Cette odeur était celle d'Edward.

J'avais aimé le père de ma fille, mais on oublie pas un premier amour. Pourquoi son souvenir me tourmentait-il ces temps ci. Ce ne pouvait être lui. Il était en Europe désormais, loin d'ici. Très loin. C'était la raison de notre rupture.

Lorsqu'on y repense, notre histoire n'avait durée que quelques petites semaines. Je crois que le tremblement de terre avait aussi fait trembler les esprit, les ébranlant, les faisant chanceler et perdre de leur assurance. Nous avons tous connu à cette époque là une remise en question existentielle qui a bouleversé nos vies de façon importante, en en brisant certaines, en en rapprochant d'autres.

Mais je me devais désormais d'aller de l'avant. C'était ce que cet événement m'avait appris. Aller de l'avant. M'instruire du passé et ne rien regretter de ce qui c'est passé. Après tout, je ne serais sans doute pas la même si rien n'était jamais arrivé...

POV Edward.

_« Alors, comment c'est passé ton footing mon chéri. »_

J'étais troublé. J'étais passé tout prés d'une femme qui avait fait ressurgir en moi énormément de souvenirs, à la fois douloureux et heureux.

_« Bien merci. »_

ça y était, nous étions installés. Le déménagement avait été rapide et je prenais commençais les cours demain. Cela nous laissait le temps de nous installer.

_« Dis moi mon cœur, est ce que tu pourras m'accompagner ce soir faire les courses, nous avons beaucoup de choses à prendre et je voudrais ton avis. »_

_« Bien sur. »_

Et la journée se passa. Je défaisais cartons sur cartons, puis m'approcha de mon piano à queue noir brillant que j'avais réussi à caser sur un coin du salon. Ma muse, qui auparavant m'avait quitté, avait ressurgi grâce à ce parfum connu qui me resté, comme imprégnée en moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration et laissa doucement mes doigts bouger sur le clavier. Je laissais sortir en moi mes années de solitude en Angleterre à me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix. Je faisais un retour en arrière par le biais de la mélodie qui sortais de mon instrument. Je fit sortir de mon subconscient ma peur lors du tremblement de terre, mon amour passé, et tout le reste. J'étais en transe. La nostalgie me prenais et lorsque la musique cessa, une larme coula sur ma joue. J'avais conscience que mes yeux brillaient et je ne voulais pas que Madie le voix. Elle me rendait si heureux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se croit fautive de quoi que ce soit.

Elle s'était approché de moi en silence et pour répondre à tristesse, avait laissé sa main sur mon épaule. C'était sa manière à elle de me réconforter. Elle me montrait ainsi qu'elle était là, prés de moi et qu'elle me donnait tout le soutient que je pouvais lui demander.

Cependant, ma fierté m'interdisait de m'effondrer devant elle. Je retiens donc mes larmes et après avoir soufflé un grand coup pour me redonner contenance, je lui souris avant de l'embrasser. Je jetais un œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était temps de partir.

_« Allons-y. »_

_~~*~~_

Nous garâmes la Volvo devant le supermarché et sortîmes du véhicules pour aller faire nos courses. Il y avait du monde et nous eûmes du mal à trouver tout ce dont nous avions besoin.

Lorsque le chariot fut plein, nous rejoignîmes les caisses et attendîmes sagement notre tour qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Mais je n'imaginais pas encore qu'elle allait être ma surprise. Une surprise à laquelle, assurément, je ne m'attendais pas.

POV Bella.

La fin de journée approchait et j'avais embauché depuis quelques heures déjà alors qu'un monde important se frayait un chemin vers les caisses. J'encaissais clients sur clients, regardant parfois à peine leurs visages, je faisais tout de même de mon mieux pour être polie et souriante. Malheureusement pour moi, les gens n'avaient pas tous la même sympathie à mon égard et étaient souvent froids et méchants.

Après un couple de personnes au regard pénétrant, au sourire inexistant et aux enfants turbulents, je passais enfin à d'autres clients, qui, malheureusement avaient rempli le tapis en entier.

_« J'ai oublier quelque chose. »_

Voilà ce qu'un homme avait chuchoté vivement à l'oreille de sa femme avant de partir précipitamment.

_« Bonjour » _La femme, belle et jeune se tenant devant moi avait quelque chose de particulier dont je n'arrivais pas à découvrir la teneur.

Je passais articles après articles.

L'homme revins quelques minutes plus tard, mais je ne pris pas la peine de relever la tête voir de qui il s'agissait. Je saisis la boite qu'il était aller chercher. Des préservatifs. Super, encore un couple actif...

_« 123€ 64 s'il vous plait. » _

La femme me tendis la carte de fidélité du magasin que je scannais brièvement.

Je lis d'un coup d'oeil le nom indiqué à l'écran et crue tomber des nues._ Edward Cullen. Edward Cull..._J'osais un regard vers la personne qui me faisait face et qui me tendait sa carte bancaire. Il ne m'avait visiblement pas reconnue avant que je ne relève la tête car son visage trahissait la surprise et le dépaysement.

Il baragouina faiblement _« Bell... Bella? » _Je hochais la tête.

Wouha. Si je m'attendais à sa.

Je repris contenance et pris sa carte pour encaisser ses achats. Il tapa rapidement son code et me quitta sur un au revoir discret.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette retrouvaille. Il avait une femme, il était heureux. Je devrais être heureuse non?

Non. Je ne l'étais pas. J'avais le rouge qui me montait aux joues lorsque je pensais à ce qu'il était parti chercher. Lui avait une vie active et une femme. Moi j'avais une fille et une meilleure amie qui me faisait aussi office de colocataire et de baby sitter.

Mais que faisait-il ici! Le monde était petit, d'accord, mais n'était il pas censé vivre en Angleterre aujourd'hui? Que fait-il à Boston, mais surtout allais-je le revoir?

Rien qu'en pensant à lui, mon cœur se serrait. L'amour que j'avais ressenti pour lui à l'époque avait été dévastateur. L'aimais-je encore. Je ne savais plus.

Je croyais l'avoir oublié, mais était ce possible que mon cœur batte encore pour lui, après le temps et les évènements passés...

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_*Célèbre phrase de Tentation lâchée par Edward. Petit clin d'œil à Stephenie Meyer._

_**Comme Wendy de Peter Pan. La jeune fille qui ne veux pas grandir, malgré sa maturité (M'a fait pensé à Nessie qui a aussi en quelque sorte grandie trop tôt)._

_Très différent des autres n'est ce pas?_

[Sinon, pardon, je reprend un grand classique, celui de Bella en tant que Photographe, mais je voulais qu'elle touche aux arts et montrer ainsi qu'elle avait aussi changée suite aux évènements passés et pris un nouveau tournant. Rassurez vous, elle continue quand même d'écrire et se prépare même à publier! Si si, je vous jure! (mais chut! Ne lui dites pas, elle ne le sait pas encore elle même ;D)^^]

_Au fait (je fait un peu de pub!) J'ai commencé Les Âmes Vagabondes de Stephenie Meyer et je vous le conseil, il est vraiment très bien. Roman pour adulte il est plus profond que la saga Twilight et vous amène à réfléchir sur vous même. _

_Certaines d'entre vous l'ont-elles lu? L'avez vous aimé?_

_Voilà, RDV au chapitre prochain, en espérant que celui-ci soit à la hauteur de vos attentes. Moi, je retourne au travail, les pieds trainant... (Oui j'aurais préféré continuer à écrire.)_

Reviews? :D


	21. Chapitre 20 Peines et retrouvaille

_Wouha, alors que dire... Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews. Vous avez explosé tous mes records et grâce à vous, cette fiction a enfin atteint les 200 commentaire! _

_Ensuite, je dois avouer être assez surprise de vos réactions, certes nombreuses, mais apparemment aussi déroutantes pour moi que l'a été ce chapitre pour vous._

_Beaucoup ont immédiatement détesté Madie (qui pourtant est une fille ben, je tiens à le souligner. Elle est juste avec le mauvais garçon -pas qu'Edward soit mauvais, mais plutôt qu'il est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre^^)_

_Wendy a aussi retenue votre attention. Alors non, elle n'est pas la fille d'Edward (les chiffres sont formels) mais vous allez vite comprendre où je voulais en venir. Disons qu'elle est la clés de... (mince j'allais dévoiler quelque chose... ^^)_

_Je tiens à dire que la fiction n'a sans doute que quelques chapitres devant elle. Cette intrigue (enfin ces intrigues, telle que je me connais) sera sans doute la dernière._

_Il est possible que je commence à écrire une autre fiction (ou que je continue une fic' que j'avais déjà commencé) dans les jours ou les semaines à venir._

_En attendant, ce chapitre est transitoire. Je voulais le continuer, (raison pour laquelle il est arrivé si tard) mais je préfère laisser le suspens pour le prochain (et essayer dans le même temps de le faire plus long)._

_Je vous embrasse fort (essayez de ne pas être trop dure avec les personnages, n'oubliez pas que 5 ans sont passés et qu'il est normal – et heureux- qu'ils n'aient pas passés leur temps à pleurer sur leur sort.)_

_Petit mot de la fin: Oui il y aura amour, sexe et passion entre Edward et Bella (et je vous épargnerais les scènes d'amour autre que des petits calins entre Edward et Madie.)_

_Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture!_

POV Bella.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, inspirant fortement, j'essayais de retenir mes larmes de couler. Tant de temps été passé depuis cette époque, tant de temps était passé depuis que l'amour nous avait rapprochés. Encore une fois nous avions tant changés. Lui était en couple, peut être marié avec une femme au visage incroyablement ressemblant à un visage que j'avais déjà vu, mais je ne savais plus où. Cette façon simple et presque négligée qu'elle avait de s'habiller m'empêchait de penser que c'était quelqu'un de mauvais. Après tout, 5 ans étaient passés, et il avait le droit d'être retombé amoureux, d'être heureux. Il avait le droit de vivre dans le bonheur comme tout le monde, d'avoir refait sa vie. Je n'étais pas jalouse. J'avais seulement un pincement au cœur en repensant à ce qui avait été un 'nous'.

Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à ma montre. Mince, ma pause était finie.

_Yesterday_ des Beatles retentissait dans le magasin. Je m'arrêtais un moment, laissant les gens circuler autour ne moi. J'étais comme invisible, on aurait dit que le temps allai dix fois plus vite que la moyenne, je voyais à peine les gens me frôler qu'ils avaient déjà disparus.

Après ce moment de 'bug', je me préparais à reprendre le travail. Cette rencontre m'avait bouleversé plus que je ne l'aurais crue. Bien sur, je m'attendais à le revoir un jour, j'avais gardé contact avec Alice après tout, et même si ce n'était qu'une fois de temps en temps, nous trouvions tout de même le temps de nous revoir. Elle étudiais le stylisme à l'Université de Boston et était apparemment très douée. Elle avait aussi été l'une des premières à me soutenir, d'abord à la mort de Ethan, le père de ma fille, et ensuite à l'arrivée de cette dernière. Cependant, une gêne ne nous avait jamais quittée depuis le départ d'Edward pour l'Angleterre et nous nous étions presque perdues de vue ces derniers mois. Il fallait avouer que j'étais très occupée. Mais tout de même! N'aurait-elle pas due me dire que son frère était dans le coin? Je l'aurais compris...

Le pire était sans doute de ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps elle m'avait caché la proximité du jeune homme! C'est vrai après tout! Bon d'accord, parler d'Edward revenait à marcher sur un terrain glissant. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais remise de notre séparation, brutale.

Je déglutissais rapidement. Il m'avait semblé si heureux avec elle, puis, lorsqu'il s'était aperçue que c'était moi, son visage c'était décomposé. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avions su quoi dire. Je crois même qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Cela faisait 5 ans maintenant et il n'était pas bon de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. J'étais contente qu'il soit heureux, après tout, il s'agissait du but de chaque existence non?

Je reprenais mon poste, l'esprit toujours embrumé par mes réflexions quand je vis quelqu'un courir vers ma caisse et s'arrêter devant moi, le souffle court.

_« Bella il faut... Il faut qu'on parle. » _Il avait du courir car son tee-shirt était trempé et son visage dégoulinait de sueur. Et ce n'était sans doute par guettée de cœur, à en voir son jean.

_« Edward! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là! » _

POV Edward.

Madie était ce genre de femme qui, par un regard comprenait plus que quiconque ce qui se passait entre deux êtres. Elle était une femme extraordinaire, je l'aimais, mais le souvenir de Bella me serrait le cœur. La voir, si belle, le cheveux attachés dans un chignon détaché, le visage si adulte... tant de choses chez elle avaient changé de l'image que j'avais d'elle a adolescente. Elle avait perdu sa bouille enfantine, ses traits s'étaient affinés, sa voix c'était faite plus assurée, sa poitrine... Hum, bah quoi? Je suis un homme non? Et puis, je devais bien avouer que j'étais bien placé pour la voir. Cette dernière portait un décolleté absolument sublime, même si discret...

_« A quoi penses-tu? »_

_« A rien. » _Je me voyais mal dire à la femme qui partageait ma vie: '_Je pensais à l'autre femme que j'aimais. Tu sais! Celle dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé et pour qui je n'ai jamais réussit à taire les sentiments malgré le temps écoulé depuis notre brutale rupture...'_

_« Il s'agit de cette femme c'est bien ça? »_

Mais comment avait-elle devinée!! Ha oui son intuition _ultra développée_ féminine.

_« Mmmoui. »_

Je lui fis un sourire en coin et repris mon exploration du paysage après avoir baissé les yeux pour ne pas la regarder en face.

_« Elle est très belle. Tu la connais n'est ce pas? »_

Il n'y avait aucune reproche dans sa voix. Juste des questions. Non. Des affirmations pour être précis.

Je hochais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Je n'avais jamais été mis face à une situation comme celle-ci face à Madie, et j'avais -même si je savais que c'était inutile- peur de la manière dont elle allait prendre la nouvelle de mon passé douloureux avec Bella.

Nous arrivâmes chez nous rapidement et entreprîmes de décharger nos courses. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs et après avoir cassé trois œufs, elle me dit qu'elle allait se charger de finir la tâche que nous avions commencés.

C'est les pieds trainants que je me rendis dans le salon. J'avais dans l'intention de m'allonger sur le canapé quand ma guitare m'attira le regard.

Mes doigts commencèrent une mélodie de ma composition, exprimant l'étendue de mon désarroi. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, qui je voulais être, qui je voulais aimer. Je ne savais même plus si j'aimais encore Bella.

Au fond de moi je savais la vérité, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'aimais Madie, POINT!

_« Tu sembles songeuse. » _ J'avais posé ma guitare et avait pris la jeune femme contre moi. Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui lui avais posé la question. Elle était dans mes bras, l'esprit ailleurs. Je savais que lorsqu'elle était ainsi, quelque chose la troublait.

_« Ce n'est rien. Peut-être était-ce la mélodie que tu viens de jouer. Peut -être que cela viens de la femme que tu as reconnue tout à l'heure. »_

Elle laissa passer un moment. Le silence n'était pas gênant, mais j'avais peur de ce quelle allait me dire ou me demander.

_« Tu sais, son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Comme si je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où.. » _Il y eu de nouveau un silence alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose intérieurement, qui semblait lui échapper. « _Où l'as-tu connue? »_

Cette question était inévitable, je le savais. Mais je devais m'y résoudre à lui en parler. Elle partageait ma vie, donc il était normal que je lui en dise plus sur mon passé. Nous n'étions pas mariés mais la confiance est essentielle dans un couple.

_« C'était une amie d'enfance que j'ai perdu de vue lorsque je suis parti à Chicago avec ma famille prendre soin de mes grand-parents, avant qu'ils... »_ Les mots s'étaient coincés dans ma gorge. Je ravalais ma salive, puis, repris la parole. « _Nous nous sommes retrouvés quelques années plus tard et avons vécus une petite histoire d'amour, avant que je ne parte pour l'Angleterre. »_

_« Mais vous n'êtes pas restés en contact? Vous auriez pu continuer votre relation à distance... »_

_« Je... »_ je me raclais la gorge et fermais les yeux tout en continuant. _« Nous vivions à Forks. C'était une petite ville perdue au Nord-Ouest des États-Unis. Il y a 5 ans, nous avons eu droit à un tremblement de terre. C'était le jour du bal de la St Valentin. Après ça, les choses sont allés de mal en pis entre nous. Nous avons chutés en voiture et sommes tombé si bas de la falaise que nous étions heureux d'être en vie. Elle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous étions partis dans la forêt un soir de bal... C'était idiot de ma part, mais je lui avais préparé quelque chose dans notre clairière. Ce soir là, je voulais lui dire que j'avais été reçu au conservatoire et que j'allais devoir partir mais que si elle me demandait de rester, je resterais pour elle. Je ne lui en ai parlé que 2 mois plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital à Seattle, devant le chevet de son père, dans le comas. Nous nous sommes disputés, elle m'a dit dans ses paroles combien je l'avais déjà fait souffrir et j'ai pris peur, je suis parti en lui disant qu'elle ne me reverrait jamais. Ce jour là, je lui ai brisé le cœur. Elle n'est pas venue m'accompagner à l'aéroport, je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis. Même Alice avait gardé sa situation pour elle. Elle savait combien j'avais aimé Bella. »_

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues que je n'essayais même pas d'essuyer, le regard dans le vide.

J'enfouis mon visage dans la poitrine de Madie et continua a pleurer comme un bébé.

_« je suis parti comme un voleur parce que j'avais peur. Je suis un lâche. Tu ne me mérites pas. Je suis un lâche. »_ je reniflais brillamment, puis pris les devants.

_« Je vais courir un peu, j'ai besoin d'air. » _

J'avais la main sur la porte de notre chambre pour aller me changer quand le petit poignet fin de Madie me demanda de me retourner.

Je baissais mes yeux, ayant peur de sa réaction, mais elle m'obligea à relever la tête.

_« Edward, tu dois lui parler. Il vous faut que vous vous expliquiez. Tu ne crois pas que vous avez assez souffert comme ça? »_

Sa voix avait été douce. Réconfortante.

Je l'embrassais chastement et n'entrepris même pas de me changer. Je filais vers la porte quand je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié mes clefs de voiture.

Je fis donc demis tour et au passage, amena Madie vers moi pour la serrer dans mes bras dans une étreinte douce, simple, et apaisante.

_« Merci » _Lui fis-je avec un baiser sur le front.

_« Je ne te mérite pas! »_ Lui dis-je en claquant la porte sur mon passage.

Je grimpais dans ma Volvo et reculais en vitesse de ma place de parking. Je mis la pleine vitesse et rejoignis le supermarché dans lequel j'étais allé faire mes courses peu de temps auparavant. Pourvu qu'elle y soit encore (pensais-je désespérément.)

Je sortis de ma voiture et courus à en perdre haleine vers les caisses du magasin. Lorsque je la vis enfin, mon cœur ne fit qu'un bon et je m'exclamais presque à bout de souffle désespérément:

_« Bella il faut... Il faut qu'on parle. »_

_« Edward! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là! » _

_~~*~~_

POB Bella.

_« Alors, si je comprend bien, tu as arrêté la musique pour te lancer dans la sociologie, ce pourquoi tu es revenu t'installer aux État-Unis? »_

Nous étions assis à un café, notre discutions était étrange, mêlée de gêne et de complicité retrouvée. Nous apprenions à nous retrouver. A son contact, mon cœur avait une réaction étrange. J'avais comme ce 'je ne sais quoi' d'espoir de... Non stop! je m'arrêtais. Lui plaire encore. Après tout ce temps. La belle affaire. Il était casé maintenant et je n'étais ce soir avec lui que pour nous retrouver, après 5 années d'absence et de souffrances. Rien de plus.

_« Pas exactement... j'ai arrêté mes études de musicologie, certes, mais je n'ai pas arrêté cet art pour autant. Il m'arrive encore de jouer... de temps à autre... »_

POV Edward.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que si j'ai arrêté la musique c'est que ma muse m'avait quitté. C'était pour cela que j'avais laissé de côté mes instruments. Instruments desquels je m'étais plus ou moins rapproché depuis que Bella avait réinvestit mes pensées.

Certes j'avais déjà joué pour Madie. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas avec la même force que lorsque je composais pour Bella. J'étais sous sa coupe. Seule elle pouvait me donner assez d'assurance en moi et de volonté, d'amour et de jouissance, pour continuer à jouer. Lorsque lors de mon footing j'avais senti son parfum, lorsque quelques heures plus tard j'avais croisée son regard... je me rappel la sensation qui m'avait pris à son encontre. Grâce à elle je revivais. Aujourd'hui, nous étions certes gênés l'un face à l'autre, mais nous étions adultes et cette complicité qui, depuis l'enfance, ne m'avait jamais quittée paraissait grandir de nouveau pour se développer et fleurir au fur et à mesure de nos discutions. Avec elle, tout semblait si facile, si lumineux...

Elle était la lumière qui m'avait manqué et que j'avais cherché à noyer dans Madie. Mais devais-je vraiment penser ça? Qui aimais-je après tout? J'étais comblé par la femme qui partageait ma vie, mais maintenant que j'avais retrouvé Bella et ma complicité avec, la lâcher me paraissait insupportable, invraisemblable. En une journée, elle avait repris ne place importante dans mon cœur et en moi même. Si je continuais à penser ainsi, je finirais par croire que j'étais sa chose et qu'elle me manipulait ma parole!

_« Tu te rappelles la fois où nous avions courus dans les dédales du lycée lors des uniques heures de colles que nous avions eu à Forks, ensemble. »_

Et c'était parti pour un fou rire supplémentaire. Les choses étaient simples. Trop simples, avec elle. Et comme toute bonne chose à un fin, Never Say Never commença à sonner dans ma poche:

_« Don't let me go, Don't let me go, Don't let me gOOoooo... »_

_(Ne me laisse pas partir, ne me laisse pas partir, ne me laisse pas partir.... )_

Je regardais l'écran d'affichage sur mon portable alors que Bella sirotait discrètement sa boisson, me laissant un dilemme, qui, j'en étais sur, ne me quitterait plus dès à présent.

_« Réponds lui. » _

_« Je... t'en ai sure? Tu... cela ne te gêne pas? »_

Bella m'étonnerait toujours. Elle était si imprévisible... Si altruiste... Si... Unique.

J'acquiesçais vaguement de la tête et répondis d'une oreille discrète à Madie.

Une fois mon aparté finie, je voulu reprendre le fil de la conversation quand soudain, la jeune femme qui me faisait face se leva.

_« Je suis au retard, Wendy va m'attendre, je vais devoir y aller. En plus je suis à pieds, alors... »_

_« Je peux te ramener! » _Cette phrase m'était sortie comme ça, sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Attendez Wendy? Qui était-elle? Une amie?

Elle avait acquiescé à ma proposition et je l'avais conduit auprès de ma voiture. Sur le chemin qui nous y menait, elle laissa échapper une phrase:

_« J'ai été très contente de te revoir tu sais. »_

_« Moi aussi Bella. »_

Je la fis monter dans l'habitacle, puis démarra pour l'emmener chez elle. Au bout de 5 min, je ne pu retenir une question qui me titillait depuis quelques minutes déjà:

_« Wendy est une bonne amie à toi? »_

Elle me regarda bizarrement, puis, répondit avant de sortir de la voiture, garée devant son immeuble:

_« Mais non voyons! C'est ma fille! »_

Sa fille! Alors elle était mariée... Elle avait une famille...

Je sentis mon sourire se faner, mais demanda quand même:

_« Quel âge a-t-elle? »_

_« 3 ans. C'est une vraie petite coquine. »_

En disant cela, un sourire irrésistible et plein d'amour s'était étendue sur son visage. Elle était belle.

_« Tu peux monter la voir si tu veux. Je te la présenterais? »_

Je... Comment lui dire que si je rentrais chez elle et que je découvrais sa petite famille, la jalousie risquerait de me prendre. Je n'avais aucune envie de me sentir mal. Déjà que maintenant...

_« C'est gentil merci, mais je dois y aller, Madie m'attend. » _Je vis l'expression heureuse de son visage se faner.

_« D'accord. J'ai été heureuse de te voir. Rentre bien! » _

Elle allait fermer la portière quand soudain elle la rouvrit et me dit:

_« Au fait! Je t'invite à venir manger samedi soir à la maison! Et viens avec Madie! Salut! »_

Elle n'avait même pas attendue ma réponse et avait fermé la porte en vitesse avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble.

Et mince! Cette fois ci, il me sera impossible de me défiler. J'allais devoir prendre les devants.

Avoir revue Bella était extraordinaire. Elle si était si belle, si désirable... Je m'en sentais gêné devant Madie. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. C'était si étrange.

~~*~~

J'avais été tellement stressé ces derniers jours que j'avais été dans l'incapacité de me montrer tendre avec Madie. Cette dernière était certes compréhensive mais avait finie par claquer la porte et partir quelques jours chez Alice et Jasper. Cette dernière m'avait demandé la raison de mon changement de comportement. Bella bien entendue. Depuis que je l'avais revu, je ne savais plus qui j'étais, qui j'aimais.

J'étais jaloux de l'homme qui avait emprisonné le cœur de Bella... Cœur qui ne m'appartenait plus mais que j'aimais encore, même si je l'avais (et j'en avais conscience), brisé à plusieurs reprises dans le passé.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Comme je disais, chapitre transitoire et moins important que les prochains. _

_Dans le chapitre 21, préparez vous à du torride. Je tenterais (Peut-être) un lemon (court sans doute et peu détaillé pour un premier) et passerais donc peut être ma fiction en rated M._

_Voilà. Bisoux._

_Review?_


	22. Chapitre 21 Passion dévastatrice

_Alors pardon, ce chapitre est arrivé bien plus tard que prévu mais commençant très tôt mes journées (5h du mat) je suis (vous le comprendrez aisément) crevée en rentrant chez moi. Ne reprenant mes courts que le 5 Octobre, je continue de bosser et que voulez vous... ce n'est pas toujours facile mais c'est la vie..._

_Je n'ai pas trouvée l'énergie d'écrire et même si j'aurais pu le poster plus tôt, il me manquait le moment clés du chapitre._

_Bref, le voilà enfin. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop. Je ne suis pas experte en scènes d'amour et je vous avais prévenue qu'elle serait courte, donc ne m'en veuillez pas trop._

_Bonne lecture._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

POV Edward.

Le repas était ce soir. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de Madie après le mot qu'elle m'avait laissé sur la porte, un jour où je rentrais de mes cours. Dans ce dernier, elle me disait qu'elle comprenait mon besoin de rester seul, pour réfléchir. Elle n'était pas de nature jalouse, ni possessive, mais elle savait quand quelqu'un devait faire le point sur lui même. Elle savait s'effacer. C'était une ombre étrange qui m'avait illuminé le cœur durant tant de temps que je m'en étais d'abord trouvé désorienté. Très paradoxal n'est-ce pas? A la fois ombre discrète et lumière apaisante et rassurante... elle était unique.

La vie était d'habitude si calme avec elle...

Mais elle avait raison. Il me fallait réfléchir, et le dîner de ce soir était le malvenue avec mon humeur massacrante de ces jours derniers. Bella allait me présenter sa fille et son mari. Moi, je ne serais même pas capable de lui présenter la femme qui partageait ma vie. Elle l'avait certes déjà en vue au supermarché... Mais pas longtemps... Ce qui me troublait surtout était que le soutient de Madie me manquerait durant la soirée. Bella et moi aurions été à armes égales au moins...

J'étais en train de m'énerver sur mon smoking, ma fichue cravate ne voulait pas se nouer correctement et j'avais l'air d'un pingouin. Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que je devais mettre une cravate! Je n'allais pas à un dîner de gala! C'était Alice qui m'avait choisit mes affaires... comme toujours... Je retournais dans ma chambre et fut soudain pris d'un doute. Je regardais sur la chaise, prés de mon bureau et que vis-je... des habits tout simples et décontractés, bien pliés mais cachés de manière à ce que je ne les vois pas au premier regard. Ouf! Je voulus m'en emparer quand un mot glissa de la poche.

Je me baissa pour le ramasser et lorsque je l'ouvris, je crus que j'allais étrangler Alice.

_Si tu lis ce mot, c'est que tu es moins idiot je le croyais. _

_J'avais prévu le costard que tu portes sur le dos pour ton dîner de lundi soir, tu aurais été capable d'y aller en jean._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que ma petite blague ne t'as pas fait rire, alors je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas et détend toi. _

_Bisoux _

_Alice._

Hum, je rêvais où elle venait de me faire une farce de mauvais goût! Alice, plaisanter avec une tenue, une première!

Elle avait mis mon costard à vue, cachant la tenue décontractée, qu'elle avait pliée sur la chaise.

Ha moins que ce soit moi qui soit idiot! Il est vrai que j'aurais été capable de me mettre en costard pour impressionner le mari de Bella. Rien que ça! Et dire que j'aurais parut idiot n'était pas euphémisme. Je me serais entièrement ridiculisé!

Je sortis mon téléphone portable et appela ma chère soeur:

_« Alice! »_

_**« Allo! Edward? »**_

_« Alice! Mais t'ais malade ou quoi! »_

_**« Edward mais qu'est ce qui se passe? »**_

J'entendais pouffer de rire derrière elle et cela avait le don de me mettre sur les nerfs.

Je l'ai entendu chuchoter: _« Apparemment, ça a marché... »_

_« Alice? »_ dis-je d'une voix qui ne prévoyait rien de bon...

_**« Pardon Edward mais c'était trop drôle! »**_

_« Ha ha, Ha ha... très drôle Alice... Comme si je n'étais pas assez stressé comme ça... »_

Tout d'un coup, les voix derrières se sont tues. Ne me dites pas que Madie était derrière. Si elle savait que j'étais stressée pour un dîner chez Bella, elle allait se faire des idées, même si il devait y avoir toute sa petite famille de réunie...

_« Hum... Madie est là? » _Fis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix.

_**« Oui, je te la passe. »**_

_« **... »**_

_**« Edward? »**_

_« Madie? Tu me manques, comment tu vas? Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir ce soir? »_

_**« Tu me manques aussi, et je vais bien, mais pour ce soir c'est toujours non. Je me sentirais de trop entre vous deux... et vous avez tant de choses à vous dire... »**_

Madie était une fille gentille... mais parfois tellement gentille qu'elle en devenait gonflante. Comme si elle souhaitait s'effacer pour donner sa place à une femme qui était déjà en couple, mariée, mère d'une petite fille et absolument pas amoureuse de moi.

_« Madie je t'en pris, ne me fait pas ça, j'ai besoin de toi. »_

Mais c'était peine perdue... je le savais.

_**« Tu connais ma réponse Edward. »**_

Et elle passa le combiné à quelqu'un d'autre.

_**« Edward c'est encore moi. » **_Alice, bien évidemment.

_« Oui Alice? »_

_**« Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas être au retard... »**_

Je regardais l'heure furtivement.

_« Mince je suis au retard! Bisous à plus tard!! »_

Et je raccrochais en vitesse! Ma sœur était insupportable! Je me changeais en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, pris mes clefs de voiture et fonça dehors. Je ne pris même pas le temps de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir, pas le temps...

POV Bella.

Je préparais à manger pour ce soir, Wendy sur les talons. J'avais peur de ma confrontation avec la copine d'Edward. Heureusement, ma fille et Kate seraient là et je ne serais pas seule. Peut-être cela me donnerait-il du courage...

Je sortais le plat du four quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

_« C'est ouvert!! »_ Wendy était tout excitée de rencontrer Edward.

_« Ma chérie, dis leurs que je reviens, je vais juste me changer. »_

_« D'accord maman. »_

J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir alors que je m'enfermais dans ma chambre le cœur battant la chamade.

Je passais en vitesse les vêtements que j'avais préparés pour la soirée, lorsque j'entendis ma fille parler:

_« T'es tout seul? »_

Comment ça? Elle n'était pas venue avec lui? Pourquoi?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque je fis mon apparition. Je n'avais rien mais d'extraordinaire, mais il me regardait avec des yeux brillants. D'un seul coup, je me suis demandée si il n'y avait pas un problème. Peut-être avais-je une tête affreuse!?

_« Maman tu vas bien? » _

Je repris mes esprits et pris ma fille dans les bras.

_« Bonjours Edward. Je suis contente de te voir. Je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Wendy? »_

_« Bonjours Bella. Oui en effet, j'ai fait la connaissance de cette petite fée du royaume enchanté. »_

Il m'avait dit ça avait un sourire malicieux. Mais ma fille a eu vite fait de le faire déchanter.

_« Mais non 'Dward c'est la fée clochette la petite fée du royaume enchanté! Moi je suis Wendy! » _

Elle avait dit ça d'un air sérieux, puis, avait éclaté de rie lorsqu'il s'était mis à la chatouiller. Wouha, je n'aurait jamais crue qu'il aimerait les enfants! Cela m'avait même effrayé je dois dire.

_« Où est ta femme? »_

Il me regarda quelques secondes sans réagir, puis sortit de sa torpeur et me dit vivement.

_« Madie n'est pas ma femme. Enfin, je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas mariés. » _Il se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

Difficile à croire mais je me sentais soulagée. Pourquoi? Aucune idée.

_« Mais vous êtes namoureux non? » _Ma fille... une vraie petite curieuse.

_« Voyons ma puce, ça ne se demande pas des choses pareilles... »_ Dis-je à ma fille en la réprimandant. En même temps... une puissance mystérieuse en moi me poussait à rechercher une réponse à cette question, même si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait formulée.

_« Je... Oui. On est bien amoureux. Elle... Elle n'a pas pu venir, désolé. »_

Son regard étaient fuyant à ces mots. Il jeta un regard vers la table et compta les couverts. J'allais enlever celui qui était prévu pour Madie et revins dans le salon.

C'est le moment que choisit Kate pour faire son apparition.

_« Kate! Ravis de faire ta connaissance! _

Je sentis un feu ardent embraser mes joues. J'étais embarrassé de le mettre devant le fait accomplit. Kate n'était pas prévue ce soir, mais elle m'avait supplié de rester, et j'avais bien vite cédée, me disant que cela me donnerait du courage pour rencontrer la copine d'Edward.

« Edward_. Enchanté. »_ Lui répondit-il.

_« Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais? »_

_« Kate est ma colocataire et meilleure amie, cela te dérange si elle mange avec nous? »_

_« Non. Bien sur que non. »_ Je voyais dans ses yeux de la surprise lorsque son regard se porta une fois de plus sur la table, derrière nous.

_« Ton mari n'est pas là? »_ Me dit-il.

_« Je n'ai pas de Papa... » _Répondit tristement la petite avant de se réfugier dans mes bras, alors que je détournais le regard pour ne pas avoir à croiser le siens. Je ne savais pas ce que je pourrait y lire et cela me faisait peur.

POV Edward.

J'étais persuadé que Bella était mariée. Lorsque m'avait dit ne pas avoir de père, j'ai tout de suite eu peur. Son père l'avait-il abandonné? Bella et lui s'étaient-ils séparés? ou... L'avait-il violé?

Tant de questions se posaient à moi que je ne savais plus où me mettre. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'étais heureux de la savoir célibataire. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour élever seule une petite fille de 3 ans, tout en continuant ses études et en travaillant?

J'étais hébété et très respectueux devant son courage. Je savais qu'elle était du genre à ne jamais baisser les bras. Elle avait toujours était ainsi: combative et pleine de volonté, tout en ayant un sens des responsabilités développé pour âge.

Elle me retournait l'esprit. Que se soit par son physique ou son style, elle était divine. Le genre de femmes, je crois, à avoir un univers qui ne correspond qu'à elle. Pourtant, je reconnaissais en la jeune femme les traits d'une autre. Une autre dont je ne voulais pas m'avouer les similitudes.

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée commença. Une petite fée qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger (elle devait sans doute tenir ça de son père, parce que j'avais du mal à imaginer Bella aussi remuante étant enfant), une Kate très curieuse, et une Bella fidèle à elle-même et au combien délicieuse. Je n'avais qu'une envie, toucher ses lèvres, les effleurer des miennes pour les emmener dans une danse unique qui ne tenait qu'à nous. Lorsque je regardais ses yeux, les étoiles du monde ne seraient pas assez nombreuses pour faire taire mon cœur surchauffé sur le point d'exploser.

J'avais, et c'était une certitude, envie de Bella. Mais j'étais en couple. Madie... Je n'avais pas le droit de la tromper, je... C'était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait le respect. Elle aussi je l'aimais... L'aimais-je encore? Aimais-je Bella? Ho dieu, que je me sentais mal vis à vis de l'une et de l'autre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais plus qui aimer, je ne savais même pas si Bella serait prête à m'aimer encore, si je lui plaisait toujours, si elle voulait retomber amoureuse... ou y était prête, si elle me redonnerait un jour une chance... Et Madie. Elle m'avait dit ne pas men vouloir, être partie pour me laisser réfléchir... Si tu savais quelle erreur tu as fait. Ho Madie...

~~*~~

POV Bella.

_« 'Dward, tu sais faire de la guitare? »_

_« Non non Mam'selle, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit! »_

Je connaissais ma fille et dès qu'elle avait une idée dans la tête, il était difficile de lui en faire démordre, et je ne voulais pas mettre Edward mal à l'aise, surtout s'il avait arrêté ses études de musique.

_« Je sais jouer oui. » _

Tant pis pour moi... C'est bien connus, les enfants n'écoutent jamais les parents...

Elle partit comme une flèche chercher ma guitare (oui, je m'y étais mise il y a 5 ans pour évacuer ma peine.) Ma fille adorait lorsque je lui jouais un morceaux avant de s'endormir, cela avait le bonheur de la faire tomber rapidement dans le pays des rêves en un rien de temps.

Elle revint vite, manquant de se casser la figure au passage (elle avait autant d'équilibre que moi...) et lui présenta ma vieil instrument (je n'avais pas eu assez d'argent pour m'en offrir un neuf.)

Nous nous assîmes dans le salon et les doigts d'Edward effleurèrent doucement les cordes de la guitare. Une mélodie calme et rythmée en sortie, envoutant ma fille, elle m'éblouissait de tous les sens. Soudain, la musique changea et une dont je connaissais le nom est sortie de l'instrument et de la bouche d'Edward. Il était tellement transporté dans sa musique que cela le rendait plus beau que jamais.

_J'ai eu le moral si __bas__  
Les gens me regardent et comprennent  
Que quelque chose ne va pas  
Comme si je n'avais pas le sentiment d'appartenir à tout ça_

Regardant au travers d'une fenêtre,  
Ou restant debout dehors, les gens  
Juste trop heureux pour s'en préoccuper ce soir  
Je veux être comme eux  
_Mais je rate à chaque fois_

Je trébuche en essayant d'entrer  
Et je me fais chasser à coup de pied  
Tout le monde peut voir

Et je sais que c'est un monde merveilleux  
Mais je n'arrive pas à le sentir maintenant  
Je pensais y réussir  
Mais je n'ai plus qu'une envie de pleurer  
Oui, je sais que c'est un monde merveilleux  
Des océans jusqu'au cieux  
Mais je n'arrive seulement à le voir  
Que quand tu es là, avec moi

Parfois je me sens tellement plein d'amour_  
Que ça en vient à déborder__  
C'est ennuyeux de voir  
Que j'abandonne si facilement  
Mais si j'avais quelqu'un  
Je ferai n'importe quoi  
Je ne te laisserai jamais, jamais  
Te sentir seule  
Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule_

Mais qui suis-je pour rêver ?  
Les rêves sont bons pour les imbéciles  
Ils t'abandonnent . . .

Et je sais que c'est un monde merveilleux  
Mais je n'arrive pas à le sentir maintenant  
Je pensais y réussir  
Mais je n'ai plus qu'une envie de pleurer  
Oui, je sais que c'est un monde merveilleux  
Des océans jusqu'aux cieux  
Mais je n'arrive seulement à le voir  
Que quand tu es là, avec moi  
_  
Et j'aimerais améliorer tout ça  
Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu m'appelles  
Ou que tu m'envoies même une simple lettre  
Oh, on pourrait recommencer_

Et je sais que c'est un monde merveilleux  
Mais je n'arrive seulement à le voir  
Que quand tu es là, avec moi

Et je sais que c'est un monde merveilleux  
Quand tu es là, avec moi  


_( Traduction de Wonderful World – James Morrisson)_

Wendy était endormie dans mes bras, ses petites mains m'enserrant la taille. Sa respiration, régulière. Kate se leva et doucement la pris dans ses bras pour la porter dans son lit.

Elle nous dit à tous les deux:

_« Vous devriez aller vous balader un peu avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid, je vais garder la petite pendant ce temps là. » _

~~*~~

Nous étions au clair de lune, nous nous baladions dans un des parcs éclairés de Boston. Côtes à côtes, nos corps se touchaient presque. J'étais tellement proche de lui que son odeur me parvenait aux narines. Ces dernières frétillaient de délisse. L'odeur d'Edward n'avait pas changée, elle était un atout de séduction non négligeable. Quiconque se trouvait à sa portée pouvait être attirée dans ses bras sans même en avoir conscience. Vous savez lorsque vous sentez dans la rue une odeur que vous aimez particulièrement (de la nourriture lorsque vous avez faim – par exemple) Cette odeur vous attire irrémédiablement, vous obsède... Dans les dessins animés, les personnages sont attirés par ce fumet délicieux qui se dégage de la cuisine et le suivent, nez en l'air, langue à terre. Je pense que cette image est particulièrement représentative de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi à cet instant même. L'odeur d'Edward m'appelle à elle,... si je ne me maitrisais pas je serais sans doute déjà en train de lui sauter dessus...

Que diable venais-je de penser?! Il a une petite amie que je sache, un cœur déjà pris... Un organe vitale dans lequel je n'ai plus ma place.

La chanson qu'il nous avait chanté ce soir était une hymne à elle. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés. C'était beau de voir l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Cependant, une question m'obsédait et je ne pris pas longtemps avant de la laisser s'échapper.

_« La chanson que tu as joué tout à l'heure... Elle semblait... hum... comment dire... te transporter. Comme si elle exprimait pour toi des choses qu'elle seule pouvait dévoiler... Tu sembles vraiment très amoureux d'elle? »_

POV Edward.

Si je m'étais laissé entrainer par la musique que j'avais joué ce soir, cela tenait sans doute du fait que mon inspiratrice me faisait face. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, une partie de moi souhaitait lui avouer ma passion, mon attirance pour elle... Cette musique était pour elle. Cette dernière c'était imposée seule.

Pourtant, je crois qu'elle s'était méprise sur la destinataire de cette musique. Mais si je lui avouais, je risquais à coup sure de lui faire peur. Je ne suis moi même pas sur de mes propres sentiments. Non, je ne pouvais pas les lui avouer. Elle me rirait au nez...

_« Je... hum... » _Je me raclais la gorge _« C'est parce que je l'aime beaucoup. » _En disant cela, j'avais appuyé mon regard sur ses yeux chocolats. Elle était si belle...

~~*~~

Peu après qu'elle m'ai posé cette question, nous nous sommes faits trempés par la pluie. En moins de 5 min, le temps s'était couvert et c'est dégoulinant d'eau de pluie et riant à gorge déployé que je l'avais ramené chez elle. Avant de la quitter, j'avais déposé un baisé tendre au coin de ses lèvres. J'avais failli céder à la tentation, mais j'avais su me tenir...

Aujourd'hui, je me demandais si j'avais bien fait. Coûte que coûte, j'essayais de me plonger dans mes cours, de m'y perdre pour oublier. Pour l'oublier elle. Elle m'obsédait.

Maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, la vie que j'avais eu avant n'avait plus de sens, c'est à peine si je pensais à Madie. Lorsqu'elle me téléphona dans la journée, pour prendre de mes nouvelles et de mon dîner d'hier soir, je fus bref dans mes paroles. Presque froid. C'était comme si je la fuyais. J'avais ressentis une étrange impression d'être emprisonné en moi même lorsque j'avais entendu la voix de celle qui pourtant partageait ma vie. C'était étrange.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma veste chez Bella. J'étais pourtant sur de l'avoir ramené! Hier soir, j'avais enfilé un manteau sur cette fameuse veste, raison sans doute pour laquelle j'avais du oublier de la ramener, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en mettre et Alice avait insisté pour que je l'enfile sous mon manteau, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je pris donc mes clefs et filai en direction de chez _elle. _Je ne réfléchissais plus, je me laissais complètement dominer par force supérieure. Quelque chose me dictait que je devais aller voir Bella. Pourquoi? Cela je ne le savais pas. J'allais récupérer mon vêtement oublié, mais quelque chose me disait, au fond de moi que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Je mourrais d'envie de la revoir, depuis hier soir, la drogue qu'elle avait été pour moi dans mon adolescence remontée à la surface.

J'arrivais devant son appartement. Je me stoppais, soufflait un grand coup et frappa à la porte de chez elle.

POV Bella.

_« J'ai oublié quelque chose... hier soir... Je... »_

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'_il _me sauta dessus et m'embrassa avec avidité. Très vite, je n'ai plus cherché à comprendre, laissant la passion me gagner. Qu'il était bon de sentir son corps contre le miens, que son odeur était enivrante. Nous étions à bout de souffle, nos corps n'en pouvaient plus et les barrières de vêtements qui nous séparaient étaient de trop. Alors que je commençais à déboutonner son jean et que lui me retirait mon tee-shirt

Je ne réfléchissais plus, les gestes se faisaient d'eux même. J'aurais due être mal à l'aise, mais que m'importait qu'il ait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ma fille dormait et Kate était enfermée dans sa chambre, travaillant sur une nouvelle création.

Ses caresse devinrent brûlantes et je le menais dans ma chambre pour être sure de ne pas être dérangé. Le moment était étrange. Il y avait une telle puissance, une telle avidité, une telle passion dans ses baisers que je faillis en perdre la tête.

Ses lèvres étouffèrent mes cris de plaisir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout cela était réel. Ses doigts dégrafèrent habilement mon soutient gorge, révélant ainsi ma poitrine gonflés de plaisir. Il me poussa doucement vers le lit, maintenant mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux tel que je n'en avais jamais connus et commença a descendre plus bas, jusqu'à venir titiller ma poitrine de sa langue et de ses dents, dans des caresses destinées à me rendre folle.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mes cuisses et caressèrent avec volupté le derrière de mes cuisses, grimpant ensuite vers l'intérieur de ces dernières et je dus me retenir d'échapper une cris de plaisir. Le monde était si beau lorsqu'on était aimé...

Je lui titillais l'oreille de mes dents malicieuses. Nos jeux se multiplièrent jusqu'à ce qu'il me pénétra d'un mouvement de rein habile. Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressentis ça. La plénitude, ce plaisir, cette force qui de dégagée de nos deux corps en mouvement avait quelque chose d'irréel... J'étouffais un cris de plaisir qu'il laissa échapper. Nous bougions à l'unissons, c'était si bon, si fort avec lui...

J'entendis alors des petits pas dans le couloir. Edward et moi nous regardâmes alors paniqués. Qu'avions nous fait?

La réalité se fit ressentir difficilement lorsqu'il se retira de moi et rassembla ses affaires pour aller se changer et se cacher dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait ma chambre. Son visage c'était fermé d'un coup. Regrettait-il? Avait-il peur d'être surpris, que cela arrive aux oreilles de Madie ou je ne sais qu'elle autre fait réel qui ferait de notre étreinte une erreur...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Alors pardon pour celles qui ont des enfant, je n'ai aucune idée si Wendy colle à une possible réalité, mais pour le bien de l'histoire on dira que oui^^_

_Qu'avez vous pensé de la petite scène d'amour? Pas trop déçue qu'elle ne soit pas plus longue ou plus précise? Je sais que beaucoup auraient aimé quelque chose de plus... décrit. Mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plus._

_La suite je ne sais pas quand... _

_Une petite review pour me motiver?_


End file.
